


Presque Vu

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: …czyli, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, „na końcu języka”. JeśliIncepcjabyła historią o miłości Cobba, to jest historia Arthura.Wykorzystane fragmenty wiersza „Kubla Chan” Samulea Taylora Coleridge’a w tłumaczeniu Jerzego Dorna.Zbetowane przezKaczalkę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presque Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133555) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



_Żeby osiągnąć sukces, rozpocznij tam, gdzie jesteś. Wykorzystaj to, co masz. Zrób to, co możesz._  
_Arthur Ashe_

 

Arthur poznaje Mal na uczelni. Jest asystentką jego profesora i Francuzką w każdym calu, elegancką do tego stopnia, że Arthur najchętniej skuliłby się w sobie i onieśmielony usunął przed nią w cień, tak jak robi to reszta studentów na porannych ćwiczeniach z rysunku technicznego. Dołączyłby do nich, gdyby nie podziwiał tulipanowego kroju jej ołówkowych spódnic, wabiących nieśmiałym flirtem, albo prostych, ciemnych dżinsów, noszonych z bluzkami w biało-błękitne prążki, o dekolcie odsłaniającym blade, piękne obojczyki; gdyby nie uwielbiał sposobu, w jaki nosi perły i jaskrawoczerwoną szminkę; gdyby nie kochał otaczającego ją zapachu miodu, wanilii i wysokogatunkowej popeliny.

Pewnego dnia podczas ćwiczeń Mal mruczy z aprobatą na widok chustki w jego butonierce, na co Arthur odważa się pochwalić jej pantofle vintage na kaczuszce, a po zajęciach wychodzą razem.

Mal, starsza od niego o sześć lat, trafiła na architekturę okrężną drogą, przez Akademię Sztuk Pięknych, podobnie jak Arthur, który przedtem studiował kierunek inżynierski. Odzwierciedla się to doskonale w ich rysunkach: styl Mal jest rozmarzony i impresjonistyczny niczym szkice projektantów mody, a Arthura czysty, surowy i prosty. Oboje ubóstwiają gorzkie jak piołun cappuccino, mniej znane dzieła Klimta oraz art déco.

— No i chłopców, prawda? — pyta Mal i Arthur gromi ją wzrokiem. — A może powinnam raczej powiedzieć: mężczyzn?

— Ta uwaga jest niestosowna — gani ją Arthur.

— Za to pomaga wyklarować sytuację, skarbie — śmieje się Mal i wsuwa rękę pod jego ramię, ciągając go w rozpraszany nielicznymi latarniami mrok spowijający miasteczko uniwersyteckie Harvarda. — Nie chciałabym, żebyś złamał mi serce ukrywaniem czegoś przede mną.

Arthur unosi brew, pozwala się jednak prowadzić.

— Nie jestem typem łamacza serc, Mal.

Mal wydyma usta na znak, że ma inne zdanie, na szczęście Arthurowi udaje się skutecznie odwrócić jej uwagę propozycją złapania pociągu do Nowego Jorku i odwiedzenia wystawy w Costume Institute przy Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Arthur szybko zauważa, że Mal jest idealna tylko powierzchownie, że jak w przypadku perły jej niedoskonałości, obciążone potencjalnymi konsekwencjami, okrywają ją warstwa po warstwie, widoczne jedynie, gdy wiadomo, jak patrzeć. Sprawiają, że Arthur lubi ją jeszcze bardziej — jej chrapanie i strużkę śliny w kąciku ust, kiedy przysypia oparta o jego ramię w pociągu do Grand Central Station, wieczny brak pojęcia, ile pieniędzy ma w swoim portfelu albo gdzie podział się jej telefon. Mal lubi być w centrum zainteresowania, jest rozpieszczona, nadmiernie hojna i oderwana od brzydkich albo prozaicznych stron rzeczywistości, z którymi musi stykać się większość ludzi. Z biegiem czasu Arthur tylko pogłębia problem, pilnując jej telefonu, kupując dla niej kawę, pozwalając przenocować u siebie za każdym razem, gdy Mal ma na to ochotę. Daje jej poznać swój sekret, że starannie wyprasowane ubrania są barierą, za którą się ukrywa, że zachłannie pragnie rzeczy, na które go nie stać i których mieć nie powinien.

— Nie widzę powodu, dlaczego nie miałbyś dostać wszystkiego, czego chcesz — mówi Mal rzeczowo, leżąc obok niego na łóżku w mieszkaniu należącym do jej przyjaciela, położonym w Yorkville na szóstym piętrze bez windy, za to o krok od rzeki i Vinegar Factory. Zmęczona i senna po długim dniu w Museum Mile, przeczesuje leniwie grzywkę Arthura palcami o krótkich, obgryzionych paznokciach, tak niepasujących do pięknej Francuzki, ale stuprocentowo pasujących do niej samej.

— Taa, tylko dlatego, bo sama zawsze wszystko dostajesz — mruczy Arthur, już na pograniczu snu, i ledwo słyszy jej szept:

— Powinieneś być rozpieszczany, skarbie.

 

***

 

Pewnego banalnego czwartkowego popołudnia Mal, ujrzawszy kogoś po drugiej stronie sali, łapie Arthura pod ramię i syczy:

— Arthurze, to _on_.

Arthur zwalcza chęć głośnego zrugania jej za zaciąganie nitek w jego nowym kaszmirowym swetrze i zaczyna rozwierać zaciśnięte na swoim rękawie palce.

— Co? — pyta. — Jaki „on”?

Mal, o wiele silniejsza niż pozwala przypuszczać jej sylwetka, wbija paznokcie jeszcze głębiej w delikatną wełnę.

— _Dominick Cobb_ — szepcze.

Dominick Cobb okazuje się niezręcznym mężczyzną o płowych włosach, ubranym w dżinsy z sieciówki, spraną błękitną koszulę i ohydną tweedową marynarkę z — o rany boskie — autentycznymi łatami na łokciach. Poza tym bez cienia autoironii trzyma w ręku brzydki jak noc kubek z napisem „Najlepszy architekt na świecie” i popija z niego stołówkową kawę, co jest przynajmniej niejakim wyjaśnieniem dla brunatnej plamy szpecącej przód i bez tego aż nadto szpetnej wyblakłej koszuli. Wygląda, jakby nie golił się od tygodnia, a ostatnią noc z wysokim prawdopodobieństwem spędził w bibliotece. Arthur przenosi przepełniony wstrętem wzrok na Mal.

— Tak, wiem — słyszy. — Ale on jest cudowny, Arthurze.

— Pod jakim względem? — pyta Arthur z naciskiem. — Pod tym, że na milę zalatuje tragedią i fiaskiem, czy też pod tym, że wstyd mi przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto czuje do niego pociąg?

Mal obdarza go olśniewającym uśmiechem maniaczki.

— On pracuje z moim ojcem. Ubóstwiam go.

— To nie wchodzi w rachubę — buntuje się Arthur, bo Dom w ogóle nie wygląda na człowieka, który potrafiłby docenić kapryśnie rozmarzone usposobienie Mal. — Nie pozwalam.

— Będzie ojcem moich dzieci — oznajmia Mal z uniesieniem, po czym kładzie głowę na ramieniu Arthura i wzdycha romantycznie. — Zobaczysz, ciebie też oczaruje.

— Nie ma, kurwa, mowy — klnie Arthur.

Mal ignoruje jego słowa, jak zawsze, gdy w grę wchodzą sprawy sercowe, bo nadopiekuńcze monitorowanie randek nie działa bynajmniej w obie strony, co znaczy, że jedynie Mal ma prawo do zgłaszania obiekcji wobec osób, z którymi chciałby umówić się Arthur, a nie odwrotnie. Wszelkie uwagi o wołającej o pomstę do nieba niesprawiedliwości takiego układu nie odnoszą żadnego skutku.

Mal, obrotna jak zawsze, po spotkaniu z Cobbem zamiast do siebie każe odwieźć się prosto do mieszkania Arthura. Rozplątując zawiązaną wokół szyi apaszkę, już w progu zaczyna zdawać mu relację z przebiegu randki.

— …i nie ma bladego pojęcia o winie, Arthurze. Zamówił najdroższą butelkę z menu, a ja…

— A ty mu na to pozwoliłaś — wchodzi jej w słowo Arthur i przenosi wzrok na ulicę, gdzie zdumiony, ale wyraźnie urzeczony Cobb wciąż nie rusza z miejsca, gapiąc się znad kierownicy na Mal. Gestem ręki daje mu znać, by wreszcie odjechał, po czym zamyka drzwi. — Czy on wie, że ty tu nie mieszkasz?

— Oczywiście, że pozwoliłam mu zamówić to wino. Nie chciałam urazić jego dumy — tłumaczy Mal.

Dwoma energicznymi kopniakami zrzuca pantofle ze stóp, pozostawia je przy wejściu i idzie boso do kuchni, gdzie od razu robi najazd na lodówkę. Nic dziwnego, skoro twardo wyznaje seksistowskie zasady, według których kobiety nie powinny najadać się do syta na randkach.

— A wracając do twojego pytania: nie, nie powiedziałam mu, że tu nie mieszkam. Niby po co?

— Bo on teraz na pewno myśli, że masz jeszcze jednego faceta — odpowiada Arthur.

Mal wynurza się zza lodówki z połówką obłożonej klopsikami bagietki z Subwaya, którą Arthur zachomikował na jutro, i patrzy na niego z zamyśloną miną.

— Nie przyszło mi to do głowy — wyznaje szczerze.

— Wiesz co, Mal? To twoja wina, że nigdy nie mogę się z nikim umówić — traci cierpliwość Arthur.

Mal pociąga nosem.

— Co ja poradzę, że ci wszyscy wytatuowani delikwenci, którzy tak cię pociągają, nie spełniają moich rygorystycznych wymogów — tłumaczy i zaraz zmienia temat: — Ale dziś naprawdę było mi z nim cudownie, Arthurze. Jest tak wielkim wizjonerem…

Gniew Arthura słabnie.

— No dobrze, punkt na jego korzyść.

Posiadanie najlepszego przyjaciela jest dla Arthura czymś nowym i wymagającym przyzwyczajenia, więc czasami wciąż zaskakuje go łatwość, z jaką wpasowuje się w życie Mal — i nawzajem. Wie, gdzie stoją jej kubki do kawy i co pija najchętniej. Słucha jej pokrzykiwania zza zamkniętych drzwi łazienki. Siedzi na jej łóżku i czeka, aż się ubierze. Pozwala jej na szantaż, w wyniku którego ocenia za nią prace innych studentów. Pewnego razu późnym latem, kiedy łapie paskudną, typową dla tej pory roku infekcję, Mal zostaje na całą noc i śpiewa mu sentymentalne francuskie piosenki swoim ochrypłym głosem, fałszując okropnie, a Arthur zasypia, uspokojony dotykiem jej ręki na czole.

Jesienią Mal wyjeżdża na tydzień do Paryża. Wraca z naręczem prezentów dla Arthura — jeden z nich musi mu zresztą zaraz odebrać i przeznaczyć dla Cobba, bo podczas pobytu we Francji zdążyła zapomnieć, że się ze sobą umawiają. Po dokonaniu selekcji siadają w samym środku rozgardiaszu panującego w jej pokoju i Mal zaczyna snuć relację z podróży, płynnie przeplatając angielski z francuskim. Arthur wyznaje, że podczas jej nieobecności niechcący dzwonił do niej cztery razy.

— O? — dziwi się Mal.

— To jeszcze nigdy mi się nie przytrafiło — mamrocze Arthur z zażenowaniem.

— Z kolei mnie przytrafiało się ciągle, gdy byłam mała. Wciąż wydzwaniałam do swoich najlepszych przyjaciółek, chociaż nie było ich w domu — mówi Mal z lekkim wyrzutem, a potem wyciąga rękę i zakłada ciemny kosmyk włosów za ucho Arthura.

— Do tej pory nie dzwoniłem tak do nikogo — odpowiada Arthur.

Chce zapytać, skąd wzięła się ich przyjaźń, skoro mają ze sobą tak mało wspólnego, i dlaczego ktoś równie piękny, wysublimowany i inteligentny jak Mal w ogóle zadaje się ze smarkaczem pokroju Arthura. Chce wiedzieć, czemu Mal go lubi, mimo że potrafi traktować ją opryskliwie, kiedy ona, zawodna jak zawsze, spóźnia się o tradycyjne dwadzieścia minut, podczas gdy on jest punktualny co do sekundy; mimo że odnosi się krytycznie do niemal każdej z jej decyzji potencjalnie wpływającej na kierunek życia. To małe, bolesne coś między nimi, nonsensowne i irracjonalne niczym pożądanie, zmusza Arthura do smutnej refleksji: jeśli dopiero w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat próbuje zgłębić istotę więzów przyjaźni, jak żałośnie samotny musiał być przedtem?

— Nieważne, teraz możesz dzwonić do mnie — mówi Mal i patrzy na niego ciepłym wzrokiem, a Arthur myśli, że pewnie ma rację, że cała reszta nie liczy się ani trochę.

 

***

 

Kiedy Boston topnieje w objęciach wiosny, Mal wmanewrowuje go wreszcie w spotkanie z Cobbem.

— Cześć. — Cobb wstaje z krzesła przy stoliku w restauracji, gdzie się umówili, i podaje Arthurowi dłoń na powitanie.

Jest ogolony i rozpromieniony, a jego strój wskazuje na to, że nie dobrał go na dzisiejszą okazję samodzielnie. Mimo miernego stylu wygląda w nim zaskakująco porządnie. Arthur wzdycha z rezygnacją i ściska masywną rękę Cobba.

— Cześć — mówi. — To było chyba nieuniknione.

— Hmmm, no tak — odpowiada Cobb ze skrępowaniem. — Mal mówi, że jesteś jej najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Podobno — potwierdza Arthur, robiąc kamienną minę, po czym łapie wzrok kelnera.

— Dom też pasjonuje się architekturą — informuje Mal i przytula się do niego zaborczo, sygnalizując w ten sposób Arthurowi, że będzie musiał pogodzić się z bardzo, bardzo długą obecnością Cobba w jej życiu.

— Amatorsko — wyjaśnia Cobb. — Chodzę tylko na parę wykładów.

— Aha, czyli jesteś jednym z tych trzydziestolatków, którzy boją się wybrać konkretną drogę zawodową? — pyta Arthur.

Na szczęście w tym momencie interweniuje kelner, podając im menu. Arthur zaczyna żałować, że nie spotkali się w jakimś innym, głośnym i bardziej zadymionym miejscu. Razem z Mal decydują się na karafkę czerwonego wina. Cobb wybiera kufel Sama Adamsa, czym zarabia u Arthura plus za bycie sobą, w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych facetów, zmuszających się do wychylania jednego kieliszka wina za drugim, żeby tylko zyskać w oczach Mal. Żadnemu z nich się to zresztą nie udało.

— Pijcie — nakazuje im Mal. — Jeszcze, jeszcze, bez skrępowania.

— Mal — upomina ją Cobb z udręką. — Nie zostaniemy nagle przyjaciółmi tylko dlatego, że spijesz nas do nieprzytomności.

Arthur potwierdza krótkim pomrukiem.

Sześć godzin później mówi:

— Cobb, ty wcale nie jesteś aż tak tragiczny, jak się obawiałem.

Cobb nie zadaje sobie nawet trudu, żeby unieść głowę spoczywającą na kolanach Arthura. Po starcie w restauracji przenieśli się do jednego baru, potem do następnego, a na koniec wylądowali w mieszkaniu Arthura, gdzie Mal udrapowała ich na kanapie w dużym pokoju, a następnie znikła w sypialni, żeby przekopać szafę w poszukiwaniu czegoś piżamopodobnego.

— Niestety ja wciąż jestem o ciebie tak samo zazdrosny jak przedtem — odpowiada Cobb.

Arthur pochyla się nad jego rozanieloną i zaczerwienioną od alkoholu twarzą.

— Zazdrosny? — powtarza.

Cobb wyciąga rękę; jego zaskakująco miękkie palce dotykają warg Arthura.

— Te wszystkie historie, które o tobie opowiada… — Cobb potyka się o własne słowa, a Arthura po raz pierwszy ogarnia coś na kształt współczucia. Nie może sobie nawet wyobrazić, co to znaczy tak bardzo pragnąć Mal, mieć ją i wciąż musieć się nią z kimś dzielić. Przypuszczalnie dlatego, pobudzony dodatkowo wódką i sympatią, mówi pocieszająco:

— Kiedyś wszystkie jej historie będą obracały się wyłącznie wokół ciebie.

Następnego ranka obaj, potwornie skacowani, garbią się nad stołem w kuchni, podczas gdy Mal beztrosko parzy kawę i przypala tosty, kręcąc się boso po pomieszczeniu w samej koszuli Arthura, która wcale nie jest na nią za duża.

— Czuję się tak paskudnie, że nawet nie umiem docenić, jak seksownie wyglądasz — mówi Cobb znękanym głosem.

Mal nalewa kawy do kubka i dorzuca trzy kostki cukru.

— To dla ciebie… — mówi, podsuwając mu kubek.

— Nienawidzę cię — oznajmia Arthur z głębi serca. — Jesteś okropna.

W odpowiedzi dostaje swoją porcję kawy, bez cukru, za to z dodatkiem śmietanki, oraz całusa w policzek.

— …a to dla ciebie — kończy Mal.

— Czasami też nie mogę jej znieść — mamrocze Cobb, ściskając się oburącz za głowę.

Arthur nagradza jego słowa uniesionym do toastu kubkiem.

 

***

 

Dom (Mal zdecydowała stanowczo, że Arthur nie powinien nazywać go dłużej Cobbem, bo to nienaturalne i dziwaczne, równie nienaturalne i dziwaczne jak fakt, że Dom w ogóle się temu nie sprzeciwia, po czym spojrzała na nich obu podejrzliwie) jest trzy lata starszy od Mal. Wieczny student, porzucił psychologię na rzecz kierunku inżynieryjnego, którego nie skończył, bo przeszkodziło mu zainteresowanie architekturą. Zakopany w książkach i konserwatywny jak jego brzydkie tweedowe marynarki, uwielbia Mal i jej ojca, Milesa, a kiedy odkrywa, że różnica wieku dzieląca go od Arthura wynosi ponad dekadę, zaczyna darzyć uwielbieniem również jego. Okazuje się, że nie ma w tym niczego niepokojącego, bo przyjaźń Doma Cobba jest ciepła, prosta i wygodna niczym stary sweter, a niebawem Arthur sam zauważa rosnące w nim przywiązanie do jego stałości, solidnej niezawodności oraz paradoksalnego, ale tym bardziej fascynującego zamiłowania do przewrotnych zachowań.

Mniej zabawna jest decyzja Doma, by traktować Arthura jak ulubionego młodszego brata, i ku wielkiej irytacji jego i Mal, rzeczywiście zaczyna się tak do niego odnosić.

— Przecież to kompletnie chore — mówi poirytowany Arthur do Mal.

Wymknęli się właśnie w ustronne miejsce na jednym ze zorganizowanych przez jej rodziców przyjęć, których główną sceną jest ciemnozielony trawnik ogrodu, a serdeczny śmiech gości przeplata się z krótkimi, bezładnymi przygrywkami Milesa na pianinie.

Mal kiwa głową.

— Kompletnie — przytakuje. — Powoli żałuję, że sprawiłam, byście się polubili.

— Wczoraj zapytał, jak tam moje studia — burzy się dalej Arthur, spoglądając z wysokości balkonu na Cobba i Milesa, którzy naradzają się nad czymś z poważnym mężczyzną o sztywnej posturze człowieka przyzwyczajonego do munduru, nieoczekiwaną skazą na tle ogólnego rozbawienia. — Nie w sensie: „Hej, jak było dziś na uniwerku?”, tylko autorytatywnie, na zasadzie: „Pytam, bo troszczę się o twoją przyszłość”, jakbym był jego podopiecznym.

— Fatalnie — zgadza się Mal. — Potrafi być czasem… zbyt odpowiedzialny. Dokładnie jak ty, tyle że w nudnym wydaniu.

Co zadziwiające u zakochanej kobiety, Mal bez ogródek krytykuje najgorsze cechy charakteru Cobba, ale Arthur dochodzi do wniosku, że pewnie jej wolno. Poza tym pocałunek, który posyła z balkonu zerkającemu właśnie na nich Domowi, jest stuprocentowo szczery.

— Nudny niekoniecznie musi znaczyć zły. — Arthur patrzy w dal, poza ogród, poza migoczące nad ustawionym na trawniku namiotem światła, poza głowy kwartetu smyczkowego, aż po wierzchołki drzew porastających dolinę za rozległą posiadłością rodziców Mal. — Lepiej niż zachłanny, prawda? Pragnący tego, czego nigdy nie będzie mógł posiąść? Goniący za niemożliwym?

Mal milczy przez długą chwilę.

— Arthurze… — odzywa się wreszcie. — Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych.

Arthur zerka na nią z ukosa, stwierdza jednak, że jej mina jest całkowicie poważna.

— Czyżby?

— Nie ma — powtarza Mal i rozciąga usta w sekretnym uśmiechu. — Musisz tylko wiedzieć, gdzie ich szukać.

Czasami Mal przybiera ten szczególny wyraz twarzy osoby wtajemniczonej w sprawy niedostępne zwykłym śmiertelnikom lub mówi coś, co każe Arthurowi zastanawiać się, ile aspektów jej życia wymyka się jego pojmowaniu, jak mało o niej w istocie wie i jak niewielkie są szanse na zmianę tego stanu. Czuje się wtedy bezradny, wściekły i zazdrosny, gorzej niż w przypadku, kiedy Mal wyciąga zagrzebanego po uszy w pracy Doma zza biurka i idzie z nim gdzieś sama, bo pochłonięty robotą nie znalazł czasu, by spotkali się we trójkę. Arthur nie należy do ludzi radzących sobie z tym, co otrzymali w darze od losu.

— W takim razie zdam się na twoją demonstrację, gdy zajdzie potrzeba — decyduje Arthur ugodowo, zwłaszcza że mało martwi go potencjalny brak rzeczy z założenia niemożliwych.

Od początku ich znajomości Mal zdążyła zakochać się w Dominicku Cobbie, odwiedzić trzy kontynenty i rozpocząć pracę nad tuzinem obrazów. W tym czasie Arthur wykonał diabelnie pracochłonny model na ćwiczenia z architektury, autodydaktycznie nauczył się obsługi najnowszej wersji programu Auto CAD i obejrzał tęsknym wzrokiem jesienną kolekcję męską Jil Sander. I chociaż jest to przedmiotem wiecznej kłótni między nim a Mal, podskórnie wyczuwa prawdę: nadzwyczajne życie trafia się tylko niektórym. Skoro sam do nich nie należy, cieszy go, że przynajmniej wolno mu patrzeć z bliska na życie Mal — niestety, kiedy zdarzy mu się wspomnieć o tym na głos, policzki Mal zalewa rumieniec złości, a parę sekund później uszy Arthura błagają o stopery. Dokładny, ostrożny i lepiej niż ktokolwiek znający granice własnych możliwości, umie zadowolić się tym, co leży w ich obrębie.

Tylko że teraz, zamiast udzielić mu burzliwej reprymendy, Mal patrzy na niego z zastanowieniem.

— Arthurze — odzywa się w końcu, zaciskając dłoń na jego nadgarstku. — Ufasz mi?

Arthur marszczy brwi.

— Czemu pytasz?

— Chodź ze mną — szepcze Mal.

 

***

 

Mimo wyraźnego zakazu w chmurce nad ustami koszmarnego rysunkowego królika Mal jak zwykle szarpie za pneumatyczne klamki drzwi, zanim metro zatrzyma się ostatecznie, po czym ciągnie Arthura za sobą, ryzykownie wyskakując z wagonu na peron przy ostrym pisku hamulców, i popycha go wzdłuż wyłożonych białymi kafelkami niskich ścian stacji w stronę wyjścia. Są w piątej dzielnicy, Mal prowadzi go szerokim, obramowanym drzewami bulwarem Saint-Michel do fontanny, gdzie oglądają posąg Świętego Michała walczącego z demonem. W pewnym momencie Arthur stwierdza głośno, że jest potwornie głodny i mógłby połknąć konia z kopytami, więc Mal kupuje mu naleśnika z czekoladą, a sobie z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami. Jedzą, patrząc na Panteon, olbrzymi, surowy i dziwnie bezduszny, królujący na szczycie kończącego ulicę wzgórza, otoczony jedynie błękitnym niebem i żółtawym piaskowcem pobliskich budowli.

— Pochowano tu Voltaire’a — mówi Mal z ustami pełnymi naleśnika. — I Rousseau.

— A także, jak wiadomo, Skłodowską-Curie i Foucaulta — odpowiada Arthur po krótkiej konsultacji z tablicą umieszczoną na froncie budynku. Musi unieść głos, żeby Mal dosłyszała go w gwarze kręcących się wokół ludzi, ubranych w gładkie wiatrówki i beżowe prochowce, ożywione czerwienią, zielenią i szafirem powiewających na wrześniowym wietrze chust i apaszek. — Wciąż nie wiem, czym mam się zachwycać.

Mal krzywi się do niego paskudnie; jakby chciała zdefiniować brzydotę na twarzy skończenie pięknej kobiety.

— Nie masz w sobie za grosz romantyzmu, Arthurze — ruga go, a potem bierze pod ramię i znów skręca w bulwar, tym razem St. Germaine, i jakimś sposobem docierają wkrótce do pałacu Tuileries, gdzie siadają na pociągniętych seledynową farbą metalowych leżakach niedaleko fontanny, która odbija idealnie bezchmurne niebo i zwilża ich twarze deszczem drobniutkich kropelek.

Jedzą kolację na statku sunącym żwawo po falach Sekwany. Wiatr smaga fałdy ciemnoniebieskiej sukienki Mal i Arthur odstępuje jej swoją marynarkę z jesienno-zimowej kolekcji YSL, zdaniem Mal tak zmysłowo układającą się na jego plecach. W tle migoczą światła Notre Dame, nad ich głowami podchmielony Paryż zasłania się woalką wieczoru, głębokim granatem usianym hojnie diamencikami gwiazd i żółtopomarańczowymi cętkami gazowych latarni, romantyczny jak w oglądanym dawno temu przez Arthura filmie. Powietrze pachnie deszczem, chociaż Mal zapewnia, że nie spadnie ani kropla. Napełnia kieliszek Arthura szampanem, którym on popija kęs przepysznego steku au poivre, po czym pyta:

— I jak? Teraz się zachwycasz?

— Paryżem? — pyta Arthur, przełknąwszy kawałek mięsa. Na wargach czuje łaskotanie bąbelków szampana, łagodnego jak na przyjęciach u Milesa i Marie. — Jest cudowny.

— Nigdy tu przedtem nie byłeś, prawda? — Mal pochyla się nad stolikiem, wprawiając w drżenie płomyczki trzech świeczek, opiera łokcie o blat i układa podbródek we wnętrzu złączonych dłoni. — Powinnam zabrać cię też do innych miast. Na przykład do Wiednia. Co powiesz na Wiedeń?

Arthur chce powiedzieć: „zgoda”; ma to na końcu języka. Chce zobaczyć Wiedeń, Zurych, Madryt i Lille. Chce pojechać wszędzie, zwiedzić wszystko, wypróbować, co tylko się da, przynajmniej jeden jedyny raz, bo wprawdzie Mal lubi oskarżać go o brak wyobraźni, niemniej on stara się zrekompensować ten mankament doświadczeniem. Czasami myśli, że jedno krótkie życie nie wystarczy, by pomieścić w nim całość tego, czego pragnie — czego potrzebuje — i ogarnia go wtedy wrażenie, jakby dusił się we własnej skórze, więziony jej ciasnotą.

— Wiedeń to świetny pomysł — mówi dyplomatycznie. — Kiedyś. Ale…

— Żadnego „ale”, Arthurze — przerywa mu Mal, marszcząc czoło. — Życie jest krótkie.

— Na razie muszę zająć się innymi sprawami — odpowiada Arthur, problem jednak polega na tym, że nie może sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, jakimi.

A gdy już zaczyna nad tym intensywnie myśleć, czuje zawrót głowy, bo nie wie, jak długo są już w Paryżu, i dlaczego w ogóle tutaj, a nie w Bostonie, i czy opuścił w związku z tym mnóstwo zajęć. Jasna cholera, w jaki sposób dał się namówić Mal na wyjazd? Straci cały semestr, będzie musiał przerabiać wszystko jeszcze raz, co oznacza kolejne sześć do dziewięciu miesięcy wykreślonych z życiorysu, to cała wieczność, nie mówiąc już o kosztach, tyle kasy wyrzuconej na bruk, i…

Mal dotyka uspokajająco jego twarzy.

— Oddychaj, skarbie — szepcze, głaszcząc kciukiem jego kość policzkową. W jej wzroku wzbiera czułość, twarz zamienia się w mapę ukochanych wspomnień i Arthur czuje, jak walące dziko w piersi serce powoli wraca do wolniejszego rytmu. — Jestem przy tobie, kochanie, nie martw się.

Kilkakrotnie głęboko wdycha i wydycha powietrze, aż wreszcie zawroty głowy i gorące uderzenie nagłej paniki ustępują całkowicie.

— Przepraszam — mówi. — Nie wiem, co mnie napadło.

— Nie musisz przepraszać. — Mal uśmiecha się szeroko. — Moje początkowe podchody co do jednego kończyły się spektakularną porażką.

Arthur marszczy brwi.

— O czym ty mówisz?

Mal tylko się śmieje. Znów dolewa mu szampana, a Arthur pyta, jak to możliwe, że ptaki śpiewają o tak późnej porze, i nagle niebo robi się wklęsłe, gwiazdy gasną, Arthur mruga i widzi z bliska twarz Mal, nadal pogrążonej we śnie, jej zarumienione policzki, ciemne loki rozsypane na poduszce.

Przyjęcie na dole wciąż trwa. Śmiechy, brzęk kryształowych kieliszków, dźwięki pianina — Miles przeszedł do starych standardów jazzowych — i gwar niesiony na fali muzyki bez trudu przedostają się przez zamknięte drzwi do sypialni Mal. Całkowicie ubrani, leżą we dwójkę na jej łóżku, trzymając się w mroku za ręce. Stojący na podłodze PASIV szemrze monotonnie. Arthur uświadamia sobie raptem ból w zgięciu łokcia, obecność igły wkłutej pod skórę ręką Mal, przypomina sobie słowa: „Zaufaj mi”.

— Niewiarygodne, prawda? — słyszy nagle jej głos, zachrypnięty od snu, patrzy w półprzymknięte, lśniące w ciemności oczy.

Przytakuje powoli.

— Co to było?

— Świadome śnienie — odpowiada Mal. — Właśnie nad tym pracuje Dom z moim ojcem.

— To był twój sen? — Arthurowi cisną się na usta setki pytań naraz, wylewające się kaskadą z jego umysłu. — Jakim cudem się w nim znalazłem?

— Tak, to był mój Paryż.

Mal przysuwa się bliżej, podciąga kolana pod brodę, a Arthur z westchnieniem pomaga jej zmienić pozycję i przestawić ciężką maszynerię na bok. Wyziębieni chłodnym powietrzem klimatyzacji, wślizgują się razem pod kołdrę, nareszcie odnajdując ciepło. Arthur wie, że powinien spodziewać się ataku paniki, lękliwego zdumienia czymś tak niepojętym, ale przeważa w nim wrażenie, jakby ciągle śnił, jakby śnili oboje. Czuje się nieskończenie szczęśliwy, radośnie zaintrygowany i bezpieczny, bo jest przy nim Mal, która nigdy nie dopuściłaby, by spotkało go coś złego.

— Ale zabrałam cię tam ze sobą — mówi dalej Mal. — To był nasz wspólny sen.

Arthur uśmiecha się do niej w błogim oszołomieniu.

— Twój Paryż był przepiękny.

— Dziękuję, że się ze mną wybrałeś — szepcze Mal.

Ciało Arthura przygniata ciężar zmęczenia. Mimo że spał, w ogóle nie czuje się wypoczęty — wręcz przeciwnie, jakby przebiegł maraton albo przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok przez całą noc i wstał bardziej wyczerpany niż w chwili, kiedy się kładł. Mal wydaje troskliwy pomruk i przyciąga go do siebie tak blisko, że stykają się czołami.

— Dokąd wyruszymy następnym razem, skarbie? — pyta cicho.

Kąciki ust Arthura unoszą się lekko.

— A dokąd możemy?

— Gdzie tylko chcesz — śmieje się Mal w ten prywatny, przeznaczony tylko dla nich sposób, a potem przytula go jeszcze mocniej. — Możemy robić wszystko, co tylko ci się zamarzy — szepcze w jego policzek.

Maszyna stoi u ojca Mal, czasami u Doma, więc mają do niej tylko sporadyczny dostęp, jednak gdy uda im się dostać ją w swoje ręce, wszędzie podróżują razem.

Mal zabiera Arthura do Wiednia, do zasypanej śniegiem Pragi w samym środku zimy, na wyprawę statkiem po Dunaju, gdzie wszystko jest wielkich rozmiarów, bo tak zapamiętała to z autentycznej wycieczki, którą odbyła jako mała dziewczynka, na skutek czego oboje przez cały sen męczą się z olbrzymimi składanymi krzesłami i stołami pełnymi talerzy ciastek znajdujących się poza zasięgiem ich rąk. Pewnego razu Dom wyjeżdża służbowo na tydzień, a Mal i Arthur włamują się do jego utrzymanego w nudnych beżowych tonach mieszkania i urządzają sobie siedmiodniową podróż Orient Expressem. Mal wygląda imponująco w gronostajach i perłach. Wzdycha z zachwytem na widok Arthura, jego płaszcza w jodełkę i noszonego pod spodem bardzo eleganckiego smokingu, a potem popijają razem sherry i podziwiają krajobraz za oknem pociągu.

Arthur rewanżuje się rekonstrukcją własnych przeżyć: rozmytymi odcieniami miedzi jesiennej Virginii, bielą plaż Południowej Kalifornii, rdzawymi barwami Wielkiego Kanionu, który zwiedził na rodzinnej wycieczce jako piętnastolatek. Przedstawia Mal senną wersję swojego ojca i niewykluczone, że to tylko zasługa upiększonych, odpowiednio ukierunkowanych wspomnień, ale ojciec obdarza Mal spontaniczną sympatią, a gdy się żegnają, z wyjątkową starannością całuje ją po europejsku w policzek. Po przebudzeniu Arthur czuje w gardle skurcz tęsknoty i Mal głaszcze go po twarzy, zapewniając, że ojciec byłby z niego dumny, gdyby mógł zobaczyć, na jak cudownego człowieka wyrósł.

 

***

 

Kiedy Arthur kończy studia, jego matka na przemian z Mal zalewają się łzami wzruszenia. Sparaliżowany przerażeniem, znosi żenująco rodzicielski uścisk Doma, który jest o wiele za młody na podobne gesty, i ponad minutę zajmuje mu wyplątanie się z więżących go ramion. Wspaniałomyślnie pozwala całej grupce pomóc w pakowaniu swoich rzeczy, a następnie odprowadzić się na lotnisko przed wyjazdem na prestiżowy — zbyt prestiżowy i na kilometr śmierdzący protekcją Milesa — staż do Nowego Jorku, gdzie jakiś czas później czyta maile od Mal, od czasu do czasu unosząc wzrok na przesiąknięte upałem miasto, i tęskni za nią jak za amputowaną kończyną, tęskni za Bostonem, tęskni nawet za Domem.

We wrześniu, kiedy przełożeni Arthura zaczynają przebąkiwać o pełnym etacie dla nużącej, niemniej koniecznej pracy, w wykonywaniu której jest tak dobry, Mal dzwoni do niego o trzeciej nad ranem, szlochając do słuchawki.

— Jezu Chryste. — Arthur wycofuje się z bezprzewodowym aparatem do łazienki i zamyka za sobą drzwi w nadziei, że trójka jego wiecznie pijanych, wychudzonych, hipsterskich współlokatorów okaże więcej zrozumienia dla zakłócania ciszy nocnej, niż okazał sam, kiedy postanowili urządzić happening artystyczny we wspólnym pokoju dziennym. — Wszystko w porządku? Co się stało?

Chce zapytać: „Coś z twoimi rodzicami? Nic im nie dolega? Na boga, a może chodzi o Doma?”, ale w ostatniej chwili dociera do niego, że jeśli rzeczywiście chodzi o Cobba, nie ma pojęcia, co robić.

Dom potrafi być potwornie irytujący i traktuje Arthura, jakby miał do czynienia z szesnastolatkiem. Pewnego razu, po tym jak Arthur zdecydował się na jedyną w swoim życiu łóżkową przygodę na jedną noc, zjawił się w jego mieszkaniu z miną człowieka zmuszonego do działania wbrew własnej woli, mówiąc: „Mal powiedziała, że mam w twoim imieniu obić mordę jakiemuś gościowi ”. Na szczęście szybko odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Arthur w bardzo zdecydowany sposób oświadczył, że przemoc fizyczna to absolutnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką Dom miałby robić w jego imieniu. Z drugiej strony jest też człowiekiem, który pamięta o jego urodzinach i trwale uszczęśliwia Mal. W tamte niepowtarzalne święta, mimo szalejącej śnieżycy i oblodzonych dróg, zabrał Arthura ze sobą do jej rodzinnego domu, przez całą drogę śpiewał ohydne bożonarodzeniowe kawałki, fałszując przy tym okropnie, i zaciskał białe z zimna palce na kierownicy, bo ogrzewanie w samochodzie było popsute, a rękawiczki oddał marznącemu Arthurowi.

Mal zawodzi do słuchawki, podczas gdy Arthur dokonuje w myślach pospiesznej kalkulacji, czy pozostałe mu w tym miesiącu pieniądze wystarczą na nocny lot do Bostonu. Nagle udaje mu się wyłowić z jej płaczu coś w miarę sensownego:

— Dom poprosił, żebym została jego żoną.

Arthur mruga. Przyłapuje się na gapieniu we własne odbicie w lustrze nad umywalką, na zmęczoną twarz, blade sińce pod oczami, pokrytą szczeciną szczękę i rozczochrane włosy. Bosy, w znoszonej koszulce z napisem Harvard, wygląda dokładnie tak młodo, jak sugeruje traktowanie go przez Doma, i głos więźnie mu w krtani.

Potrzebuje dwóch podejść do wypowiedzenia następnych słów.

— Ale to chyba dobrze? Przecież właśnie tego chciałaś?

— Tak, Arthurze, ale… — Mal znów zaczyna łkać. — To znaczy, że zostanę mężatką.

Arthur nie wie, co się dzieje, niczego nie rozumie, nie ma pojęcia, co znaczy ostry skurcz bólu w piersi, trująca zazdrość i gwałtowny żal, wrażenie, że grunt ucieka mu spod nóg. Gdzieś w głębi duszy cieszy się szczęściem Mal, ale radość tę tłumi uczucie, jakby ktoś uderzył go w splot słoneczny, usuwając z płuc całe powietrze. Ześlizguje się plecami po wyłożonej kafelkami ścianie na podłogę, słucha płaczu Mal i z trudem przełyka grudę blokującą gardło.

 _Teraz wszystko się zmieni_ , myśli. _Sam mu powiedziałem, że kiedyś jej historie będą obracały się wyłącznie wokół niego_. Uświadamia sobie, że Mal już nigdy nie spędzi nocy w jego mieszkaniu, że skończą się wspólne wypady na pite bez umiaru wino, że obrączka na jej palcu stanie się czymś w rodzaju dzielącego ich Rubikonu, że ich losy, splecione ze sobą jak włókna w tkaninie, rozejdą się i potoczą osobno.

Arthur zawsze wiedział, że ustąpienie z terytorium, które Mal od początku oddawała mu po trochu w posiadanie, będzie musiało boleć, niemniej myśl ta wydawała się czystą abstrakcją. Oczywiście nie wątpił, że Mal i Dom wezmą kiedyś ze sobą ślub, ale nie spodziewał się żadnych wielkich zmian. Teraz dociera do niego paląca prawda faktu, jak idiotyczne było założenie, że oboje, już jako małżonkowie, powrócą do schematu ich przyjaźni bez przesunięcia granic określających prawa Arthura. Mdląca zawiść, poczucie samotności i nieracjonalnej urazy nakładają się na siebie niczym listewki wachlarza, mocno krępując przeponę.

— Spodziewaliśmy się tego — odzywa się wreszcie, bo Mal wciąż nie może się uspokoić. — To żadna niespodzianka. Wiesz, kiedyś próbował mnie namówić, żebym pomógł mu wybrać dla ciebie pierścionek zaręczynowy.

Mal śmieje się przez łzy.

— Dałeś mu w zęby?

— Powiedziałem, że nawet gdybym uprawiał seks z czwórką facetów na platformie wozu podczas tęczowej parady, wciąż nie byłbym na tyle homo, żeby kupować razem z nim pierścionek — odpowiada Arthur. Mal na pewno wie, jaką miał wtedy minę i jak bardzo pobladł Dom, wizualizując sobie jego słowa obrócone w czyn. — Wybrał przynajmniej ładny?

— Wielki i tragicznie niegustowny. Pojęcia nie mam, jak był w stanie za niego zapłacić — relacjonuje Mal nosowym, rozmytym od płaczu głosem.

Arthur wyobraża ją sobie skuloną w wannie pośrodku miniaturowej łazienki w ciasnym, jednopokojowym mieszkanku, które dzieli z Domem od ponad roku, wręcz słyszy skrzypienie rachitycznego okna nad toaletą, poruszanego podmuchami silnego wiatru. Naturalnie wyprowadzą się stamtąd i kupią dom, którego Arthur jeszcze nigdy nie widział na oczy, mimo to nie wątpi, że przekroczy jego próg z wielkim zażenowaniem, onieśmielony nieznanymi mu nowymi sąsiadami Mal, a może nawet kompletnie nowym miastem. Tracą siebie nawzajem już teraz, w jednym z tych boleśnie gorzko-słodkich momentów, na które nie można się przygotować.

Zaniepokojona jego przedłużającym się milczeniem Mal odzywa się ponownie:

— Nie chcę wychodzić za mąż.

— Oczywiście, że chcesz — prycha Arthur. — Nie pamiętasz? Ojciec twoich dzieci i tak dalej? Lekceważenie faktu, że był beznadziejny, ubierał się jak urzędnik i pachniał kredą?

— Pamiętam — przyznaje Mal i znów zaczyna płakać, ale tym razem ciszej. — Będę za tobą tęsknić.

Arthur próbuje przełknąć kolejną grudę w gardle, która jednak broni się uparcie.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. Przecież nigdzie nie zniknę i nic się nie zmieni — oponuje, chociaż oboje wiedzą, że to kłamstwo.

Przez całą resztę nocy siedzą z telefonem przy uchu i mimo bardzo niewielu zamienionych ze sobą słów, nabijają potężny rachunek za międzymiastową. Mogą cieszyć się szczęściem Mal, szczęściem Doma i czekającą ich od jutra wspólną przyszłością, ale zrobią to dopiero rankiem, kiedy minie smutek nad tym, co było między nimi i co wspólnie w tej chwili grzebią.

 

***

 

Okazuje się, że Dom sfinansował monstrualny zaręczynowy pierścionek kontraktami z wojskiem, co Arthur i Mal odkrywają w dość spektakularny sposób. Siedzą właśnie przy stoliku na Placu Świętego Marka i karmią w milczeniu weneckie gołębie, zmęczeni po długim dniu wyczerpującej podróży.

— Co wy robicie, do kurwy nędzy?! — Tak brzmi rozwścieczony Dom, kiedy wreszcie przyłapuje ich na gorącym uczynku.

Arthur niechcący obrzuca Mal nasionami z torebki, a ona zaczyna wrzeszczeć, gdy gołębie pikują w ich stronę jak ptaki Hitchcocka i zapewne ten nagły, odbierający równowagę strach katapultuje całą trójkę ze snu. Mal i Arthur budzą się, leżąc obok siebie na okrągłym fotelu w sypialni, Dom siedzi na podłodze u ich stóp, połączony z nimi przewodami PASIV-u, którego szpule wciąż obracają się jałowo.

— Miałeś wyjechać — mówi Mal z wyrzutem.

Arthur wysuwa igłę z żyły.

— Nie pogarszaj sytuacji, Mal — burczy, a w myślach dodaje: _Szykuje się bardzo nieprzyjemne Święto Dziękczynienia_.

— To ściśle tajna technologia militarna! — krzyczy na nich Dom, czerwony ze złości.

— Którą zostawiłeś pod łóżkiem w otwartej walizce! — protestuje Mal głośno.

Arthur próbuje ześliznąć się z fotela i cichcem wymknąć z pokoju, ale wtedy Dom przeszywa go morderczym spojrzeniem.

— A ty gdzie się wybierasz? — mówi. — Skąd wy w ogóle wiedzieliście, jak to obsługiwać? — Nie dając im nawet szansy na odpowiedź, zaczyna rwać sobie włosy z głowy. — Jezu Chryste, mogliście… Po prostu nie wierzę! Od jak dawna to już trwa, do jasnej cholery?!

W tym momencie Mal jest już tak rozzłoszczona, że przeskakuje na francuski, którego Dom nie zna, a że gniew nadaje jej mowie tempa lawiny, nawet dość biegle posługujący się tym językiem Arthur nie rozumie prawie nic poza przekleństwami. Wyłapuje jedynie skierowane do Doma „zadufany” oraz „przecież to nic wielkiego”, zanim Mal wdzięcznie kończy słowotok angielskim „ty kutasie”.

Nie gra to zresztą większej roli, bo Dom cały czas próbuje ją przekrzyczeć i chwilami rzeczywiście zagłusza jej francuski swoim angielskim.

— Wiesz, jakie to niebezpieczne?! — ryczy. — Jak niestabilne?! Na pewno potraktowałaś to jak pierdoloną zabawę, nic tylko luz, blues i artyzm, ale Mal, sen w każdej chwili może się zapaść, a wtedy…

— Nie ma mowy o żadnym niebezpieczeństwie. — Arthur słyszy własny głos, wpadający Domowi w słowo. Nie znosi, gdy Cobb zachowuje się w ten sposób, zwłaszcza w stosunku do Mal. I nie gra roli, że ona doskonale sobie poradzi. Dom nie ma prawa tak się do niej odzywać. — Ani jeden z naszych snów nigdy się nie zapadł.

Mal bluzga coś po francusku. Dom ignoruje ją kompletnie i gapi się intensywnie na Arthura.

— Co? — pyta.

— Dominicku Cobbie, patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię — warczy Mal.

Dom odwraca głowę w jej stronę, ale zaraz kieruje wzrok z powrotem na Arthura. Ma przy tym bardzo dziwną minę.

— Nigdy, to znaczy od jak dawna? Ile trwał wasz sen, zanim was znalazłem?

Arthur marszczy czoło i ryzykuje pospieszne zerknięcie na Mal.

— Bo ja wiem, może godzinę? — odpowiada. — Najwyżej dwie? Ile czasu zajmuje spacer z Mostu Rialto na Plac Świętego Marka?

— Wliczając w to sto razy, kiedy się zgubiliśmy? — prycha Mal, bo zanim zasnęli, przypomniało jej się, że żaden z drogowskazów kierujących do Mostu Rialto tak naprawdę wcale do niego nie prowadzi, czym zakłóciła scenerię ich snu i co obolałe nogi Arthura będą jej wypominać do samej śmierci. — Może nawet całe dni.

— I nic się nie załamało? — nie dowierza Dom. — Nie drgnęło? Struktura pozostała stabilna bez najmniejszej zmiany?

— Wyspy weneckie toną, ale bardzo powoli — parska znów Mal. — Nie zawalą się za jednym zamachem jak domek z kart. O co ci chodzi?

Dom gromi ich spojrzeniem.

— Tylko sobie nie myślcie, że już po sprawie. Jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Ale najpierw muszę wykonać kilka telefonów.

 

***

 

Dopiero po dobrych kilkunastu odwiedzinach w snach Doma, które zapadają się w sobie, eksplodują i rozpływają w nicość, Arthur i Mal są skłonni uwierzyć, że coś takiego może się w ogóle zdarzyć.

Dom pokazuje im krajobrazy swojego dzieciństwa: galerie handlowe o dziwnie szczątkowej strukturze, plaże w wyblakłych, nienaturalnych kolorach, dom z niedopasowanymi drzwiami i oknami. Przez każdą ze scen przewalają się tłumy ludzi tak gwarne, że Arthur, Mal i Dom nie słyszą się nawzajem i czują ulgę, gdy dawka somnacyny przestaje działać.

Omal nie giną podczas wyśnionego trzęsienia ziemi w San Francisco — kolejne rozmyte wspomnienie z dzieciństwa Doma — i ratuje ich jedynie schronienie znalezione pod chwiejnymi schodami, gdzie kulą się w swoich objęciach. Dom uspokaja ich, mówiąc: „W porządku, nic nam się naprawdę nie stanie, bo jeśli tu umrzemy, po prostu się obudzimy”, ale Arthurowi trudno w to uwierzyć, a wnioskując z kurczowego uchwytu Mal i panicznego chowania twarzy w ramieniu Doma, ona również ma spore wątpliwości. Arthur budzi się roztrzęsiony i osłabiony z wdzięczności, że czas snu dobiegł końca, zanim mogli przekonać się o prawdziwości słów Doma na własnej skórze.

Nic jednak nie wyjaśnia faktu, dlaczego u nich dzieje się inaczej. Co sprawia, że śnią bez zakłóceń?

Sny Mal są okryte mgiełką wspomnień i o ton miększe od rzeczywistości, ale zawsze niewiarygodnie stabilne. Kocie łby pod ich nogami, szum w szynach metra, nawet chmury na niebie stapiają się ze sobą w spójną całość. U Arthura jest mniej impresjonistycznie, wyśnione przez niego krajobrazy sprawiają ostrzejsze, bardziej kanciaste wrażenie, niemniej są tak samo trwałe jak u Mal. W przeciwieństwie do niej jest bardziej wierny pierwowzorom: gdy pewnego razu zabrał ją ze sobą do Fallingwater, gdzie siedzieli na zwisie skalnym nad okalającym dom wodospadem, moczyli stopy w wodzie i słuchali śpiewu ptaków, okolica nie różniła się absolutnie niczym od tej, którą jako dziecko odwiedził wraz z ojcem.

— Mam pewną teorię — mówi Dom, zapędziwszy ich do samochodu. Na zewnątrz panuje nieznośne zimno; złoto, czerwień i rudość października już dawno znikły pod burą szarością późnego listopada, więc Mal i Arthur przytulają się do siebie na tylnym siedzeniu. — Wyjaśniającą, czemu wasze sny są stabilne.

— Jeśli to ściśle tajna technologia wojskowa, to czy nie dopuściliśmy się przypadkiem zdrady stanu? — pyta Arthur, bo czegoś takiego nie wolno pozostawić bez odpowiedzi.

Mal pochyla się nad oparciem fotela Doma.

— Może chodzi o wysokość dawki? — spekuluje. — Z Arthurem zawsze braliśmy więcej niż ty dzisiaj.

Dom zerka na nią z przerażeniem. Arthur przywiera obronnie do drzwi, kiedy samochód o mało nie zjeżdża na przeciwny pas ruchu.

— Ile wyście sobie tego wstrzykiwali?!

Arthur czuje się bezdennie przygnębiony faktem, że jest zarazem najmłodszą i najbardziej rzeczową osobą w tym samochodzie.

— Bo jeśli chodzi o zdradę stanu i czeka mnie za nią więzienie federalne — kontynuuje — to powinienem już teraz zacząć planować ucieczkę.

— Nic ci nie grozi. — Mal lekceważy jego obawy.

— Praktycznie rzecz biorąc sprawa jest nielegalna — odpowiada Dom i Mal uderza go pięścią w ramię, co skutkuje kolejnym lekkim zboczeniem samochodu z trasy.

— A niech to szlag trafi — mówi Arthur. Usiłuje złożyć w myślach listę krajów niezbyt gorliwie przestrzegających prawa ekstradycji z USA, niestety przypomina sobie jedynie Szwajcarię, która momentalnie nasuwa skojarzenie z pieprzonym Romanem Polańskim. — Możesz wysadzić mnie gdzieś w pobliżu jakiegoś dworca? I bankomatu?

— Niewykluczone, że ma to coś wspólnego z architekturą waszych snów — zwraca się Dom do Mal, puszczając pilną prośbę Arthura mimo uszu. — Oboje postrzegacie świat w zupełnie inny sposób. Tak jak was nauczono na studiach.

— Czy wy mnie słyszycie, do jasnej cholery?! — denerwuje się Arthur. — Więzienie to dla mnie totalna masakra!

Mal taksuje go wzrokiem, a Dom zerka w lusterko wsteczne, żeby spojrzeć mu oczy.

— Po pierwsze, w więzieniu ludzie baliby się ciebie jak ognia, a po drugie, nikt cię do niego nie wsadzi — oznajmia.

— Ani do innego zakładu karnego — potwierdza Mal.

Arthur nie jest w stanie docenić ich zapewnień, bo skutecznie rozprasza go to, co właśnie widzi za oknem.

— Dobra, jak sobie chcecie, nie musicie mi pomagać! — wrzeszczy. — Ale przynajmniej nie wieźcie mnie prosto do pierdolonej bazy wojskowej!

 

***

 

Generał McCallister, oprócz czterech gwiazdek na naramiennikach oraz kilku rządków baretek, ma też bardzo specyficzne poczucie humoru, bo zamiast deportować Mal w Alpy Francuskie albo rzucić Arthura na pożarcie więziennym gangom, mierzy ich tylko zaciekawionym wzrokiem. W tym czasie Arthur ocenia przydatność okien i drzwi jako punktów wypadowych ucieczki.

— Idealnie stabilne sny, hmm? — odzywa się w końcu McCallister z niezmąconym spokojem.

Arthur wybiera milczenie. Mal wręcz przeciwnie. W jej krótkim „tak” słychać dźwięczną ostrość, przypominającą wyciszony tłumikiem huk strzału.

McCallister zwraca się do Arthura.

— Gdzie byliście, kiedy przyłapał was Cobb?

— Na Placu Świętego Marka — rzuca Arthur z opanowaniem zaskakującym u kogoś, kto trzęsie się wewnętrznie ze strachu. Ratuje go przybrana odruchowo maska chłodu, dzięki której wygląda jak człowiek potrafiący zachować zimną krew. — W Wenecji — uzupełnia.

Generał uśmiecha się szeroko i daje znak jednemu ze swoich adiutantów.

— Zademonstrujcie.

Mal buduje most Rialto, pod którym kanał wije się leniwie niczym tłusty, lśniący wąż, pokryty armadą gondoli prowadzonych przez poczet przystojnych mężczyzn o oliwkowej skórze. Pochylają się we czwórkę nad balustradą i podążają wzrokiem do rozmytych peryferii weneckiej scenerii. Mal zaludnia ulice postaciami o twarzach zapamiętanych z wycieczek w dzieciństwie i pozwala Domowi na równi z McCallisterem zasypywać się pytaniami. W tym czasie Arthur schodzi po schodach na niższy poziom do lodziarni, którą Mal zawsze wplata w krajobraz. Wraca z dwoma kulkami lodów czekoladowych i słucha, jak Dom i Mal warczą na siebie wzajemnie, dopóki McCallister nie traci cierpliwości.

— Dobrze, a co ty potrafisz? — pyta Arthura.

Jego numer popisowy to rekonstrukcja Fallingwater. Pamięta ten budynek z niemal kliniczną dokładnością, ale że zabrałby tam co najwyżej Doma, za to na pewno nie McCallistera, tworzy w zamian Manhattan. Stawia fundamenty, wykorzystując w tym celu kręte tunele metra, pokrywa je betonowymi płytami chodników, dorzuca otwarte studzienki, plujące parą na jezdnie budzącego się po nocy Alphabet City, wznosi pokryte muralami ceglane ściany, zapełnia ulice spieszącymi na wczesne zajęcia studentami New York University, kochającymi ciasne rurki i namiętnie pielęgnowaną ironię. Ciągnie pod niebo Chrysler Building, ponieważ uwielbia jego linie, łuki i piękne, ostre światła, kontrastujące z błękitno-różowym o poranku niebem. Urozmaica obraz furgonetkami dostarczającymi towar do piekarni, lawirującymi wśród innych pojazdów wozami NYPD, rozkładanymi właśnie stoiskami z owocami, migotaniem neonów restauracji szybkiej obsługi, hukiem przelatujących pociągów, który o tak wczesnej porze, gdy większość miasta dopiero zaczyna dzień, wydaje się głośniejszy niż zwykle.

McCallister kupuje sobie kawę i kroczy obok Arthura Czternastą Ulicą. Przecinają Avenue A i kierują się w stronę Union Square wzdłuż budynków kopiujących przywołane z pamięci Arthura oryginały, rozciągniętych po obu stronach alei niczym długie kończyny miasta.

— Doskonale — chwali generał z uśmiechem. — Przekonałeś mnie.

Arthur unosi brwi.

— Nie będzie aresztowania za naruszenie tajemnicy wojskowej?

— Pewnie że nie — potwierdza McCallister gładko i wskazuje głową w głąb ulicy, na którą padają pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. — A jeśli skombinujesz mi teraz dobrego bajgla, to kto wie, może nawet zaproponuję ci pracę.

Arthur chce odruchowo powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje od niego żadnej pracy, a zwłaszcza w sektorze wojskowym, bo odkąd wie, kto stoi za projektem wspólnych snów, jego gardło ściska permanentny, mdlący strach. Ani on, ani Mal nie stworzyli żadnych potworów, niemniej Arthur jest tak samo przerażony ich wizją jak każda inna ludzka istota. Musi mieć to wypisane na twarzy.

— Oczywiście możesz odmówić, ale wtedy razem z twoją piękną przyjaciółką wylądujecie w więzieniu — ciągnie McCallister idealnie przyjaznym tonem, wskazując na Mal kupującą Domowi bukiet żonkili na porannym targu, który wyrósł nagle wokół nich. — Twój wybór.

Arthur zaciska zęby.

— Chodźmy. Znam punkt, gdzie sprzedają świetne bajgle.

 

***

 

Bycie zmuszonym do pracy dla rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych jest mniej straszne od alternatywy, co jednak nie znaczy, że Arthur nie czuje złości na Mal i Doma za uwikłanie go w całą tę popapraną aferę. A jak wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, na Mal nawet bardziej niż na Doma, który przynajmniej okazuje pewną skruchę.

— Nie możesz ignorować mnie wiecznie, Arthurze — mówi Mal, podążając za nim przez teren bazy, bezdusznej i szarej w stopniu adekwatnym do miejsca stuprocentowo zasługującego na określenie „baza”.

— Dom — zwraca się Arthur do Cobba, który od miesiąca, czyli od chwili, kiedy zaczęli wspólnie pracować dla armii, chodzi z miną zbitego psa — przekaż pani Miles, że będę ją ignorował, jak długo mi się spodoba, do diabła.

Dom krzywi się, jakby coś go zabolało.

— Słuchajcie, ta sytuacja jest dla mnie naprawdę niezręczna.

— Nie muszę ci chyba mówić, ile mnie to obchodzi — osadza go Arthur, co sprawia, że mina Cobba ewoluuje od skrzywdzonego psa do osoby ciężko prześladowanej.

— Zachowujesz się infantylnie, Arthurze — wypomina Mal i w tym momencie Arthur postanawia zakończyć dyskusję pospieszną ewakuacją do męskiej toalety.

Mal krzyczy na niego z zewnątrz przez co najmniej minutę, zanim wreszcie się poddaje, kończąc tyradę dosadnym _merde_ , i znika w labiryncie podziemnych korytarzy kompleksu. Gniewny stukot jej obcasów przenika bez przeszkód przez tak niskie, że niemal umowne drzwi łazienki.

Arthur pozostaje w za ciasnej kabinie z plikiem papieru milimetrowego i podniszczonym notatnikiem na kolanach. Wraca do sporządzania schematu budynków bazy, usiłując poukładać myśli w ciąg logiczny, który pomógłby mu zrozumieć, czemu robi coś wbrew swojej woli. Czuje się rzeczywiście jak dzieciak, któremu brak jeszcze słownictwa do wyrażenia tego, co chciałby opowiedzieć, więc zamiast produktywnie wyławiać pomysły z ruchliwych, mrocznych cieni umysłu, pokrywa kartkę bazgrołami niczym rozkojarzony ośmiolatek.

McCallister każe pracować mu wraz z Mal nad strukturalną integralnością snów z dwustronnym podejściem do zagadnienia: poprzez eliminację nieistotnych czynników oraz wyizolowanie tych, które odróżniają ich wersje Wenecji, Nowego Jorku, Paryża, Sztokholmu bądź Pustyni Pstrej w Arizonie od konstrukcji innych osób. Pewnego razu, kiedy Dom, idąc w ich ślady, stworzył replikę Manhattanu, obudził się już po kwadransie i odmówił wyjaśnienia, co wyrzuciło go przedwcześnie ze snu. Reszta przeszkolonych śniących — to jasne, że przeprowadza się tutaj podobne szkolenia — nie radzi sobie lepiej. Giną w gwałtownych trzęsieniach ziemi, tajfunach albo paszczach jakichś potworów rodem z cyklu o Diunie.

Wciąż nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Mal i on potrafią wznosić doszlifowane w szczegółach miasta i budować przestronne pomieszczenia, podczas gdy Dom ledwo radzi sobie ze zwykłą galerią handlową. Wodzi czubkiem długopisu po jasnobłękitnych kratkach papieru i uspokaja się kreśleniem idealnie prostych kątów, popatrując od czasu do czasu na poobijane drzwi kabiny, kiedy nagle doznaje olśnienia.

Zdyszany i z płonącymi policzkami wpada do laboratorium snu, żeby podzielić się swoim odkryciem z Cobbem.

— Za bardzo się starasz!!! — wrzeszczy, tyle że nie tylko do Doma, ale i do McCallistera, Mal oraz jakiegoś nieznajomego mężczyzny.

Cała czwórka, pochylona nad rozłożonymi na stole szkicami, unosi na niego zdziwiony wzrok. Zapada martwa cisza, w której gaśnie echo jego krzyku.

— Drogi kolego — odzywa się McCallister łagodnie — nie zechciałbyś umieścić swojej wypowiedzi w szerszym kontekście? I zrobić to nieco spokojniej?

Arthur otwiera usta do odpowiedzi, ale zaraz zaczyna się wahać, zażenowany swoim wybuchem i nagle onieśmielony obecnością obcej osoby. Głos na chwilę odmawia mu posłuszeństwa; odchrząkuje i próbuje od nowa:

— Chciałem… Kto to jest? — pyta, wskazując na nieznajomego.

Mężczyzna uśmiecha się w sposób, który lekko zaburza rytm pracy serca Arthura.

— Porucznik lotnictwa James Eames — przedstawia się. Brytyjska głębia samogłosek i miękkie krawędzie spółgłosek są kompletną niespodzianką, słodko-szorstką na jego pełnych, rozciągniętych w kpiącym grymasie wargach. — Przepraszam, że zbiłem cię z tropu, Arthurze.

To zatrzymuje kolejny rumieniec wypełzający na twarz Arthura na tyle skutecznie, by fala pierwszego zmieszania ustąpiła odruchowej, generalnej niechęci do przybysza.

— Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam? — pyta.

— Cała baza wie, jak się nazywasz — odpowiada Eames, mrużąc oczy i uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Arthur nie jest pewien, ale niewykluczone, że ten facet lubi wzbudzać w ludziach wrogość. — Jesteście sławni, ty i pani Miles.

— Sławni? — warczy Arthur. — Wątpię. Z kolei ty — marszczy groźnie czoło — nie jesteś nawet obywatelem tego kraju.

Eamesowi, nie wiadomo jakim cudem, udaje się wyszczerzyć jeszcze bardziej. Opiera się o stół kreślarski Doma, najwyraźniej ślepy na bijącą po oczach złość promieniującą od Mal.

— Nie, kochany. Nie jestem.

Zazwyczaj osoby doprowadzające Arthura do białej gorączki muszą wysilać się dłużej, by wywołać w nim chęć strzelenia im w gębę, ale przypuszczalnie to małe „kochany” tak efektywnie skraca ów czas. Od wściekłej riposty, którą ma już na końcu języka, wybawia go westchnienie McCallistera.

— Eames, opanuj się. Arthurze, twoje odkrycie. Tylko powoli i ze szczegółami.

 

***

 

Centrum handlowe, które poprzednim razem zawaliło się Domowi na głowę, stoi teraz twardo jak mur, pełne ludzi, co do których Dom zaklina się, że widział ich raz czy dwa w życiu. Nie odegrali dla niego żadnej większej ani tym bardziej ważnej roli, po prostu krążą od sklepu do sklepu, taszcząc torby z zakupami lub popychając spacerówki z małymi dziećmi.

— Nic z tego nie rozumiem — odzywa się Dom, opadając obok Arthura na ławkę stojącą w cieniu gigantycznej rośliny nieokreślonego gatunku. Przygląda się kobietom kupującym buty w sklepie po drugiej stronie pasażu. Stłumione halogenowe światła nad ich głowami brzęczą monotonnie. — Gdzie jest różnica między tym tutaj a tym, co sam zbudowałem?

Arthur rzuca mu skąpy uśmiech i celuje palcem w podłogę.

— Co tu widzisz?

Dom podąża wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku i unosi go z powrotem na Arthura.

— Posadzkę? Terakotę?

— Pamiętasz, jak wyglądała podłoga w twojej galerii? — pyta Arthur.

— Skoro to ty o niej śnisz, zaryzykuję odpowiedź, że tak samo — mówi Dom z suchą i zaskakująco kąśliwą ironią, którą Arthur tak bardzo u niego lubi.

— Ani trochę — odpowiada. — Ta terakota nie gra najmniejszej roli. Jest po prostu płaska, pozbawiona detali. Nie ma na niej żadnej skazy, żadnego odprysku. Kompletnie nierealne w czynnej, masowo odwiedzanej galerii.

Dom marszczy czoło i siada wygodniej na ławce.

— Czyli twierdzisz, że sen jest stabilny, bo mniej skupia się na detalach?

— Twierdzę, że jest stabilny, bo staram się nie przedobrzyć — wyjaśnia Arthur. — Podejdź do sprawy z tej strony: kiedy śnisz naturalnie, nie przykładasz wagi do szczegółów. Z całą pewnością nie odtwarzasz świadomie jakiejś konkretnej scenerii. Bo co się stanie, jeśli to zrobisz? O ile nie masz fotograficznej pamięci, wyjdzie ci groch z kapustą, niezamierzona plątanina różnych fragmentów. Zakładając, że właśnie to jest przyczyną niestabilności, otrzymujemy rozwiązanie: gubi cię przesadna dbałość o szczegóły bez uwzględnienia efektu całości.

Widzi Mal, która zagląda do księgarni parę sklepów dalej. Kartkuje powieść w niebieskiej okładce, odkłada ją z surową miną na miejsce i sięga na chybił trafił po kolejną, przerzuca jakieś magazyny, albumy — wszystkie otrzymują trzydzieści sekund jej uwagi, zanim zostaną porzucone na rzecz następnych. Kilka metrów za nią Eames, smukły, rozpraszający i nieziemsko przystojny w mundurze koloru khaki, sprawdza sortyment stoiska z lodami. Większość sklepów ma banalne, niewyróżniające się niczym wystawy; z jednej strony GAP, z drugiej punkt sprzedaży precli. W głębi, w strefie gastronomicznej, migocze blady neon chińskiej restauracji, nic charakterystycznego ani dopracowanego, jedynie sugestia. Jeśli przeskoczyć po nim wzrokiem, może ujść za normalny, dziwny staje się tylko wtedy, gdy podejdzie się bliżej i zacznie przyglądać mu się wnikliwiej.

— Przecież to nie ma sensu — mówi Dom. — Wasza Wenecja, Nowy Jork… Wszystko, co zbudowaliście razem z Mal, było niewiarygodnie szczegółowe, pełne ruchomych elementów i o wiele bardziej skomplikowane od tego, co przetestowaliśmy tutaj.

— Tak, ale Mal i ja bardzo dobrze znamy odtwarzane miejsca — odpowiada Arthur. — Albo mamy lepszą pamięć, zwłaszcza tę wytrenowaną, wizualną, dzięki czemu sprawnie wyłapujemy szczegóły. Ale nawet w Nowym Jorku nie wypełniałem każdego zakątka do końca, nie próbowałem dokręcić do perfekcji każdej kraty kanalizacyjnej, każdego kawałka gumy, każdego cuchnącego szczynami kloszarda albo każdej trasy metra. Staliśmy przy Union Square i przejeżdżała koło nas jedynie szóstka, a przecież ten przystanek obsługuje co najmniej siedem czy osiem różnych linii.

Nadchodzi Mal z egzemplarzem „Goodnight Moon” w ręku, tyle że na okładce książki wyraźnie widać tylko litery, a cała reszta to smugi żółci, błękitu i zieleni.

— Wydaje mi się, że on ma rację — mówi. Siada z drugiej strony Arthura, stawia stopy na ławce, podciąga kolana pod brodę i opiera policzek o jego ramię. Arthur czuje jej zapach, woń wanilii zmieszanej z mydłem Ivory, i stwierdza, że gniewanie się na nią kosztuje go zbyt wiele wysiłku, skoro dużo łatwiej jest przytulić się do niej jak w tej chwili. — W ani jednej z tych książek nie ma prawdziwego tekstu, tylko kawałki, na przykład jak tutaj: „Zwinny rudy lis bla bla bla”.

— Coś takiego — komentuje Dom. — Nie wysiliłeś się nawet na dokończenie zdania?

— I to mówi ktoś, kto dobre pięćdziesiąt razy został pożarty przez czerwia pustyni — odparowuje Arthur.

W ostatnie słowo wpada mu Eames, wołający z głębi korytarza:

— Skarbie, cudowna galeria, wszystko pięknie i tak dalej, ale chyba coś schrzaniłeś z tymi lodami!

Lody, co się okazuje po bliższej inspekcji dokonanej przez Arthura, Mal i Doma, wcale nie są schrzanione, tylko wyglądają niecodziennie, jak przystało na firmowy wyrób Dippin' Dots. Arthur podkrada portfel Doma, żeby kupić po porcji wszystkim za wyjątkiem Eamesa, który zaczyna się niemożliwie dąsać, więc Arthur sięga po portfel jeszcze raz.

— Przecież to mrożone granulki — marudzi Eames. — Jak, do diabła, można uważać je za lody?

— To najlepsze lody na świecie — zapewnia go Arthur. Nagle postrzega Eamesa w nowym, tragicznym świetle, jako wychowanego w deszczowej Anglii biedaka bez szansy na zainspirowane technologią NASA artykuły spożywcze. — Błyskawicznie mrożone w ciekłym azocie. Skosztuj odrobinę.

Eames zezuje podejrzliwie na swoją porcję, ale w końcu próbuje, a kiedy jego twarz rozpromienia się w uśmiechu, powstrzymany poprzednio rumieniec Arthura wraca ze zdwojoną siłą.

Dom rekonstruuje swój pokój z dzieciństwa. Kuli się w kącie i spina na całym ciele, przez pełną godzinę czekając na kolaps snu, podczas gdy Mal, Arthur i Eames siedzą na jego łóżku i grają z nudów w Czarnego Piotrusia. Ale tym razem Dom nie zaprząta sobie głowy precyzyjnym kopiowaniem swojej dawnej pościeli, zbioru zabawek albo dokładnego odcienia dywanu. Wyrokuje, że efekt zadowala, pokój można łatwo zidentyfikować, choć coś jest w nim nie tak, coś nie do końca autentycznego, co jednak nie rzuca się w oczy, jeśli rozejrzeć się pobieżnie. Następnie Dom buduje kolejno swoje biuro w bazie i mieszkanie dzielone z Mal. Ostrożnie odtwarza wioskę uniwersytecką przy Harvardzie, wznosząc budynki wśród połaci zieleni, a Arthur zapełnia przestrzeń ludźmi: kolegami z porannych zajęć, paroma znanymi z widzenia osobami, które spotykał na stołówce, kilkoma profesorami, krążącymi tam i z powrotem w zapracowanej, niemniej spokojnej atmosferze. Mal leży na trawniku z rozrzuconymi szeroko ramionami, skąpana w świetle letniego słońca.

— Fantastycznie — szepcze Eames i odchyla głowę do tyłu, patrząc na czysty błękit stworzonego przez Doma nieba.

Arthur stara się nie gapić na linię jego szyi, na delikatny cień popołudniowego zarostu pokrywającego żuchwę. Przychodzi mu to z trudem, więc kieruje wzrok na Mal, jej znajome, piękne kontury. Mal otwiera jedno oko, uśmiecha się z lekką skruchą i łapie go za nadgarstek.

— Nie jesteś już na mnie zły? — pyta.

— Nie, w tej chwili nie — odpowiada Arthur niechętnie i pozwala jej pociągnąć się w dół.

Układa głowę na jej ramieniu, czując na policzkach gorące promienie słońca. Dom szura stopami w trawie tuż obok, a Eames mruczy cichym, stłumionym głosem:

— Teraz, skarbie, to rzeczywiście idylla.

 

***

 

Teoria Arthura nie jest uniwersalną odpowiedzią na nurtujące ich pytanie, ale daje jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Zaczynają eksperymentować.

Niektórzy, przykładowo starszy kapral Hayes, nie potrafią utrzymać najbardziej prostego, prymitywnego snu. Inni, jak Mal, snują skomplikowane fantazje, które wydają się realne niczym mroźne tchnienie grudniowego powietrza za progiem drzwi. Eames, kiedy buduje sen, tworzy scenerie tak bogate i zmysłowe, że w żaden sposób nie mogą ujść za rzeczywistość — w jego wykonaniu nawet zwyczajne biura albo parkingi mają w sobie coś iluzorycznego, co zawsze zdradza ich prawdziwą naturę. Niemniej to jego sny, nie licząc Mal, sprawiają Arthurowi największą przyjemność. Eames zabiera ich do Monako i Stambułu, a pewnego razu prezentuje salę balową jak z adaptacji filmowej powieści Jane Austen i bez sekundy zwłoki pyta Arthura, czy nie zatańczyłby z nim pierwszego walca. Arthur przypuszcza, że właśnie to zdarzenie cementuje pogardę, jaką Mal żywi do Eamesa.

— Jest delegatem SAS przydzielonym do amerykańskiego projektu militarnego — przypomina jej Arthur — a nie przedstawicielem potępianego przez ciebie gatunku tak zwanych wytatuowanych delikwentów, do których twoim zdaniem mam wielką słabość.

Mal patrzy zmrużonymi oczami na stojącego na drugim końcu sali Eamesa, obserwującego ich spod półprzymkniętych powiek z leniwym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, po czym przysuwa się o krok do Arthura.

— Chyba naślę na niego Doma, żeby kazał mu odczepić się od ciebie — postanawia. — Przeprowadzi z nim męską rozmowę.

Żywa wyobraźnia Arthura natychmiast podsuwa mu tę wizję w całej okropnej okazałości.

— Mal, twoja wiara w potencjał Doma jako agresora jest rozbrajająca — mówi, starając się o delikatność. — Uwierz mi, jego zdolność do zastraszania i atakowania ludzi oscyluje wokół zera. — Milczy przez chwilę, a potem dodaje: — Poza tym zamorduję was, jeśli tylko spróbujecie się wtrącić.

— Nie przyjmuję do wiadomości twojego zauroczenia tym facetem — oświadcza Mal. — Jest nieakceptowalne.

— Och, ale przecież on jest taki cudowny — przedrzeźnia Arthur jej dawne słowa o Cobbie. Krzyżuje ramiona na piersi i uśmiecha się ironicznie, skoro stosowana od trzech miesięcy taktyka zaprzeczania jakiemukolwiek zauroczeniu Eamesem okazała się bezowocna. — Będzie ojcem moich dzieci. Zobaczysz, ciebie też kiedyś oczaruje.

Spojrzenie, którym odpowiada Mal, jest druzgocące.

— Skarbie, mam wrażenie, że przeprowadziłeś dziś bardzo intensywną rozmowę z panią Miles — komentuje Eames później, rozpromieniony i ciekawy, a zawsze, kiedy wpada w taki nastrój, Arthur czuję nieodpartą chęć, by go trzepnąć. Albo pocałować. — Mam nadzieję, że na mój temat.

Eames wyśnił dla nich „pałac rozkoszy wspaniały” jak w wierszu Coleridge’a, otoczony bujną, kapiącą przepychem zielenią. Gorące powietrze, nasycone wonią przypraw i słodyczy wyimaginowanych owoców, przepełnia śpiew ptaków krążących w oddali. Arthur podwija nogawki dżinsów, siada na porośniętej soczystą trawą łące, wśród fioletu, bieli i chabru dzikich kwiatów, i zanurza stopy w kryształowo czystych, zimnych wodach świętej rzeki Alph. Wdycha rozrzedzone jak w górach powietrze i przywołuje z pamięci wersy sennej wizji z „Kubla Chana”, zastanawiając się, czy Eames dochował im wierności na tyle, by kazać rzece płynąć „w grot głębię, gdzie się gubią ludzkie oczy”, i czy kryją się w nich, pod powierzchnią ziemi, rzeczy równie cudowne jak w tym ogrodzie.

— Cóż, skoro zauważyłeś, że Mal była zła, to chyba jasne, że rozmawialiśmy o tobie — odpowiada i kładzie się na trawie, rozkoszując się żarem słońca i chłodnymi muśnięciami bryzy wichrzącej włosy. Sny Eamesa są zdecydowanie jego ulubionymi, a w tym mógłby zostać na całe dni.

— Trudno mi ją winić — mówi Eames filozoficznym tonem.

Wyciąga rękę i głaszcze włosy Arthura nieskrępowanym, zaborczym gestem. Arthur wie, że powinien go powstrzymać, zaprotestować, powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego albo choć symbolicznie stawić fizyczny opór, ale czuje się rozleniwiony upałem, rozlewającym się ociężale po kościach. Mal uważa, że Arthur jest zauroczony Eamesem. Niewykluczone, że na samym początku tak właśnie było, jednak teraz chodzi o coś zupełnie innego.

Odwraca głowę i przykłada policzek do miękkiej trawy. Unosi powieki i widzi, że Eames ułożył się obok. Dotyk jego palców we włosach jest tak samo przyjemny jak wszystko w tym śnie. Zamiast zapytać, dlaczego Eamesowi trudno winić Mal, wydaje tylko niewyraźny pomruk.

— Musisz wiedzieć, że knuję podstępne plany dotyczące twojej cnoty, kochanie — odpowiada Eames na niezadane pytanie, unosząc kąciki ust. — I żadne pielęgnowane w armii idiotyzmy typu „nie zdradzaj swojej orientacji, skoro nikt nie pyta” nie odwiodą mnie od walki o twoje względy.

Ogród jest przepiękny, wiatr świeży i chłodny, Arthur odprężony i spokojny, a bliskość Eamesa tak relaksująca, że jedyną reakcją może być szczery, otwarty śmiech.

— Eames, kto się wyraża w taki sposób?

— Wiedz, że dziś rano, zanim wyśniłem dla ciebie ten uroczy ogród, przećwiczyłem kilkakrotnie przed lustrem dobór moich słów — prycha Eames z udawaną urazą, ani na chwilę nie przerywając przeczesywania włosów Arthura palcami. — Wyglądasz tak cudownie w tym otoczeniu — dodaje łagodnie.

Arthur, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty, zamyka z powrotem oczy.

— Nie wiedziałem, że lubisz poezję Coleridge’a.

— A czego w niej nie lubić? — dziwi się Eames. — „Ziemi dwakroć mil pięć bogatej płodami otoczył krąg wyniosły murów z wieżycami. W środku strumienie kręte na ogród blask lały, gdzie kwitły mnogie drzewa kadzidlane i odwieczne jak wzgórza lasy otaczały rozsłonecznione polany”.

Arthur otwiera jedno oko.

— Nie spodziewaj się tylko — mówi — że ktoś tu będzie „łkał za kochankiem demonicznym” albo słuchał „wrzawy w zamęcie trwającej, jakby ziemia powietrze łapczywie wdychała”.

Eames przybiera minę nadąsanego dziecka, najwyraźniej nie dbając o to, że takie zachowanie absolutnie nie przystoi doskonale wyszkolonemu oficerowi jego stopnia.

— Nie bądź okrutny, Arthurze — skarży się. Pochyla się nad nim, rzucając na jego pierś barczysty cień. — Przez całą noc uczyłem się tego wiersza na pamięć. Tylko dla ciebie.

— Eames. — Arthur stara się o naganny ton, zupełnie bezskutecznie. — Jesteśmy w laboratorium w bazie wojskowej. Generał McCallister właśnie się na nas gapi.

— A gdybyśmy byli gdzie indziej? — pyta Eames z nagłą powagą w głosie. — Gdyby nikt nas nie obserwował? Gdybyśmy byli sami?

Tym razem, otworzywszy oczy, Arthur nie widzi na jego twarzy ani śladu poprzedniego dąsu, tylko to, co jest dla niej charakterystyczne: silną szczękę, cień zarostu, łuk podbródka, za który Arthur ma czasami tak wielką ochotę go objąć, zielonoszare uważne oczy, wilgotne usta. Eames porusza się po bazie bez oficjalnego munduru, składa raporty przełożonym w swoim kraju i zasadniczo nie różni się od członków kierownictwa projektu. Pojawia się i znika ze świadomości Arthura w aurze niezobowiązującego flirtu, którego nigdy nie brał na poważnie. Aż do tej pory.

— Co byś powiedział, Arthurze? — ciągnie Eames szeptem spływającym szorstką falą wzdłuż kręgosłupa Arthura. — Zechciałbyś mnie?

Arthur czuje się nagle jak sparaliżowany, skamieniały, niezdolny do poruszenia żadnym mięśniem.

— Eames…

— To tylko taka luźna sugestia do przemyślenia, skarbie — ustępuje Eames.

Moment traci swoją intensywność. Ręka we włosach Arthura nieruchomieje i gdy sekundę później podejmuje ruch, Arthur znów rozluźnia się pod jej dotykiem, ulega powolnemu rozładowaniu napięcia, dryfuje w stronę drzemki — co zaskakujące, w snach sypia o wiele lepiej niż na jawie — a kiedy budzi się naprawdę, w bazie, Eames siedzi na sąsiedniej leżance, mierząc go długim, pełnym namysłu spojrzeniem.

Arthur czuje gorąco na całej skórze, jakby początek opalenizny ze snu przeniósł go do rzeczywistości. Wierci się na swoim miejscu i wreszcie rzuca:

— No co?

— Nic, kochany — odpowiada Eames szeptem. Wstaje, a kiedy rusza w stronę drzwi, zatrzymuje się na moment i przesuwa dłonią po głowie Arthura, jakby wolno mu było robić to również na jawie. — Tylko kontempluję zaklęte mleko raju.

I odchodzi.

 

***

 

Niemal każdy w ich kręgu dysponuje mniej lub bardziej wysokim poziomem umiejętności kreowania snów, chociaż wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, że najlepsze efekty odnosi specyficzna kombinacja zdolności technicznych, świetnej pamięci oraz talentu artystycznego. Posługują się głównie metodą prób i błędów. Mal, która podczas wizyty w pierwszym złożonym śnie Doma zostaje niemal natychmiast przygnieciona na śmierć fragmentami rozpadającej się scenerii, konfiskuje jego kubek z napisem „Najlepszy architekt na świecie”, co i tak jest lepsze od reakcji na żądanie McCallistera, by wprowadzić do akcji uzbrojony kontyngent wojskowy, wyłącznie z ciekawości, jak obecność elementów militarnych oddziała na przebieg snu.

Odpowiedź brzmi: jej wpływ jest potworny.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Artur robi po powrocie na jawę, jest zwinięcie się w kłębek i zwymiotowanie na podłogę. Bolą go ramiona, boli go brzuch, bolą go nogi — mimo świadomości, że nic się z nimi nie stało, przyciąga je do piersi, łapie się za udo i z walącym dziko sercem powtarza w myślach, że żadna kość nie wystaje spod rozszarpanej skóry, że nie wykrwawia się w męczarniach. Słyszy cichy płacz Mal na kozetce obok, a gdy wyciąga rękę, przechwytuje w pół drogi jej palce. Ściska je słabo na znak małego pokrzepienia wśród wstrząsających nim fal mdłości.

Nie wie, jak długo leży, wypluwając z ust posmak wymiocin i próbując odzyskać normalny oddech. Zapewne niezbyt długo, bo za szybą boksu kontrolnego trwa chaos, rozlegają się krzyki i zaraz potem trzask otwieranych kopniakiem drzwi. Dom przypada do niego, dotyka szyi, mówi uspokajająco: „Hej, już dobrze, oddychaj, wszystko w porządku”, po czym odwraca się w stronę Mal, nachyla nad nią i również pociesza szeptem. Ich złączone palce odrywają się od siebie.

Ale zanim utrata tego kontaktu, jedynej kotwicy z solidną rzeczywistością, zdąży doprowadzić Arthura do paniki, słyszy głos Eamesa i wyczuwa jego znajomy kształt za swoimi plecami.

— W porządku, kochany, po prostu oddychaj. Jestem przy tobie. Nic się nie stało, skarbie, jesteś bezpieczny. Trzymam cię. — I pomaga mu usiąść, podtrzymując za plecy mocnymi, szorstkimi dłońmi, z których promieniuje uspokajające ciepło.

Arthur jest zbyt chory i przerażony, żeby przejmować się własnymi dłońmi zaciśniętymi kurczowo na bojowej koszulce Eamesa, kiedy z polecenia lekarza bazy razem z Mal zostają położeni na wózkach do transportu rannych. Nie zwraca też uwagi na mowę swojego ciała, bez przerwy wychylonego w stronę Eamesa, który biegnie obok niego przez całą drogę do pomieszczeń szpitalnych. Eames nie odrywa gorącej ręki od wilgotnej, zimnej skóry na jego karku i zasypuje go nonsensownymi, pustymi zapewnieniami, niemniej Arthur czuje wdzięczność za ciągłe przypominanie, że to naprawdę rzeczywistość, że kule rozrywające nogę, ramiona i brzuch to tylko potworny koszmar, podobnie jak krew i widok własnych wylewających się z ciała wnętrzności.

— Co się stało? — pyta Eames, podczas gdy służba medyczna zatrzymuje wózek i znika za drzwiami izby chorych, wykrzykując coś do siebie.

Arthur tylko mruga i unosi na niego oczy mokre od wspomnienia bólu, strzępów tkanki, śliskiego gorąca własnej krwi tryskającej na palce oraz tego skrystalizowanego w swojej okropności momentu, kiedy zobaczył Mal stojącą zaledwie parę kroków dalej i wołającą o zaprzestanie ognia. Bezskutecznie. Zbłąkana kula przeszyła lewą stronę jej piersi, a Arthur zaczął krzyczeć i nie zamilkł aż do przebudzenia, na które musiał czekać przez czas wydający się co najmniej godziną.

Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego ich projekcje wpadły w szał agresji, czemu bezpieczna monotonia wyśnionej bazy zamieniła się w krwawą łaźnię. Senne wersje żołnierzy i nieuzbrojonych konsultantów cywilnych zaatakowały śniących — pierwsi przy pomocy broni, drudzy wszelkimi ostrymi narzędziami, jakie wpadły im w ręce, a nawet zębami i paznokciami. Mal i Arthur stanęli pomiędzy frontami, próbując zapobiec eskalacji, co oczywiście skończyło się na tym, że poszli na pierwszy ogień — choć prawdopodobnie umierali najdłużej.

Arthurowi znów robi się niedobrze. Myśli o podłodze, na której leżał na wznak w kałuży własnej krwi przeciekającej przez koszulę na plecach, wpatrzony w pocięty strzałami sufit, spragniony jak najszybszej śmierci, zimny z szoku, dręczony zawrotami głowy i świadomością, że Mal… że Mal…

— Mal — bełkocze, mocniej zaciskając dłoń wczepioną w koszulkę Eamesa. — Nic jej nie jest?

— Nic. Obudziła się tak samo jak ty — zapewnia Eames. Zaskakująco delikatnie odkleja od jego twarzy przepocone włosy i Arthur myśli, _Widzisz, a jednak jesteś miłym facetem_. — Położyli ją w sąsiednim pokoju. Cobb od niej nie odstępuje. Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochany.

— Strzelili do niej — wydusza z siebie Arthur między jednym urwanym oddechem a drugim. — Nie umarła od razu.

Twarz Eamesa kurczy się boleśnie. Głaszcze policzek Arthura, powtarzając szeptem: „Och, kochanie, och, Arthurze”, a Arthur płacze, niezdolny do powstrzymania ani łez, ani wspomnień snu.

— Wykrwawiła się na śmierć na moich oczach.

 

***

 

Następne czterdzieści osiem godzin jest czystym horrorem.

Arthur nie może spać, podobnie jak Mal, która zakrada się w nocy do jego izolatki i wpełza do jego o wiele za wąskiego łóżka. Przytulają się do siebie, Arthur przywiera twarzą do jej szyi i znowu płacze, bo w przypadku Mal jest mu wszystko jedno, czy zostanie uznany za mięczaka. Słucha bicia jej serca i po prostu poddaje się bólowi. Mal wbija paznokcie w jego plecy, przyciska go mocno do siebie, moczy łzami jego włosy i szpitalną koszulę, bez przerwy pytając, czy jest mu już lepiej, czy wstrząs powoli mija.

Godzinę później dyżurujący lekarze zastają ich w tej pozycji i próbują oddzielić od siebie. Kiedy rozsądne argumenty oraz umiarkowana siła fizyczna nie odnoszą skutków, usiłują podać im środki uspokajające, co doprowadza do natychmiastowego wybuchu. Pięść Arthura ląduje na czyimś podbródku, wyrwana z żyły igła zrasza podłogę solą fizjologiczną. Mal popycha kogoś na ścianę i wydrapuje mu trzy głębokie, równoległe linie na policzku. Oboje jeszcze nigdy nie posunęli się do podobnych czynów, do których zdaniem Arthura żadne z nich nie byłoby zdolne, a jednak walczy ze wszystkich sił, bełkocze, grozi, błaga w jednym jedynym celu: by go nie usypiano. Nie mogą mu tego zrobić. Najchętniej nie zasnąłby już ani razu do końca życia.

Mal również broni się jak szalona, ale to ją dopadają w pierwszej kolejności. Wbita w szyję igła powoduje bezwład ciała, tak natychmiastowy i makabryczny, że zdrętwiały ze strachu Arthur również daje się złapać.

Budzi się wiele godzin później. McCallister pochyla się nad nim z trudnym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy.

— Jak się czujesz, synu? — pyta.

— Odpierdol się — mówi Arthur.

McCallister nie wydaje się zbyt przejęty tą ripostą.

— Aż tak dobrze?

— To koniec — chrypie Arthur. — Rzucam twój projekt w diabły. W życiu już tego nie zrobię.

— Ale przecież tak dobrze bawiliście się z panną Miles — odpowiada McCallister z zimną logiką, kompletnie niewzruszony ostatnimi wydarzeniami.

Arthur uświadamia sobie, że jeszcze nigdy nie widział go wstrząśniętego, zaskoczonego albo reagującego emocjonalnie na cokolwiek. Do tej pory uważał to za przejaw opanowania, czuł się nawet uspokojony łagodnym usposobieniem generała i jego zrównoważonym podejściem do ludzi, ale teraz takie zachowanie wywołuje jedynie dziwne, zimne echo w piersi, podobne do uczucia pustki po długich, bezsennych nocach wypełnionych myślami o czekającej cię któregoś dnia śmierci, o tym, że kiedyś wszystko nieuchronnie przeminie.

— Zrobiliście takie postępy — ciągnie McCallister. — Dlaczego jedna mała porażka od razu zniechęca cię do całości?

Arthur zamyka oczy.

— Nie. Nie ma mowy. Odchodzę. _Odchodzimy_.

— Arthurze — mówi McCallister przyjaznym tonem. — Chyba jasno się wyraziłem w momencie waszej rekrutacji. Decyzja o udziale w projekcie nie należy do was.

 

***

 

Nie są więźniami w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa, po prostu nie mają nic do powiedzenia w sprawie statusu swojego zatrudnienia.

— Wiem, że masz na ten temat inne zdanie, Arthurze — oświadcza McCallister — ale wasz ostatni eksperyment z PASIV-em tak naprawdę był pełnym sukcesem.

Arthur zamyka usta na kłódkę, trzyma w nich wszystko, co chciałby odpowiedzieć. Nie użyczy McCallisterowi już ani krztyny swoich zdolności, nie poświęci mu ani minuty czasu. Nie da rady wymknąć się spod kontroli rządu, może za to kontrolować siebie, zabarykadować się w sobie i nie zdradzić niczego.

— Zapewne jesteś teraz ciekawy, co jest właściwym celem tego projektu — kontynuuje McCallister z niezmąconą pogodą ducha.

Arthur nie zauważył do tej chwili, że McCallister porusza się jak rekin — wiecznie krąży, nigdy nie szuka spoczynku. Nagle czuje się głupio, że sam siedzi na niewygodnym plastykowym krześle przy brzydkim, laminowanym drewnem stoliku w swoim biurze, a raczej, adekwatnie do sytuacji, celi.

— Przyznaję, że twoja wersja skarbów europejskiej architektury jest bardzo czarująca — ciągnie generał z uśmiechem — ale nasz projekt nie zajmuje się wycieczkami dla przyjemności, Arthurze. Na pewno sam to już odgadłeś.

Wyjaśnia, że wojsko planuje wykorzystać PASIV do szkolenia żołnierzy, głównie w ramach przygotowania do akcji zbrojnych. Im bardziej realistyczny sen, w którym są poddani treningowi, tym lepsze efekty konfrontacji z mało przyjemną prawdą o obliczu wojny. Arthur bez problemów wyłapuje treści ukryte między jego słowami i myśli o żandarmerii patrolującej korytarze bazy, o jej członkach, którzy zawsze częstują go świeżymi pączkami albo pomagają wypełniać sudoku, o podoficerach wpadających na małą pogawędkę o wszystkim i niczym, również o Eamesie, narażonym na koszmary podobne do ostatniego wspólnego snu z Mal. Nie potrafi powstrzymać powracających myśli o umieraniu, o suficie rozmywającym się przed oczami, kiedy ciężko ranny leżał na plecach na podłodze, o palcach zaciśniętych niczym szpony na poszarpanych dżinsach, ich coraz słabszym uchwycie, o dłoniach ślizgających się we krwi. Uświadamia sobie, że każdy trening opiera się na identycznej zasadzie — powtarzaniu w nieskończoność tych samych elementów.

Chce wsunąć ręce pod uda, by rozgrzać w ten sposób zziębnięte palce i zająć myśli czymś innym, zająć _siebie_ czymkolwiek, ale to zdradziłoby jego strach, odsłoniłoby go przed McCallisterem. A na to Arthur nie pozwoli.

— Oczywiście takie ćwiczenia nie należą do przyjemnych — przyznaje generał. — Są jednak konieczne. Ponadto stanowią okazję, by prawdziwie przygotować naszych chłopców na trudne realia w sposób, który kiedyś był dla nich nieosiągalny. Arthurze, wiem, że teraz czujesz do mnie złość…

Złość jest gorąca, popędliwa i głupia. Arthur nie odnajduje w sobie żadnej z tych emocji. Odkrywa za to zastygłą w spokoju cierpliwość. Nie ma pewności, na co każe mu ona czekać, ale kształtuje się w nim zimne przekonanie, że wystarczy jej na bardzo długo. Nigdy nie zaliczał się do najbardziej inteligentnych, utalentowanych, szybkich czy kreatywnych; wszystko, co osiągnął, zawdzięczał swojej wytrwałości, uporowi i niechęci do rezygnacji, co konsekwentnie stosowane zaczynało w pewnym momencie owocować. To dlatego nie załamał się psychicznie po śmierci ojca, dlatego dostał celujący na egzaminie z algebry dla zaawansowanych, opanował rachunek różniczkowy i zdobył stypendium Harvarda. To dlatego teraz wie, że na coś czeka. Nie może wprawdzie nic zrobić, ma jednak przewagę płynącą z faktu, że McCallister, podobnie jak wszyscy inni, go nie docenia.

— …ale wyświadczasz ojczyźnie wielką przysługę — zapewnia McCallister. — A gdy już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, sądzę, że czas przejść do spraw bardziej złożonych.

„Sprawy bardziej złożone” oznaczają, że w poniedziałek, po potwierdzeniu przez psychologa zdolności do akcji, Arthur zostaje odeskortowany na strzelnicę, gdzie czeka już na niego Eames.

— Skarbie — szepcze na powitanie.

Darden, żołnierz żandarmerii pełniący straż przy drzwiach, przewraca oczami na znak obrzydzenia typowego dla kogoś, kto ledwo przekroczył dwudziestkę i wciąż nie potrafi uwolnić się od balastu smarkatych reakcji. Arthur go po prostu uwielbia. Eames z godną podziwu lekkością ignoruje niewarte jego wzmianki zachowanie, mierzy Arthura wzrokiem od stóp do głów i mruczy:

— Dziś wyglądasz o niebo lepiej.

Arthur zdążył się przyzwyczaić do żaru przebiegającego pod skórą, kiedy Eames robi coś podobnego, ale dzisiaj nie umie się tym cieszyć. Stoi, wpatrzony w rząd pistoletów ułożonych na stole i czekających, by wziął je do ręki. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział z tak bliska prawdziwej broni. Pojawiała się ciągle w jego otoczeniu na terenie bazy, noszona przez żandarmerię, no i oczywiście zna ją z filmów, ale przedtem nie chciał ani nie musiał jej dotykać.

Woli więc dotknąć brzegu stołu. Unika przy tym wzroku Eamesa.

— Czyli wiedziałeś — odzywa się bezbarwnym głosem. — O całym planie. Znałeś go od samego początku.

Eames milczy przez dłuższy czas, ale gdy w końcu otwiera usta, nie próbuje przynajmniej wcisnąć Arthurowi żadnych kłamliwych banałów.

— To wcale nie musi być straszne, kochany.

— Tak, jasne — odpowiada Arthur biernie. Wzrusza ramionami i wskazuje ruchem głowy na pistolety. — Będziesz mnie uczył strzelania?

— McCallister uważa, że jesteś mniej skłonny zastrzelić mnie niż innego potencjalnego instruktora — wyjaśnia Eames ugodowo.

Okrąża stół i podchodzi do Arthura. SAS najwyraźniej rekrutuje ambitnych kandydatów na samobójców, bo Eames bez wahania wyciąga dłoń i dwoma palcami muska nadgarstek Arthura, lekceważąc znajdujące się w zasięgu jego rąk dwa tuziny rewolwerów i broni automatycznej. Arthur ma wrażenie, że pęka mu serce, że tonie na stojąco w nieistniejących odmętach, schwytany w pułapkę i bliski szaleństwu.

— Miał rację? — pyta Eames.

Arthur z trudem przełyka ślinę, by odwrócić własną uwagę od skurczu w piersi i powstrzymać potok słów, którymi tak bardzo chciałby wyrazić swój gniew na Eamesa, na Mal za wplątanie ich w to wszystko, na Doma za współpracę przy tym zasranym projekcie. Czuje wściekłość na siebie samego, bo nie ma odwagi odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, zwiać stąd gdzie pieprz rośnie, bo wieczorami grzecznie pozwala odwozić się do domu i przywozić z powrotem następnego ranka, bo żartuje przy kawie z ludźmi, którzy de facto odebrali mu wolność, bo ogląda w spokoju teleturnieje w telewizji, pogodzony z życiem więźnia, zadowolony z przytulności swojej ciasnej celi jak ktoś o wiele za leniwy na trudy ucieczki.

Wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy poszedł zajrzeć do Mal i Doma, zastał ją pochyloną nad mapami topograficznymi — czy można sobie wyobrazić coś bardziej przygnębiającego? — Afganistanu, Iraku, Pakistanu, Korei Północnej, najróżniejszych łańcuchów górskich, pustyni i dżungli. Wydruki zdjęć satelitarnych piętrzyły się na stole, częściowo przykryte stosem magazynów ślubnych i ofert cateringowych. Po kolacji otworzył i wypił z Mal butelkę rieslinga, omawiając możliwe cele podróży poślubnej. Nie wie, jak to o nich świadczy, skoro sny przestały być ostoją ich marzeń; skoro zmuszony przez wojsko dzień w dzień analizuje mechanizm łamania kości i budowę pojazdów militarnych albo uczy się strzelania pod nadzorem Eamesa, a po wszystkim może iść do domu i słuchać nerwowej paplaniny Mal na temat sukni ślubnej. Zapewne tak właśnie ma wyglądać teraz ich życie i zapewne muszą się z tym pogodzić — są w końcu tylko ludźmi i nie pozostało im do wyboru nic innego niż jakoś się w tym odnaleźć.

Czuje podskórne łaskotanie, impulsywną potrzebę działania, nie wie jednak, co z nią zrobić, jak ją zaspokoić. Najchętniej przewróciłby kopniakiem stół i zaczął wrzeszczeć.

Zamiast tego zachowuje kompletny spokój.

— Nie zamierzam cię zastrzelić — odpowiada i zmusza się do uniesienia oczu.

Daje sobie dwie sekundy, żeby złożyć emocje, z którymi się o mały włos nie zdradził, w mentalnego żurawia origami i ukryć go głęboko w swojej piersi. Patrzy na twarz Eamesa, pozbawioną wyrazu w przeciwieństwie do oczu, pociemniałych, zmartwionych i czułych w sposób nasuwający na myśl ból na wpół zagojonej rany.

— Dalej, panie Eames. Pokaż mi, jak się strzela.

I Eames pokazuje, przywierając ciepłym ciężarem do pleców Arthura. Nakrywa dłońmi dłonie Arthura, zamyka swoje palce na jego palcach, zaciśniętych wokół rękojeści pistoletu, prowadzi je tam, gdzie powinny się znaleźć, a gdy Arthur po raz pierwszy w życiu pociąga za spust, Eames jest tak blisko jak druga skóra, trzyma go w objęciach, muska wilgotnymi wargami wgłębienie za przysłoniętym ochraniaczem uchem i mówi:

— Bardzo dobrze, skarbie. Dokładnie tak.

 

***

 

Pierwszy program treningowy jest w najlepszym wypadku pobieżnym szkicem. Mal buduje sen, a Arthur zapełnia go projekcjami armii anonimowego wroga. Kryją się w bunkrze z solidnej stali, wyposażonym w podłużne szpary okienne. Współśniący z nimi żołnierze wychodzą na zewnątrz i krótki czas potem oboje słyszą ich głosy, początkowo aż za ciche, potem ociekające paniką. Arthur ściska ręce Mal; podtrzymują się wzajemnie, zmuszając do równomiernego oddechu. Broń wroga i miny lądowe są jego dziełem, zakopane płytko wśród traw, łach piasku albo szorstkich porostów skonstruowanych przez Mal. Nauczył się o wojnie partyzanckiej o wiele więcej, niż chciałby wiedzieć, na równi z Mal, która dodatkowo musiała przyswoić sobie szczegóły rzeźby górskich terenów Afganistanu. Wspólnymi siłami trzymają sen w ryzach, dopóki nie dobiega ich straszny krzyk kogoś, kto właśnie umiera.

Nie wie, czyja panika rozbudziła burzę piaskową, ani jak doszło do trzęsienia ziemi, ani które z nich pozwoliło zapaść się bunkrowi, na skutek czego zostają uwięzieni pod stosem gruzu bez szansy na dopływ powietrza, gdzie pozostaje im tylko czekać na powolną śmierć i przebudzenie. Wie jedynie, że to on wyśnił pistolet, bo rozpoznaje w nim Walthera PPK, ulubiony model Jamesa Bonda, ale to Mal wyjmuje broń z jego palców i, przykładając mu dłoń do policzka, mówi: „Już dobrze, Arthurze, ja to zrobię… Tylko zamknij oczy”, po czym naciska spust, tak żeby nie musiał znów być świadkiem jej śmierci.

Kiedy się budzi, pochylony nad nim Dom obserwuje go szeroko otwartymi, posępnymi oczami.

— W porządku? — pyta.

Arthur mruga raz, potem drugi.

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiada, bo wyznanie prawdy kompletnie mija się z celem.

— Bzdura — zaprzecza Dom. — Mal powiedziała to samo.

— Może nam obojgu nic nie dolega — oponuje Arthur i odpycha Doma na bok, żeby móc swobodnie usiąść i przeciągnąć zdrętwiałą szyję.

Spali zaledwie pół godziny, ale we śnie oznacza to całą wieczność, i Arthur czuje wielką potrzebę kąpieli pod prysznicem, by spłukać z siebie pot i pył, otrząsnąć się z przyprawiającego o dreszcze dotyku zimnej lufy, obrazu zdecydowanej na wszystko, beznamiętnej Mal.

— A może to przeraża mnie bardziej, niż gdybyście obudzili się spanikowani — mruczy Dom pod nosem, niemniej wycofuje się z osobistej przestrzeni Arthura. — Mal pakuje rzeczy, zaraz jedziemy do domu. Jutro przeanalizujemy wyniki. Podwieźć cię?

— Pytasz, czyli chcesz, żebym prowadził, bo żadne z was nie lubi jeździć w zawiejach — odburkuje Arthur, nauczony doświadczeniem, ponieważ kiedy było trzeba założyć łańcuchy na opony, to on został obarczony tym zadaniem.

— Wychowałem się w Kalifornii — przyznaje Dom bezwstydnie. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak sobie radzić z tym białym paskudztwem na drogach.

— Tysiące głupszych od ciebie ludzi rok w rok radzi sobie z jazdą po śniegu — mówi Arthur, ale ustępuje, ponieważ wie, że tak czy siak skończy dziś jako szofer Doma i Mal.

Wie również, że gdy dotrą na miejsce, Dom przyrządzi gulasz wołowy z warzywami na kolację, po której Arthur nie wróci do siebie, tylko zostanie ulokowany na noc na futonie w gabinecie służącym dorywczo jako sypialnia dla gości i w zasadzie będącym już jego drugim mieszkaniem, i że następnego ranka Dom, wyglądający i poruszający się niczym zombie, wymamrota: „Dzień dobry” i pocałuje w policzek najpierw jego, a potem Mal.

Z jakiejś dziwnie pojętej rycerskości Dom pomaga mu wstać z leżanki i wyprowadza z laboratorium, delikatnie kierując przyłożoną do dołu pleców dłonią. Kolejna rzecz, którą robi zarówno w jego przypadku, jak i Mal — Arthur nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy czuje się tym zdeprymowany, czy raczej w nastroju do skonfrontowania Doma z emocjonalną poligamią ich ambiwalentnego trójkąta. Zanim jednak decyduje się na możliwą reakcję, w korytarzu na zewnątrz spotykają Eamesa.

— Co za wzruszająca troska, panie Cobb — mruczy Eames, ale pod powierzchnią tego kociego dźwięku kryje się coś brzydkiego, podobnie jak we wzroku wbitym w palce Cobba dotykające pleców nad lędźwiami Arthura. — Czy przyszła pani Cobb o tym wie?

Dom odpowiada skonfundowaną miną. Arthur marszczy brwi, chwyta go za łokieć i odciąga w głąb korytarza.

— Spotkamy się przy samochodzie, dobra? — mówi.

Dom patrzy na niego pytająco, ale poprzestaje na spojrzeniu. Arthur nie wątpi, iż Mal dowie się o tym drobnym incydencie, co znaczy, że przy kolacji Arthur usłyszy na ten temat parę słów, silnie zabarwionych jej dezaprobatą.

Eames odprowadza oddalającego się Doma wzrokiem.

— Nie chcę cię oskarżać o brak wyczucia, Arthurze, ale wdawanie się w amory z narzeczonym swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki nie jest w dobrym stylu.

Arthur wbija w niego twarde spojrzenie. Myśli o tamtym Eamesie w rajskim ogrodzie, ciężarze jego ręki we włosach, nieskomplikowanej pewności, której próżno teraz szukać.

— Chyba sobie żartujesz?

— A ty nie? — kontruje Eames.

— Przecież to Dom — odpowiada Arthur, bo tak naprawdę nie wie, z czego ma się tłumaczyć.

— Dokładnie — potwierdza Eames. — Nigdy nie uważałem go za kogoś w twoim typie. Taki poważny, książkowy i nudny. Nic, tylko teorie bez pokrycia. Wystarczy spojrzeć, kochany…

Oprócz faktu, że nie czuje już aż tak wielkiej niechęci do partnera życiowego Mal, a wkrótce jej męża i przyszłego ojca jej dzieci, Arthur do tej pory nie zastanawiał się głębiej nad swoimi emocjonalnymi powiązaniami z Dominickiem Cobbem. Obiektywnie patrząc, Dom jest rzeczywiście nudny i drętwy, a stwierdzenie, że nie zasługuje na Mal, nie musi być nawet w swojej oczywistości wypowiadane na głos. Z drugiej strony Arthur wie, że jego zdaniem nikt na nią nie zasługuje, a Dom to w gruncie rzeczy porządny człowiek: inteligentny, troskliwy i autentycznie obdarzony dobrym sercem. Kocha Mal i na swój sposób również Arthura. Arthur ufa mu jak jeszcze nigdy nie ufał nikomu.

Mimo tego natychmiastowa, ściskająca żołądek wściekłość na Eamesa jest dla niego szokiem. Nie zdawał sobie dotąd sprawy, jak bardzo lubi Doma. Potrzebuje minuty, żeby to pojąć — i żeby zdusić w sobie gorącą falę złości uniemożliwiającą jakąkolwiek ripostę.

— Wystarczy spojrzeć, co on puszcza płazem rządowi, który krzywdzi dwie najbliższe mu osoby. Gdybym to ja był na jego miejscu…

— Ale nie jesteś — odzyskuje mowę Arthur. — Więc lepiej się zamknij. Ani słowa więcej o Domie.

Eames nie wygląda na skruszonego. Wygląda na zaskoczonego, a wyraz zdziwienia na jego pięknej twarzy przeradza się w coś innego, podszytego tęsknotą.

— Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz — odzywa się po chwili — ile bym dał, żeby wzbudzić w tobie podobne uczucia, skarbie.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewa niespodziewana szczerość, jakaś odsłonięta przypadkowo tajemnica, co sprawia, że Arthur nie ma innego wyboru niż odwrócić się gwałtownie i z łomoczącym w piersi sercem pospieszyć korytarzem w stronę wyjścia.

 

***

 

Dopiero wraz z końcem zimy McCallister wspaniałomyślnie stwierdza, że ma już pod ręką wystarczającą ilość ludzi wytrenowanych w konstruowaniu snów i zwalnia Arthura oraz Mal z obowiązku instruktorów. Oboje świętują to wydarzenie tygodniem spędzonym bez strzelania sobie wzajemnie w głowę i wypierania myśli, z jaką łatwością zaczęło im to przychodzić. Czuwają i śpią wyłącznie z naturalnej potrzeby i zajmują się szeregiem innych rzeczy: badają zakres snów, ich rozpiętość, długość czasu, przez który dana osoba może w nich pozostać. Arthur godzinami dyskutuje z Domem o najskuteczniejszych sposobach odróżnienia snu od rzeczywistości, i wtedy Mal dorzuca swoje trzy grosze, wspominając o miniaturowym bączku, który puszczony w ruch we śnie obraca się w nieskończoność, a Arthur i Dom nakłaniają ją, żeby pokazała im, o co chodzi.

Sen dzielony jedynie z nią i Domem jest czymś intymnym, prostym i dodającym otuchy. Arthur buduje nieistniejące na jawie drapacze chmur własnego pomysłu, zabiera ich nad Jezioro Michigan, a potem na wyspy Outer Banks, gdzie kontynuują dyskusję, wykorzystując mokry piasek w charakterze tablicy. Następnie przychodzi kolej na Mal, która przenosi ich na Majorkę, a potem na Santoryn. Arthur rezygnuje z udziału w dalszych, głębokich i wstrząsających posadami świata wywodach, żeby pospacerować tam i z powrotem po jaśniutkiej plaży, zamoczyć stopy w morzu i chłonąć promienie słońca, odbijające się od pobielonych domów okupujących zbocza wzgórz.

Mal i Dom interesują się również teorią snów, istotą ich struktury, filozofią oraz możliwościami tworzonej w nich architektury. Stawiają hipotezy, co stanie się z kimś śniącym we śnie, czy pewne idee lub uczucia, do tej pory pozostające wyłącznie w sferze umysłu, zmaterializują się wtedy jako namacalne obiekty. Dom twierdzi, że to zbyt dosłowna interpretacja; Mal jest nią zachwycona. Arthur, za bardzo praktyczny na tak abstrakcyjne dywagacje, zaczyna bawić się przesuwaniem kamieni po piasku i odwracaniem olbrzymich muszli. Nie mija piętnaście sekund, a odnajduje pod jedną z nich parę zgubionych kolczyków Mal, kwiat z pierwszego bukietu, jaki podarował jej Dom — żałosny wiecheć kupiony na stacji benzynowej — oraz klucze do swojego mieszkania.

— Dobra, mamy obiekty, ale potrzeba też kogoś, kto potrafi odczytać ich znaczenie — podkreśla Mal, przejmując od Arthura kwiat, klucze i kolczyki. — Gdybyście nie znali mnie tak dobrze, żaden z tych przedmiotów nic by wam o mnie nie powiedział.

— Może postrzegamy je w ten sposób dlatego, że tak dobrze cię znamy — przypuszcza Dom. — Może dla kogoś obcego ten goździk wyglądałby zupełnie inaczej.

Arthur przytakuje poważnie, czując we włosach powiew morskiej bryzy.

— Taaa, w jego oczach ten kwiat zapewne byłby mniej brzydki.

Dom popycha go prosto w fale oceanu.

Z czystej złośliwości Arthur, uśpiwszy jego czujność brakiem natychmiastowej zemsty, proponuje mu niewinnie wyśnienie kolejnego krajobrazu, co sprowadza całą trójkę do pokoju Doma z dzieciństwa, gdzie Mal i Arthur wygrzebują spod materaca pomięte katalogi z ofertą sklepów J.C. Penney’a.

— Ależ z was podstępne kanalie — mówi Dom głośno.

Z dołu dobiega głos jego matki, wołający: „Dominicku Cobbie! Uważaj na język!”, na co Dom odkrzykuje krótkie przeprosiny, podczas gdy Arthur i Mal z przerażeniem kartkują gwiazdkowe wydanie „Playboya” pamiętające koniec lat osiemdziesiątych.

— Dom, jakie powyginane rogi. Zaczytałeś ten numer na śmierć — zauważa Mal.

— „Playboy” słynął kiedyś z doskonałej redakcji, a nie tylko wysmakowanej erotyki — odgryza się Dom, próbując wyszarpnąć magazyn z rąk Mal.

Krótka przepychanka kończy się wspólnym upadkiem z łóżka na stos miękko oprawionych opowiadań science-fiction.

W środę, dzień przed dwudziestymi trzecimi urodzinami Arthura, przenoszą się we śnie do dwupiętrowego domu w stylu Arts and Crafts na rogu Abernathy’ego i Franklina, za którym Mal wzdycha z rozmarzeniem od dobrych trzech lat. Ani razu nie mieli szansy ujrzeć jego wnętrza, więc wypełniają je wytworami swojej wyobraźni: pięknym dębem, witrażowymi szybami w drzwiach, długimi korytarzami, odsłoniętymi belkami nośnymi, promieniami słońca wpadającymi do środka. Siadają na dużym, puszystym dywanie w salonie. Mal sięga pod stojącą przy kominku rozłożystą sofę o bardzo wygodnym wyglądzie i wydobywa ukrytą pod nią walizkę z PASIV-em.

— Jesteś pewna? — pyta Arthur. — To może być niebezpieczne.

— Nie widzę powodów do obaw. — Mal nastawia maszynę, czyści przewody, sprawdza dawki somnacyny, wyliczone uprzednio przez Arthura i zredukowane do połowy na potrzeby snu we śnie: pięć minut zamiast dziesięciu. — To tylko sen, Arthurze. Sam przecież mówiłeś, że nie zdarza ci się to pierwszy raz.

Arthur patrzy na nią surowo.

— Chodziło mi o naturalny sen we śnie, Mal. To coś zupełnie innego.

— Właśnie dlatego jesteś tutaj z nami — wtrąca się Dom, wymierzając mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok.

— Taa, jakby moja bezczynna pięciominutowa obserwacja mogła wam w czymkolwiek pomóc, kiedy będziecie podejmować jakieś idiotyczne ryzyko — odparowuje Arthur.

Mal spogląda na niego zza kurtyny swoich loków.

— Nie wątpię, że znajdziesz sposób, żeby nam pomóc.

— O, ludzie zbyt wielkiej wiary — wzdycha Arthur, nieskory do rezygnacji z ostatniego słowa w sporze.

Nie protestuje jednak, gdy kładą się na dywanie i siada pomiędzy nimi, przysuwając PASIV do siebie. Dotyka ich nadgarstków, czysto odruchowo sprawdza osadzenie wkłutych w nie igieł, po czym ostatni raz pyta:

— Jesteście stuprocentowo pewni?

Dom łapie go za kostkę tuż nad brzegiem skarpetki wystającej z wysokich granatowych trampek.

— Arthurze — odzywa się z dogłębną wiarą w głosie. — Ufam ci bez zastrzeżeń.

— Kompletni z was idioci — oznajmia Arthur obojgu, a potem uruchamia PASIV i obserwuje, jak Mal i Dom zapadają w sen.

Ma wrażenie, że ziemia usuwa mu się spod stóp, gdy patrzy na pozornie nieruchome wskazówki zegarka, odmierzając sekundy uderzeniami własnego tętna i natężeniem skurczu w gardle.

Czas rzeczywiście zapada się w sobie. Arthur wie, że w snach spowalnia swój bieg, że ich dzisiejsza godzinna wyprawa oznacza na jawie zaledwie dziesięciominutową drzemkę, niemniej tutaj ciągnie się w nieskończoność. Niewykluczone, że to wina nerwów, ale niedawne jasne światło poranka za oknami zdążyło nabrać dojrzalszej, złotopomarańczowej barwy i wpada do pokoju ukośnymi promieniami, jakby ponaglone tremą Arthura. Niebawem zauważa kolejną anomalię: krótsza wskazówka zaczyna przesuwać się naprzód z każdą mijającą sekundą, co zmusza go do pozbycia się zegarka z przegubu dłoni.

Nie znalazł jeszcze dla siebie totemu działającego na zasadzie bączka Mal, nakazuje sobie więc położyć się płasko na plecach i wpatrywać w sufit pogrążającego się w przyspieszonym zmierzchu domu. Usiłuje wymyślić, co nadawałoby się na jego własny totem. Powinno to być coś niezmiennego, niezawodnie trwałego. Coś małego, łatwego do ukrycia, kiedy zapadnie w sen.

Dom wybrał starego, mocno sfatygowanego dinozaura — tanią, plastykową zabawkę z zestawu Happy Meal od McDonalda, która w rzeczywistości od dawna nie działa, ale nakręcona we śnie porusza się i bez końca tupie swoimi krótkimi nóżkami.

Do tej pory, chcąc odróżnić sen od jawy, Arthur zdawał się na Doma i Mal. Teraz myśli, że od maja, kiedy wezmą ślub, nie będzie już mógł chować się pod podwójną osłoną ich skrzydeł. Zastanawia się nad zepsutym zegarkiem kieszonkowym — do diabła, nad swoim zepsutym _zwykłym_ zegarkiem — albo na przykład gwizdkiem. Ale nic tak naprawdę do niego nie przemawia, a w chwili, gdy rozważa użycie monety, rozpraszają go pomruki wydawane przez budzącą się Mal.

Podpełza do niej na kolanach, nachyla się, bada puls. Jej oczy pozostają nieobecne przez niemal minutę, wreszcie dwukrotnie mrugają i patrzą na niego przytomniej.

— Arthur…

Arthur kiwa głową i zerka na Doma, którego powieki zaczynają właśnie drgać.

— Tak, to ja. Cześć, Mal.

Odpowiada mu jej uśmiech.

— To działa.

— Śniłaś? — pyta Arthur z niedowierzaniem, którego sam nie potrafi sobie wytłumaczyć.

Tak niewiele wiedzą o tej technologii, nie umieją nawet powiedzieć, na jakiej zasadzie funkcjonuje, niemniej wciąż wydaje im się, że wszystko, co niewypróbowane, krępują granice niewykonalności. Arthur pomaga usiąść najpierw Mal, potem Domowi, wysuwa igły z ich żył.

— Jak było?

— Więcej rozmachu — mówi Dom ze zdziwieniem. — Jak długo spaliśmy?

Znalezienie poprawnej odpowiedzi zajmuje Arthurowi za dużo czasu.

— Pięć minut — wyrokuje wreszcie, bo musi polegać na własnych obliczeniach, tych przeprowadzonych na jawie, zanim weszli do tego domu wraz z jego salonem, drugim PASIV-em i snem we śnie. — Spaliście przez pięć minut.

— To zdawało się trwać cały dzień — mówi Mal.

W jej głosie słychać głód czegoś odkrytego pod warstwą drugiego snu, co chciałaby stamtąd zabrać — albo pozostać przy tym na zawsze. Opiera się o ramię Arthura i wydaje zadowolony, niemal koci pomruk. Dom wyjmuje z kieszeni dinozaura, który zatacza z przytupem nieskończone kółeczka wokół puszczonego w równie nieskończony ruch bączka. Mal opowiada Arthurowi o Neapolu, gdzie ocknęli się z Domem, o promie na Capri, o przejażdżce motorówką dookoła wyspy, o prażącym słońcu, słonej wodzie, o błękitnej, jakby podświetlonej od dołu lagunie.

— Coś pięknego, Arthurze — zapewnia, leniwie wodząc wzrokiem za płynnymi obrotami bączka, nie pozostawiającego ani jednej rysy na idealnie gładkim drewnianym parkiecie. — Spodobałoby ci się.

Arthur chce odpowiedzieć, że wolałby zobaczyć wszystko na jawie, ale milczy. Przytakuje jedynie ruchem głowy, przytula policzek do włosów Mal i wpatrują się razem w coraz bardziej ukośne promienie słońca na podłodze salonu, dopóki ciemność nie opanuje ostatnich zakamarków domu i nie nadejdzie czas przebudzenia.

 

***

 

Projekt PASIV to w istocie międzynarodowa kooperacja badaczy wydelegowanych przez armie Stanów Zjednoczonych, Kanady, Wielkiej Brytanii i Niemiec, ale że Kanadyjczyk udziela się tylko częściowo, a Niemiec unika bezpośrednich kontaktów przy doświadczeniach, jedynie Amerykanie i Brytyjczycy współpracują ze sobą przez cały czas. Oznacza to, że za każdym razem, kiedy Arthur głowi się nad jakimś problemem w laboratorium snu, szanse na pojawienie się Eamesa natychmiast burzącego jego koncentrację są spore.

— Skarbie, będziesz zachwycony. Nauczyłem się dla ciebie jeszcze jednego absurdalnego wiersza — oznajmia Eames, miękkim krokiem podchodząc do stołu kreślarskiego Arthura. — Chodź ze mną. Sprawiasz na mnie wrażenie człowieka, który zawsze chciał zobaczyć na własne oczy grób Ozymandiasa.

Arthur nie podnosi głowy znad szkicowanego projektu.

— Pomijając fakt, że uważam łażenie po czyichś grobach za cholernie makabryczne, jestem zajęty, Eames.

— Dla panny Miles i Cobba zawsze znajdujesz czas — dąsa się Eames.

— Eksperymentuję z nimi — tłumaczy Arthur ogólnikowo, bo woli nie zdradzać, że Dom i Mal już dwukrotnie zeszli na drugi poziom snu i wciąż namawiają go na to samo, choć do tej pory udało mu się skutecznie odwlec tę próbę.

— Wiesz, gdy formułujesz to w ten sposób, nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że uprawiacie seks w trójkącie na koszt pracodawcy — mówi Eames z wyrzutem, po czym przywiera do pleców Arthura i zerka przez jego ramię na szkic. — Co to, najdroższy?

Arthur wie, że nie powinien, jednak to robi — wtula się w ciepło bijące od Eamesa, opiera o twardy kontur jego piersi, odchyla głowę na silny bark. Nie odrywa jednak wzroku od leżącej przed nim kartki papieru, pokrytej schematem srebrzystych linii.

— Próbuję stworzyć hermetyczny sen. Coś, co da się łatwo kontrolować.

Eames przykrywa dłonią róg szkicu i Arthur traci oddech na myśl, że jest osaczony, zamknięty z trzech stron między stołem a solidnym murem jego ciała, wydzielającego woń koszarowego mydła, spieczonej słońcem skóry i papierosów, których palenie podobno rzucił. I w tym właśnie momencie — rany boskie — nieśmiertelniki Eamesa, wciąż rozgrzane jego ciepłem, wysuwają się spod kołnierzyka mundurowej koszuli i opadają na obojczyk Arthura, po drodze łaskocząc go w szyję podzwaniającym metalicznie łańcuszkiem.

— Nie narzekam na brak inteligencji, kochany, ale w tym przypadku muszę spasować — przyznaje Eames i obraca głowę w lewo, parząc policzek Arthura gorącym spojrzeniem i bliskością jeszcze gorętszych ust. — Pokażesz mi, o co ci chodzi?

Arthur sięga po wypróbowaną scenerię anonimowego biurowca ze szkła i stali, pełnego cichych, zapracowanych po uszy projekcji, krążących w swoim codziennym kieracie ze stosami papierów i telefonami komórkowymi w ręku. Gdy posłużył się identycznym tłem wcześniej, przedstawiając ten sam pomysł McCallisterowi, ubrał ich obu we śnie w niewyróżniające się niczym garnitury, byleby tylko odwrócić uwagę projekcji od generała, na którego obecność podświadomość Arthura zwykła reagować wybuchem wyjątkowo brutalnej agresji. Teraz, z Eamesem, czuje się wystarczająco swobodnie, by przenieść do snu jego noszony na jawie mundur oraz swoje dżinsy i adidasy, mimo że w ten sposób obaj ewidentnie rzucają się w oczy.

— Słyszałeś kiedyś o schodach Penrose’a? — pyta, kierując Eamesa w stronę przeszklonej klatki schodowej, która prowadzi w górę krótkimi, zygzakowatymi zakrętami.

— Jedna z figur niemożliwych, prawda? — zgaduje Eames.

Trzyma się blisko Arthura i łapie go za łokieć, przejmując prowadzenie. Arthur naprawdę powinien skończyć z tym szaleństwem. Ale zamiast tego mówi:

— Dokładnie. To paradoks. Coś, co podobnie jak obiekty na grafikach Eschera nie istnieje w trójwymiarowej realności.

— Czuję, że zaraz powiesz „ale” — wtrąca Eames.

— Ale we śnie — ciągnie Arthur, ciekawy kiedy Eames zorientuje się, że choć wspinają się po schodach od dłuższego czasu, wcale nie docierają wyżej — są jak najbardziej możliwe. Myślę, że jeśli uda ci się opanować ich architekturę, będziesz w stanie ograniczyć przestrzeń, w której operujesz.

Eames przystaje, marszczy brwi i uważnie kontempluje stopnie pod ich stopami, a potem sąsiednie, skręcające pod ostrym kątem skrzydło schodów, które w niemożliwy sposób unosi się i opada jednocześnie, ścigając kolejne stopnie w perfekcyjnie urzeczywistnionym złudzeniu optycznym.

— Ty podstępna szujo — mówi.

Arthur nie może powstrzymać uśmieszku satysfakcji.

— Nie przejmuj się. Dom dopiero po półgodzinie zauważył, że coś nie gra.

— Przy czym nie miał nawet wymówki, że rozprasza go twoja obecność — duma Eames głośno. — A teraz pora na pytanie praktyczne: jaki sens ma ograniczenie przestrzeni snu?

Arthur wychyla się nad poręczą schodów i patrzy, jak korporacyjne mrówki krążą bez przerwy po pomieszczeniach biura.

— Chodzi mi raczej o zasadę niż samą duplikację stopni. Mój pomysł opiera się na tym, że jeśli wprowadzisz sprawny, zakamuflowany paradoks do wyśnionej architektury, wykluczysz jej przypadkowe zmiany albo dołączone niechcący strukturalnie niespójne elementy. O ile się nie mylę, możemy w ten sposób uzyskać jeszcze większą stabilność snu.

Eames przystaje obok; Arthur wyczuwa na biodrze ciepło bijące od jego ciała i wie, że Eames robi to specjalnie, niemniej pozwala mu na to, pozwala nawet na niby odruchowe, zamyślone głaskanie grzbietem palca po przedramieniu.

— Jesteś bardzo, bardzo błyskotliwym stworzeniem, Arthurze, prawda?

— Hmmm — mamrocze Arthur w sposób zdecydowanie daleki od wszelkiej błyskotliwości.

Eames odwraca się do niego, a że stoi tak blisko, wystarczyłby jeden ruch Arthura, jedno drgnięcie ciała, jedna mała iskra odwagi, by ich usta się dotknęły. Oczy Eamesa są ciemne i tajemnicze i oddech Arthura zaczyna się rwać, zbyt głośny nawet w jego własnych uszach — ale nie na tyle, by wytłumić kolejne słowa Eamesa.

— Marnujesz się tutaj, najdroższy.

— Gdybym został w biurze architektonicznym, nie doczekałbym się przed pięćdziesiątką zezwolenia na samodzielne zaprojektowanie budynku — odpowiada Arthur trzeźwo, jak dyktuje mu jego praktyczna natura.

— Tym bardziej szkoda twojego talentu — powtarza Eames z niezadowoleniem.

— Ale tak właśnie jest. — Arthur czuje pierwsze szarpnięcie wypływającej na jawę świadomości i wie, że czas snu dobiega końca. — Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie dostał wszystkiego, czego chce.

Eames przewierca go wzrokiem, który zdaje się przepalać na wylot materiał koszulki, ukrytą pod nim skórę i docierać aż do szpiku kości. A gdy wyciąga rękę i dotyka kciukiem kącika jego warg, w Arthurze budzi się pragnienie, by westchnąć jak ziemia, łapczywie wdychająca powietrze w wierszu Coleridge’a.

— Ty jednak powinieneś, skarbie — słyszy. — Powinieneś mieć wszystko, czego zapragniesz.

 

***

 

W marcu najnowszą pasją generała stają się przesłuchania, na skutek czego Arthur, Mal i Dom przez cały miesiąc krążą wokół drażliwego tematu zdobywania informacji przy pomocy mentalnych tortur, dopóki Mal nie podsuwa w końcu pewnego pomysłu.

— Wiecie co? To wcale nie musi być nieprzyjemne.

Dom gapi się na nią bez zrozumienia.

— Tortury nie muszą być nieprzyjemne — powtarza beznamiętnie.

— Chciałam powiedzieć, że to wcale nie muszą być tortury — precyzuje Mal, krzywiąc się do niego paskudnie.

— Aaaa — domyśla się Arthur. — Jak wtedy na plaży.

Najpierw testują pomysł na sobie — biegają wzajemnie po swoich umysłach niczym niesforne dzieci, poszukujące ukrytych sekretów w nieskończonym i wiecznie zmiennym pościgu za łupem. Decydują wspólnie, że schowają tajemnice bez większego znaczenia, pozbawione powiązań osobistych i intymności, jedynie po to, by się przekonać, czy odkryte zamanifestują się wyraźniej niż goździk i kolczyki. We śnie spotykają się na chwilę, po czym podążają w trzy różne strony Zakazanego Miasta. Sceneria, tym razem stworzona przez Doma, jest skomplikowanym labiryntem o tylu kryjówkach, że Arthur traci ochotę na szukanie sekretów, skuszony możliwością odkrywania nowych dróg.

Kosztuje go to dwie godziny czasu i cierpliwego przedzierania się przez tłumy zdumionych i bezgłośnych chińskich turystów, ale w końcu odnajduje pierwszy sekret. Należy do Mal: idealny truskawkowy makaronik, starannie zapakowany w kartonowym pudełeczku w białe i różowe paski, przewiązanym wstążką i opatrzonym nieskazitelną wizytówką cukierni. Arthur tworzy z materii snu wielką butelkę wody — Pekin zbudowany przez Doma ugina się pod falą upału — i siada w pobliżu odlanej z brązu figury olbrzymiego żurawia, spoglądając na niezmącony błękit nieba. Kiedy zachodzące słońce zaczyna zabarwiać jego sklepienie pomarańczowym różem, pojawiają się kolejno Dom i Mal, spoceni i wyczerpani, niemniej uśmiechnięci.

— No i jak? — pyta Arthur. — Znaleźliście coś?

Mal prezentuje połyskujący w dłoni miedziany grosik, odkształcony prasą w płaską elipsę, z wybitym symbolem konia ciągnącego powóz.

— Zdaje się, że tereny Amiszów weszły ostatnio w modę jako cele wakacyjne — mówi i przygląda się przez chwilę Arthurowi, zanim zwraca się do Doma. — Nie, to musi być twoje. Arthur wpadłby na coś zabawniejszego.

Zamiast skomentować jej słowa, Dom unosi w ręku egzemplarz powieści Deana Koontza, mocno sfatygowany od częstego i pospiesznego wpychania do torby Arthura.

— Nie żartujesz? To jest twoja ulubiona książka? — pyta.

— Występuje w niej superinteligentny pies — odpowiada Arthur z lekką irytacją i wyszarpuje „Opiekunów” z jego rąk, po czym podaje Mal pudełko z makaronikiem. — Wygląda na to, że twoją ulubioną cukiernię można znaleźć w piątej dzielnicy.

Mal zjada ciasteczko, a Dom podkrada resztkę wody Arthura.

— Więc to działa — konstatuje z zadowoleniem.

— Działa — potwierdza Mal.

— Fantastycznie. A teraz wszystko grzecznie wyśpiewamy władzy — wzdycha Arthur.

Starają się, żeby ich relacja nie wypadła zbyt przekonująco, gdy prezentują swoim przełożonym pomysł ekstrakcji (Arthur preferuje to pojęcie, bo zawiera mniej agresywnego ładunku niż „przesłuchanie”), a na zakończenie przeprowadzają szybki i bezkrwawy test na króliku doświadczalnym, w roli którego występuje Eames.

— Musisz wiedzieć, skarbie, że jestem nafaszerowany tajemnicami — wyznaje Eames z niepokojem, kiedy Arthur pochyla się nad nim, żeby wkłuć w jego przedramię igłę z żyłką.

Podobnie jak dzień wcześniej Eamesa otacza nikła woń papierosów i niewietrzonego wnętrza bazy. Arthur musi pohamować silny impuls poklepania go po barku — byłoby to aż nazbyt jawną demonstracją jego uczuć, zwłaszcza że Mal obserwuje ich obu argusowym wzrokiem.

— Nie planujecie chyba jakiś nieczystych chwytów, żeby zmusić mnie do zdrady rządu własnego kraju, co?

— To tylko test, Eames, nikt nie będzie wyciągał z ciebie kodów rakiet taktycznych — mówi Arthur szorstko, wbijając igłę pod skórę nadgarstka. Odruchowo ściska wnętrze jego przedramienia ciepłym, dodającym otuchy gestem, który wszedł mu już w krew po tylu razach przygotowań do snu Doma i Mal, a chwilę potem czerwieni się mocno na widok szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy Eamesa. — Ani słowa — warczy ostrzegawczo.

— Nigdy bym nie przypuścił, że zależy ci na moim dobrym samopoczuciu — grucha Eames, ignorując ostrzeżenie. — Cóż, Arthurze, to diametralnie zmienia sytuację. Proszę, kontynuuj, wszystkie tajne informacje, jakie posiadam, są twoje. Bierz je. A ja zdezerteruję i zamieszkam z tobą gdzieś na dalekich rubieżach twojego kraju.

Arthur miażdży go spojrzeniem.

— Ameryka nie zasługuje na ciebie.

Z głośnika interkomu dobiega głos Culpeppera, przydzielonego dziś Arthurowi do eksperymentu:

— Jezu Chryste, Eames. Robisz wszystko, żebym pożałował podpisania petycji przeciwko dyskryminacji mniejszości seksualnych w armii. Zaraz dostanę mdłości.

— Culpepper jest tylko zazdrosny, kruszynko — komentuje Eames bezwstydnie.

— Dobra. — Arthur odwraca się do Mal, która mierzy Eamesa groźnym spojrzeniem, i Doma, trzęsącego się z tłumionego śmiechu. — Co z wami? Gotowi?

— Chyba powinnam jeszcze raz wkłuć jego igłę — mówi Mal wymijająco.

— Skarbie, nie pozwól jej — syczy Eames z nutką autentycznego lęku w głosie. — Ostatnim razem zrobiła ze mnie sito.

— Tak, Arthurze, jestem gotowy — odpowiada Dom na zasadnicze pytanie, co sprawia, że Arthur ogłasza go w duchu swoją ulubioną osobą tygodnia, bo jako jedyny stara się skupić na ich cholernej pracy, podczas gdy cała reszta ma w głowie wygłupy, których wyłącznym celem zdaje się być doprowadzenie Arthura do szału oraz wywołanie głębokiego zażenowania i równie głębokich rumieńców na jego twarzy.

— Culpepper — mówi. — Scena należy do ciebie.

Głośnik interkomu chrząka głosem Culpeppera.

— Na potrzeby dzisiejszego eksperymentu twoim zadaniem, Cobb, będzie uzyskanie informacji o dokładnym miejscu, w którym Arthur ukrył rano egzemplarz „Obcego” w bibliotece bazy.

Eames krzywi się z niedowierzaniem.

— Camus? Doprawdy, Arthurze?

— Może Mal powinna jednak wkłuć na nowo twoją igłę — proponuje Arthur niewinnie.

— Bo moim zdaniem to niedoceniony geniusz — ciągnie Eames gładko. — Fakt, że lubisz go czytać, przemawia wyłącznie na korzyść twojego wysublimowanego gustu.

Arthur nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Dokładnie jak przypuszczałem — mruczy pod nosem.

Nachyla się w stronę Eamesa — o wiele za blisko, zupełnie niepotrzebnie — i słyszy nagłą zmianę w jego oddechu, gdy dotyka wargami wrażliwej małżowiny ucha.

— Rozwiązanie zagadki brzmi: w koszu na śmieci przy drzwiach.

Odsunąwszy się, widzi w oczach Eamesa miękkość, wręcz czułość, od której cierpnie mu skóra i która przyprawia go o atak nieśmiałości, jakiej nie zaznał jeszcze nigdy w życiu.

— W porządku, kochany — mówi Eames. — Zapamiętam.

Arthur ma wrażenie, że powinien coś odpowiedzieć albo zrobić, może nawet rozładować rosnące między nimi napięcie pocałunkiem, na szczęście w tej samej chwili Culpepper traci cierpliwość i łamie swoim krzykiem urok momentu.

— Hej, wynocha z mojego laboratorium!

Przez następne pięć minut, podczas gdy Eames śpi, Mal oskarża Arthura o prowokowanie go do nieodpowiedniego zachowania. Arthur odpiera zarzuty utrzymując, że coś podobnego nie przyszłoby mu w ogóle do głowy. Na początku szóstej minuty Culpepper nastawia budzik kuchenny i zaczyna obracać się na krześle.

— Naprawdę go prowokujesz — dorzuca swoje trzy grosze.

— Niby jak? — najeża się Arthur.

— Ignorujesz go — odpowiada Mal, stukając palcem w jego pierś. — Nie reagujesz na zaczepki. Mężczyźni niepoprawni tak jak on nie potrzebują lepszej zachęty.

Arthur zerka na Culpeppera, który przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

— Jedyne, co mógłbyś zrobić, żeby pogorszyć sytuację, to konsekwentnie traktować go per noga — dodaje. — Bo wtedy napaliłby się na ciebie jeszcze bardziej. Pieprzony angielski zboczeniec.

— Nie będziemy kontynuować tej rozmowy — oświadcza Arthur stanowczo.

— Wiesz, mógłbyś wybrać kogoś lepszego — nie rezygnuje Mal. — Na przykład umówić się z Ramseyem.

Ramsey, obładowany imponującym sprzętem bojowym z tytułu pełnionej przy drzwiach warty, przybiera minę winowajcy, zalewa się jaskrawym rumieńcem i wydaje cienki kwik przerażenia. Arthur chowa twarz w dłoniach.

— Nie no, bez przesady — wtrąca się znów Culpepper. — Słuchaj, wszystko mi jedno, z kim się spotykasz, ale do jasnej ciasnej, przestań flirtować z Angolem w moim laboratorium, dobra?

Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu przerywa im ostry terkot dzwonka. Kilka sekund później Dom budzi się raptownie z zaczerwienioną z irytacji twarzą.

— Eames, co to miało być, do diabła?! — krzyczy.

Eames powraca do świadomości w sam raz, by udzielić odpowiedzi.

— Lepiej się przymknij, Cobb. To ty zacząłeś.

Mal, Arthur i Culpepper potrzebują pół godziny pokojowych pertraktacji, żeby dotrzeć do źródła problemu, starannie omijając gorzkie uwagi Eamesa pod adresem Cobba.

— Panno Miles, błagam, niech pani zastanowi się poważnie nad małżeństwem z tym człowiekiem. Możliwe, że wygląda jak niegroźna oferma, ale gdy zabiera się za przesłuchanie, wychodzi z niego krwiożerczy socjopata.

— Tylko na potrzeby eksperymentu! — broni się Dom.

— Przestrzeliłeś mi oba kolana! — wrzeszczy na niego Eames. — Z powodu pierdolonej książki!

— Uznajmy to więc za remis, skoro twoje przeklęte projekcje rozerwały mnie na strzępy — odpowiada Dom z goryczą, pocierając dłonią nękane bólami fantomowymi miejsca w sposób typowy dla kogoś, kto doznał gwałtownej i okrutnej śmierci we śnie.

— Może zajmijmy się sprawą zasadniczą? — przerywa im Culpepper cierpko. — Cobb, wyciągnąłeś z niego, co trzeba?

Twarz Doma rozjaśnia się momentalnie w tym promiennym, wartym milion dolarów uśmiechu, który podbił serce Mal.

— Kosz na śmieci po prawej stronie drzwi — odpowiada.

Kilka godzin później Eames wciąż chodzi obrażony na wszystko i wszystkich, więc Arthur przynosi mu cupcake i „Obcego” w miękkiej okładce do terapeutycznego porwania na strzępy.

 

***

 

Arthur szybko odkrywa brzydką prawdę o współpracy z wojskiem: sukces służy jedynie za żyzną glebę dla późniejszego żalu. Zastanawia się nad jej niezmiennością przez niemal cały kwiecień, kiedy McCallister autoryzuje serię znacznie poważniejszych ekstrakcji, powierzając ich przeprowadzenie jemu, Mal i Domowi.

Wprawdzie nic w życiu nie przeraziło go tak bardzo jak pamiętny pierwszy raz, gdy sen dzielony z plutonem żołnierzy zakończył się trzymaniem własnych wylewających z brzucha wnętrzności, niemniej obecne zadanie prawie dorównuje tamtemu horrorowi.

Wydobywanie sekretów od osób wyszkolonych tak, by ich nie zdradzać, różni się diametralnie od zabawy w chowanego z udziałem makaroników, książek i kiczowatych pamiątek z terenów Amiszów. Początkowo próbują zaprojektować sen, stworzyć anonimową, niewzbudzającą czujności scenerię — neutralne kolonie biurowców i sterylne budynki zarządów bankowych — po czym pozwalają swoim królikom doświadczalnym zaludnić sen projekcjami w nadziei, że ułatwi to drogę do odkrycia tajemnicy. W efekcie zostają zabici w spektakularnie okrutny sposób. Arthur, z niezdrowej potrzeby dokumentowania swojej absurdalnej codzienności, zarządza sprowadzenie do głównego laboratorium białej tablicy, na której spisuje wszystkie rodzaje gwałtownej śmierci we śnie. Notuje te najbardziej banalne („strzał z broni palnej”, „przebicie ostrym narzędziem”, „uduszenie”) i występujące na tyle często, by zatracić na nie niemal wszelką wrażliwość, podobnie jak biegacze długodystansowi ignorują ból w kolanie, a architekci ból w plecach. Po upływie tygodnia od startu eksperymentu projekcje zaczynają przejawiać większą kreatywność, w wyniku czego Arthur kreśli na tablicy: „podcięcie gardła”, „pobicie na śmierć”, „zaduszenie ciałem obcym” i nie zwraca uwagi na Eamesa, czającego się w progu i śledzącego wzrokiem każdą wyrastającą spod markera literkę.

— Czym cię zadusili? — słyszy zadane zbyt ostrożnym tonem pytanie.

Arthur ciska marker na rynienkę pod tablicą.

— Nieważne — warczy.

Zostawia Eamesa samego i odchodzi do szatni, gdzie przez dobrą godzinę szoruje zęby, usiłując wypłukać z ust chłód lufy pistoletu i żelazisty posmak własnej krwi.

Mal nie wspomina ani słówkiem o prowadzonej przez niego ewidencji, dzięki czemu Arthur domyśla się, że pasjami nie cierpi jego listy. Nie ma pojęcia, jak jej wytłumaczyć, że podobnie jak w przypadku pedantycznie kompletowanych segregatorów z uniwersyteckimi notatkami albo skrupulatnych zapisów doświadczeń z PASIV-em potrzebuje podsumowania swoich kroków czarno na białym. Nie jest na tyle głupi, by wierzyć, że przelanie wszystkiego na papier zastąpi egzorcyzm gnębiących go demonów, że wyrzucenie z siebie prawdy rzeczywiście wypędzi ją z zakamarków umysłu i przestanie spędzać sen z powiek. Po prostu chce coś zapisać, chce spojrzeć na pokrytą słowami powierzchnię białej tablicy („wykrwawienie na skutek ran ciętych szkłem”, „wysadzenie w powietrze”, „wypadek samochodowy”, „rozległe obrażenia głowy”) i wiedzieć że to, co się stało, we śnie wydawało się autentyczne i że nie dopuści, by umknęło niepostrzeżenie do sfery rzeczy, które nigdy nie wydarzyły się naprawdę.

W drugim tygodniu Dom idzie w jego ślady. Rozwlekłe linie jego pisma kontrastują z pochyłymi literami Arthura, głosząc: „zlinczowanie przez dziki tłum”, „podpalenie”, „utopienie”, „zmiażdżenie tchawicy”.

Próbują podejść do sprawy na odwrót — powierzają probantom wybór scenerii snu, a sami jako ekstraktorzy wpuszczają do niej swoje projekcje. Efekty jako takie są lepsze, ale gdy już coś toczy się nie po myśli, to w pokazowo dramatyczny sposób. Arthur musi zamówić drugą tablicę.

„Ziemia pęka, tworząc gigantyczną szczelinę, pochłaniającą cały przeklęty budynek”, pisze. „Atak tornado”. „Sen rozpływa się, a my pozostajemy w pułapce, zamknięci w koszmarnej białej przestrzeni”. „Las zapełnia się nagle Mothmanami (dlaczego pokazali się jako element scenerii, skoro w zasadzie powinni być projekcjami?)”. „Galeria handlowa zamienia się w krajobraz dotknięty apokalipsą”.

Mal zostaje pożarta przez wieloryba. Arthur i Dom z całych sił próbują udawać, że z punktu widzenia ludzi, którzy nigdy nie wylądowali w paszczy tego zwierzęcia, wcale nie wydaje im się to zabawne. Niestety śmiech okazuje się silniejszy, a przynajmniej do chwili, kiedy Dom ginie zmiażdżony przez ściany zsypu śmieci z pieprzonych Gwiezdnych wojen. W prywatnym rankingu ulubionych porażek Arthura króluje ta, w której udaje mu się zdobyć dane personalne, stopień i numer identyfikacyjny porucznika Yamakawy (czyli typowe przewidziane do wyciągnięcia informacje), ale gdy tylko zamyka oprawiony w skórę notes, gdzie zostały zapisane, znaleziony w domu babki Yamakawy w sercu japońskiej prowincji, zasrana bomba atomowa niszczy sen. Arthur budzi się oślepiony błyskiem wybuchu, rzężąc i walcząc z naporem mdłości, wciąż przekonany, że umiera na skutek promieniowania, choć doskonale wie, iż nic mu nie dolega.

Resztę popołudnia spędza w lazarecie z zimnym kompresem na twarzy i Mal siedzącą przy jego łóżku. Zdjęła buty, oparła stopy o szpitalne nosze i czyta mu „Z pomieszanego archiwum pani Basil E. Frankweiler”. W okolicach czwartego rozdziału zmienia ją Dom i Arthur zasypia, ukołysany jego chropawym ze zmęczenia i zmartwienia głosem. Budzi się w połowie rozdziału ósmego, tym razem czytanego przez Eamesa znużonym, miękkim tonem, płynnie niesionym na fali zaokrąglającego spółgłoski akcentu.

Kiedy zdejmuje wilgotny ręcznik z twarzy, w pokoju panuje mrok. Słońce zaszło, a Eames, kompletnie zachrypnięty, wciąż czyta we wpadającym przez otwarte okno bladopomarańczowym świetle koszarowej latarni. Arthura ogarnia głęboki dyskomfort, którego nigdy nie poczułby w przypadku czuwających przy jego łóżku Mal albo Doma, jakby narzucał Eamesowi jakiś obowiązek. Dotyka jego kolana, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

— Hej, nie musisz mi czytać — chrypi równie nadwerężonym głosem.

— To jedyne, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, kochany. Pozwolisz?

Arthur pozwala.

Z ich trojga tylko Dom przejawia naturalny talent do ekstrakcji. Pozwala probantom skonstruować sen według upodobań, a gdy się w nim znajdzie, nie zadaje żadnych pytań. Kręci się po okolicy. Włamuje do budynków. Prosi Eamesa, żeby pokazał mu, jak posługiwać się wytrychem, bo to jasne, że Eames nie potrzebuje klucza, by otworzyć zamek. Na jawie zbiera informacje o łamaniu kodów do sejfów, przegląda dzieła poświęcone kryptografii, czyta obszerne artykuły naukowe o wzorach organicznych i ciągu liczb Fibonacciego.

Decydują się porozmawiać o tym we śnie, bo brak im innej alternatywy niż wnętrze laboratorium przypominające o wszystkich rodzajach okrutnej śmierci. Tym razem Arthur przenosi ich na szczyt Space Needle, skąd mają widok na morze mrugających świateł nocnego Seattle.

— Dziękuję, Arthurze — mówi Dom.

Mal tworzy z niczego srebrny flamaster i podaje go Domowi, który zaczyna bazgrać po przestronnej powierzchni okna. Połyskujące słowa odcinają się ostro od czarnego, usianego punkcikami gwiazd nieba.

— Arthurze, gdzie przechowujesz swoje sekrety? — woła Dom, obracając się przez ramię.

— W głowie — odpowiada Arthur zgodnie z prawdą. — Starannie schowane przed innymi ludźmi.

Dom obraca się do końca i staje przodem do ich dwojga. Uśmiech na jego twarzy nabiera nieco szalonego charakteru.

— No właśnie!

Arthur nie rozumie, o co mu chodzi, dopóki Dom nie zarządza zabawy w podchody po czubku Space Needle, a gdy wspinają się niepewnie na szczyt iglicy, wykrzykuje:

— Widzicie? To chyba tam! — I wskazuje na miejsce tuż pod błyskającym miarowo światłem na najwyższym punkcie wieży, gdzie przymocowany do beżowej linki powiewa na silnym północno-zachodnim wietrze znad Pacyfiku zapakowany w czyściutką kopertę list.

— Tak właściwie co to był za sekret, Arthurze? — pyta Mal tydzień później, kiedy siedzą na zapleczu cukierni, kosztując próbki tortów weselnych.

— Cały sens sekretów tkwi w tym, że nie zdradza się ich nikomu — tłumaczy Arthur, za co zostaje ukłuty widelczykiem do ciasta, niewątpliwie zasłużenie.

Mal porzuca próby przedziurawienia mu dłoni i w zamian celuje widelcem w jego twarz.

— Za dobrze cię znam — oświadcza. — Twój sekret na pewno dotyczył tego sprośnego dewianta, racja?

— Naprawdę zaczynam myśleć, że go nie cierpisz, bo jesteś Francuzką, a on Anglikiem — ironizuje Arthur z kamienną miną, bo każda odpowiedź jest lepsza od przyznania, że Mal może być na dobrym tropie.

— Wygląda jak ktoś, kto jeździ po osiedlach furgonetką bez okien i rozgląda się za dziećmi, których nikt nie pilnuje — mówi Mal oskarżycielsko.

Arthur postanawia nie zgłębiać jej tezy, stawiającej go w pozycji nieszczęsnego dziecka, porwanego przez pedofila i zamkniętego w ogrodowej szopie. Decyduje za to, że za nic w świecie nigdy nie pozwoli Mal i Eamesowi zbliżyć się razem do PASIV-u nawet na odległość mili.

— Pomijając to, że nie jestem zauroczony Eamesem — mówi, przechwytując widelczyk z jej ręki — chciałbym zauważyć pewną rzecz. Otóż zachowujesz się jak niewyobrażalna hipokrytka.

Mal robi kwaśną minę.

— To nie to samo — oponuje. — W moim przypadku chodziło o _Doma_.

— A właśnie, że to samo! — krzyczy na nią Arthur, bo nie jest w stanie nad sobą zapanować.

Do jasnej cholery, kocha Mal, kocha ją szczerze, ale czasami wydaje mu się, że ma do czynienia z kimś chorym na umyśle. Przez całą drogę powrotną kłócą się w samochodzie nad wyborem tortu weselnego i nie kończą sporu nawet wtedy, gdy Dom, obładowany pojemnikami z chińskim jedzeniem i sześciopakiem piwa, wchodzi do mieszkania Arthura.

— Czy ja chcę wiedzieć, o co wam poszło? — pyta.

 

— Eames jest koszmarny, prawda? — odpowiada pytaniem Mal.

— Nie, nie chcesz wiedzieć — rzuca jednocześnie z nią Arthur.

Później, przy sajgonkach i zupie z jajkiem woniejącej glutaminianem sodu, Dom tłumaczy, że aby wyegzekwować informacje, należy zmienić paradygmat, przechytrzyć funkcjonowanie systemu. Podświadomość, nawet ta najbardziej uległa, nie reaguje dobrze na wszelkiego typu inwazje, czego najlepszym dowodem są zapisane po brzegi białe tablice w laboratorium. Ofiara w żadnym wypadku nie może wiedzieć, że działa pod przymusem. Albo zdradzi poszukiwaną tajemnicę dobrowolnie, albo nie wolno jej się domyślić, że w ogóle ją zdradza.

— Chodźmy, Dom — mówi Mal, gdy Cobb kończy swoje wywody, po czym sięga po ich płaszcze. — I to szybko. Już późno, a całe twoje wyjaśnienia bardzo pobudziły moje libido.

— Nie znoszę was — burczy na nich Arthur. — Nienawidzę was z całego serca.

 

***

 

Przeprowadzają kolejną próbę z Eamesem.

Sen, do którego wspólnie schodzą, różni się zupełnie od wszystkich stworzonych przez niego do tej pory. Są w bezludnej, niepozornej okolicy, pełnej porośniętych zbrązowiałą trawą wzniesień, przykrytej kopułą wyblakłego, szarobłękitnego nieba, parnej mimo dość wczesnego poranka. Arthurowi zdaje się, że pamięta ten krajobraz, wijącą się wśród pól dwupasmową drogę, ale gdy ostatnio widział go we śnie Eamesa, niebo lśniło ostrym turkusem, a łąka przypominała szmaragdowy dywan. Podchodzi do krawędzi stromego zbocza i patrzy w dół, na brzydkie żółtawe skały u stóp klifu, w niczym nieprzypominające mlecznobiałych kamieni, które były tu poprzednio.

— To nie jest chyba właściwe miejsce — mówi, bardziej do siebie niż kogokolwiek.

— Owszem, jest — odpowiada Eames, zbliżając się do niego. W paskudnym wielkim swetrze i spodniach khaki wygląda niemożliwie angielsko. — To wciąż to samo Beachy Head na południowym wybrzeżu.

Arthur przygląda się ze zmarszczonym czołem szarym falom uderzającym o równie szary piach.

— Więc jak wygląda Beachy Head naprawdę? Jak teraz? Czy jak za pierwszym razem?

— Coś pomiędzy — przyznaje Eames z krzywym uśmiechem. — Niewykluczone, że moja podświadomość jest obrażona na twoich przyjaciół, którzy próbują ją właśnie spenetrować i zepsuć czas spędzony z tobą.

— Wiesz, pozbędziesz się ich najszybciej, jeśli sam zdradzisz im swoje sekrety — prowokuje Arthur.

Nie spodziewa się jednak reakcji, jaką otrzymuje. Eames wyciąga rękę i dotyka jego policzka, a po krótkiej chwili wahania mówi nietypowo cichym głosem:

— Sądzę, że to może być warte tej ceny.

Arthur wie, że powinien przepędzić uderzeniem głaszczącą go dłoń albo przynamniej zażartować dla rozładowania napięcia. Lada moment zjawią się Mal i Dom wraz z planem dotyczącym nowej błahostki, którą Eames będzie musiał gdzieś ukryć, niemniej wszelki rozsądek ginie w obliczu faktu, jak daleko zabrnął. Zawsze był zbyt ostrożny, wyważony we wszystkich poczynaniach, co absolutnie nie dopuszcza zbliżenia do Eamesa, który jest przecież generalnie złym pomysłem nie tylko na jawie, lecz również poza nią. Z drugiej strony to właśnie on przeczytał mu na głos jedną trzecią jego ulubionej książki, a teraz stoi przed nim, głaszcząc go po twarzy i najwyraźniej poddając się rezygnacji. Cała ta mieszanka sprawia, że słowa same wylatują z ust Arthura.

— Nie chcę odkrywać twoich sekretów, Eames.

Naprawdę nie chce. Dokładnie z tego powodu nie nadaje się do narzuconej im misji: brakuje mu ciekawości, co zawsze krytykuje Mal. Nie interesują go tajemnice bliźnich, a już najmniej Eamesa. Pragnie czegoś kompletnie innego. Czegoś, co być może zawierała trzepocząca na wietrze koperta przywiązana do wierzchołka iglicy Space Needle.

— Tym bardziej przeraża mnie fakt, że chcę ci je wyznać, najdroższy — szepcze Eames.

Arthur ma świadomość, że jeszcze nigdy nikt nie był w nim zakochany ani nawet nie próbował udawać tego stanu. Nie wie więc, co odpowiedzieć na usłyszane słowa. Nie wie, co począć z nieskromną falą przyjemności spływającą dreszczem wzdłuż kręgosłupa, z przeszywającym go lękiem przed perfekcją dotyku ciepłej i szorstkiej dłoni Eamesa na swoim policzku.

Zamyka oczy, bo widok otwartej, szczerej twarzy Eamesa sprawia zbyt wielki ból, brutalnie wyrywa coś kawałek po kawałku z głębi jego piersi.

— Eames, przestań.

— Gdybym był złodziejem — rozważa Eames cicho, jakby rzeczywiście się nad tym zastanawiał, prawdopodobnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy uczył Doma posługiwać się wytrychem i włamywać do samochodów — zabrałbym cię stąd i uciekł w świat.

— Nie mógłbym z tobą odejść — odpowiada Arthur na kryjące się w ostatnim zdaniu pytanie, po czym zmusza się do cofnięcia o krok. Lekki ruch głowy i palce Eamesa ześlizgują się z policzka. — A ty nie byłbyś zdolny mnie do tego skłonić.

Twarz Eamesa wyraża trudną do zniesienia czułość, smutek i żal rodzący się jeszcze przed odpowiedzią.

— Arthurze, ciebie nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie zmusić do czegokolwiek.

 _To nieprawda_ , myśli Arthur, _sam zmuszam się bez przerwy do robienia mnóstwa rzeczy_. Nie mówi jednak tego na głos, zachowuje w ukryciu głęboko pod skórą, zwinięte w kłębek w jakimś zakamarku obok kręgosłupa.

Dom i Mal, gdy pojawiają się w końcu na scenie, wyglądają na prześladowanych przez aurę i rzeźbę terenu — przemoczeni deszczem do suchej nitki, pokryci błotem i szarobiałym kredowym pyłem, zmęczeni wspinaczką na szczyt klifu. Arthur nie stara się nawet o zakłopotaną minę, tylko po prostu patrzy na Eamesa, który również postanawia nie komplikować sprawy udawaniem niewiniątka.

— Zasrany sukinkot z ciebie, Eames — klnie Dom, podczas gdy Mal opada na trawę i dyszy ciężko, patrząc wściekłym wzrokiem na niebo. — Tylko spróbuj pomyśleć o jeszcze jednej zafajdanej ulewie, a zrzucę Arthura z tej pieprzonej skały.

— Hej! — protestuje Arthur.

— Jeśli zepchniesz Arthura z klifu, uprzykrzę ci życie czymś znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemnym niż deszcz — kontruje Eames.

— Jezu najsłodszy — cedzi Arthur przez zęby, a następnie wyczarowuje z niczego długopis oraz podkładkę z kartką papieru, równocześnie z materializującym się wokół jego szyi sznurkiem stopera. — Zabieramy się za robotę czy nie?

Ostatecznie się zabierają, ale najpierw Mal wydłubuje z ziemi kamień i ciska nim w głowę Eamesa. To jego sen, więc oczywiście nie trafia, niemniej ten drobny incydent rozładowuje agresję i pozwala im wreszcie przejść do rzeczy. Eames przyznaje szczerze, że nie widzi u siebie skłonności do — podświadomego czy też nie — ukrywania tajemnic przed Arthurem, który automatycznie zostaje postawiony w roli zaangażowanej sekretarki, co z kolei pozostawia Mal i Doma w funkcji ekstraktorów. Zaprogramowany na pół godziny PASIV daje im w przeliczeniu sześć godzin we śnie. Mnóstwo czasu na odkrycie sekretu Eamesa.

— I z tym miłym akcentem — mówi Eames i sięga po dłoń Arthura, który uruchamia właśnie stoper — życzę wam udanego polowania, panie Cobb i panno Miles.

— Eames, co ty wypra… — wyrzuca z siebie Arthur, zanim szarobłękitna i brudnozielona pustka południowowschodniego wybrzeża Anglii rozpływa się w wibrujących kolorach tysiąca świateł nocnego Tokio.

Szaleńczo pulsujące neony rozrywają mrok wieczoru; głośne rozmowy stojącej niedaleko grupy zlewają się w jeden wielki szum. Korony drzew migoczą lampkami, znaki warkoczących na jałowym biegu taksówek mrugają zielenią, a gdy Arthur zerka w dół, zauważa swoje ulubione ciemne dżinsy, wrzosowoszarą koszulkę i czekoladowobrązową skórzaną kurtkę, którą dostał od Mal na urodziny. Sunąca obok ławica rozchichotanych uczennic obrzuca go pełnymi podziwu spojrzeniami, po czym wybucha salwą śmiechu. Arthur sprawdza kieszenie i odnajduje notes wraz z długopisem i wciąż odmierzającym czas stoperem, co w zasadzie nie powinno go dziwić.

Poruszanie się w czyjejś podświadomości jest najtrudniejszym rodzajem nawigacji, o czym przekonało Arthura doświadczenie. Przepis na sukces opiera się na kombinacji pantomimy, umiejętnego rozpoznawania schematów oraz specyficznej intymności.

— Dobra — szepcze Arthur do siebie, omiatając spojrzeniem strumień projekcji o pięknych ciemnych oczach i lśniących czarnych włosach. — W porządku.

Nigdy w życiu nie był w Tokio, nie widział tego miasta nawet w kreowanych snach, ponieważ Mal ograniczyła projektowane przez siebie wycieczki wyłącznie do europejskich celów. Cobb, który zwiedził świat z plecakiem po ukończeniu pierwszych studiów, całkowicie pominął Japonię. Eames zawsze utrzymywał, że historia jego podróży to nic innego niż mapa teoretycznych aktów potencjalnej zdrady stanu. Nie ma też potrzeby nadmieniać, że Arthur nie potrafi odczytać ani jednego japońskiego słowa, ale najwyraźniej dotyczy to również Eamesa, bo szyldy i neony tworzą mieszaninę efektownego bełkotu i kilku charakterystycznych, dziwnie znajomych znaków. Wszystkie istotne drogowskazy, których zadaniem jest najwyraźniej przyciągnięcie uwagi Arthura, są napisane w języku mającym być w zamiarze Eamesa łamaną angielszczyzną. Możliwe, że zrealizowałby go bardziej przekonująco, gdyby zrezygnował z użycia piętrowych konstrukcji podrzędnych rozpoczynających się od zwrotów typu „w pierwszej kolejności należy”.

Jednoznacznym sygnałem okazuje się jaskrawoczerwony neon reklamujący bar ze striptizem o nazwie „SKARB”. Arthur notuje w myślach, żeby w rewanżu za tę żenadę strzelić Eamesowi prosto w twarz w następnym wspólnym śnie, a potem podąża w kierunku wskazywanym przez nachalnie podświetlone strzałki, czyli do bocznej alejki, której wygląd staje się coraz bardziej podejrzany z każdym postawionym krokiem. Drogę kończą szeroko otwarte drzwi, pilnowane przez barmana z przepaską na oku i papierosem w ręku.

— Na co jeszcze czekasz, kochaneczku? — pyta i gestem zaprasza Arthura do środka, co rozwiewa ostatnie wątpliwości, czy aby na pewno znalazł się we właściwym miejscu.

Dwa niskie stopnie w dół i światła seksklubu gasną nagle w ciepłobrązowych cieniach. Ich źródłem jest obszarpana kurtyna, z którą Arthur zderza się krok dalej. Stoi za nią przez długą, długą chwilę, obserwując pasek wyciekającej spod jej brzegu jasności, wsłuchany w miękkie dźwięki muzyki po drugiej stronie, rozerwany pomiędzy trwogą a radością sprowadzającą na usta mimowolny uśmiech. Mal nie cierpi wypraw do umysłu Eamesa. Twierdzi, że jego kolory są przesycone, a wszystko jest za głośne, jakby z premedytacją odwracał jej uwagę od ważnych szczegółów. Dlatego woli przy pierwszej lepszej okazji rzucić się pod autobus albo z dachu budynku, byleby tylko czym prędzej wydostać się z tego piekła. Arthur za to zawsze czuje się dobrze w snach Eamesa, lubi przyglądać się ukradkiem jego kreacjom, które wydają mu się osobiste, doskonale dopracowane i pełne życia. Obecne miejsce też nosi w sobie te cechy.

Spodziewa się podestu z roznegliżowaną dziewczyną wijącą się przy rurze i Eamesa rozpartego wygodnie z rozłożonymi nogami, palącego tanie cygara i roztaczającego wokół siebie aurę oślizgłości. Jednak gdy odsuwa kurtynę i wchodzi do środka, wszystko cichnie i zielenieje, tracąc jakiekolwiek podobieństwo do baru.

Znajduje się w pomieszczeniu o podłodze wyłożonej tatami. Jego bose stopy — gdzie podziały się buty? — dotykają chłodnej powierzchni maty. Papierowe drzwi są odsunięte, prezentując widok na las zielonych bambusów. Blask księżyca sączy się przez ostre jak żyletki liście. W pokoju nie ma nikogo poza nim; wąski drewniany tarasik na zewnątrz jest tak samo pusty. Jedyne, o co zahacza oko Arthura, to niski kwadratowy stolik, leżąca przed nim poduszka, ceramiczna karafka z winem śliwkowym i otwarty na ostatniej stronie tomik poezji. Kiedy pochyla się, żeby przeczytać wiersz, zauważa, że jego słowa właśnie znikają. Czarne linie wykaligrafowanych liter nabierają srebrnej barwy, odpływając z papieru w powietrze, i Arthur rzuca się w pogoń za nimi, pędzi ich śladem przez bambusowy gąszcz, przeskakuje strumień — tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak przepadają ostatecznie z trzema głośnymi pyknięciami. Rozgląda się dokoła i stwierdza, że wylądował w hali z automatami do gier, pełnej kurew i członków yakuzy.

— Cholerny Eames — mamrocze pod nosem.

Udaje mu się jakoś uniknąć ograbienia przez kieszonkowców albo przyparcia do ściany przez niewiarygodnie agresywne męskie prostytutki w kobiecych ubraniach. Dociera do głównych drzwi, nad którymi migocze neon z napisem _TĘDY DO UROCZYCH PAŃ! ZAPRASZAMY, DOBRZE UBRANY DŻENTELMENIE!_

Na zewnątrz panuje przenikliwy chłód. Arthur pozwala sobie na chwilę wdzięczności dla Eamesa, który pomyślał o ubraniu go w skórzaną kurtkę. Zasunąwszy zamek, zerka w dół na swoje stopy — znów są obute w trampki, tym razem czerwone, a nie niebieskie jak poprzednio, i podąża za oślepiająco białym odbiciem jarzeniowych strzałek na błyszczącym od deszczu chodniku. Skręca w prawo, potem w lewo, przez minutę stoi przed bramą niespodziewanego parku o wysokich murach ocienionych kwitnącymi drzewami, aż wreszcie rozgląda się w obie strony i decyduje nacisnąć klamkę.

Zgodnie z wszelką logiką brama powinna być zamknięta; wskazuje na to wyraźnie odstraszający wygląd otaczającego park muru. Otwiera się jednak bezgłośnie, nie wydając ani jednego skrzypnięcia protestu, i Arthur popycha jej skrzydło na tyle, by móc zajrzeć do środka.

To nie jest zwykły park ani ogród, podejrzewa słusznie. Cofa ręce od bramy i postępuje dwa kroki po miękkiej, soczystej trawie. Znów jest w kipiącym przepychem Xanadu z wiersza o Kubla Chanie, wielkim i bezkresnym, pełnym drzew uginających się pod ciężarem gruszek i pomarańczy, zielonym od winorośli rodzących szlachetne grona, zalanym srebrnym światłem wiszącej nad krajobrazem tarczy księżyca. Arthur zna to miejsce jak własną kieszeń i doskonale wie, dokąd się udać.

Mimo że dobrze zna drogę, jej przebycie zabiera mu godzinę. Mija oświetlone pochodniami opuszczone haremy, brnie przez olbrzymi, porośnięty liliami wodnymi staw, ignorując pływające wokół niego ciekawskie syreny, a gdy dociera wreszcie do złotej bramy prowadzącej do menażerii, Eames czeka już tam na niego ubrany dokładnie w to samo, co nosił na Beachy Head — brzydki sweter i workowate spodnie.

— Znalazłeś mnie — mówi z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.

— Nie było w tym nic trudnego — odpowiada Arthur uszczypliwie, pozwala jednak Eamesowi wziąć się za rękę i przeprowadzić przez próg bramy.

 

***

 

Mal i Dom odnajdują ich niecałe cztery godziny potem, późnym wieczorem, siedzących na stołkach przy barze w niepozornej knajpce serwującej makaron ramen i prowadzących swobodne negocjacje okraszone wymachiwaniem drewnianymi pałeczkami.

— No proszę, dotarliście w końcu — komentuje Arthur i zatrzymuje stoper.

Pięć godzin i czterdzieści pięć minut, stwierdza, po czym zerka w górę na Mal wpatrującą się żarłocznie w jego porcję ramen i zmęczonego Doma opartego o ścianę.

— Znaleźliście coś? — pyta.

Dom rzuca na stół zamykany medalion, który wydaje metaliczny brzęk w zetknięciu z blatem. Eames przez chwilę sprawia wrażenie autentycznie zszokowanego, i to tak, że Arthur cofa sięgającą po znalezisko dłoń i zawisa palcami nad jego okrągłym kształtem.

— Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego — mówi powoli.

Eames mruga kilkakrotnie.

— Powiedzmy… powiedzmy, że akurat tego sekretu nie mieli odkryć.

— Taaa, ten drugi też odnaleźliśmy — wtrąca się Dom, tym razem wyraźnie się popisując.

Wyjmuje z kieszeni dżinsów mały wibrator i kładzie go obok medalionu. Gdy tylko przedmiot dotyka stołu, zamienia się w kartkę papieru z nazwiskiem, stopniem i numerem ewidencyjnym.

— Ten skarb znaleźliśmy w drodze do was w japońskim domku, ukryty w niebieskich trampkach.

— Niebieskie trampki — powtarza Arthur, a kiedy próbuje złowić wzrok Eamesa, ten uporczywie odwraca oczy i zaborczym gestem przykrywa medalion lekko drżącą dłonią.

— Zajrzeliście do środka? — pyta.

Arthur jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie widział go zdenerwowanego.

Mal unosi brwi.

— Nie było tam nic wielkiego — odpowiada mitygująco.

— Jedynie dwa bilety do paryskiego metra — dodaje Dom, wzruszając ramionami. — Rozpłynęły się w powietrzu, zanim tu doszliśmy.

Eames odchrząkuje.

— W porządku, dobra robota, świetnie się spisaliście. Odkryliście moją potajemną miłość do Francji i wszystkiego, co z niej pochodzi. Panno Miles, nasze małe nieporozumienia są więc tylko wyrazem ukrytego napięcia seksualnego.

Mal puszcza jego słowa mimo uszu.

— Arthurze — mówi — daj mi ten makaron, zanim się obudzimy.

W wyniku czego Arthur skupia się na obronie swojego wyśnionego posiłku przed jej atakami, jednak nie na tyle, by nie zauważyć wzroku, jakim Dom mierzy Eamesa — z namysłem, niczym łamigłówkę — oraz spojrzenia samego Eamesa, wbitego w trzymany w zaciśniętej ręce medalion.

Potem, długo po powrocie na jawę, kiedy Arthur i Dom ślęczą do późna nad papierkową robotą w laboratorium snu, żeby zdążyć na czas przed ślubnym urlopem, Arthur pyta:

— Co tak właściwie znaczył ten medalion?

— A jak ci się wydaje? — odpowiada pytaniem Dom w identyczny sposób, jak robił to nauczyciel angielskiego Arthura w jedenastej klasie, chcąc poznać zdanie swoich uczniów na temat, o ironio, wiersza „Kubla Chan”. Wówczas Arthurowi zdawało się zawsze, że symbolika poezji nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jednak tu i teraz na pewno jest inaczej.

Wzrusza ramionami i rysuje początek schodów w swoim notesie.

— Może oznaczać wszystko i nic. Może był własnością jego matki?

— A co z butami? — pyta Dom z naciskiem, odkładając papier i długopis. Splata dłonie i patrzy na Arthura przenikliwie.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Arthur żałuje nieobecności Mal pełniącej rolę bufora między nimi, ale pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

— Co z trampkami, w których go znalazłem? Nie pomagają w interpretacji?

— Nie widzę powodu, czemu miałyby. — Arthur stara się o obojętny ton. — Nie więcej niż zwykłe buty.

— Są twoje, prawda?

— Nie moje, tylko wyśnione dla mnie przez Eamesa — nie ustępuje Arthur.

— Czyli twoje — podsumowuje Dom lekko, bez chęci konfrontacji, a gdy Arthur zamiast odpowiedzi rzuca mu złowrogie spojrzenie, dodaje: — Nie wiem, Arthurze. Naprawdę nie znam go na tyle, żeby połączyć jedno z drugim, ale jestem pewiem, że to były twoje buty i jego medalion, w którym leżały dwa bilety dotyczące miasta twoich marzeń, i że gdy tylko ich dotknąłem, zniknęły bez śladu.

Arthur najeża się nagle.

— To też nie musi nic znaczyć.

— Arthurze… — Dom przygląda mu się nieładnie zmrużonymi oczami. — Skoro to sen, to oczywiście, że coś znaczy.

Ta myśl wkrada się do głowy Arthura, zagnieżdża w niej niczym najodporniejszy z pasożytów i za nic w świecie nie chce jej opuścić. Nie widzi Eamesa ani razu przed wyjazdem z Mal na męcząco stereotypową przedślubną wycieczkę do Las Vegas, ale myśli o nim bez przerwy. Myśli o nim, gdy wynajmują kabriolet i wcisnąwszy gaz do dechy, pędzą sto siedemdziesiąt kilometrów na godzinę z odkrytym dachem przez zabójczo gorącą, płaską powierzchnię pustynnej Nevady. Eames zdaje się okupować jego świadomość i przenikać do każdej niegroźnej, najbanalniejszej sprawy, przypuszczalnie do końca życia eliminując z garderoby Arthura kompletną ofertę trampków Converse w każdym możliwym kolorze, a ponadto niszcząc perspektywę rozrywki przy stoliku do blackjacka, bo oprócz udzielania korepetycji w posługiwaniu się wytrychem Eames po mistrzowsku oszukiwał w karty.

— Boże drogi, ależ ty masz minę — mówi Mal podczas spaceru alejką ekskluzywnych butików na parterze ich hotelu, gdzie całe stada ubranych w dresy rencistów urządzają sobie pielgrzymki między bufetem a automatami do gier. — Co ci chodzi po głowie?

Arthur marszczy brwi.

— Nic — odpowiada hardo. Jeśli dobrze to sobie wmówi, może sam w to uwierzy. — Nic szczególnego.

— Czekaj, zapytam inaczej: Co ci chodzi po głowie na temat Eamesa? — drąży Mal z nieskończoną cierpliwością.

Arthurowi chodzi po głowie, że Eames jest zagadką, o której męczy samo myślenie, nie mówiąc już o próbach rozwiązania. Chodzi mu po głowie, że Eames wróci w końcu do Anglii, a on zostanie wylany i zamiast być terrorystą snów, będzie musiał zarabiać na życie projektowaniem bezdusznych biurowców i spełniać się jako ojciec chrzestny dzieci Mal i Doma. Że w wielkim zbiorze rzeczy, które nie pasują do siebie, on i Eames stanowią najbardziej jaskrawy przykład. Chodzi mu po głowie, że — pomijając skondensowane napięcie seksualne i pełne ciekawości pragnienie — wcale nie myśli aż tak dużo o Eamesie, bo znacznie więcej uwagi poświęca projektowi PASIV, który coraz bardziej wżera się w ich dusze i mimo pozornie bezpiecznej otoczki wyraźnie zdradza swój prawdziwy charakter pułapki.

Chce móc znów śnić z radością, boleśnie tęskni za tamtymi pierwszymi zejściami wraz z Mal w skonstruowane przez siebie sny, kiedy chodziło jedynie o odkrycie swych możliwości i nie było się czego bać, a już najmniej znanego obecnie faktu, jak groźną formę potrafi przybrać wzajemne zaglądanie do swoich umysłów. Chce zwyczajnie pójść na ślub Mal, jeść tort weselny, nosić trampki bez roztrząsania związanych z nimi podtekstów, wyjechać do Paryża i siedzieć nad Sekwaną z filiżanką espresso w dłoni.

— Powiedział, że gdyby był złodziejem, ukradłby mnie i uciekł ze mną na koniec świata — wyrzuca nagle.

Usta Mal miękną w kształt zdziwionego „o”.

— Jak widać, nie pozwoliłem mu na to — ciągnie Arthur.

Kiedy Mal daje się porwać swojej ciekawości, osacza rozmówcę, napiera na niego całym ciałem niczym wielki błagalny znak zapytania. Arthur ma wrażenie, że jeśli przysunie się jeszcze o milimetr, zetkną się nawet rzęsami. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, cofnąłby się na stosowną odległość, jednak wszechobecność splątanej z nim ciasno Mal sprawia, że jej gorący dotyk dodaje w jakiś sposób otuchy. Patrzy więc prosto w przeszywające go, szeroko otwarte ciemne oczy.

— Skoro cię nie ukradł — pyta Mal — to może pójdziesz z nim dobrowolnie, gdy będzie stąd wyjeżdżał?

Arthur odpycha ją jednak od siebie.

— Mal, przestań.

 

— Gdyby cię o to poprosił, poszedłbyś z nim? — kontynuuje Mal, nie podnosząc głosu. Chwyta go za łokcie i przyciąga z powrotem do siebie. — Chciałbyś z nim odejść?

— Odpowiedź na hipotetyczne pytanie nie ma znaczenia — mówi Arthur opryskliwie, bo nie widzi żadnego sensu w roztrząsaniu tej kwestii. Dobrze zna swoje ograniczenia i wie, co jest dla niego wykonalne, a co nie. Poza tym, czy nie wystarcza im koszmarów we śnie? Dlaczego muszą tworzyć je sobie dodatkowo na jawie? — Zresztą nawet gdybym chciał, to przecież nie mogę, jasne?

— Nigdy nie przestanę ci powtarzać, Arthurze, że możesz wszystko — wzdycha Mal.

— Myślałem, że go nie znosisz — słyszy własny naburmuszony głos.

Mal przewraca oczami i wreszcie wypuszcza go na wolność. Ruszają dalej, a gdy przechodzą obok butiku Diora, mówi uszczypliwie:

— Tak samo jak ty nie znosiłeś Doma, pamiętasz?

— Zostawmy ten temat — prosi Arthur. — Wychodzisz za mąż.

— Boże, czyż to nie straszne? — łapie przynętę Mal.

Daleko na wschodnim wybrzeżu Dom prawdopodobnie zostaje właśnie wyciągnięty przez chłopaków z bazy na jakiś okropny wieczór kawalerski, podzielony organizacyjnie między żołnierzy i naukowców, co zapewne skończy się jednym długim, żenującym melanżem striptizu i banalnych wygłupów. Oddaleni setki kilometrów na zachów Arthur i Mal wcale nie zachowują się lepiej. Ostatnią noc w Vegas spędzają w horrendalnie drogim barze, przy stoliku w niszy z przestronnym, łukowatym oknem ukazującym pogrążony w nocym mroku przestwór nieba nad skąpanym w świetle neonów miastem. Arthur pije czystą whisky bez lodu, bo ma ochotę wypróbować coś nowego, polubić gorzkie pieczenie w krtani pozostawione przez przełykany trunek. Mal opróżnia jedno dirty martini za drugim i sprawia wrażenie nieobecnej duchem.

— Jesteś szczęśliwa? — pyta Arthur nagle, w zasadzie bez sensu. Mal kocha Doma, musi być przecież szczęśliwa.

Mal wzrusza ramionami.

— Jestem, ale ten stan trwa już od długiego czasu — przyznaje, zerkając na niego z ukosa. — Teraz głównie smucą mnie wszystkie rzeczy, które się zmienią.

— Ja pozostanę — odpowiada Arthur, zażenowany własnym zażenowaniem swoją obecną relacją z Mal. — Przecież nie zmieni się absolutnie wszystko.

Tym razem jej spojrzenie jest miękkie i łagodne, jakby ktoś odwrócił ich role i to ona była tą opuszczaną.

— Nie jestem taka pewna, Arthurze. Wiem z kolei, że Eames to złodziej — mówi, od niechcenia wprawiając w ruch swój mały bączek, który zaczyna tańczyć z brzękiem po szklanym blacie.

— Jestem za trzeźwy na taką rozmowę — oświadcza Arthur.

Mal wzywa gestem kelnerkę.

— Temu możemy szybko zaradzić.

Następnego dnia oboje cierpią na monstrualnego kaca i docierają na lotnisko wyłącznie dzięki czarnej kawie oraz opatrzności boskiej, w sam raz na czas, by opaść bezsilnie na krzesło w poczekalni przed bramką i ze zbolałym jękiem na ustach żałować lekkomyślnych decyzji podjętych ostatniej nocy. Mal pochłania pół galona wody, którą dwukrotnie zwraca, podczas gdy Arthur łazi bez przerwy od jednego do drugiego sklepu w strefie bezcłowej, bo za każdym razem, gdy próbuje usiąść na dłużej, zaczyna go mdlić i kręcić mu się w głowie. Niewielka pociecha, że niemal wszyscy wokół nich wyglądają na identycznie sponiewieranych.

W końcu trzy razy pod rząd zagląda do tego samego sklepu z kiczowatymi pamiątkami i szpera między półkami, starając się nie myśleć o stanie swojego żołądka ani o niczym, co do niego wlał. Wiedziony kaprysem, kupuje parę kostek do gry, czerwonych z białymi oczkami i spreparowanych tak, by zawsze wyrzucały trójki, dziesięć dolców dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć za komplet.

— Zamierza pan ograć kogoś po powrocie? — pyta sprzedawca, wydając Arthurowi resztę z duwdziestodolarowego banknotu.

— Nie, ale nie lubię pozostawiać spraw przypadkowi — odpowiada Arthur i dopiero po sekundzie orientuje się, że jest to najczystsza prawda.

 

***

 

Ślub odbywa się w Hamptons w maju, kiedy wiosna oddaje pałeczkę machającemu już na powitanie latu. Większość znajomych Mal płci żeńskiej nie znosi jej pasjami, tak więc z braku druhen, które można by katować drakońskimi dietami, cała energia panny młodej zostaje skierowana na wybór stroju Arthura. Teoretycznie wie, że powinien się przed tym bronić i na każdym kroku protestować przeciw jej zabiegom, ale ponieważ sam uwielbia skomplikowany rytuał powstawania dobrze skrojonego garnituru, z przyjemnością patrzy w lustro, gdy wszystko jest już zapięte na ostatni guzik, mankiety spodni układają się idealnie na wypucowanych butach, a odgarnięte z twarzy i przygładzone włosy nadają mu wreszcie wygląd dorosłego, którym tak naprawdę się jeszcze nie czuje.

Miles i Maria nie szczędzą środków na przygotowanie przyjęcia, chociaż Arthur ma małą szansę podziwiać efekty, bo czas przed ceremonią spędza na rozpuszczaniu podprowadzonego z apteczki Xanaxu w szampanie Mal albo na wiązaniu muszki Doma połączonym z przekonywaniem go przy pomocy leczniczych właściwości Jima Beama, by powstrzymał się przed atakiem paniki. Żałuje, że nie mają więcej przyjaciół, którzy mogliby pomóc mu w ciężkich obowiązkach świadka, z drugiej strony gdyby tak się jednak stało, zareagowałby zapewne straszną zazdrością. Miota się więc między namiotami panny młodej i pana młodego w nadziei, że nie pomyli jednego z drugim i nie uraczy niechący Doma środkami uspokajającymi albo nie zacznie wmawiać Mal, że jej noszony po lewej stronie penis wcale nie odznacza się w spodniach.

Same przysięgi małżeńskie trwają śmiesznie krótko — Mallorie Miles dwadzieścia minut później jest już panią Mallorie Cobb, a wszyscy wysypują się na zewnątrz, na zalane popołudniowym słońcem ciemnozielone błonia, spiesząc ku otwartemu barowi i czekoladowej fontannie. Pozostawiony sam sobie Arthur zatrzymuje się przy orkiestrze z poczuciem, jakby ktoś go z czegoś ograbił.

Cała niepewność, która do chwili ślubu przytłaczała Mal niczym przyciężkie klejnoty, przepadła bez śladu. Przytulona młoda para obraca się w tańcu na parkiecie, szepcząc sobie do uszu słodkie tajemnice. Otacza ją buzujące, chemiczne szczęście nadające Cobbowi pozory pijanego i zamieniające Mal w olśniewające zjawisko. Arthur czuje się wyobcowany niczym bohaterki książek z półki Mal, zapełnionej literaturą feministyczną trzeciej fali.

Pije szampana i tańczy ze wszystkimi bez wyjątku uroczymi, małymi kuzynkami Mal. Bez wątpienia musi być nieźle wstawiony, bo dopuszcza, by Mal wcisnęła mu w objęcia zarumionego, uśmiechniętego maniacko Doma na małą rundkę na parkiecie, a sama zniknęła z misją odebrania komuś siłą pary płaskich butów. Zamiast porządnie przyłożyć jednemu z nowożeńców, pozwala Cobbowi prowadzić w tańcu.

— Naprawdę się cieszę, że jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem Mal — mówi Dom odrobinę za głośno i nadeptuje Arthurowi na stopę. Przypuszczalnie powiększy wraz ze swoją oblubienicą statystykę par, które w noc poślubną nie są zdolne do seksu. — Cieszę się też, że zostanie moją żoną.

— Już nią została — przypomina Arthur, ratując Cobba przed zderzeniem z Milesem i Marie, zaśmiewających się z nich bezczelnie. — Ten punkt programu masz z głowy.

— Świetnie, świetnie — szczerzy się Dom jak głupi. — Co za szczęście.

— Ależ się spiłeś — śmieje się Arthur bezsilnie, bo wciąż dryfują albo w stronę stolików zastawionych kieliszkami szampana, albo obracających się w tańcu podstrzałych francuskich par, albo co gorsza, biednej kelnerki obładowanej wielką tacą z tatarem łososiowym.

— A skoro się pobraliśmy — kontynuuje Dom niewzruszenie — będziemy dzielić ze sobą wszystko, co znaczy, że teraz jesteś i moim najlepszym przyjacielem, prawda?

Trzeźwa riposta _Rany boskie, najwyższy czas, żebyście się wreszcie ruszyli i nawiązali jakieś nowe znajomości_ balansuje na końcu języka Arthura, ale Dom promienieje takim szczęściem, próbując wygiąć go w tył na parkiecie, że zachowuje ją dla siebie. Budowali razem sięgające nieba katedry, uciekali z rozpadających się kontynentów, krążyli w labiryntach swoich sekretów. Być może poznał Cobba jedynie dzięki fatalnemu gustowi Mal co do mężczyzn (a jeszcze gorszym co do kwiatów), niemniej geneza ich znajomości nie ma większego znaczenia w obliczu faktu, że Dom i Mal rzeczywiście są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Arthura. A dziś tańczy na ich weselu i chociaż żelazna pięść zaciska się na jego sercu, ból złagodzony jest gorzką słodyczą.

— Prawda, Dom — odpowiada i steruje nim w kierunku najbliższych krzeseł. — Jestem teraz i twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— O tak, kurwa — potwierdza Cobb z nadmiarem entuzjazmu i w tym samym momencie wraca Mal, obuta w jakieś tenisówki i uzbrojona w dwa kolejne kieliszki szampana, z których popija na przemian.

Opróżniwszy je całkowicie, chwyta swojego męża za rękę i pociąga na nowo do tańca, podczas gdy Arthur zwija się ze śmiechu. Nie ma wątpliwości, że film z wesela będzie prawdziwą kopalnią kompromitujących scen.

Wczesnym wieczorem, kiedy słońce zaczyna przybierać czerwonopomarańczową barwę i opadać w stronę horyzontu, Arthur przeprasza weselników i siada na werandzie w towarzystwie ginu z tonikiem i swoich myśli, wsłuchany w stłumione przez ściany domu dźwięki zabawy i dobiegające z piętra tony muzyki. Arthur, ponieważ natura obdarzyła go tym odpowiednim rodzajem twarzy, w przeciągu kilku ostatnich godzin otrzymał w depozycie nie mniej niż sześć wypalonych do połowy paczek papierosów od ludzi, którzy przysięgali na wszystkie świętości swoim najbliższym, że już dawno zerwali z nałogiem. Nietrudno więc znaleźć ulubioną markę wśród oddanych mu na przechowanie opakowań.

Gdyby był tu Culpepper, wyzłośliwiałby się nad Arthurem, że wygląda jak kwintesencja Hipstera Zrelaksowanego. Mal rozpływałaby się z zachwytu nad bijącą od niego aurą francuskości. Dom wytknąłby, że na jedno wychodzi, i właśnie ta konkluzja doprowadza Arthura do cichego, prywatnego śmiechu między jednym a drugim refleksyjnym zaciągnięciem się dymiącym w palcach marlboro ultralight.

Przestaje się śmiać, gdy nagłe pieczenie pod powiekami, efekt balansowania na granicy między żalem a absurdalnym rozbawieniem, zmusza go do potarcia oczu. Przez rozmywającą widok zasłonę łez dostrzega Eamesa, stojącego na schodach werandy, obramowanego zachodem słońca i obserwującego go ciepłym, roztapiającym serce, zastraszająco intymnym wzrokiem.

— Cześć — mówi Arthur, mrugając.

Eames uśmiecha się lekko, tylko dla niego.

— Witaj, Arthurze.

Szczegóły obrazu — poza oczywistymi, takimi jak piękna linia szczęki Eamesa albo solidny zarys jego sylwetki — zaczynają przenikać do świadomości Arthura: brzydki, przypominający masę papierową zielony garnitur z poliesteru, koszula w kolorze łososia z już oklapniętym kołnierzykiem, za bardzo rozpięta pod szyją i odsłaniająca ciemny zawijas tatuażu. Arthur nigdy nie widział Eamesa poza terenem bazy oraz ich wspólnych snów i czuje olbrzymie zaskoczenie jego obecnością tutaj, w pomarańczowej aureoli ostatnich promieni słońca, ze srebrną walizką w jednej dłoni, a drugą wsuniętą zbyt swobodnie do kieszeni.

Marszczy czoło.

— Zaprosili cię na wesele? — pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Eames wybucha śmiechem, nagłym i głośnym w panującej jeszcze kilka chwil temu ciszy.

— O ile panna Miles nie zmieniła gruntownie opinii na mój temat, to na pewno nie.

— Pani Cobb — poprawia go Arthur odruchowo. — Wiesz, Mal wcale cię nie nienawidzi. Sama mi to powiedziała.

Jedyne, co osiąga tymi słowami, są uniesione brwi Eamesa.

— Żartujesz sobie, Arthurze. Oczywiście, że mnie nie cierpi…

Arthur otwiera usta do protestu.

— …podobnie jak ja nie zniósłbym nikogo, kto chciałby mi cię odebrać — kończy Eames gładko, a potem pokonuje dzielący ich niewielki dystans, wyjmuje rękę z kieszeni, sunie palcami po dłoni Arthura w kierunku dymiącego papierosa, przechwytuje go zwinnie i chowa za swoimi plecami. — Palenie mocno szkodzi zdrowiu, nie wiesz?

Arthur żałuje, że nie nie ma już w ustach dymu, którym mógłby dmuchnąć mu w twarz, bo to jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką zasługuje. Nie ma jednak czasu zareagować przed następnym krokiem Eamesa.

— Pozwól mi więc być twoim filtrem, kochany. — Nie odwracając wzroku, unosi papierosa do ust i zaciska na nim wargi w sposób, który przyprawia Arthura o łomot serca i zdecydowane drgnięcie kutasa.

Zanosiło się na to od dawna, a że Arthur jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie znalazł dostatecznych powodów, by odmówić sobie skorzystania z zapraszającej okazji, nie ma żadnych trudności z podniesieniem się z ławki, pochyleniem w stronę Eamesa, przywarciem do jego gorącego, twardego ciała i wyjściem na spotkanie jego wargom.

 _Jeszcze podpalimy całą posesję_ , przelatuje Arthurowi przez głowę, gdy papieros spada na ziemię, a Eames językiem toruje sobie drogę do wnętrza jego ust i wdmuchuje w nie porcję dymu. Przejąłby się bardziej obawą, czy rozżarzony niedopałek nie wylądował przypadkiem na czymś łatwopalnym, gdyby Eames dwie sekundy później nie wsunął palców w jego włosy i nie szarpnął za nie z zaborczością posiadacza.

Eames smakuje papierosem, którego ze sobą dzielą, niedawno poznanym gorącem whisky, słodyczą skóry. Arthur rzuca się w pościg za tą właśnie czystą, gładką nutą Eamesa ukrytą pod dymem, alkoholem i całą resztą. Zaciska rękę na klapie jego marynarki, drapie zębami pełną, czerwoną wargę. Jak spragniony dotyku szaleniec wczepia się w ramiona Eamesa, wślizguje dłońmi pod górną warstwę ubrania, na wyrzeźbioną mięśniami powierzchnię pleców. Nie całował się z nikim od wieków, z czego się teraz bardzo cieszy, bo nic nie zakłóca smaku Eamesa na języku. Czuje na swoich plecach jego rękę, ciepłą i dużą, wędrującą w dół, w stronę krzyża, gdzie zatrzymuje się tuż nad rozcięciem marynarki i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej, brzuchem do brzucha, ciasno, klaustrofobicznie ciasno. Gdyby powiedział teraz Eamesowi, od jak dawna z nikim nie był, bo być może od samego początku czekał właśnie na to, zrobiłoby się jeszcze goręcej, zwłaszcza jeśli Eames odpowiedziałby tym specyficznym, zranionym dźwiękiem, czymś pomiędzy desperacją a kapitulacją, i jeszcze mocniej przytulił go do siebie.

Arthur zarzuca ramię na bark Eamesa, zaciska palce na materiale marynarki i pozwala przegiąć się w tył, tak że ich usta odrywają się od siebie. Łapie gwałtownie oddech, podczas gdy Eames sunie wargami w dół, wzdłuż szyi, rysując zębami skórę i wydając dźwięki, jakby za nic w świecie nie mógł przestać.

Ale akurat to sprawia, że Arthur czuje za nim nagłą tęsknotę, przeszywającą niczym ból złamanej kości — teraz to już nie porównanie, a doświadczenie — wydusza więc jego imię, jakby go już przy nim nie było, i wilgotne usta Eamesa znów wędrują do góry, odkrywając po drodze nowe miejsca do pozostawienia drobnych pocałunków: podbródek, wypukłość policzka, skrzydełko nosa, podłużne wgłębienie nad łukiem górnej wargi, kąciki oczu, rzęsy.

— Eames — powtarza Arthur błagalnie.

— Już jestem, kochany — mruczy Eames i z powrotem przywiera ustami do jego ust, spija ich smak, wprawiając jednocześnie ich złączone biodra w kolisty ruch. — Chodź. — Przygryza wargi Arthura, głaszcze go po szyi, drugą ręką wciąż ściskając swoją przeklętą walizkę.

Arthur wybucha krótkim, lekko szaleńczym śmiechem.

— Eames, jestem na weselu Mal, nie możesz zaczekać, aż…

— Chodź ze mną — precyzuje Eames, a potem jeszcze raz całuje gorąco rozchylone usta Arthura, obrysowuje językiem ich kontur, zamyka dłoń na jego karku. — Chodź, proszę… Nie mogę znieść myśli, że cię opuszczam, kruszynko.

Arthur oddaje pocałunek z chaotyczną pasją, bo inaczej nie może.

— Później — obiecuje. — Gdy tylko Mal i Dom wyjadą w podróż poślubną, przyjdź do mnie do domu i wtedy…

— Nie mam na myśli łóżka — odpowiada Eames, nagle poważny, chociaż nadal nie przestaje wyrzucać z siebie słów prosto w jego usta i linię szczęki, utrudniając skupienie uwagi na tym, co mówi. — Chodź ze mną stąd. W ogóle. Z tego kraju. Ucieknijmy razem. Pozwól mi się ukraść.

Arthur gapi się na jego spoważniałą twarz.

— Mal twierdzi, że jesteś złodziejem.

— Bo jestem — potwierdza Eames sumiennie. — Najlepszym z najlepszych, Arthurze.

Arthur czuje się jak w pułapce jednego z jego snów — wszystko jest odrobinę za jaskrawe, za głośne. Po raz pierwszy rozumie, dlaczego Mal nie lubiła w nich przebywać. Przedtem, w odróżnieniu od teraz, zawsze potrafił się w nich odnaleźć. A może dziś to wrażenie nie jest dla niego.

— Ty nie żartujesz — mówi, zamiast zapytać o coś istotnego. Nie odrywa wzroku od twarzy Eamesa, znajomej i równocześnie kompletnie obcej, skoro należącej do profesjonalnego złodzieja. — W takim razie wcale nie jesteś żołnierzem. Nie jesteś w SAS.

— Obawiam się, że moje morale nie spełniłoby etycznych wymogów wiernego służenia ojczyźnie — kpi Eames tonem zbyt lekkim jak na zwykły unik przed niewygodnym tematem, ale wciąż nie wypuszcza Arthura z objęć.

W szczerości jego pragnienia jest coś uspokajającego, więc Arthur, choć roztrzęsiony i skołowany, nie traci głowy do końca. Jeszcze nie.

— O mały włos nie zrujnowałeś jednego z moich największych szwindli, Arthurze. Przez ciebie odwlekałem finał przez prawie trzy miesiące. Ale muszę w końcu dostarczyć towar. Błagam, miej litość. Chodź ze mną.

Arthur chce cofnąć się o krok, a może od razu o sto i popędzić prosto do Mal, ale Eames wciąż nie wypuszcza go z objęć. Przynajmniej jego uścisk zachowuje szczerą powagę.

— Kradniesz ludziom rzeczy — szepcze Arthur. — A teraz… — przenosi wzrok na walizkę — …teraz kolej na PASIV?

— I mam najwyżej dwadzieścia minut, zanim ktoś się zorientuje, że przepadł, kochany — przyznaje Eames, głaszcząc uspokajająco policzek Arthura, jakby wiedział, ile wysiłku kosztuje go pogodzenie się z szokującą prawdą, i zachęcał go jednocześnie do jej zaakceptowania. — Dlatego mam wielką nadzieję, że podejmiesz jedną ze swoich błyskawicznych i zarazem rozsądnych decyzji i znikniesz razem ze mną.

Arthur już słyszy własne słowa „Nie mogę”, chociaż wcale nie chce ich wypowiadać, tylko zakopać w sobie głęboko. Zaciska dłoń na marynarce Eamesa.

— Dokąd pójdziemy?

— Dokąd zechcesz — mruczy Eames zapraszająco w jego usta. — Praga, Londyn. Mogę zabrać cię do Sao Paulo albo Belize, gdzie są cudowne plaże. Ani rusz bez filtrów do opalania. Miałbym doskonały pretekst do obmacywania cię po całym ciele w miejscu publicznym.

Śmiech Arthura jest odruchowy, zaskakujący dla niego samego. Eames wygląda na tak usatysfakcjonowanego, że trudno brać go na serio, myśli Arthur, tłumiąc chichot.

— Tak się jednak składa — ciągnie Eames — że kupiłem bilety do Paryża.

Arthur wtula się w niego, chciwie zapisując w pamięci każdy szczegół. Zapewne powinien zareagować znacznie ostrzej na kradzież PASIV-u, zdradę tajemnicy państwowej oraz fakt, że najprawdopodobniej został paskudnie wykorzystany, ale w tej chwili wszystko to jest mu obojętne, bo nadal obejmuje go ramię Eamesa, który szepcze mu do ucha pokusy bujne i szczodre niczym poetyckie ogrody z ich wspólnego snu.

— Naprawdę? — pyta.

— Jest taki stary budynek w Dzielnicy Łacińskiej. Rozsypujące się schody, katastrofalna cyrkulacja powietrza podczas letnich upałów, za to przepiękne okna i portfenetry. Tam trzymam wszystkie swoje książki — mówi Eames. — Wiesz, chciałbym cię wśród nich zainstalować.

— Lubię książki — odpowiada Arthur, pieczętując stwierdzenie pocałunkiem w żuchwę Eamesa.

— Ale nie pojedziesz ze mną — kończy za niego Eames bez zdziwienia w głosie.

Arthur mógłby wybrać jedną z wielu opcji — usprawiedliwić się, wyjaśnić, że przestępstwo nie jest dobrą drogą, ale wszelkie słowa zamierają mu w gardle. Może i lepiej, bo nagle ściska je wielki ból.

— Nie jestem złodziejem, Eames — przypomina mu. — Zresztą nie mogę opuścić Mal.

— Chryste, przecież ona wyszła za mąż — cedzi Eames. Gniew wyostrza jego rozmyte pożądaniem spojrzenie, a uścisk obejmującej Arthura ręki zmienia swój charakter. — Cobb przy niej jest. Nie musisz zostawać tylko dlatego, że zawsze miała cię w pobliżu.

Mal to nie jedyny powód. Arthur ma też matkę, mieszkanie, samochód, czekającą na odpowiedź korespondencję. Nawiedza go idiotyczna myśl o swojej garderobie, o ubraniach, których nie zdążył poskładać po praniu, o rozmrażającym się od wczorajszego wieczoru w lodówce kurczaku. Wszystko to wydaje się drobiazgiem w porównaniu z błagalną miną Eamesa, nie jest jednak pozbawione znaczenia, a poza tym Arthur zawsze był racjonalistą.

— Ale nadal nie jestem złodziejem — powtarza cicho. — Co niby miałbym robić, gdybym z tobą poszedł?

Eames mierzy go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— Arthurze — mówi z absolutną powagą — nie wiem, czy do tej pory naprawdę nie wpadłeś na to, że możesz robić każdą zasraną rzecz, na jaką najdzie cię ochota, i nikt cię przed tym nie powstrzyma?

Ostatnie słowa pieczętują sprawę.

— Sam się powstrzymam — postanawia Arthur.

Niewykluczone że Eames, podobnie jak Arthur, od samego początku wiedział, jak zabrzmi jego decyzja. Niemniej bezsensem jest inwestować tyle starań w wyrafinowane, długotrwałe oszustwo w celu kradzieży tajnej technologii wojskowej tylko po to, by na koniec ryzykować cały sukces zadawaniem pytania, na które z góry zna się odpowiedź — z drugiej strony Eames, delikatnie mówiąc, jest szalony, co Arthur z rezygnacją przyjął do wiadomości już dawno temu. Co więcej, wcale nie troszczy się o to, dlaczego Eames pojawił się tu osobiście, by zaliczyć kosza, bo skoro już tutaj stoi, Arthur może wziąć w dłonie jego posmutniałą, naznaczoną zmęczeniem twarz i pocałować ją po raz kolejny, długo, czule i łagodnie. Dokładnie i ostrożnie uczy się na pamięć linii jego warg, podążając skubnięciami wzdłuż ich zarysu, aż wreszcie Eames mamrocze coś pełnego bólu, ale i akceptacji, i znów pozwala Arthurowi na pocałunek będący żarem, namiętnością, pocieszeniem. Przeprosinami.

— Uważaj na siebie — szepcze Arthur między jednym urwanym oddechem a drugim. — Nie daj się złapać.

Eames spina się wreszcie zdecydowanie i odsuwa; dyscyplina jego ciała nadal przekonująco podtrzymuje kamuflaż, tak samo jak wszystkie inne dopracowane detale militarnej maski. Mruga do Arthura i cofa się o krok, uderzając kolanem w tę cholerną walizkę.

— Tylko jeśli będę miał taki kaprys, skarbie. Tylko i wyłącznie wtedy.

Kiedy odchodzi, Arthur śledzi go wzrokiem, podążającego w dół po łagodnym wzniesieniu w stronę nierzucającego się w oczy samochodu. Pozostaje bez ruchu na werandzie i czuje się jak dureń, którego serce usiłuje wyrwać się z piersi i pognać za znikającą za zakrętem hondą. Jest jednak pewien okrutną pewnością ludzi przekonanych o słuszności swoich decyzji, że postąpił właściwie, że jedyną prawdziwą głupotą byłoby rzucenie wszystkiego w diabły i ucieczka z Eamesem do miejsca, gdzie podzieliłby los jego książek, ukochanych lecz zamkniętych w czterech ścianach gdzieś w Paryżu. Głupotą byłoby totalne zdanie się na drugą osobę. Spalenie za sobą wszystkich mostów.

Tak jest lepiej, wmawia sobie Arthur. Nie było innej sensownej możliwości.

Wraca na przyjęcie i upija się niemal do nieprzytomności. Okazuje się, że będzie miał rację co do filmu z wesela: jednen kosmicznie wielki zbiór żenujących scen.

 

***  


Podczas gdy Mal i Dom spędzają swój miesiąc miodowy gdzieś w dalekim świecie, Ramsey wychodzi ze snu i wcale nie jest przekonany, że naprawdę z niego wyszedł. Arthur usiłuje przemówić mu do rozsądku, jednak Ramsey nie chce mu uwierzyć, a Arthurowi zaczyna brakować solidnych argumentów: konstrukcje ich snów stały się w międzyczasie tak zaawansowane, że często nie sposób odróżnić ich od rzeczywistości. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że wszystkich bez wyjątku pracowników bazy Arthur poddał rutynowym ćwiczeniom z udziałem wyśnionych terrorystów czyhających za każdym rogiem. Oczywiście sytuacja pogarsza się jeszcze bardziej, gdy rozwrzeszczany, ogarnięty amokiem Ramsey wymyka się spod kontroli, pędząc na oślep przed siebie z bronią w ręku, co automatycznie prowokuje innych pełniących służbę do odbezpieczenia karabinów, a Arthur ma nie więcej niż dwie sekundy na pomyślenie: „O, nie!”, kiedy Ramsey jako pierwszy otwiera ogień.

Pod koniec dnia bilans jego działań obejmuje sześciu zabitych plus siedemnastu rannych. Arthur jest jednym z tych ostatnich, postrzelony w brzuch pociskiem kalibru 9 mm, i to, o ironio, wcale nie z broni szaleńca, tylko „swoich”. Lekarze twierdzą, że przeżył jedynie dzięki niewyobrażalnemu szczęściu.

Bilans Arthura pod koniec tego dnia to jeden martwy żołnierz. Strzelił do niego z upuszczonego uprzednio Sig Sauera, do którego doczołgał się, pokryty gradem rozbitego szkła, ignorując śliskie gorąco krwi tryskającej z rany na brzuchu. Podniósł pistolet, przypomniał sobie rozgrzewający ucho głos Eamesa, szepczący: „Dokładnie tak, skarbie”, i po prostu nacisnął spust.

— Muszę powiedzieć, że po mistrzowsku umiesz poradzić sobie z przesraną sytuacją — komentuje McCallister, gdy odwiedza go po wszystkim w lazarecie.

Arthur zamyka oczy i udaje senność.

— Idź do diabła, generale.

— I tym oto sposobem — ciągnie niezrażony McCallister — dowiedziałem się, że jak już strzelasz, to po to, by zabić.

 

***

 

Spontaniczna strzelanina Ramseya to drugi poważny cios zadany projektowi w ciągu ostatnich czternastu dni. Oba problemy nie doczekały się w tym czasie niczego, co choć trochę przypominałoby rozwiązanie.

Mimo wielogodzinnych przesłuchań każdej osoby w bazie (łącznie z Domem i Mal, złapanymi telefonicznie w jednym z hoteli na trasie ich podróży) nie udało się zdobyć żadnej informacji o zbiegłym Eamesie, możliwym celu jego ucieczki ani w jaki sposób, do jasnej cholery, w ogóle dostał się do projektu. Zasadniczo nikt nie jest bez winy, ale rozmowy prowadzą głównie do tego, że Amerykanie zarzucają Brytyjczykom niedopatrzenie, skoro pozwolili wkręcić się oszustowi w swój tajny program militarny, na co Brytyjczycy posądzają Amerykanów dokładnie o to samo. Nieskończona powtarzalność wzajemnych oskarżeń jest wręcz fascynująca i Arthur chętnie poświęciłby więcej energii na ich analizę, gdyby nie był aż tak zajęty regeneracją tkanki brzucha i układaniem w głowie listy obowiązkowych punktów szkolenia dla każdego, kto ma lub będzie miał styczność z PASIV-em.

Zarówno luka w zabezpieczeniu projektu, jak i niefortunny incydent z Ramseyem wyraźnie sygnalizują drastyczne braki w przygotowaniu uczestników, więc gdy tylko Arthur jest zdolny usiąść prosto na łóżku i nie stracić przytomności przez dłuższy czas, od razu każe przynieść sobie notatnik oraz długopis.

 _Ochrona sieci komputerowej_ , pisze. _Potwierdzenie tożsamości obejmujące przekopanie wszelkich baz danych, legalnie bądź nie. Trening z bronią. Techniki bojowe, łącznie z walką wręcz (?)_ Absolutnie wszyscy zaangażowani w projekt muszą umieć się obronić, rozpoznać infiltrację i zidentyfikować potencjalne ryzyko. Nawet dla samego McCallistera nie można robić wyjątku. Przejdzie kilka praktycznych ćwiczeń z zakresu ofensywnej jazdy samochodem i wysadzania rzeczy w powietrze.

— Czy powinienem czuć się zaniepokojony tym, jak dobrze obchodzisz się z C4? — pyta Arthura później.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Lubię obchodzić się dobrze ze wszystkim — odpowiada zwięźle, co jest zgodne z prawdą i jednocześnie nie jest.

W drugim tygodniu rekonwalescencji udaje mu się wreszcie przekonać lekarzy wojskowych, żeby wypuścili go do domu. Ucieka się przy tym do wierutnego kłamstwa, że ktoś będzie się tam nim opiekował. Zamiast tego wita go puste, ciemne i wypełnione stęchłym powietrzem mieszkanie. Dociera chwiejnym krokiem do sypialni, pada na łóżko i śpi przez szesnaście godzin, po czym wstaje, opróżnia grożący pęknięciem pęcherz i kładzie się z powrotem na następne dziesięć.

Kiedy budzi się ponownie, przyczyną jest uporczywe pukanie do drzwi, za którymi stoi wyglądająca schludnie jak spod igły pielęgniarka.

— Jezu drogi, mówiłem McCallisterowi, że sam sobie poradzę — wzdycha Arthur, opierając się o framugę.

Pielęgniarka mierzy go trudnym do zinterpretowania spojrzeniem brązowych oczu.

— Nie wiem, kto to McCallister, ale pan Eames nie był o tym przekonany. — Podaje Arthurowi złożoną kartkę papieru. — Dlatego tutaj jestem.

 

_Najdroższy…_  
_Zapewne sobie wyobrażasz, jak zdenerwowała mnie wiadomość, że ci pierdoleni idioci dopuścili do strzelaniny, w której zostałeś ranny. Oczywiście wolałbym zjawić się osobiście, pocałunkami przywrócić Cię do zdrowia i przetestować wytrzymałość szpitalnych bandaży jako rekwizytów w gorących igraszkach, niestety doradcy prawni w miejscu mojego aktualnego pobytu z pełnym przeświadczeniem twierdzą, że zapewniając Ci profesjonalną opiekę medyczną nie narażę na wtrącenie do więzienia ani siebie (nie spieszno mi doświadczyć aktów sodomii wbrew własnej woli), ani Ciebie (nawet jeśli byłbyś zdolny stworzyć zupełnie nowy, prężnie zorganizowany podział sił w obrębie istniejącej hierarchii współwięźniów)._  
_Lisa — tak na imię Twojej pielęgniarce — została pouczona, by nie zadawać Ci zbyt wielu pytań ani nie odtwarzać kiepsko zaaranżowanych scenek podpatrzonych w tanich pornosach._  
_Twój wierny sługa,_  
_Eames_  
_PS: Umieściłbym Cię dokładnie między Coleridge’em a Donne’em._

 

Arthur odchrząkuje.

— No więc, Liso…

Pielęgniarka wskazuje palcem na jego brzuch i rosnącą szybko plamę czerwieni na koszulce.

— Zdaje się, że puścił panu szew — mówi tonem niepozbawionym życzliwości.

Resztę tygodnia Arthur spędza w różnych zakątkach mieszkania, poddając się zabiegom Lisy, kompetentnie chroniącej go przed wykrwawieniem lub zagłodzeniem się na śmierć. Godzinami kontempluje sufit i snuje plany, którym pozwala nabrać ciała, obrócić się w coś bardziej namacalnego. Czuje, że to, co tak długo tliło się w jego trzewiach, zaczyna wyrywać się na zewnątrz.

 

***

 

Mal odpowiada na wieść o postrzale Arthura emocją bardzo daleką od radości, czego nie można nawet wytłumaczyć jej wybujałym francuskim temperamentem, bo Dom reaguje jeszcze gorzej. Przez pierwszy tydzień po powrocie z miesiąca miodowego Mal koczuje w mieszkaniu Arthura, opiekując się nim w sposób skrajnie odmienny od wydajnej Lisy — przypalone posiłki, obrzydliwa kawa, zezwalanie na oglądanie do późna czarno-białych filmów — i Arthur uświadamia sobie nagle, jak bardzo za nią tęsknił, za przytuleniem się do jej ciepłego, krągłego ciała, za jej palcami przeczesującymi mu włosy.

Oglądają razem „Dziewczynę Piętaszek”, kiedy Mal porusza _ten temat_.

— No więc Eames…

Na ekranie Rosalind Russell zapomina właśnie, że rozstała się z paskudną dziennikarską bracią i w samym centrum chaosu zasiada do ustawionej na sekretarzyku maszyny do pisania. Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Taaa. Eames.

— Nie jest członkiem SAS — ciągnie w zamyśleniu Mal.

— Zakładam, że nie — przytakuje Arthur.

— Czyli jednak przestępca — wzdycha Mal. — Powinnam była wiedzieć.

— No i rzeczywiście jest wytatuowany. Nigdy nie miałbym szansy.

Mal wydaje gniewny dźwięk, ale nie odsuwa się od niego, a jej głos pozostaje płynnym, cichym szmerem, który Arthur tak lubi i który pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy jest zmęczona i sam na sam z nim, gdy nie ma przy nich nikogo, kto mógłby zobaczyć, kim są dla siebie we dwoje.

— W takim razie żałujesz, że z nim nie uciekłeś?

Arthur marszczy brwi. Nie powiedział o tym nikomu — ani jej, ani McCallisterowi, ani żadnemu z funkcjonariuszy wojskowych, którzy przy pomocy bardzo bliskich prawdzie insynuacji godzinami przepytywali go w pozbawionych barw pomieszczeniach.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Arthurze — odpowiada Mal na widoczne w jego minie niezadane pytanie. — Oczywiście, że musiał ci zaproponować wspólną ucieczkę.

— Nie żałuję — przyznaje Arthur, ale wypada to posępnie. Do tej pory z sukcesem udawało mu się o tym nie myśleć, ale teraz, gdy leży zwinięty w kłębek na sofie, przytulony do Mal czytającej jego myśli niczym mapę niewygodnych wyznań, ogarnia go gorąco i szczypiący niepokój. — Skąd w ogóle wiesz? — pyta, choć wie, że nie powinien.

Mal dotyka delikatnie jego twarzy.

— Arthurze, skarbie. Jego tajemnicą był medalion w kształcie serca ukryty w twoim bucie. Co innego mógłby znaczyć?

Lista rzeczy, o które rozsądek powinien zabronić mu pytać, zaczyna przypominać wielotomowe dzieło. Nie może się niestety powstrzymać, zwłaszcza kiedy Mal jest tak blisko, dobrze znajoma, ciepła i otwarta.

— Uważasz, że powinienem był z nim uciec? Odejść stąd?

— Nie masz wobec nikogo żadnych zobowiązań, Arthurze. — Mina Mal wyraża powagę i piękny smutek. — Ale nawet gdybyś odszedł, potrafiłbyś żyć w szczęściu z uczuciem, że zostałeś porwany?

Arthur przełyka ślinę, kiwa głową i nie odrywa wzroku od migającego ekranu telewizora. Przez cały tydzień szukał wspomnień i żalów, pakował je starannie i odstawiał w ustronne miejsce, gdzie nie potknie się o nie niechcący, gdy przestanie się pilnować, albo nie napatoczy się na nie, myśląc o czymś zupełnie innym. Na swój sposób zapomniał już zapach Eamesa, złożony po części z dymu papierosów bez filtra, po części z woni czystej bawełny munduru. Podobnie poświęcił jedną całą noc na zamykanie w niepamięci szerokiego, przyjaznego uśmiechu Ramseya, wpychając go do schowka głęboko pod żebrami, skąd nie wychyli się przez przypadek.

Czasami, jeśli nie analizować zbyt szczegółowo, jego życie w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat mogłoby ujść za niemal zwyczajne. Wstaje rano, wypija kubek kawy, idzie do pracy. Na obiad przełyka pospiesznie jakieś śmieci kupione w automacie z przekąskami, wraca do domu albo od czasu do czasu wybiera się do Mal i Doma na zamówioną wspólnie pizzę lub idzie z nimi do kina. Dobrze wie, że lepiej nie zapuszczać się głębiej pod zabliźnioną tkankę. Wie, że to go zmieniło, że jest ostatnio mniej rozmowny — wie też, i to boli jak uderzenie pięścią w brzuch, że gdyby poznał Mal teraz, nie skomplementowałby jej butów ani nie pozwolił jej dotknąć chustki w swojej butonierce. Nigdy nie pojechaliby na wycieczkę do Nowego Jorku, nie urąbaliby się tanim szampanem i nie całowali po pijanemu, nie siedzieliby ramię w ramię do późnej nocy. Dziś są już zupełnie innymi ludźmi i Arthur czuje chwilową wdzięczność, że kiedy się zmieniali, pozostawili sobie nawzajem przestrzeń i wolną rękę. W innym przypadku nie miałby pojęcia, co począć.

— Czujesz się teraz nieszczęśliwy? — pyta Mal.

Arthur uśmiecha się dla niej. Nie do niej, _dla_ niej.

— Nie, Mal — mówi, jakby coś obiecywał. — Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się.

Nie wygląda na przekonaną, chociaż Arthur nie skłamał.

Już dawno temu odkrył, że szczęście to nie górny wyznacznik jakiejś skali ani powracający jak fala rytm. Szczęście potrafi przyjść niespodziewanie, gdy jest się zajętym zupełnie innymi rzeczami jako perfekcyjnie klarowny moment na tle banalnego zamętu burej codzienności. Istnieje co prawda romantyczna w swojej istocie idea osobowości tak złamanych albo zagubionych, że doznanie szczęścia na zawsze pozostanie w sferze nieosiągalnego, ale Arthur nigdy nie był kimś zdolnym wyhodować w sobie podobną inklinację do melodramatyzmu. Owszem, wie, że jest skrzywiony, niemniej wciąż funkcjonuje. Do diabła, przejdzie żałobę po Ramseyu, Delli Bright i Matthew Hoxtonie, zastrzelonych przez Ramseya. Przejdzie żałobę nawet po Eamesie, ale następnego ranka wstanie normalnie z łóżka, będzie się w nieskończoność zastanawiał, w jakie spodnie się ubrać, zatrzyma się jak zwykle w Starbucksie na kawę. Sprawdzi maile, zrobi przerwę obiadową i spróbuje nie wracać nigdzie myślami. Jeszcze przed chwilą, zanim zaczęli o tym rozmawiać, kiedy byli po prostu Arthurem i Mal, którzy oglądają razem znany na pamięć film, zapychając się chipsami, czuł się szczęśliwy. Za jakiś czas, niczym za sprawą małej niespodzianki, znów poczuje się tak samo.

 

***

 

Trzy miesiące później projekt PASIV zostaje zamknięty ze względu na zbyt wysokie koszty, zbyt małe efekty, zbyt wysokie ryzyko, zbyt niewielkie zastosowanie w praktyce, zbyt skomplikowany proces przygotowania.

— Czyli już po wszystkim, co? — pyta Arthur znad stosu umów poufności. — Kończymy współpracę?

— Arthurze — odpowiada McCallister cierpliwie. — Wydaliśmy na Ciebie oraz państwa Cobb setki milionów dolarów. Nasza współpraca nie zakończy się nigdy.

 

***

 

Wieczorem poprzedzającym _ten_ dzień idzie do Mal.

Zastaje ją na werandzie domu u zbiegu Abernathy’ego i Franklina — wspólny prezent weselny, który sprawili sobie z Cobbem — z rozwianymi przez wiatr lokami, ubraną w ciemne dżinsy o prostych nogawkach i szarowrzosowy kaszmirowy sweter. Nosi lśniące wkręcane kolczyki i wysuwa policzek na spotkanie ust siadającego obok niej Arthura.

Bierze go pod rękę i przez minutę, kiedy delikatny ciężar jej włosów spływa mu na ramię, ogarnia go woń perfum i czuje ocierające się o siebie cholewki ich butów, Arthur ma wrażenie, że znów są w Harvardzie, umawiają się na weekendowy wypad do Nowego Jorku albo krytykują wzajemnie swój gust co do mężczyzn.

— I jak? — odzywa się Mal, a do Arthura dociera rzeczywistość: blade sińce pod jej oczami, obrączka na palcu. — Co powiedział generał?

— CIA. Wydział badawczy.

Mal blednie.

— Musisz się zgodzić? I wyjechać?

— Dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że mocno mi zaszkodzi, gdybym na to nie poszedł — odpowiada Arthur łagodnie.

Mal milczy przez długą chwilę.

— To twoja wina, skoro jesteś tak dobry we wszystkim — wyrokuje w końcu.

— Cóż, już za późno na udawanie niekompetencji.

Na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Arthura leży aktówka z paszportami wystawionymi na obce nazwiska, o dość podłej jakości, ale tylko na tyle było stać faceta, z którym spotkał się Arthur, płacąc za sfałszowane dokumenty sztucznym snem. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że liczba jego kontaktów jest co najmniej znikoma, a sama myśl o zmierzeniu się z praktycznym aspektem życia po ciemnej stronie prawa już w tej chwili go wykańcza, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej musi się czymś zająć, zwłaszcza że zawsze świetnie sobie radził z rozbieraniem trudnych wyzwań na czynniki pierwsze.

— Co z tobą? I z Domem? — pyta.

Mal wzrusza ramionami.

— Wolno nam wrócić do Harvardu, ale pozostaniemy związani umową.

Arthur powoli kiwa głową.

— Mogło być gorzej — komentuje.

Mal nie przytakuje ani nie udziela żadnej innej odpowiedzi przez chwilę tak długą, że Arthur zaczyna się niepokoić, ale w tym momencie znów słyszy jej głos:

— Arthurze… Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

— Za co? — dziwi się Arthur, bo Mal nie zwykła przepraszać nikogo za cokolwiek.

— Za to, że wciągnęłam cię we wszystko. — Mal podnosi na niego zaczerwienione oczy. Prawie nigdy nie płacze z ważnych, liczących się powodów, łzy wyciskają z niej jedynie koszmarnie romantyczne filmy, reklamy telefoniczne lub okrutne słowa Doma, które nic nie znaczą. Kiedy jest naprawdę zdenerwowana, jej twarz kamienieje, jakby zamykała w sobie wszelkie żale. — Wiem, że chciałeś znaleźć sobie inne zajęcie. Projektować budynki.

Może dawno, dawno temu rzeczywiście chciał, ale teraz głównie nie chce pracować dla CIA albo kiedykolwiek w życiu oglądać twarzy McCallistera — cele jak najbardziej wykonalne. Tak, być może to i tragiczne, że aranżowane sny kompletnie odebrały mu zdolność do tych bardziej abstrakcyjnych, ale to się już nie odstanie, więc nie widzi większego sensu w opłakiwaniu nieodwracalnego. Pamięta, jak przejmował się, że pragnie tylu rzeczy, których nigdy nie będzie mógł osiągnąć, jak bardzo bał się, że własna zachłanność wypierze go z jakiejkolwiek wrażliwości. Nadal nie porzucił tego lęku, z tą różnicą, że rzeczy upragnione przez niego dzisiaj — normalne życie, niezabicie Ramseya — są po prostu nierealne.

— Nie ma sprawy — odpowiada, bo „To nie twoja wina” byłoby kłamstwem. — Nie jestem na ciebie zły.

Mal kiwa nerwowo głową, oplata ramionami kolana.

— W porządku — mówi.

Arthur patrzy na zarośnięty ogród, rozklekotanego hyundaia Cobba na podjeździe, na znajome meble, obrazy i druki na ścianach widoczne przez otwarte drzwi. Słyszy dobiegające przez okno podzwanianie sztućców i naczyń, odgłosy krzątaniny Doma po kuchni. Lada moment wyjdzie do nich na werandę i zacznie marudzić, że Arthur siedzi tak z Mal na chłodzie (po ostatnich wydarzeniach najwyraźniej przywarła do niego etykietka osoby narażonej na niebezpieczeństwo), a potem zapędzi oboje do środka na kawę i niezręcznie, z jawnym poczuciem winy człowieka, który dopuścił się wielkiego niedopatrzenia, zapyta, jak poszła Arthurowi rozmowa z McCallisterem. Arthur i Mal nie są osobami usilnie próbującymi oskarżać innych o błędy wynikające z ich własnych decyzji, nie ma zresztą takiej potrzeby. Dom świetnie robi to za nich z nieustanną, narastającą wolno nutą żalu do samego siebie, dzięki której puściłby Arthurowi i Mal płazem nawet morderstwo, nie wspominając o banalnym pozwalaniu im na bezkarne robienie tego, co tylko im się spodoba.

Z tym, że żadne z nich tego nie chce, nie chce życia na krawędzi przepaści. I nikt nie ma prawa ich do tego zmusić.

— Gdybym zamierzał odejść — zaczyna Arthur — przyłączylibyście się do mnie? Ty i Dom?

Mal spogląda na niego bez krztyny zdziwienia.

— Chcesz uciec do Eamesa?

Arthur krzywi się brzydko.

— Mal, ja nie żartuję.

— Podobnie jak ja. Nie jesteś raczej ekspertem w kwestii życia poza prawem.

— Ale bez wątpienia mogę nim zostać — odpowiada Arthur sztywno.

Sam dobrze wie, że nie ma żadnego doświadczenia, jednak odczuwał zbyt wielką paranoję, by zapisać sobie jakieś wytyczne bądź wskazówki. Dotąd jeszcze nigdy tak naprawdę nie doceniał prostej otuchy płynącej z przelewania słów na kartkę papieru, ale teraz, gdy woli tego nie robić, ma wrażenie, że wygląda jak wariat, szepcząc do siebie treść układanej w głowie listy rzeczy do zrobienia. Ale kiedy trzeba, to trzeba.

— Przyłączylibyście się? — powtarza.

Mal waha się w ten sam sposób, w jaki musiał wahać się on sam, zapytany przez Eamesa, i Arthur czuje ból ostry jak skaleczenie ręki.

— Dom nie — mówi wreszcie Mal, odwracając wzrok w kierunku okien, skąd słychać głos Terry’ego Grossa, czytającego wiadomości w radiu NRP. — On… Już go o to pytałam. Powiedział, że nie warto. Zbyt niebezpiecznie.

— Mam plan — mówi Arthur pozornie lekkim tonem. — Tak się składa, że zebrałem informacje o tym i owym.

Mal uśmiecha się słabo.

— Arthurze… — Zerka na niego ostrożnie spod rzęs. — Przecież nie mogę od niego odejść.

Z głębi domu dobiega wołanie Cobba:

— Mal? Arthur już tu jest? Kolacja na stole!

Arthur wytrzymuje jej wzrok, patrzy, jak potrząsa głową i wymawia bezgłośnie „przepraszam”. Kwituje jej gesty wzruszeniem ramion, ale rozumie — w końcu sam był na jej miejscu w podobnej rozmowie z Eamesem. Zastanawia się przelotnie, czy może powinien jednak pozostać i jakoś to przecierpieć, ale ze wszystkich rzeczy, których pragnie, wolność jest jedną z najważniejszych i nie może znieść myśli o jej poświęceniu.

— Tak, Dom — odpowiada głośno i wstaje, podając Mal dłoń. — Już jestem.

Mal chwyta jego rękę, splata z nim swoje palce.

— Nie przepadnij bez śladu, dobrze? — szepcze. — Bo Dom się wścieknie.

Arthur uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Wścieknie się tak czy inaczej.

— Prawda — mruczy Mal i ciągnie go za sobą przez drzwi do zatopionego w ciepłym pomarańczowym świetle salonu, a potem dalej, w kierunku kuchni, emitującej aromat lasagni i odgrzanego w piekarniku chleba czosnkowego, gdzie Dom stuka szufladami w poszukiwaniu korkociągu, i Arthur już teraz czuje ukłucie tęsknoty za tym, co będzie musiał za sobą zostawić. — Ale to cały Dom. Wiecznie o ciebie zmartwiony.

— A ty nie?

Mal wybucha śmiechem.

— Znam cię lepiej niż on — mówi. — Mnie raczej martwi los tych, z którymi się zetkniesz.

 

***

 

Arthur zabiera ze sobą PASIV z czystej złośliwości.

Nie darzy tej maszynerii szczególną sympatią, niemniej wie, że jest ona nie tylko kulą u nogi, ale i jego najlepszą kartą przetargową. Kilkakrotnie wypożyczał ją już wcześniej na noc, żeby dokonać handlu wymiennego — dostęp do PASIV-u w zamian za zaspokojenie podstawowych potrzeb jego planu: fałszywe papiery, trochę gotówki, namiary faceta, który zna innego faceta. Początkowo zdecydował się odwiedzić Chase’a, mieszkającego w bliskim sąsiedztwie i nieustannie śmierdzącego marihuaną, co okazało się tragicznie złym pomysłem. Sytuacja skomplikowała się dodatkowo, gdy namówił Chase’a, żeby skontaktował go ze swoim dilerem, Tapperem, który z miejsca dał się poznać jako zasrany socjopata. Przez bite dwa tygodnie Arthur męczył się na nieprzyjemnym haju i robił wyczerpujące uniki, by nie zostać przypadkowo zerżniętym przez tego gościa, a wszystko po to, żeby Tapper spiknął go z Cowanem. Cowan, co szybko wyszło na jaw, był jeszcze gorszy, ale przynajmniej użyteczny, więc gdy Arthur rankiem po lasagni u Cobbów i wycałowaniu przez Mal na dobranoc przekracza bramę bazy, jest gotów do akcji.

Budowanie dojścia po kryminalnego podziemia to kurewsko ciężka praca. Arthur już nigdy więcej w życiu nie chce szukać fałszerzy dokumentów za pośrednictwem osób prowadzących handel trawką w swoim dużym pokoju, podobnie jak nigdy więcej nie chce usłyszeć z ust samego dostawcy, że sfabrykowany przez niego dowód osobisty jest gównianej jakości i że skontaktuje Arthura z kimś lepszym. Cholerna krucjata bez końca.

Laboratoria snów po zamknięciu projektu stoją pustkami. Pracowników wraz ze sprzętem oddelegowano do nowych zadań w innych bazach. Pozostali na miejscu ludzie są tak przyzwyczajeni do widoku Arthura, że nikt nie zwraca na niego większej uwagi. Carlton, który zastąpił Ramseya, wita go krótko i poddaje rutynowej kontroli, skanując odciski palców i siatkówkę oka, po czym machnięciem ręki zezwala mu wejść do środka.

— Pakujesz manele przed wyjazdem do CIA? — pyta Arthura chwilę później, zaglądając przez drzwi.

Nie patrzy mu przy tym dokładnie na ręce, jak zawsze o tej porze dnia, kiedy co chwila dostaje wiadomości od swoich dzieci, wklepane do telefonu matki na tylnym siedzeniu rodzinnego minivana, którym odwozi je do szkoły z dwupiętrowego bloku mieszkalnego na terenie bazy.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami, otwiera wieko walizki z PASIV-em, sprawdza poziom somnacyny i przewody, nowe, starannie wyczyszczone i trzykrotnie dłuższe od zwykle używanych. Uruchamia urządzenie, bo Carlton to dobry żołnierz, a jego nieuwaga bierze się z zaufania do Arthura oraz autentycznej miłości do rodziny, więc Arthur nie chce sięgać po tak drastyczne środki jak strzał w kolano.

— Uhm — potwierdza mruknięciem.

A potem cicho, z perfekcją wyuczoną w snach, w których chował się przed uzbrojonymi oddziałami w dokładnie tej samej bazie, wbija igłę w szyję Carltona, kneblując go jednocześnie wolną dłonią. Szok i potrójna dawka somnacyny sprawiają, że pięć sekund wystarcza na pozbawienie go świadomości, a piętnaście na ułożenie bezwładnego ciała na podłodze, ostrożne usunięcie igły i zaklejenie ranki plastrem. Carlton nie dojdzie do siebie przez najbliższe trzy godziny — w najgorszym wypadku dwie, o ile ktoś z zabezpieczenia bazy zacznie się dziwić, czemu wartownik nie pokazuje się tak długo. Dla pewności Arthur woli założyć, że ma tylko jedną, więc niezwłocznie przystępuje do działania.

Bez trudu wsuwa PASIV do starego, nieczynnego zsypu na śmieci. Wie o jego istnieniu dzięki planom bazy, które przysłał mu kiedyś McCallister przez jednego ze swoich adiutantów do przygotowania ćwiczeń. Zapamiętał jego położenie i wymierzył szerokość, kiedy Mal upierała się, że nie zmieści się w nim wrogi żołnierz. Słyszy, jak metalowa walizka uderza z brzękiem o dno zbiornika, po czym wrzuca w ślad za nią Walthera PPK, Berettę, zapas amunicji wystarczający do wybawienia go z potencjalnych kłopotów i zamyka klapę zsypu. Mały głos w głowie nakazuje mu wziąć ze sobą tyle pistoletów, ile jest w stanie unieść, ale ta pazerność nie ma większego sensu, zwłaszcza że lista ześwirowanych znajomych Tappera obejmuje również skrajnie nielegalnego handlarza bronią, któremu Arthur umożliwił raz krótką przejażdżkę PASIV-em w głąb podświadomości, za co dostał obietnicę zniżki pod warunkiem, że znów zjawi się u niego ze swoją zgrabną srebrną walizką.

Następnie wczołguje się tyłem do kanału wentylacyjnego — cholerna Mal miała rację, zsyp rzeczywiście okazał się za wąski, czego nie można było powiedzieć o powstałym w latach sześćdziesiątych systemie doprowadzania powietrza. Cofa się uważnie w ciasną ciemność, usiłując powstrzymać atak paniki. Szybciej niż powinien zaczyna odliczać w myślach od 3600 w dół — zaplanowany czas na przebycie trasy — i z przyspieszonym oddechem zatyka wejście do kanału wymontowaną uprzednio kratownicą. Nie musi przytwierdzać jej z powrotem śrubami, wystarczy, że będzie trzymała się prosto, po czym zsuwa się ostrożnie po pochyłości, cały czas licząc w głowie: _trzy tysiące, dwa tysiące dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć_.

W wyniku koszmarnego błędu architektonicznego kanał wentylacyjny zbiega się ze zsypem, co nawiasem mówiąc było powodem, dlaczego nikt nie jadł drugiego śniadania w przeznaczonym do tego pokoju rekreacyjnym. Tydzień temu, gdy Arthur krążył po bazie z notatnikiem w ręku, przejście leniwym spacerem z punktu startowego do celu trwało dziesięć minut, które tutaj, w trzewiach budynku, przekładają się na znacznie dłuższy czas, szczególnie jeśli pokonuje się drogę możliwie cicho.

Trasa kończy się niedaleko sąsiadującej z frontem kompleksu toalety dla niepełnosprawnych, dostępnej także dla osób nieupoważnionych do przekroczenia granicy ściślej pilnowanego terenu bazy. Korytarz wentylacji oddziela od zsypu stary jak świat filtr HEPA. Arthur sięga do kieszeni po szwajcarski scyzoryk wojskowy, podważa ostrzem brzegi filtra z metalowej ramy — _tysiąc siedemset dwa_ — i sunie dalej aż do momentu, kiedy jego stopy natrafiają na nicość. Na chwilę traci podparcie, ale zaraz odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem, wychyla się do tyłu i puszcza.

Ląduje na ziemi z głuchym łomotem. To nie problem, bo jeśli wszystko poszło bezbłędnie, nocna zmiana, która zawsze opuszcza swoje stanowisko o kwadrans za wcześnie, nie została jeszcze zastąpiona przez pierwszą zmianę dzienną, spóźniającą się nieodmiennie o dziesięć minut. Przez jedną krótką, przerażającą sekundę uświadamia sobie, że stoi na dnie zsypu na śmieci, gotowy zdezerterować z armii Stanów Zjednoczonych, i być może stałby tak dalej, sparaliżowany strachem, gdyby nie mruczana pod nosem mantra: _tysiąc sześćset dwadzieścia trzy, tysiąc sześćset dwadzieścia dwa_.

— Dobra — mówi do siebie.

Przykuca i obmacuje podłoże w poszukiwaniu łomu, który wrzucił do zsypu kilka tygodni temu podczas imprezy pożegnalnej zorganizowanej w centralnym laboratorium, zakropionej przemyconą przez Doma butelką whisky dla zespołu. Łom jest akurat na tyle długi, żeby zahaczyć o krawędź walizki z PASIV-em i przysunąć bliżej pistolety. Arthur żałuje, że nie pomyślał o plastykowych workach albo parze gumowych rękawiczek, bo oczywiście wszystko, czego tutaj dotyka, pokryte jest warstewką zbutwiałych śmieci. Już teraz czuje, że nie znosi przestępczego życia.

Nie fatyguje się czyszczeniem pistoletów, po prostu wpycha PPK do walizki z PASIV-em, zgniatając zwój zapasowych przewodów i pierdylion wykradanych skrzętnie, niełamliwych fiolek z somnacyną. Ładuje drugą broń i wsuwa ją za pasek spodni na plecach, odbezpieczoną, myśląc, że jeśli po całym tym trudzie odstrzeli sobie kawał tyłka, będzie to najbardziej żenująca z możliwych form wykrwawienia się na śmierć.

Powrotna wspinaczka do kanału wentylacyjnego jest jednym wielkim koszmarem, głównie z powodu holowania za sobą przywiązanej paskiem dziesięciokilowej walizki wypełnionej bronią, amunicją i zrabowaną technologią wojskową. Udaje mu się, ale zapewne jedynie dzięki uprawianemu codziennie od trzech miesięcy w ramach przygotowania do dzisiejszej akcji podciąganiu się na drążku. Niemniej po wdrapaniu się do środka i tak traci trzydzieści cennych sekund, dysząc jak parowóz.

Potem idzie mu gładko, wręcz za gładko. Wypełza z kanału w toalecie dla niepełnosprawnych, doprowadza się do porządku, myje ręce, pobieżnie oczyszcza broń i walizkę. Przekłada do niej zatkniętą za spodnie Berettę. Opadające na czoło kosmyki włosów są mokre od wody, którą ochlapał sobie twarz, więc odgarnia je z oczu i przygładza mocno do tyłu. Całkiem niezła fryzura, ocenia po zerknięciu w lustro, i wreszcie opuszcza łazienkę.

Gavin siedzi na swoim miejscu za okienkiem wartowni przy wejściu do jednostki, zajęty konsumpcją donuta i popijaniem go kawą. Arthur stawia PASIV na taśmie przed skanerem prześwietlającym. Ścianki walizki są wyłożone ołowiem, poza tym Gavin nie ma upoważnienia do kontroli rzeczy objętych ścisłym utajnieniem. Nie zwraca nawet uwagi na bagaż Arthura, kiwa mu tylko głową, patrząc, jak przechodzi przez bramkę wykrywającą metale.

— Co, kończysz dziś tak wcześnie? — pyta.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Ostatni dzień w bazie — wyjaśnia. — Od jutra przenoszą mnie gdzie indziej.

— Tak, słyszałem. Cieszysz się? — odpowiada Gavin i podaje mu donuta.

Arthur przyjmuje poczęstunek, bo nie jest pewien, czy tam, dokąd się udaje, są w ogóle punkty sprzedaży Dunkin' Donuts. Uśmiecha się, pokazując zęby.

— I to jak.

 

***

 

Trzydzieści godzin później pada na łóżko w podrzędnym młodzieżowym hostelu, wyczerpany podróżą rozpoczętą szaleńczą jazdą samochodem do Nowego Jorku, po której nastąpiło wemknięcie się ukradkiem na pokład statku wycieczkowego płynącego do Halifax, gdzie najpierw odnalazł pewnego faceta z listy szemranych kontaktów Tappera, a potem wsiadł na kolejny statek — Arthur nienawidzi pierdolonych statków — i wreszcie kupił bilet lotniczy na nazwisko Arthur Aquitaine. Przez pierwsze dwadzieścia godzin nękała go nieustanna obawa, że zostanie złapany, że lada moment McCallister wyskoczy spod ziemi niczym wypielęgnowany demon i strzeli mu prosto w twarz, a gdy już go pogrzebią, Mal wykopie go z grobu tylko po to, by zabić po raz drugi za to, że w ogóle miał czelność dać się schwytać i umrzeć. Ostatnie cztery godziny podróży objęły prześlizgnięcie się przez żałośnie kiepską kontrolę bezpieczeństwa na dworcu Termini, gdzie dostał się po prześlizgnięciu się przez żałośnie kiepską kontrolę bezpieczeństwa na rzymskim lotnisku, oraz krótki przelot z Włoch do Paryża. Europejski paszport i zdecydowany wyraz twarzy sprawiły, że nikt nie zadawał mu zbyt wielu pytań.

Ale w końcu budzi się w Paryżu. PASIV znajduje się w przechowalni bagażu, zagrzebany pod stertą innych walizek i plecaków, a hostel jest pełen rozpromienionych, przyjaznych Australijczyków, którzy udzielają Arthurowi mnóstwa porad jako podróżującemu po świecie pierwszy raz w życiu. Chłonie i zapamiętuje każde słowo, rozpływając się z rozkoszy nad luksusem możliwości zapisania wszystkiego na papierze.

— Dokąd wybierasz się potem? — pyta Gareth, jeden z turystów, opalony na brąz, zielonooki blondyn o wyglądzie młodego boga, który stara się możliwie często dotknąć Arthura i reaguje odrobinę zbyt głośnym śmiechem na każdą jego wypowiedź. — Po pobycie w Paryżu?

Arthur odpowiada grzecznym, zdystansowanym uśmiechem.

— Jeszcze nie wiem — wyznaje.

— Mógłbyś przecież pojechać z nami — zaprasza Gareth radośnie. — Ruszamy do Madrytu.

— Dzięki — mówi Arthur i obrysowuje kciukiem brzeg kubka z kawą. — Prawdę mówiąc, szukam w Paryżu pewnych książek.

Niewykonalność tego planu wychodzi na jaw niemal natychmiast. Arthur całymi dniami krąży po piątej dzielnicy, ale żaden budynek z przepięknymi, przestronnymi oknami i cudownymi balkonami rodem z „Romea i Julii” zdaje się nie być tym, w którym mógłby znaleźć Eamesa. Zresztą mało prawdopodobne, żeby był akurat w domu, wypatrując poznanego w armii smętnego smarkacza, o którym mógł już do tej pory kompletnie zapomnieć. Im więcej Arthur o tym myśli, tym bardziej fascynujące i wyjątkowe wydaje mu się życie Eamesa, i wyobraża sobie, jak nudny i banalny musiał być dla niego ciągnący się miesiącami przekręt z PASIV-em.

Paryż mimo swojej wielkości wydaje mu się absolutnie za mały. I chociaż ukrywa to starannie, paranoja niemal odbiera mu zmysły. Wcale nie ma poczucia, że żyje w ukryciu, a w dodatku kończy mu się gotówka. Wszystkie karty debetowe i kredytowe, które posiadał, zniszczył przed opuszczeniem Stanów, żeby nie ulec pokusie skorzystania z nich, co pozostawia go z pięcioma setkami euro w kieszeni i zerową ochotą na rozpoczęcie kolejnej kariery, tym razem w charakterze męskiej prostytutki.

Otoczony charyzmatycznym miastem, jego kościołami, historią i sztuką, nie potrafi cieszyć się żadną z tych atrakcji, co w końcu zmusza go do strategicznej decyzji wycofania się z powrotem do Włoch, czego niemal natychmiast żałuje. Zdesperowany, proponuje wiozącemu go z dworca Termini kierowcy o wyraźnie podejrzanym wyglądzie, że jeśli chce, Arthur zapewni mu dojście do takiego haju, o jakim do tej pory nie miał pojęcia.

 

***

 

Pierwszy rok jest potwornym koszmarem.

Krąży po tuzinie krajów, nie pozostając w żadnym dłużej niż kilka tygodni, i unika Paryża wyłącznie w dziwnej romantycznej nadziei, że jeśli znów się tam pojawi, to tylko z ilością gotówki zapewniającą godziwe korzystanie z uroków tego miasta. Obwinia za to Mal. Przez długi czas użala się nad sobą, usiłując jednocześnie poprawić swoją przesraną sytuację, co okazuje się zaskakująco efektywną kombinacją. Nawiązuje mnóstwo kontaktów w podejrzanych miejscach, sprzedając najlepsze sny, jakie można dostać za pieniądze. Cieszy się, że praca nad projektem PASIV w armii przyzwyczaiła go do umierania w wybuchach bomb atomowych, rozrywania na strzępy przez rozwścieczony motłoch albo — niełatwo o tym zapomnieć — spłonięcia żywcem, bo niestety jego obecni klienci żądają bardzo, bardzo chorych wrażeń, a coraz lepsza reputacja Arthura opiera się na tym, że zapewnia im je z niewzruszonym, zimnym jak lód spokojem. Czwórka ludzi próbuje ukraść mu walizkę z PASIV-em, co troje z nich przypłaca życiem, a ostatni kończy jako jego osobisty chemik. Kurczący się w szybkim tempie zapas somnacyny sprawia, że Arthur nie może być zbyt wybredny przy doborze wspólników i wymagać od uzależnionych od narkotyków kryminalistów dyplomu magisterskiego z biochemii.

Wraz z walizką wykradł skład chemiczny somnacyny, więc wyprodukowanie jej pochodnej, nieco gorszej pod względem jakości, za to w większej ilości, nie sprawia zbytniego trudu. Arthur pobiera opłatę za swoje usługi z góry i raczej nie będzie wypłakiwał sobie oczu z żalu nad straconym zarobkiem, jeśli ktoś zareaguje na nową mieszankę uczuleniem albo atakiem serca.

Wie ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że jest poszukiwany przez instytucje rządowe, ale nie dysponuje wystarczająco głębokimi źródłami, żeby sprawdzić, kto dokładnie za tym stoi i w jaki sposób działa. Irytuje go to, bo podejrzewa, że uzyskanie dostępu do odpowiednich informacji lub znalezienie osoby, która by je dla niego zebrała, jest w teorii jak najbardziej wykonalne. Lubi operować przy pomocy wszystkich możliwych danych, a przez ostatnie dwanaście miesięcy czuł się, jakby poruszał się po omacku przez ciemne pomieszczenie, od czasu do czasu oświetlając je wątłym światełkiem latarki kieszonkowej z nadzieją, że nie wdepnie w coś fatalnego.

Okazuje się, że nawet skrajnie nielegalna profesja wymaga operowania na tej samej fundamentalnej zasadzie co wszystkie inne: dobre traktowanie klienta, wysoki poziom serwisu, niezmiennie solidny standard i odrobina szczęścia. Z trzema pierwszymi wymogami Arthur radzi sobie świetnie, ostatni sam wpada mu do kieszeni, kiedy pewnego dnia jego chemik mówi, że ktoś o nim usłyszał i chce go poznać.

Ten ktoś to bankier inwestycyjny. Nosi koszule i krawaty od Thomasa Pinka oraz buty od Ferragamo, jakby mógł nadrobić strojem brak manier, jest za to bogaty. Co lepsze, poleca Arthura swoim równie bogatym i równie zainteresowanym jego usługami znajomym.

Jerome, którego nos zdradza wyraźne ślady długoletniego przywiązania do kokainy, zdobywa w zaaranżowanym przez Arthura śnie złoty medal olimpijski w pływaniu i odwdzięcza mu się olbrzymim napiwkiem, po czym przekazuje jego dane kontaktowe kilku kolegom. Z ich grona żaden nie okazuje się szczególnie użyteczny, co jest dla Arthura pewnym rozczarowaniem. Żeby stłumić frustrację, kupuje sobie garnitur od Diora i uzbraja w cierpliwość. Dopiero przy następnej okazji, między oprowadzeniem Helen Jackson po bibliotece w Aleksandrii a wyniesieniem Jacoba Weinberga na tron faraona panującego nad Górnym i Dolnym Egiptem, Arthur poznaje Grega Travelera, który obraca setkami miliardów dolarów na rynku papierów wartościowych i derywatów kredytowych i ma na tyle pieniędzy, żeby pociągnąć za odpowiednie sznurki.

— Znam pewnych ludzi, gotowych zapłacić ci piękną sumę za taką rozrywkę — oznajmia Traveler z niemal postkoitalnym rozanieleniem, wybudziwszy się ze snu na kanapie w swoim salonie.

Arthur pakuje sprzęt, czyści jego elementy i usuwa przewód infuzyjny. Ściśle trzyma się określonych zasad: nie dopuszcza żadnych pośredników, zawsze dojeżdża do swoich klientów (nigdy na odwrót) i aplikuje im odrobinę więcej somnacyny niż potrzeba, zanim w ogóle zbliży łączący go z nimi przewód do swojego ramienia — dzięki temu są wystarczająco rozluźnieni, żeby pozwolić mu na bezproblemowe przejęcie kontroli na poziomie snu.

— Tak się szczęśliwie składa, że obsługuję wyłącznie zarekomendowanych klientów — odpowiada Arthur sztywno, zamykając walizkę.

— A czy wyłączność twojej pracy dotyczy tylko Europy? — pyta Traveler z łagodnym zaciekawieniem.

— Powiedzmy, że mam uzasadnione powody, by nie wracać do Stanów — mówi Arthur wymijająco.

Traveler unosi głowę, a jego oczy lekko przytomnieją. Arthur czasami czuje się w jego obecności jak prześwietlany na wylot.

— Jak bardzo uzasadnione, jeśli można zapytać?

— Nie można — ucina Arthur.

— Czyli bardzo — nie rezygnuje Traveler, uśmiechając się bezczelnie.

Arthur przewraca oczami. Zdążył już nabrać przekonania, że przyciąga nadętych bufonów niczym płonąca świeca ćmy. Odchrząkuje.

— Żegnam, panie Traveler.

Traveler kiwa głową, nadal uśmiechnięty.

— Do zobaczenia niebawem, Arthurze.

To test. Jak w przypadku każdego wpływowego i dysponującego właściwymi kontaktami klienta, który wyraża żywe zainteresowanie jego ofertą, Arthur trzyma go na dystans, chcąc sprawdzić, czego mógłby się dowiedzieć za jego pośrednictwem.

Jest pewien, że wisi gdzieś na liście najbardziej poszukiwanych przez FBI, NSA albo CIA, jednak rząd nie może dopuścić do zbyt otwartej nagonki, bo nikt przecież oficjalnie nie przyzna, czym się zajmował, na czym polegało jego przewinienie i jaki rodzaj technologii wykradł, uciekając. Zazwyczaj klienci nie potrafią dostarczyć mu żadnych informacji poza tymi, do których bez większego trudu można dojść po dwuminutowej przebieżce po internecie. Czyli: zbiegł z armii Stanów Zjednoczonych, o czym wie nawet jego matka, której zostawił list z adresem Mal. Nie było czasu na osobiste pożegnania i przeprosiny — Mal na pewno zrobiła to w jego imieniu.

Dwanaście godzin później Traveler dzwoni do Arthura.

— Człowieku, ty masz _naprawdę_ uzasadnione powody, żeby nie wracać do Ameryki.

Arthur nie pozwala sobie na zbytnią ekscytację.

— Co za niezdrowa ciekawość, panie Traveler.

— Mów mi Greg — odpowiada Traveler gładko. — Mogę ci pomóc, Arthurze.

Arthur odchyla się na oparcie krzesła i kładzie stopy na parapecie okna w swoim maleńkim wynajętym pokoju na poddaszu, przysłuchując się jednym uchem głośnej, prowadzonej po czesku kłótni piętro niżej. Wolałby Pragę, ale to miasto na tyle duże i popularne, że z pewnością by go tam szukano. W efekcie zatrzymał się w Brnie, gdzie założył bazę operacyjną. Pracuje obecnie z trzema chemikami i farmaceutami, którzy zaopatrują go w somnacynę o różnych stopniach jakości i akceptują zapłatę w koronach, euro albo snach. Ma też szafę pełną garniturów kupionych podczas podróży w interesach po całej Europie: YSL, Hugo Boss, Versace, Jil Sander. W tej branży opłaca mu się wyglądać na więcej lat, niż liczy sobie rzeczywiście.

— Skąd pomysł, że mógłbym potrzebować pomocy, panie Traveler? — pyta.

— Greg — powtarza Traveler z naciskiem. — Wiem, że musiałeś opuścić bliskich i przyjaciół. Niewątpliwie za nimi tęsknisz. Za matką. Za Mallorie i Dominickiem Cobbami?

Arthur głośno przełyka ślinę.

— No i co z tego? Ludzie, którzy wybrali ucieczkę, zawsze za kimś tęsknią.

— Oferujesz zbyt interesujące usługi, Arthurze, żeby pozwolić ograniczyć pole swojego działania czymś tak trywialnym jak kradzież technologii militarnej — upomina go Traveler. — Na marginesie, według moich źródeł pani Cobb spodziewa się dziecka.

Serce Arthura gubi rytm.

— Jesteś w końcu jej najlepszym przyjacielem — ciągnie Traveler. — Na pewno nie chciałbyś przegapić tak ważnego wydarzenia.

— Ktoś mógłby skonkludować, że wspiera pan przestępstwo, panie Traveler — podkreśla Arthur.

— Arthurze, mój zawód to inwestycje bankowe — przypomina Traveler i śmieje się otwarcie z tak aroganckim zadowoleniem, że skurcz w piersi Arthura rozluźnia się pod wpływem jego buty. — Uwierz mi, że nie ma dla mnie nic lepszego niż robienie rządu w chuja.

 

***

 

Arthur stwierdza, że posiadanie sponsora jest nieco dziwne, ale nie do końca krępujące.

Traveler kolekcjonuje rzadkie rzeczy. Lubi omijać prawa i zasady. Zbił swój majątek dekadę temu przekrętem w banku Salomon Brothers, po czym powiększył go w podobny sposób w banku Lehman Brothers, ale tego typu operacje przestały go bawić z powodu dręczącej go chronicznej nudy. W pierwszym tygodniu ich wspólnej podróży Traveler kupuje i rozbija lamborghini. Jest maniacko czujny i zastraszająco inteligentny. Arthur myśli, że gdyby poznał go wcześniej, mógłby odczuć pokusę w obliczu faktu, że Traveler nigdy nie zniżyłby się do żądania od Arthura odwdzięczenia się w naturze, chociaż wyraźnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nie protestowałby, jeśli Arthur dobrowolnie zechciałby possać jego kutasa.

To oczywiste, dlaczego tak bardzo potrzebny jest mu PASIV. Traveler wciela się we śnie w Aleksandra Wielkiego albo Wilhelma Zdobywcę, panując nad światem rzuconym mu do stóp przez Arthura. Niekiedy prosi też o kompletną skrajność: domek w cichej uliczce dzielony z pierwszą żoną i dwójką dzieci, których nigdy nie miał, kolację z rodzicami, wieczór spędzony z braćmi. Krajobraz pragnień, jeśli pozbawić go granic oraz limitów, okazuje się zarówno o wiele bogatszy, jak i skromniejszy, niż wyobraża to sobie większość ludzi. Arthur prowadzi uważne obserwacje, sporządza notatki i zachowuje wnioski dla siebie.

Pokrętny umysł Travelera jest zbyt skomplikowany i kapryśny, aby podtrzymać coś choćby trochę zbliżonego do stabilnego snu, co potwierdziły wielokrotne próby i doświadczenia. Arthur zna gorsze przypadki. Teoretycznie, odpowiednio zmotywowany, potrafiłby nauczyć go techniki pomagającej uporać się z tym kłopotem, ale nie zamierza przyczyniać się do czegoś, w czego efekcie stałby się zbędnym elementem własnego biznesu.

— Mam klienta — oznajmia Traveler Arthurowi pewnego dnia, krążąc po swoim sztokholmskim apartamencie z lampką doskonałego burbona w dłoni. — Okazał spore zainteresowanie twoimi unikalnymi usługami.

Arthur unosi brew w milczeniu, bo już przeczuwa jakieś „ale”.

— Mieszka w Nowym Jorku — kończy Traveler.

Arthur nie zadręcza się tak bardzo jak wcześniej tym problemem, a może po prostu zdążył się przyzwyczaić do jego istnienia, nie pali się jednak do ryzyka przekroczenia granic Stanów Zjednoczonych. Wzbogacił swój kunszt o dodatkowy szczegół — nie zważając na narzekania Travelera, wziął miesiąc wolnego, żeby nauczyć się na pamięć zewnętrznej i wewnętrznej budowy PASIV-u. Nie ma wprawdzie pewności, czy udałoby mu się odtworzyć ją z głowy, ale potrafi zinwentaryzować komponenty maszyny i sporządzić szkice jej struktury na wypadek, gdyby coś się z nią stało. Po przeniesieniu wszystkiego na papier umieszcza pół tuzina kopii w bezpiecznych miejscach: szafka bagażowa na stacji metra w Tokio, sejf bankowy w Szwajcarii, list wysłany do Mal z Hiszpanii, kartka zaszyta w podszewce jego skórzanej kurtki. Ma plan awaryjny gwarantujący szybkie wycofanie się w razie potrzeby, a podczas swoich interakcji z Travelerem ostrożność ani na chwilę nie pozwala mu zapomnieć o zapewnieniu sobie drogi ucieczki, gdyby nagle trzeba było z niej skorzystać.

— Wolałabym nie… — zaczyna ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Arthurze, czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że napomknąłbym o tej okazji, gdyby coś tak trywialnego jak prawo międzynarodowe miało przeszkodzić w wyświadczeniu przez ciebie przysługi mojemu dobremu przyjacielowi i klientowi? — przerywa mu Traveler, machając lekceważąco ręką.

Arthur nie zadaje sobie trudu, by spytać, jak to załatwił.

— Kiedy?

— Za tydzień — odpowiada Traveler, wyciąga z kieszeni pendrive’a i rzuca go Arthurowi. — Mój przyjaciel pragnie przeżyć na nowo swoją młodość.

— A potem? — pyta Arthur.

Nie jest to prośba o pozwolenie na swobodę ruchów, raczej testowanie gruntu, ile kłamstw, wykrętów i manewrów będzie potrzebował, żeby wymknąć się spod radaru Travelera i spotkać z Mal. Liczy miesiące i wie, że dziecko urodzi się lada dzień. Chce ją zobaczyć. Tęskni za Domem. Pragnie też odwiedzić matkę i przeprosić za kłopoty, jakie jej sprawił.

Traveler nie na darmo jest miliarderem.

— A potem — wzrusza ramionami — o ile wciąż będziesz dla mnie bez trudu osiągalny, możesz robić, co ci się podoba. — Podaje Arthurowi bilet lotniczy. — Wylatujemy z Arlandy jutro o siódmej rano.

Jako że Traveler zadowala się tylko najlepszym, jego upodobania wpływają na standard podróży Arthura. Trwający całe wieki lot ze Sztokholmu do Nowego Jorku spędza w najbardziej luksusowej z pułapek. Czuje się fatalnie. Pije wyłącznie wodę, w trakcie złożonego z pięciu dań wykwintnego obiadu trzykrotnie tłumi narastający w nim atak paniki i ignoruje źle skrywaną ciekawość Travelera.

— Nie denerwujesz się? — pyta Traveler w końcu.

— I to jak — cedzi Arthur. — Jestem gotowy wiać przy najmniejszym zagrożeniu.

— Szczerość to jedna z cech, które podziwiam w tobie najbardziej — odpowiada Traveler spokojnie i ściska Arthura za kolano, zapewne przekonany, że ten gest doda mu otuchy. — Nic ci nie grozi. Obiecuję.

Arthur nie jest nastawiony na nic innego poza nieufnością. Skurcz w jego żołądku nie ustępuje aż do chwili, kiedy jego dokumenty zostają poddane kontroli przez funkcjonariuszkę o imieniu Cindy, patrzącą na papiery z beznamiętną rutyną.

— Jest pan w Stanach służbowo czy prywatnie? — pyta, przybijając stempel na jednej ze stron, po czym ogląda bardzo przekonującą podróbkę wizy klasy B-2, wklejoną do jego sfałszowanego brytyjskiego paszportu dzięki specjalnym kontaktom Travelera.

— W obu celach — odpowiada Arthur, na co Cindy rzuca mu służbowy uśmiech i zwraca paszport przez szczelinę pod pleksiglasowym okienkiem.

— W porządku — mówi. — Witamy w Nowym Jorku, panie Aquitaine.

 

***

 

Harlan Rogers ma dwie córki, trzysta pięćdziesiąt siedem i pół miliona dolarów w aktywach płynnych, miliard ulokowany na rynkach walutowych, budynek w Singapurze oraz trzypiętrowy penthaus w Tokio. Jest członkiem prezydenckiej rady doradców ekonomicznych. Żaden człowiek nie osiągnąłby jego pozycji bez popełnienia tysiąca rzeczy, których się gorzko żałuje. Kiedy Arthur spotyka go osobiście, nie widzi w nim ani cienia energicznego krzykacza znanego z wycinków na CNBC albo wywiadów czytanych w „Heard on the Street”. Jest cichy i zaskakująco nieśmiały jak na człowieka dysponującego takim majątkiem. Arthur podejrzewa, że nic nie zrównuje ludzi równie skutecznie co zdolność do marzeń, a przyznanie się do ich treści musi być dla niektórych czymś w rodzaju religijnej spowiedzi.

Do tego dochodzi ból ostry niczym w otwartej ranie. Arthur mu współczuje, bo jeszcze niedawno Rogers miał jedną córkę więcej.

Arthur przeprowadza z nim trzy rozmowy, przy których obecna jest też jego żona, Amelia — oboje płaczą za każdym razem. Następnie pożycza bez pytania jeden z wielu samochodów Travelera i pokonuje nim długą, spokojną trasę z mieszkania Rogersów przy Central Park West do prywatnej szkoły, do której uczęszczała nieżyjąca Ashley, kręci się w pobliżu klubu jeździeckiego, do którego należała, w weekendy przesiaduje na zmianę w tracących albo zyskujących popularność Starbucksach w okolicy Uniwersytetu Nowojorskiego, gdzie kupuje kawę jej szkolnym koleżankom i słucha ich opowieści. Przerzuca zawartość szafy Ashley, czyta pamiętniki, śmieje się z pliku narysowanych przez nią karykatur ze świetnie uchwyconymi paskudnymi cechami znienawidzonych osób z klasy w rolach głównych. Podział zadań w jej szkolnym notatniku zaznaczony jest pięcioma różnymi kolorami. Numery telefoniczne pojawiające się najczęściej w jej komórce należą do sióstr, Susan i Melity, oraz obojga rodziców. Ashley była dobrą dziewczyną i Arthur z autentycznym i nieco zbyt intensywnym współczuciem obserwuje żałobę Harlana i Amelii.

— Muszę wiedzieć, czego dokładnie pragniecie — mówi im na ostatnim spotkaniu przed wykonaniem roboty. — Mógłbym przedłużyć wam czas we śnie. Zakładam, że koszty nie stanowią problemu.

— Nie chodzi o… — urywa Harlan. — My tylko… — zaczyna od nowa i zaraz milknie ponownie.

Jego wargi są sparaliżowane żalem, twarz postarzała o sto lat w porównaniu z ostatnim zdjęciem sprzed zaledwie miesiąca, zrobionym na ekskluzywnym przyjęciu koktajlowym fundacji Rogersa, z Amelią u boku, rozbawioną tak bardzo, że ucierpiał na tym lekko jej makijaż.

Teraz Amelia jest równie wycofana w głąb siebie jak jej mąż. Kładzie rękę na jego kolanie i zwraca się do Arthura opanowanym dzięki żelaznej samodyscyplinie głosem:

— Chcemy wiedzieć, na jakiego człowieka by wyrosła, gdyby dane jej było żyć dalej. Kim by się stała. — Waha się przez chwilę. — Potrafiłby pan to zrealizować? Czy coś takiego jest w ogóle możliwe?

Arthur zamyka notes i wsuwa pióro do kieszeni marynarki.

— Wszystko jest możliwe, pani Rogers — obiecuje.

Poświęca dwa dodatkowe dni na skonstruowanie snu, bo Rogersowie płacą mu fortunę, a poza tym szczerze pragnie spełnić ich oczekiwania. Myśli o dziecku, które być może Mal rodzi właśnie w tej chwili, i podwaja wysiłki. Kiedy w najbliższy weekend podjeżdża pod dom Rogersów w Hamptons, nie zastaje w nim nikogo oprócz właścicieli. Przez szeroko otwarte okna widać ocean obmywający rytmicznie piasek plaży.

— Zatrudnieni w domu dostali wolne, jak pan sobie życzył — informuje Amelia nerwowo i wskazuje ruchem głowy kuchnię. — Harlan rozmawia przez telefon z naszym prawnikiem.

Arthur unosi brew.

— Nie ma powodów do niepokoju, pani Rogers.

— Wiem, wiem — odpowiada Amelia, nie panując nad roztrzęsionymi dłońmi. — Greg… Greg to jeden z naszych najstarszych przyjaciół. Nigdy nie podsunąłby nam czegoś niebezpiecznego. Jednak ta sprawa jest…

Urywa, a Arthur przypomina sobie, czego dowiedział się z zebranych o niej informacji — że zanim zniknęła za bramami imperium Rogersa, była wyróżniającą się talentem prawniczką korporacyjną w firmie zakwaterowanej w samym centrum Waszyngtonu.

— Po prostu chciałabym, żeby się udało — ciągnie Amelia, zwieszając ramiona. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak inaczej sobie z tym poradzę.

Arthur decyduje się rozłożyć sprzęt w ogrodzie zimowym. Objaśnia Rogersom każdy swój krok, a oni przyglądają się ciekawie, jak rozwija przewody, przygotowuje igły, odmierza dawki somnacyny. Ludzie obdarzeni inteligencją — Arthur już dawno przestał pracować dla tych, którym jej brakuje — zazwyczaj chcą dokładnie wiedzieć, co zostanie wstrzyknięte do ich żył, więc zdążył przygotować na tę okoliczność cały rytuał. Opowiada, w jaki sposób mieszanka wpłynie na ich organizmy i wybucha nieoczekiwanym śmiechem, gdy Amelia oskarża męża o ewidentne kłamstwo co do wagi ciała.

— Wcale nie jestem taki gruby — broni się Harlan, czerwony z zażenowania.

— W takim razie masz chyba włosy z ołowiu, bo inaczej nie da się wytłumaczyć tych brakujących dziesięciu kilogramów — mówi Amelia, na co Arthur pospiesznie koryguje swoje obliczenia.

Harlan spogląda na Arthura z rozgoryczeniem.

— Jest pan żonaty, panie Aquitaine?

Arthur powstrzymuje uśmiech.

— Nie.

— No to szczęściarz z pana — burczy Harlan.

Arthur ostrożnie wkłuwa igły do ich żył i uprzedza łagodnym tonem wstrzyknięcie somnacyny. Czeka, aż oboje przestaną reagować na bodźce zewnętrzne, po czym sprawdza zamki w drzwiach, nastawia swoje awaryjne budzenie i schodzi w sen.

Być może Harlan i Amelia nie zdawali sobie z tego sprawy, ale dorosła wersja Ashley wcale nie była dla nich jedną wielką niewiadomą. Jako dobrzy rodzice znali wszystkie aspekty życia swojej córki, a gdy umarła, oboje po stokroć dopisywali sobie w myślach lata brakujące do jej dojrzałości, spędzając bezsenne noce na wielogodzinnych analizach jej osobowości. Dlatego Arthur nie ma kłopotu ze zbudowaniem scenerii, której luki płynnie wypełnia podświadomość Rogersów. Tworzy nowoczesny apartament nad Zatoką Nowojorską, zapełniony listami i zdjęciami Susan i Melity. Oprószona warstewką kurzu fotografia rodziców stoi na stoliku nocnym, a obok wysłużonej deski kreślarskiej wisi portret rodzinny. Do jej boku przyczepiona jest przenośna lampka z klamrą, wygięta tak, by oświetlać arkusze białego papieru pokryte w połowie tuszem oraz leżące na półeczce przybory do rysowania, plastykowe linijki, gumki do ołówków. Arthur, wycofany do strategicznego punktu obserwacyjnego na ławie pod oknem, pozwala Rogersom stać przez chwilę w środku pomieszczenia i rozglądać się z ciekawością, a następnie przyciąga ich uwagę, produkując trochę brzękliwego hałasu w kuchni.

Amelia tężeje i patrzy na niego.

— Czy to…?

Arthur odpowiada uśmiechem.

— Nie woli się pani sama przekonać? — podpowiada delikatnie.

I w tym momencie Ashley wysuwa głowę z kuchni. Jest uderzająco podobna do matki, jedynie jej nieładnie krótki, zadarty nos przypomina o ojcu. Jako osoba z trzeźwym podejściem do życia nie zdecydowała się na operację plastyczną, co wcale nie odejmuje jej obecnego uroku, gdy stoi tak z włosami upiętymi w niedbały kok i śladami mąki na twarzy. Tak jak przewidział Arthur, jest idealną, żywą projekcją stworzoną przez serca rodziców, nieskazitelną i realną jak wszystko inne, co umieścił w tym apartamencie.

— Mamo? Już przyjechaliście? Spodziewałam się was dopiero za dwie godziny — mówi Ashley zdziwionym tonem, po czym dodaje: — Jezu drogi, tato… Czy ty płaczesz?

Harlan rzeczywiście płacze, niemniej uspokaja ją szybko:

— To nic takiego, kochanie.

— Wybacz, że tak cię naszliśmy — wykrztusza Amelia.

— Nie ma sprawy, w porządku — zapewnia Ashley, zbliżając się do nich z zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Na jej dłoniach widać kleksy tuszu, na koszulce smugi nie wiadomo czego. — Próbuję upiec ciasto.

— Skarbie, przecież wiesz, że nie nadajesz się do kuchni — mówi Amelia.

— Wiem, ale się nie poddaję — odpowiada Ashley ponuro.

Arthur musi odwrócić wzrok, bo w tej sekundzie Harlan chwyta córkę w objęcia, podczas gdy Amelia otacza oboje ramionami i zaczynają prześcigać się w uściskach zdesperowanych tak bardzo, że serce pęka od samego patrzenia.

— Mamo? Tato? — słyszy stłumiony głos Ashley. — Naprawdę nic wam nie jest?

— Już nie. Teraz już nie — wydusza Amelia przez łzy.

Godzinę później Arthur budzi się jako pierwszy, łagodnie doprowadzając sen do końca. Zostawia Rogersów wraz z Ashley w restauracji, gdzie jedzą cioppino i śmieją się z kiepskich żartów Harlana. Usiadłszy, przez minutę obserwuje śpiących, przytulonych do siebie i trzymających się za ręce. Ich policzki lśnią od wilgoci.

Somnacyna przestanie działać na ich organizmy za dziesięć minut. Arthur nie kłopocze się o swoją rutynową procedurę posenną, nie czyści sprzętu, nie pakuje maszyny do walizki ani nie sprawdza zamków w drzwiach. Po prostu słucha szumu oceanu przed domem i czuje, jak wzbiera w nim ostra tęsknota, bolesna niczym uderzenie pięścią w twarz. Tak bardzo pragnie być teraz z Mal. Z Domem. Z matką. Z Eamesem.

Kiedy Amelia dochodzi do siebie w ogrodzie zimowym, Harlan płaci podwójną sumę i bez tego już absurdalnie wysokiej stawki, którą Arthur wyznaczył przed zadaniem.

— Kiedy możemy zaangażować pana ponownie? — pyta. Wygląda jak maniak, w jego oczach dosłownie migoczą miłosne serduszka. — Zapłacę dwa razy tyle. Najchętniej zatrzymałbym pana na stałe na honorarium dyspozycyjnym.

Arthur czuje się podle, ale wie, że nie powstrzyma się przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnych słów.

— Miałem w przeszłości pewne konflikty z prawem… Z ich powodu przebywam głównie z dala od Stanów.

— Niech pan pozwoli, że wykonam kilka telefonów — odpowiada Harlan z obiecującą energią.

Jego kontakty są jeszcze bardziej imponujące niż Travelera i gdy dwa tygodnie później Arthur ląduje na LAX, zawdzięcza to pełnej mocy finansowej Rogersów, gwarantującej mu nowiutkie dokumenty i czyściutki jak u noworodka rejestr karny. Traveler przez kilka dni stroi fochy niczym zaniedbana kochanka, aż wreszcie Arthur czuje się zmuszony zahaczyć w drodze do Kalifornii o jego penthaus w Chicago i wyśnić mu na uspokojenie pierdolony film z Indianą Jonesem.

— Nie podejrzewałem pana o skłonność do wybuchów zazdrości — wytyka mu.

Traveler obserwuje, jak Arthur podwija rękawy koszuli.

— A ja nie podejrzewałem, że tak łatwo dasz się zwabić pieniędzmi i wpływami.

— Mam wrażenie, panie Traveler, że w takim razie kieruje się pan bardzo, ale to bardzo błędnym przekonaniem o powodach, dla których toleruję pańskie towarzystwo — odpowiada Arthur lekko, po czym dziabie go igłą.

Gdy jakiś czas później wychodzi z jego mieszkania, Traveler stopniowo zaczyna odzyskiwać dobry humor. Arthur niezwłocznie udaje się na lotnisko O'Hare i łapie nocny lot do Los Angeles. Podróż jest tragicznie niekomfortowa, z turbulencjami nad Denver, i nawet po wylądowaniu samolot kołuje jeszcze przez niemal godzinę, zanim ktoś ruszy tyłek i przydzieli im wreszcie bramkę. W chwili, w której wynajmuje samochód, Arthur jest już w morderczym nastroju, co najwyraźniej sprzyja poruszaniu się po ulicach Los Angeles i w miarę krótkim czasie pozwala mu dotrzeć do niskiego domku na przedmieściach.

Jest tuż po dziewiątej rano i Arthur waha się przez chwilę, zanim w końcu naciska na guzik dzwonka.

Słyszy jego brzęk rozlegający się po wnętrzu domu, potem moment ciszy, następujący po niej krzyk niemowlęcia i soczyste „do kurwy nędzy” wymówione głosem Doma. Gniewny tupot stóp, drzwi otwarte gwałtownym, agresywnym szarpnięciem.

— Co, do diabła… — zaczyna Dom i natychmiast traci rozpęd.

Arthur szczerzy się do niego.

— Wnioskuję, że obudziłem dziecko.

— Dopiero co udało nam się ją położyć — odpowiada Dom głupio. — Mal cię udusi.

— A to niedobrze — mówi Arthur. — Przez ostatnie szesnaście miesięcy wspinałem się mozolnie po szczeblach kariery kryminalnej, żeby móc do was wrócić.

W tej właśnie chwili Mal wyłania się zza rogu korytarza z płaczącym niemowlęciem na rękach.

Jej włosy są w fatalnym stanie, dłuższe i ściągnięte do tyłu w ciasny kucyk. Ma pełną twarz i okrąglejszą niż kiedykolwiek figurę, opiętą szlafrokiem o wyglądzie równie sfatygowanym co ona sama. Jej mina wyraża żądzę mordu.

— Cześć, Mal — odzywa się Arthur, gdy tylko jej wzrok pada na drzwi wejściowe.

Mal nie traci ani sekundy. Podchodzi błyskawicznie i wyciąga w stronę Arthura rozwrzeszczane dziecko, czerwone na twarzy i skrzywione jak każde inne, które widział z bliska, kompletnie pozbawione cech charakterystycznych z wyjątkiem tej jednej — bycia po części Mal, po części Domem, co wprawia go w nieznany dotąd zachwyt. Unosi rękę i głaszcze kciukiem pokryty plackami rumieńców, mokry od łez policzek niemowlęcia.

— Hej, maleństwo.

— Ma na imię Phillipa — informuje go Mal.

— Hej, Phillipa — powtarza Arthur z uśmiechem.

— Dobra — mówi Mal, po czym wciska dziecko w ręce Doma.

— Mogę ją potrzy… — zaczyna Arthur, ale nie ma czasu skończyć, bo potworna siła wygniata mu powietrze z płuc.

Mal ściska mu pierś jak imadło, wczepiając palce w marynarkę od Balenciagi i przywierając twarzą do szyi. Czuje ruch jej gardła, kiedy przełyka ślinę wraz z łzami, których wciąż nie chce przelewać w jego obecności, i obejmuje ją ramionami.

— Dzwoniłam do ciebie setki razy — szepcze Mal w jego bark. — Setki tysięcy razy. I za każdym razem zapominałam, że nie będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć.

Arthur czuje na potylicy ciepły, znajomy, niosący otuchę ciężar dłoni Doma i zamyka oczy.

— Ja też — przyznaje, ponieważ to prawda, bo Mal jest jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i opoką bezpieczeństwa.

 

***

 

Po raz pierwszy od ponad roku Arthur upija się do nieprzytomności. Nie lubi nadużywać alkoholu, ale euforyczna świadomość, że może sobie na to pozwolić, przesądza o wszystkim. Mal upija się z nim i oboje leżą w salonie, podczas gdy Dom zajmuje się Phillipą, wzdychając nad ich stanem.

Przez pierwsze trzy dni wyłącznie rozmawiają i zamawiają jedzenie telefonicznie w każdej restauracji w promieniu trzech kilometrów, pochłaniając niewyobrażalne ilości pizzy. Arthur robi wielkie pranie i wstaje w środku nocy, żeby nakarmić małą, ponieważ ma taki kaprys i ponieważ ją uwielbia, jej odziedziczone po Mal oczy i jasne jak u Doma włosy. Już teraz kocha ją zaborczo aż do bólu, co sprawia, że czuje się totalnie obnażony. Rankiem drugiego dnia półprzytomny, ale wreszcie wypoczęty po pierwszej przespanej od dwóch miesięcy nocy Dom oświadcza, że stał się właśnie wyznawcą małżeństwa we troje, bo jedynym sposobem na hodowlę niemowląt przez dwoje ludzi jest dobranie sobie kogoś trzeciego do pomocy.

Arthur opowiada im o początkowych koszmarnych miesiącach swojej ucieczki, spędzonych na włóczędze po Europie od hostelu do hostelu bez grosza przy duszy. Narzeka, jak nużące było przekonywanie szemranych typków, że chce stać się jednym z nich. Mal wybucha dzikim śmiechem, zakończonym atakiem czkawki.

— Mogę być typem spod ciemnej gwiazdy! — oburza się Arthur. Nie ma pojęcia, co tak bardzo rozbawiło Mal. Może nie powinien szukać argumentów na swoją korzyść, mając na sobie dżinsy True Religion i koszulkę Armani Exchange.

Dom przygląda mu się zmrużonymi oczami.

— Arthurze… Żaden podejrzany typ nie prasuje sobie dżinsów.

— A idźcie do diabła — warczy Arthur.

W ciągu pierwszych trzech dni pobytu Arthura w L.A. Traveler dzwoni do niego sześć razy. Arthur odbiera dopiero jego ostatni telefon i zanim Traveler ma szansę się odezwać, zapowiada mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczy jego numer na wyświetlaczu, wyrzuci aparat do rzeki, a potem skontaktuje się z Harlanem, stawiając za warunek dalszej współpracy wycofanie kapitału ulokowanego u Travelera.

Odpowiada mu długie milczenie.

— Jesteś wstrętnym małym śmierdzielem, Arthurze — słyszy wreszcie.

— Żegnam, panie Traveler — mówi Arthur spokojnie, a kiedy przerywa połączenie, napotyka zamyślony wzrok Mal, stojącej w progu kuchni z trzymanym oburącz kubkiem herbaty.

— Znalazłeś Eamesa? — pyta nagle. — W Europie?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami. Szukał go, choć nie zapomniał, co Eames powiedział mu na pożegnanie — że da się złapać tylko wtedy, jeżeli sam tego zechce.

— Nie — odpowiada, nie wchodząc w szczegóły.

Mal stoi cicho przez długą chwilę, najwyraźniej próbując wyczytać coś z milczenia Arthura. W końcu odchrząkuje.

— No cóż, i tak nie mogłam go ścierpieć.

— Nie sposób zaprzeczyć — zgadza się Arthur.

Kilka miesięcy po zniknięciu Arthura Mal i Dom przenieśli się na zachód w ramach rządowego programu relokacji pracowników. Nadal są związani umową, ale pracują nad projektami prowadzonymi na małą skalę. Za każdym razem, kiedy Arthur próbuje w możliwie delikatny sposób o to zapytać, Mal zaciska wargi w twardą, gniewną kreskę i wycofuje się pod pretekstem zajrzenia do Phillipy. Po tygodniu Arthur ustępuje i zaczyna wypytywać Doma, który uśmiecha się z charakterystyczną dla siebie rezygnacją.

— Przesłuchania terrorystów — odpowiada, co absolutnie wyczerpuje temat.

Arthur zostaje u Cobbów przez miesiąc, zakwaterowany na tym samym rozklekotanym tapczaniku, na którym sypiał u nich podczas studiów. Parokrotnie wyjeżdża na sesję z Amelią i Harlanem do miejsc, gdzie właśnie przebywają, a w pozostałym czasie usiłuje dogadać się z Travelerem, który w imponującym tempie przeszedł od fazy zdetronizowanej metresy do etapu szalejącej z zazdrości byłej dziewczyny.

— A niby skąd wiesz, jak wygląda taki etap? — komentuje Dom. — Nigdy nie miałeś zazdrosnej byłej dziewczyny.

— Czytałem, jak się zachowują — odpowiada Arthur szorstko.

Mal szykuje się właśnie do riposty, lecz na całe szczęście przerywa jej dzwonek telefonu Arthura.

— Jasna cholera, Arthur! — drze się Traveler do mikrofonu. — Co to ma znaczyć!? Kto to, kurwa jego mać, jest Eames?!

— Eames? O czym pan mówi? — pyta Arthur głupawo, na co Mal z mniejszą lub większą siłą odbiera mu aparat, kładzie go na stole kuchennym i aktywuje głośnik.

— Eames! — ryczy Traveler. — Jakiś pierdolony chuj o nazwisku Eames, jakby wyobrażał sobie, że potrafi projektować postmodernistyczne meble, okradł mnie do zera!

Oczy Doma wyłażą z orbit, Mal szepcze: „Wiedziałam”, a Arthur zakrywa twarz dłońmi.

— W porządku, rozumiem, panie Traveler — mówi przez palce głosem stłumionym i zmęczonym na samą myśl o nadciągającej burzy. — Nie pojmuję tylko, co to ma wspólnego ze mną?

— Och, czyżby? — syczy Traveler do telefonu. — Proszę, zaraz cię oświecę!

Z głośnika wydobywa się gwałtowny szelest papieru, a potem wściekła deklamacja Travelera, przesadnie akcentującego każde słowo:

— _Szanowny panie Traveler, nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo jestem zachwycony faktem, że po długiej i niewątpliwie satysfakcjonującej współpracy z naszym wspólnym znajomym, Arthurem Aquitaine, zdecydował się Pan wesprzeć również mój skromny interes._

— Jezu Chryste — mówi Arthur głośno, choć tylko do siebie. — Zostawił list?

— _Spodziewam się_ — ciągnie Traveler — _że do tej pory zdążył Pan zauważyć rozbieżność w naszym profesjonalnym stylu: podczas gdy pan Aquitaine preferuje życie na czyimś utrzymaniu oraz paradowanie w szytych na miarę garniturach, ja wolę w najprostszy ze sposobów pozbawić Pana środków na ich finansowanie._

Ramiona Mal zaczynają drgać spazmatycznie. Ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które Arthur rzuca jej przez stół, zostaje kompletnie zignorowane.

— Panie Traveler… — próbuje się wtrącić.

— _Niemniej, mimo pewności, że rozgląda się Pan właśnie z opadłą szczęką po swoim ogołoconym apartamencie, dziwiąc się, co się do diabła stało, pragnę Panu wyświadczyć uprzejmość i uświadomić, iż pan Aquitaine, choć sam w sobie przyjazny, uczciwy i nieskory do zagrań typu grzebanie w Pańskiej podświadomości z zamiarem wydobycia z niej sekretów umożliwiających dostęp do Pana kont, jest pionierem w tej dziedzinie. Kończąc, jeszcze raz dziękuję za nader owocną współpracę i pozostaję z wyrazami szacunku, Eames_ — grzmi Traveler w finalnym wybuchu.

— Wyjaśnijmy sobie pewną rzecz — mówi Arthur, nie zwracając uwagi na Mal i Doma, zataczających się z tłumionego śmiechu. — Między moją ostatnią wizytą u pana a dniem dzisiejszym musiał korzystać pan z usług Eamesa.

— Gadaj, jesteś jego wspólnikiem czy nie?! — krzyczy bliski histerii Traveler. — Przysięgam na boga, Arthur, że cię, kurwa, wykończę. Zrozumiałeś, do jasnej cholery?! Zrównam cię z ziemią, zrównam z ziemią twoich przyjaciół, jeśli nie…

Arthur chwyta telefon i przykłada go do ucha, jednocześnie wyłączając głośnik.

— Traveler, nie widziałem Eamesa od lat — mówi cicho. — Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak się z panem skontaktował i czy nadal ma dostęp do PASIV-u. Fakt, że był pan na tyle głupi, by wpuścić do domu oszusta figurującego w kartotekach kryminalnych, dostatecznie udowadnia pańską niedbałość. Albo niewiarygodną naiwność.

Zerka na Mal i Doma, wciąż trzęsących się ze śmiechu, a potem na swoje bose stopy na tle czarno-białych kafelków kuchennej podłogi.

— Swoją drogą, Greg, na pana miejscu wziąłbym sobie do serca słowa Eamesa — kontynuuje. — Ponieważ są prawdziwe. Rzeczywiście jestem pionierem w odkrywaniu sekretów, i to bardzo dobrym.

Traveler milczy, jakby dopiero teraz dotarł do niego sens wypowiedzi Arthura.

— Proszę mi nie grozić, panie Traveler — mówi dalej Arthur. — Ani moim przyjaciołom. Czy to dostatecznie jasne?

Traveler milczy uparcie na drugim końcu linii, aż wreszcie potwierdza z niechęcią:

— Jak słońce.

— Dobrze. Proszę sporządzić listę rzeczy, które znikły z pana mieszkania. Muszę też wiedzieć, jak znalazł pan Eamesa. Będę u pana jutro rano — kończy Arthur i przerywa połączenie, drżąc na całym ciele i ledwo łapiąc oddech, jakby przebiegł maraton bez ruszania się z miejsca. Przenosi wzrok na wpatrzonych w niego Cobbów. — Chyba muszę polecieć do Chicago.

 

***

 

Kontrast między przyjemną, utrzymującą się w granicach dwudziestu stopni temperaturą w zimowym Los Angeles a arktycznym styczniowym mrozem panującym w Chicago jest absolutnie zabójczy. Fakt, że Dom wprosił się jako towarzysz podróży, w żaden sposób nie przyczynia się do poprawy sytuacji. Arthur przytacza całe morze argumentów, dlaczego Dom powinien trzymać się z daleka od kłopotliwych powikłań w jego życiu, niestety Cobb, gdy już coś postanowi, zamienia się w upartego osła. Kończy się więc na tym, że obaj w samym środku nocy wsiadają do samolotu lecącego na O'Hare, z błogosławieństwem Mal oraz kilkoma starannie zakamuflowanymi pistoletami, rozebranymi na dyskretne części, porozdzielane między ich bagażem podręcznym.

— Bierzemy taksówkę? — pyta Dom, dygocząc na zimnie ściskającym Chicago o piątej nad ranem.

Arthur wskazuje na punkt wynajmu samochodów Hertza.

— Widzisz, właśnie to miałem na myśli, mówiąc, że nie nadajesz się na przestępcę, bo wyłożyłbyś się już na starcie. — Wzdycha. — Taksówka oznacza, że w razie potrzeby utkniemy w miejscu, zamiast wiać jak najszybciej.

Dom rozgląda się wokół jak paranoik.

— Może lepiej nie mów o tym głośno?

— Jesteśmy w Chicago — przypomina mu Arthur. — Nie słyszałeś o tutejszym burmistrzu?

Wynajmuje solidnego SUV-a z napędem na cztery koła i wiezie ich oblodzonymi ulicami do wysepki smukłych wieżowców, miejsca, które Traveler nazywa swoim domem, kiedy przebywa w tym mieście. Siedząca za ladą recepcji Fatima tylko się uśmiecha i wpuszcza Arthura wraz z Domem do środka, mrucząc: „Dzień dobry, panie Aquitaine” w ten szczególnie uprzejmy sposób, w jaki ludzie zwracają się do niego w kontekście Travelera.

— Dobra — odzywa się Dom, kiedy wjeżdżają szybką windą na czterdzieste piętro. — Powiedz mi, czy wszyscy naprawdę myślą, że sypiasz z Travelerem?

To miło, że Dom sam tak nie uważa.

— Na to wygląda — mamrocze Arthur.

— A ty nigdy nie wykorzystałeś czyjegoś przekonania w tym względzie? — pyta Dom rzeczowo, ale i z fascynacją i swobodą zbyt dużą jak na człowieka podążającego na spotkanie ze skrajnie agresywnym milionerem, który został obrabowany i desperacko pragnie się za to na kimś odegrać.

— Ze strategicznego punktu widzenia wolę, żeby ludzie mnie nie doceniali — mówi Arthur, obserwując szybko rosnącą cyfrę na wyświetlaczu pięter. Wsuwa dłoń do wypchanej kieszeni, gdzie skradziona dawno temu z armii Beretta psuje linię spodni. — Przygotuj się.

Kiedy drzwi windy rozsuwają się z cichym szelestem, Arthur pozwala sobie na moment autentycznego zdumienia.

Traveler jest chodzącą definicją ostentacyjnego bogactwa: nosi najbardziej rzucające się w oczy garnitury od najlepszych krawców, pija wyłącznie wina z najwyższej półki, co rok wymienia swoje samochody na najnowsze modele. Jeździ Teslą i posiada kilka jachtów typu parasail. Wydaje miliony na cele dobroczynne, pokazuje się na każdej gali i stronach kronik towarzyskich, w korytarzach domów aukcyjnych Sothebys, Bonhams i Christies, skąd zwozi wszystko, co wpadnie mu w ręce, począwszy od mniej znanych impresjonistów, przez średniowieczne hiszpańskie retabula ołtarzowe aż do powojennego malarstwa brytyjskiego. Wiesza swoje łupy gdzie popadnie w tuzinie rozsypanych po świecie apartamentów, gdzie zdobią ściany, oświetlone przez instalacje zaaranżowane starannie przez dekoratorów oraz — w przypadku Francisa Bacona — przez Arthura. Jednak zdaniem Arthura najbardziej uderzające w zachowaniu Travelera jest demonstracyjne traktowanie go jak swojej własności: wożenie z sobą po całym świecie prywatnymi samolotami, do Moskwy, Szanghaju, Sao Paulo, trzymanie niczym trofeum w żenująco wystawnym i niebezpiecznie wczepionym w zbocze wzgórza domu w Malibu, monopolizowanie jego czasu i decydowanie, który z wrogów bądź przyjaciół Travelera zostanie przez Arthura obsłużony.

Traveler nigdy nie traci fasonu. Nigdy nie dopuszcza, by ktoś zobaczył, jak poci się z nerwów.

Dlatego absolutny chaos w jego mieszkaniu jest czymś wprawiającym w osłupienie.

Ze ścian zniknęły dzieła sztuki. Kolekcja ohydnych postmodernistycznych masek afrykańskich szczepów została zgnieciona i połamana. Strzępy papierów pokrywają każdą możliwą powierzchnię. Wszystko, co szklane i nadające się do rozbicia, zostało rozbite w drobny mak. Gazowy kominek wciąż dymi, a między kawałkami potłuczonej ceramiki Arthur dostrzega parę ocalałych książek, noszących wszelkie cechy podobieństwa do pierwszego wydania dzieł Ayn Rands, hołubionych przez Travelera niczym talizman. Wywrócone meble, między innymi krzesła w stylu królowej Anny i kolonialne komody, padły po części pastwą ognia.

Pośrodku tego pandemonium, na zamszowej sofie z pociętą tapicerką, siedzi Traveler z głową schowaną w dłoniach, rozmawiając z kimś przez telefon kłótliwym tonem, w który nie wkłada jednak serca.

— Konta na Barbados też? — pyta. — Dobrze, w porządku. Rozumiem. A co z…

— Panie Traveler — przerywa mu Arthur. Czuje za sobą ciepło bijące od Doma i pierwszy raz w życiu uświadamia sobie, jakim luksusem jest jego obecność. — Wzywał mnie pan, prawda?

Traveler rzuca mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— Czekaj, właśnie zjawił się Arthur — mówi dalej do telefonu. — Taaa, nawzajem. Też pocałuj mnie w dupę. Zadzwonię później. — Rozłącza się i pyta, wskazując na Doma: — A to, kurwa, kto?

Arthur nie ma czasu odpowiedzieć, że to nie jego interes, bo Dom okazuje się szybszy.

— Szwagier — mówi krótko.

— Świetnie, psia krew. Cudownie — burczy Traveler, trąc palcami skronie. — Słuchaj, Arthur… Zrób z tym coś po prostu, do jasnej cholery.

Arthur trąca butem ceramiczny odłamek, w którym rozpoznaje fragment wazy — prawdopodobnie podróbki — z dynastii Ming, znalezionej i przeszmuglowanej przez Travelera w zeszłym roku z Tajwanu.

— Panie Traveler, wiem, że klient zawsze ma rację, niemniej skala pańskich wymagań przekracza w tym przypadku paletę moich możliwości — mówi spokojnie i dodaje, zanim czerwony jak pomidor Traveler wybuchnie wrzaskiem: — Przygotował pan dane, o które prosiłem? Chciałbym do nich zajrzeć.

Zebranych przez Travelera papierów jest mało — kilka notek sporządzonych pochyłym, dobrze znanym Arthurowi pismem, numer telefonu, wizytówka z dwuwierszowym nagłówkiem: _Eames. Akwizycja i depozycja_. Arthur unosi ją do oczu, wyginając brew.

— Chyba mu się coś pomyliło. Raczej rekwizycja.

Traveler wlepia w niego wzrok.

— Czy ty na serio najbardziej przejmujesz się tym, że ten skurwiel używa niewłaściwych słów?

— Miałem na myśli, że zaangażował pan faceta, który myli depozycję z rekwizycją — precyzuje Arthur, po czym podaje wizytówkę Domowi, który spogląda na nią z czułym uśmiechem.

Traveler zaciska zęby i zaczyna grzebać w zrujnowanym wyposażeniu swojego apartamentu.

— Bo ty nie miałeś dla mnie czasu — cedzi, zbierając ocalałe książki i dokumenty.

— A pan był aż tak zdesperowany? — paruje Arthur i również schyla się po jakąś książkę w twardej okładce.

— Działałem pod wpływem chwili. Dwa dni wcześniej usłyszałem gdzieś jego nazwisko i skorzystałem z okazji. Miałem nadzieję, że dam ci tym samym nauczkę — wyznaje Traveler i prostuje się z potwornie brzydką statuetką płodności w ręku, która niestety w żaden sposób nie ucierpiała w akcie Eamesowego wandalizmu.

— Och, z pewnością się to panu udało. — Arthur obraca podniesioną książkę w dłoniach.

Zauważa, że to tom poezji, wielkie dzieła zebrane wybitnej liryki anglojęzycznej, i waha się przez chwilę, zanim otwiera ją najpierw na spisie treści, a zaraz potem na stronie dziewięćdziesiątej trzeciej.

 _Gdybym wiedział, że Ci na tym bardzo zależy, wyczyściłbym gościa jeszcze dokładniej_ , napisał Eames kanciastymi literami w górnej części strony, zahaczając ogonkami „y” i „j” o tytuł poematu: KUBLA CHAN.

Dom zagląda mu przez ramię, czyta notkę i parska pod nosem.

— Co? — Traveler wyciąga dłoń po książkę. — Co tam jest?

Arthur usuwa ją z zasięgu jego rąk i podaje Domowi, po czym zbiera i chowa do kieszeni marynarki resztę skąpych dowodów Travelera przeciwko Eamesowi.

— Skontaktuję się z panem — oświadcza na pożegnanie.

Wychodzi wraz z Domem z apartamentu. Cobb dzielnie gryzie się w język, dopiero w połowie jazdy windą na dół nie wytrzymuje.

— A upierałeś się, że między tobą i Eamesem nic nie było.

Arthur rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie.

— Zamorduję cię. Nie żartuję.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby powiedzieć Mal — mówi Dom do siebie. — W porównaniu z tym, jak cię objedzie, jej reakcja na wojnę w Afganistanie to pikuś.

Wychodzą z budynku („Nie zostaje pan dziś na noc, panie Aquitaine?”) prosto na zadaszony parking, który wita ich lodowatym powiewem niczym chłodnia przemysłowa. Tyle dobrego, że mroźne powietrze pomaga Arthurowi wyklarować myśli, wprawione całym zajściem w gniewny pęd.

Eames musi pracować głównie w Europie. Fakt, że nie pojawił się na niczyim radarze, sprzedając swoje usługi przy pomocy skradzionego PASIV-u, to jasny znak, że działa rozważnie i przypuszczalnie nie pokazuje się w Stanach Zjednoczonych na tyle często, by wyrobić sobie tutaj bezpieczną pozycję. Same obrazy, które zdjął ze ścian w mieszkaniu Travelera, mają wartość ubezpieczeniową przekraczającą pięćdziesiąt milionów dolarów, a wszelkie próby ich upłynnienia wymagałyby najwyższej ostrożności i czasu oraz zaufanych, sprawdzonych źródeł, których większość operuje z Nowego Jorku, a żadna z okolic Chicago. Niewykluczone, że Eames opuścił już miasto, chociaż przeciwko temu przemawia fakt, że odpowiedni transport tylu skradzionych rzeczy łączy się z koszmarną logistyką, zwłaszcza jeżeli zamierza się je sprzedać, a tym samym zadbać o ich nienaganny stan. Traveler powiedział, że zaangażował Eamesa spontanicznie, pod wpływem impulsu, więc jeśli nawet Eames od samego początku planował go obrabować — całkiem prawdopodobny scenariusz, myśli Arthur z nieznośną czułością — to i tak nie mógł dokładnie przewidzieć, co w jego apartamencie będzie warte zabrania ze sobą. Znaczną część swojej kolekcji Traveler zdobył na drodze prywatnych, półlegalnych transakcji, żeby uniknąć płacenia podatku.

Eames jest na serio dobry, myśli Arthur, lokując się na siedzeniu kierowcy w wynajętym SUV-ie.

— Sądzisz, że zdążył się stąd zmyć? — pyta Dom i czyta ze zmarszczonym czołem wizytówkę Eamesa i resztę pozostawionych przez niego papierów, jakby chciał odkryć w nich coś, czego Arthur nie zauważył.

Arthur mocno ściska kierownicę.

— Nie jestem pewien — przyznaje. — Istnieje sporo różnych możliwości… Pamiętaj, że to złodziej.

Dom przytakuje z roztargnieniem i wpatruje się zmrużonymi oczami w strzępek żółtej kartki z nabazgranym ledwo czytelnie szeregiem cyferek, po czym grzebie za czymś w kieszeni kurtki.

— Zna odpowiednich ludzi — kontynuuje Arthur mimo uzasadnionego podejrzenia, że Dom już go w ogóle nie słucha. — Mógł przygotować sobie coś z wyprzedzeniem.

Cobb wydaje zgodny pomruk i zaczyna wstukiwać numer do swojej zabytkowej Nokii.

— Możliwe, że jest już setki kilometrów stąd — kończy Arthur.

Czuje dziwny ucisk w sercu i skurcz w żołądku, jakby wędrował bez celu po Paryżu, zagubiony i zraniony bez powodu, z pięćdziesięcioma euro w portfelu, oddzielony oceanem od domu i przerażony aż do mdłości.

— Hej — odzywa się Dom do telefonu. — Ehm, przepraszam… Mój znajomy prosił, żeby zadzwonić, gdyby nie odezwał się do piątej. Jest już po, więc chciałbym zapytać, czy… Tak, Anglik.

Arthur gapi się na niego.

— O, świetnie — mówi dalej Dom, gestem żądając od Arthura czegoś do pisania. — Może pan powtórzyć, gdzie jest ten bar?

— Jaja sobie robisz?! — krzyczy Arthur i pospiesznie wydobywa długopis z kieszeni marynarki. — No kurwa, nie wierzę. On wciąż ma ten sam telefon?

Dom kiwa głową, jakby jego rozmówca na drugim końcu linii był w stanie ujrzeć ten gest.

— Bardzo dziękuję. Będziemy za minutkę — obiecuje i kończy połączenie.

— On nadal jest w Chicago? — skrzeczy Arthur i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje, że ma tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat i nie wie, czy powinien siadać za kółkiem przy takiej pogodzie, czy jego płaszcz nie jest za cienki, jak upierała się Mal, i czy lepiej nie poprosić Doma, żeby mu podpowiedział, co robić dalej.

— Tak, Arthurze — mówi Dom łagodnym tonem, budzącym w Arthurze poczucie wdzięczności, że los zetknął ich ze sobą. — Masz, zabieraj swój kosmiczny długopis i jedziemy szukać Eamesa.

 

***

 

Arthur zatańczyłby na rzęsach, żeby tylko mieć nawigację w samochodzie, bo rzeczywistość konfrontuje go z Domem-dyslektykiem w zakresie odczytywania map, czego efektem jest czterdzieści minut straconych na zlokalizowanie Milwaukee Avenue, po których upływie Arthur musi zmobilizować żałosne resztki samokontroli, by nie nadepnąć na hamulec, zjechać na pobocze i nie wybuchnąć z siłą wulkanu. Gapi się na stada nadmuchanych kurtek przemieszczające się po chodniku na okrytych obcisłymi dżinsami nogach, niczym procesja żywej waty cukrowej na patykach, i nienawidzi ich wszystkich, przekonany że jeśli tym razem rozminie się z Eamesem, nie odpowie za swoje czyny.

— Arthurze, wszystko będzie dobrze — mityguje Dom. — Barman powiedział, że…

— Dom — przerywa mu Arthur. — Zamknij gębę, do cholery, i pokaż mi, gdzie mam skręcić.

Kiedy wreszcie odnajdują bar („Ten facet mówił, że nie mają na zewnątrz szyldu z prawdziwego zdarzenia”), Arthur parkuje samochód, ale przez dłuższy czas żaden z nich nie wysiada, w milczeniu kontemplując fasadę budynku. To najdziwniejsza wywieszka baru, jaką Arthur widział na oczy: rzeczywiście brak jakiegokolwiek szyldu lub znaku poza migającym anemicznie neonem w kształcie palmy, której zgasła jedna z gałęzi. Jaskraworóżowe orzechy kokosowe zwisające tuż pod jej koroną wyglądają jak para piersi.

— Hmm, to nawet w jego stylu — odzywa się Dom w końcu.

— Chryste miłosierny — mruczy Arthur pod nosem i wysiada z samochodu.

Przekroczywszy próg baru, przez chwilę nie widzi nic w panującym wewnątrz półmroku. Czuje dłoń Doma obejmującą go za łokieć, jak wtedy, gdy stawiali pierwsze niezdarne kroki w kształtowaniu topografii snu. Arthur nie znosił wówczas jego nadopiekuńczości, ale teraz przyjmuje ją z ulgą i wdzięcznością w tym długim, strasznym momencie niepewności, zanim dopasowane do nikłego światła źrenice pozwolą mu dostrzec cokolwiek.

I tak oto pierwszy raz od dwóch lat z okładem widzi Eamesa, zgarbionego nad końcem baru, ubranego w czarną skórzaną kurtkę i sprane dżinsy. Nie może wprawdzie dojrzeć jego twarzy, ale w ułamku sekundy rozpoznaje szczegóły, których nigdy nie pomyliłby z niczym innym: profil, układ ramion, łuk pleców. Eames trzyma dłoń we włosach — dłuższych niż kiedyś — wpatrzony w szklankę czegoś niewątpliwie taniego, stojącą przed nim na wilgotnej ladzie. Sprawia wrażenie sponiewieranego i tak pijanego, że na przemian przysypia i budzi się, podrywając głowę. Arthur jest pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie widział niczego piękniejszego.

Dom mamrocze, że nie ma ochoty na to patrzeć, a tak w ogóle musi poszukać hotelu, więc Arthur wciska mu do ręki kluczyki do samochodu i popycha w stronę wyjścia. Przez moment, kiedy Dom otwiera drzwi i wychodzi na zewnątrz, czuje na twarzy mocny powiew okrutnie zimnego powietrza, ale już moment później jest sam i patrzy na Eamesa, próbując dobrać słowa, którymi się do niego zwróci, gdy tylko odzyska panowanie nad odrętwiałą szczęką.

Myśli o zdewastowanym mieszkaniu Travelera, o Eamesie pytającym intymnym tonem o schody Penrose’a, o rzekach spływających do pozbawionego słońca oceanu. Myśli o tym, jak zamykał się w opuszczonych pomieszczeniach, odtwarzał we śnie wspomnienie ze ślubu Mal, zatopione w pomarańczowym blasku nieba na zachodzie, i pozwalał sobie na wolność wyboru decyzji innej niż ta, którą podjął tamtego popołudnia.

Niemniej wydaje mu się marnotrawstwem stać teraz tutaj, pięć kroków od tego, czego tak bardzo pragnie i czego tak bardzo boi się wziąć, więc rusza z miejsca, mija kelnerkę o znudzonym wyrazie twarzy i trójkę innych entuzjastów alkoholu kiwających się nad barem, i w końcu kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Eamesa.

Najwyraźniej wcale nie jest tak pijany, jak wygląda — albo po prostu zbyt dobry w swoim zawodzie, by kompletnie stracić czujność — bo Arthur wyczuwa pod ciepłą skórą kurtki momentalne napięcie jego mięśni.

Eames odwraca się ku niemu. Arthur nie myślał o tej chwili aż tyle, ile by chciał. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował, wpadał w depresyjny nastrój. Za dużo fantastycznych możliwości, za mało szans, by je zrealizować. Poza tym miał inne sprawy na głowie, które co rano nakazywały mu wstać, wziąć prysznic i włożyć na siebie ubranie, i nie sprzyjały mało owocnemu użalaniu się nad własnym losem. Mimo tego fantazjował o ponownym spotkaniu z Eamesem, o tym, jak będzie wyglądał, czy wciąż będzie miał krótką fryzurę, czy nosił ją jedynie na potrzeby militarnego oszustwa, czy jego oczy rzeczywiście są tego rzadkiego szarozielonego koloru, jaki zapamiętał, czy nadal będzie patrzył na Arthura tak, jakby był on dla niego kimś absolutnie wyjątkowym i godnym pożądania.

 _Naprawdę tak na mnie patrzy_ , myśli Arthur, ale kiedy się odzywa, z jego ust wychodzi tylko:

— Masz dłuższe włosy.

Eames nie odrywa od niego wzroku, mrugając z leniwym zaskoczeniem.

— Skarbie — szepcze.

Arthur uśmiecha się do niego; wie, że robi to nieśmiało, w ogóle czuje się onieśmielony, mimo tego przesuwa dłoń z barku Eamesa na jego kark i powoli głaszcze porastające go jasnobrązowe kosmyki.

— Do twarzy ci z tym — mówi.

— Bardzo jestem pijany? — pyta Eames i wygina się pod dotykiem Arthura niczym kot, przymykając na moment oczy, które zaraz kieruje na niego z powrotem.

— I to jak. Barman powiedział, że odebrał ci klucze i telefon.

— Ale jesteś prawdziwy? — nie dowierza Eames. — I stoisz tutaj przede mną?

Uśmiech Arthura rośnie.

— Tak, panie Eames. Jestem prawdziwy i stoję przed tobą.

Eames przełyka ślinę. Arthur obserwuje ruch jego szyi, czarny cień rzęs na policzkach. Czuje pod ręką ciepło ciała i brakuje mu słów na wyrażenie kotłujących się w nim emocji.

— Zjawiłeś się z powodu Travelera? — pyta Eames niepewnie, a jego spojrzenie traci ostrość.

Arthur siada na sąsiednim taborecie i przeczesuje palcami włosy Eamesa, by nadać im pozór porządku. Boże, tak bardzo pragnie zabrać go ze sobą i zatroszczyć się o niego.

— W pewnym sensie — przyznaje. — Wykręciłeś mu numer.

Eames jęczy, przysuwa się do Arthura, dosłownie wpływa w jego ręce i wtula w nie swoją ciężką głowę, łaskocząc ich wnętrze wilgotnymi włosami. Arthur znów dotyka jego karku, masuje lekko odznaczającą się pod skórą wypukłość kręgu.

— To było dla kawału. — Eames robi długie przerwy między poszczególnymi słowami, jakby nienaturalnie wolne tempo jego mowy było niezamierzonym efektem zachowania ostrożności. — Myślałem, że… Ten skurwiel miał ciebie, więc po co mu wszystko inne?

— Eames…

Eames wygląda na przygnębionego tak bezzasadnie, że Arthur pochyla się w jego stronę i przywiera ustami do jego ust, a Eames wydaje odgłos, jakby godzinami dręczył go nieuśmierzony ból.

To w niczym nie przypomina ich pierwszego — i jedynego — pocałunku. Eames jest pełen wahania i pragnienia, nie popędzanego gorączką żądzy, tylko zdumioną czułością, która być może jest efektem długiej rozłąki oraz nadużycia alkoholu, i jeśli Arthur obejmuje teraz twarz Eamesa dłońmi, to jedynie dlatego, żeby zapanować nad jego pijacko nieskoordynowanymi ruchami.

— Nie mam tylu pieniędzy co on — bełkocze Eames między pocałunkami, składanymi na wargach Arthura. Jego ręce, które zdążyły powędrować do klap ciemnego wełnianego płaszcza Arthura, przyciągają go jeszcze bliżej. — To znaczy… Mam ich trochę… W zasadzie całe mnóstwo, żeby dalej ubierać cię w szykowne garnitury. I zatrzymałem kilka jego obrazów, tych paskudnych z okresu powojennego, bo wiem, że je lubisz. Mimo ich brzydoty.

Arthur śmieje się cicho w jego usta.

— Eames, naprawdę…

— I nie kazałbym ci przyjeżdżać do tej piekielnej zimnicy — ciągnie Eames bełkotliwie, wyrzucając z siebie słowa w coraz szybszym tempie. — Jesteś za chudy na taki klimat, a te wszystkie obszerne płaszcze tylko zakrywają stylowe stroje, które nosisz pod spodem. Wciąż możemy wynieść się do Paryża. Mam tam wolną ścianę, zawiesisz sobie na niej swoje ohydne malowidła.

— Gdzieś między książkami? — nie może powstrzymać się Arthur, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha jak kompletny idiota. Bez wątpienia obaj budzą sensację w całym barze, ale jest mu to obojętne, bo jego serce omal nie pęka ze szczęścia.

Eames rzuca mu zranione, błagalne spojrzenie.

— Skarbie, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak kiczowatą poezję czytałem z niezmierzonej tęsknoty za tobą — wyznaje. — Skończył mi się materiał po angielsku, już miałem zamiar przerzucić się na niemiecką lirykę miłosną.

— Nie można dopuścić do takiej tragedii — komentuje Arthur.

— Czyli tym razem zostaniesz ze mną? — pyta Eames z nagłą radością, wciąż tak pijany, że zapewne nic z tej rozmowy nie dociera do jego wyższych funkcji umysłowych.

I dlatego, bo przypuszczalnie jutro rano Eames nie będzie pamiętał ani jednego słowa, Arthur decyduje się odpowiedzieć:

— Poprzednim razem też chciałem zostać z tobą.

— Ale teraz naprawdę zostaniesz — powtarza Eames z uporem.

— Tak. — Arthur dociska wygięte w uśmiechu wargi do jego ust. — Zostanę.

 

***

 

Obdarzony doskonałym poczuciem humoru barman dziękuje Arthurowi za świetne przedstawienie, a potem pomaga mu wsadzić Eamesa do taksówki, którą dojeżdżają pod hotel Peninsula, gdzie z kolei pomocy przy Eamesie udzielają mu konsjerż wraz z boyem, towarzyszący im aż do pokoju. Arthur wynagradza obydwu hojnym napiwkiem, co niestety nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż patrzą na niego jak na kogoś, kto sprowadził sobie na noc najatrakcyjniejszą męską prostytutkę w mieście, pozbawiając ją uprzednio woli i przytomności odpowiednimi środkami chemicznymi.

Jest późno, poza tym Eames ostatecznie przestał reagować na jakiekolwiek bodźce, co poważnie utrudnia Arthurowi zdjęcie mu butów i kurtki oraz wtoczenie go na masywne łóżko. Jego zaczerwieniona twarz nie wygląda najlepiej, więc Arthur odgarnia opadłe na nią włosy, a potem przysiada na skraju materaca, obleczonego hotelowym prześcieradłem z wysokogatunkowej egipskiej bawełny, gładzi palcami miękką pościel i przez długi czas obserwuje miarowe ruchy klatki piersiowej Eamesa.

Wbrew twierdzeniom Mal, że Arthur skrywa pod swoimi trzeźwymi kamizelkami romantyczną duszę, raczej brakuje mu podobnych inklinacji. Jest praktyczny i nudnawy, dokładnie taki, na jakiego wygląda: kompetencja plus wydajność. Nigdy mu to tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzało, z drugiej strony teraz, gdy patrzy na Eamesa, nie czuje się w ogóle przygotowany na wzbierający w piersi ból, podobny do nadwrażliwości na dotyk na posiniaczonej skórze. Nie wie, gdzie Eames się podziewał ani z jakimi przeciwnościami losu musiał się zmagać, czy był szczęśliwy, czy też przerażony. Ale chce o tym wiedzieć. Chce, żeby Eames nosił koszule, które na niego pasują, zamiast zwisać lub pękać w szwach, żeby nie pił w żałosnych barach w Chicago i nie pustoszył ludziom mieszkań, napędzany źle ukierunkowanym gniewem. Chce, żeby po przebudzeniu Eames spojrzał na niego i powiedział „skarbie”, chce wyjechać z nim do Paryża, zobaczyć jego księgozbiór i znaleźć idealne miejsce dla obrazów, które Eames dla niego ukradł. Przepełnia go dziwne roztrzęsienie, jakby miał już dziś nie zasnąć, tylko siedzieć na brzegu łóżka całą noc, czuwając nad Eamesem.

Przypomina sobie, jak kiedyś, dawno temu, Eames powiedział mu na korytarzu bazy wojskowej, ile dałby za to, by Arthur poczuł do niego choć cząstkę tego, co czuje do Doma. Wspomnienie omal nie zwala go z nóg — dziś mógłby dla niego obracać w popiół całe miasta.

W pewnym momencie zaczyna przysypiać, postanawia więc zdjąć buty i płaszcz, po czym składa garnitur, koszulę i krawat w przeciwnym rogu łóżka i ostrożnie wsuwa się pod kołdrę. Nieprzytomny ze zmęczenia, wpatruje się w twarz śpiącego Eamesa i niebawem, licząc jego oddechy, sam zapada w sen.

Budzi się, czując na sobie czułe spojrzenie i lekki dotyk na policzku, otulony ciepłą niczym kokon pościelą, pod którą leżą zwróceni ku sobie jak pozbawione treści, za to pełne tajemnic nawiasy.

— Dzień dobry — odzywa się zachrypniętym głosem.

— Jest dopiero trzecia nad ranem — mówi Eames z podobną chrypką. — Więc jednak jesteś prawdziwy?

Arthur przeciąga się długo, co sprawia, że jego udzielona po chwili odpowiedź brzmi jak leniwy pomruk.

— Taaak. Prawdziwy.

Eames ma przerażoną minę.

— Czyli ta cała rozmowa miała miejsce, łącznie ze wzmianką o niemieckiej poezji?

— Niestety tak — potwierdza Arthur, nadal na wpół przytomny od snu. Jest rozluźniony, szczęśliwy i zbyt zmęczony na jakiekolwiek inne doznania.

— A ty mimo wszystko tu jesteś — podsumowuje Eames ze zdziwieniem.

— To mój pokój, Eames — mamrocze Arthur. — Oczywiście, że tu jestem.

Zamyka z powrotem oczy i przykłada głowę do poduszki. Czuje się, jakby nie spał od kilku dni, a ukołysany ciepłym ciężarem kołdry oraz bijącym od Eames zapachem papierosów i wody po goleniu ma wrażenie, że mógłby pławić się w tej prostej rozkoszy tygodniami.

— A ja mimo wszystko tu jestem — koryguje Eames, na co Arthur przytakuje krótkim pomrukiem. — Mieli rację? — pyta Eames po chwili, przerywając przyjemną ciszę. — Ci utrzymujący, że ty i Traveler…?

Arthur unosi jedną powiekę.

— Nikt utrzymujący, że „ja i Traveler”, nie ma racji. A następnym razem, zamiast plotkować z obcymi ludźmi na mój temat, po prostu zadzwoń i zapytaj.

Spodziewa się ironicznego komentarza albo sprośnej aluzji. Nic podobnego.

— Więc nie jesteś z nim? — pyta Eames szeptem. Jego oczy, przepastne jak ocean, lśnią w półmroku pokoju, i Arthur wyciąga rękę, niezgrabnie obwodząc palcem zarys jego brwi, czubek nosa, linię szczęki. — A może z kimś innym?

— Nie — uspokaja go Arthur. — Nie jestem z nikim.

Eames rzuca mu lubieżne spojrzenie, zapewne odruchowo, bez ukrytego za tym wyraźnego zamiaru.

— Arthurze… — mruczy, na co Arthur, sam nie wiedząc czemu, dodaje szybko:

— I nie byłem z nikim. Nie po tym… z nami.

— Chryste… — szepcze Eames tonem, jakby coś sprawiło mu ból, i przyciąga Arthura do siebie, otacza ramionami i masuje ciepłymi dłońmi jego plecy.

— Nie muszę otaczać się aż tyloma ludźmi — mówi Arthur i czuje na twarzy gorąco własnego rumieńca, niekoniecznie z zażenowania, ale na pewno w wyniku jakiejś trudnej do zdefiniowania emocji. — Wcale ich nie potrzebuję.

Ręka Eamesa wślizguje się pod podkoszulkę Arthura, pełznie w górę po plecach, przebiega szorstkimi opuszkami palców wzdłuż wgłębienia kręgosłupa i łuku żeber. W ich ruchu kryje się ostrożna pieszczota, pod wpływem której Arthur rozluźnia mięśnie, poddaje się głaszczącym go dłoniom, wygina ku ich dotykowi.

— Długo byłeś samotny — szemrze Eames, owiewając mu oddechem policzek.

— Cóż, ty w tym czasie czytałeś niemiecką lirykę miłosną — wytyka Arthur łagodnie.

Ręce Eamesa są wspaniałe, są boskie, i Arthur czuje jego uśmiech, gdy Eames przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej.

— _Prawie_ czytałem niemiecką lirykę miłosną, kochany — mruczy, a potem go całuje.

 

***

 

Arthur nakłania Eamesa do oddania Travelerowi całości pieniędzy oraz części dzieł sztuki.

— A gdzie mój Bacon? — pyta Traveler, pospiesznie przerzucając płótna gołymi rękami.

Przyglądający mu się Arthur tłumi westchnienie na myśl, jak dotykałby tych obrazów Eames: w specjalnych rękawiczkach, ostrożnie, z czcią.

— I pierdolony Lucian Freud? — wylicza dalej Traveler.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie było ich już, gdy się tam zjawiłem.

Arthur uwielbia obraz Luciana Freuda, „Ib i jej mąż” — chaotyczne pociągnięcia zanurzonego w neutralnych kolorach pędzla, górne tło, proletariackie dżinsy i brzydki koralowy sweter namalowanych postaci, przytulonych do siebie we śnie, ramię mężczyzny otaczające talię Isobel. Widywał go już wcześniej na ulotkach kilku galerii malarstwa i wiedział, że planowano wystawić go na licytację, nie miał jednak pojęcia, iż nabył go właśnie Traveler, zwłaszcza że nigdzie i nigdy się z tym nie afiszował. Na żywo ujrzał go dopiero wczoraj w kryjówce Eamesa, starym magazynie w podmiejskiej dzielnicy Skokie. Wpatrywał się w niego w stłumionym, żółtawym świetle poranka, trzęsąc się w podkradzionej Eamesowi zbyt obszernej koszuli, zsuwającej mu się z ramion, i czuł, jak rośnie w nim miłość do tego malowidła, do wspartej o policzek dłoni Isobel, splecionej z dłonią męża. Eames podszedł do Arthura od tyłu i zbliżył usta do jego ucha, szepcząc: „Może zatrzymamy to cudo, hmm?”.

— Jezu, czy ty nie próbujesz przypadkiem łgać mi w żywe oczy? — syczy Traveler jadowicie.

Wygląd jego apartamentu powrócił już niemal do normy — niestety paskudne afrykańskie maski ocalały — łącznie z wymianą stłuczonego szkła na nowe. Ściany świecą pustkami, choć ten jedyny raz dając szansę królowania rozpościerającej się za oknem panoramie Chicago, skąpanej w różowo-błękitnym blasku wczesnego dnia.

— Niewykluczone. — Arthur szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu, ostrym jak pchnięcie noża w rewanżu za rok wożenia go po świecie niczym faworyzowaną kurwę.

Traveler chwyta się za siwiejące włosy i klnie pod nosem. Arthurowi robi się go trochę żal.

— Uważam, że powinien pan skontaktować się ze swoją firmą ubezpieczeniową — radzi. — Ma pan oficjalne dokumenty kupna obu obrazów, asekurowanych sporą polisą, co znaczy, że przynajmniej nie straci pan finansowo. À propos, pan Eames zgodził się na zwrot pańskich funduszy. Pojawią się na pana koncie, gdy tylko bank dokona odpowiedniej operacji.

— Chcę wiedzieć jedno: czemu, do kurwy nędzy, dobrał się akurat do mnie? — cedzi Traveler przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Nie byłem jego jedynym klientem.

Arthur głaszcze ramę „Portretu Julii” Auerbacha, żałując nieco, że nie zatrzymał również jego, ale mdłe, nienasycone kolory obrazu działają na niego deprymująco, poza tym Eames zmierzył płótno wzrokiem zarezerwowanym dla rzeczy, które wzbudzają w nim irytację.

— To pytanie raczej nie do mnie — odpowiada Arthur wymijająco, obdarzając Travelera lekkim uśmiechem. — Wracając do rzeczy, wnioskuję, że nasza współpraca została ostatecznie zakończona.

Traveler zerka na niego ponuro.

— Także w przyszłości?

— O ile nie chce pan znów zostać obrabowany — mówi Arthur gładko.

Pewność, którą czuje w swoim wnętrzu, dodaje mu śmiałości, jakby dziś rano, o przenikliwie zimnym świcie Eames wydrążył jego kości i napełnił je niezmąconą wiarą w siebie, dając mu ją w nadmiarze wraz z przekonaniem, że jest kochany przez szczęściarza, któremu wolno go kochać. Arthur, miękki i rozmruczany w jego ramionach jak kot, chciał mu w ten sposób pokazać, że czekał na coś większego niż cień nadziei.

— Wynoś się z mojego domu — warczy Traveler.

— Żegnam, panie Traveler — odpowiada Arthur grzecznie, a ponieważ nie wszystkie jego przeżycia z Travelerem były złe, przystaje na moment obok niego w drodze do drzwi i ostrożnie kładzie mu dłoń na przygarbionym ramieniu. — Ostatnia rada, Greg: następnym razem pilnuj się lepiej.

Traveler wyraźnie usiłuje stłumić uśmiech.

— Rany boskie, Arthurze. Po prostu idź już stąd.

Arthur spełnia jego prośbę i pokonuje czterdzieści pięter w dół, gdzie Ari, recepcjonista, wita i żegna go jednocześnie. Arthur spieszy truchtem do wynajętego SUV-a, czekającego za rogiem z silnikiem pracującym na jałowych obrotach i mocno nadąsanym Eamesem za kierownicą, który z premedytacją wypełnia wnętrze samochodu papierosowym dymem.

— Naprawdę musisz tutaj kopcić? W dodatku American Spirits? — pyta Arthur, po czym chwyta paczkę papierosów leżącą w przegródce na drobne na schowku między fotelami i gniecie ją w ręku.

Eames wzrusza ramionami.

— Tylko takie dostałem w barze wczoraj wieczorem.

— Długo jeszcze zamierzasz siedzieć tu obrażony? — pyta Arthur rzeczowo. — W zasadzie jest mi to obojętne, ale w końcu albo ktoś wlepi nam mandat, albo Ari zacznie się dziwić, czemu jakiś podejrzany gość parkuje pod domem Travelera z jego narzeczonym i zadzwoni po policję.

Eames wyrzuca niedopałek przez okno i zerka na niego posępnie.

— Jesteś brutalem, Arthurze. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

— No już, ruszaj — odpowiada Arthur z uśmiechem. — Byleby tylko po właściwej stronie jezdni.

— Nie podoba mi się, jak wykorzystujesz dwa idiotyczne lata mojej namiętnej tęsknoty za tobą — marudzi Eames, z dziecięcym uporem zachowując nadąsaną minę, przesuwa jednak dźwignię biegów na tryb jazdy. — Robisz z nich oręż, żeby ze mnie drwić i czynić bezwolnym wobec twoich rozkazów.

Arthur wychyla się ku niemu i całuje w ramię.

— Przejrzałeś mnie — mówi, podczas gdy SUV włącza się do ruchu, coraz większego wraz z rosnącym światłem dnia.

Spędzają tydzień w Marylandzie, w domu, w którym wychował się Arthur. Przez parę pierwszych dni Eames dyskretnie usuwa się na bok, żeby Arthur w spokoju mógł zdać swojej matce mocno ocenzurowaną relację z wydarzeń ostatnich dwóch lat. Od samego początku, gdy tylko zniknął, zatroszczył się o to, by zawsze znała miejsce jego aktualnego pobytu i stan zdrowia; musiała też wiedzieć, że wydelegowani przez wojsko oficerowie, którzy zapukali do drzwi z informacją o śmierci Arthura podczas próby zatrzymania, wciskają jej kompletną ściemę, co jednak nie powstrzymało jej przed dramatycznym rzuceniem się mu na szyję, gdy wreszcie zjawił się w domu. Swoją drogą, to zabawne i straszne zarazem, jak łatwo i bezboleśnie wyznać własnej matce, że jest się homoseksualistą, kiedy rozpływa się ze szczęścia nad cudownie odzyskanym, ściganym przez międzynarodowe organy śledcze synem-kryminalistą. Zanim tydzień dobiega końca, Eames adaptuje lokalną kulturę wraz z akcentem, po raz pierwszy w życiu próbuje ciastek z krabami i kręci się w pobliżu dawnej szkoły średniej Arthura na tyle często, że straż miejska zaczyna obserwować go z rosnącą podejrzliwością. W ramach uprawianego pełną parą lizusostwa piecze na śniadanie świeżutkie rogaliki i zwraca się do matki Arthura per „bogini”, czym w żenująco szybkim tempie zdobywa jej przychylność, a na pożegnanie wysłuchuje z jej ust potoku przerażających słów, żeby opiekował się Arthurem — które, co przeraża jeszcze bardziej, Eames najwyraźniej bierze sobie do serca.

Gdy docierają na lotnisko, dzwoni Mal, tylko po to, żeby wylać do telefonu stek inwektyw pod adresem Arthura. Nie milknie przez cały czas, kiedy Eames odbiera zarezerwowane bilety i wraca do Arthura, który w tym momencie trzyma już słuchawkę kilka centymetrów od ucha. Eames jest wniebowzięty.

— Czy to pani Cobb? — pyta głośno, wychylony w stronę aparatu. — O, czyżby przeszła już na wrzaski w rodzimym języku?

Mal krzyczy coś po francusku.

— Wielkie nieba, co za rozkosz dla moich uszu — rozpływa się Eames z zachwytu. — Mal, nie zapomnij dodać swojej ulubionej przepowiedni, według której wykorzystam i porzucę Arthura w rynsztoku jak biedną, niewinną mleczarkę.

Arthur zatyka mu usta dłonią i odpycha od siebie, po czym znów próbuje uspokoić Mal, absolutnie przekonaną, że Eames w tragiczny sposób zrujnuje mu życie. W tle słyszy płacz Phillipy, jakby potwierdzający tyradę matki.

W pewnym momencie Mal wpada sama sobie w słowo.

— Arturze… Jesteś pewien? — pyta.

— Jestem — uspokaja ją, obserwując kątem oka, jak Eames kupuje bardzo, bardzo dużo kartonów papierosów w sklepie bezcłowym. — W stu procentach.

— W takim razie niech tak będzie — odpowiada Mal z rezygnacją, a następnie nabiera głęboko powietrza i powraca do głośnego czarnowidzenia.

Gdy Eames — obładowany bezcłowym alkoholem i wagonikami papierosów — dołącza do Arthura siedzącego na ławce przy wejściu do ich bramki, Dom zdążył odebrać Mal telefon i zdaje Arthurowi szczegółową relację z postępów w rozwoju Phillipy, której towarzyszą obraźliwe nawoływania Mal odnośnie charakteru Eamesa.

— Wciąż mnie tak aktywnie nie cierpi? — pyta Eames. Opada na miejsce obok Arthura i opiera się mocno o jego ramię.

Arthur potrząsa głową, zastanawia się chwilę, po czym przytakuje.

— Na to wygląda — szepcze, zakrywając mikrofon dłonią. — Dom opowiada o małej, ale Mal dalej się awanturuje.

— Oni mają dziecko? — dziwi się Eames.

Jego twarz łagodnieje, bo, oczywiście, Eames lubi dzieci. Arthur otwiera portfel i pokazuje mu zdjęcia, a w końcu podaje telefon, tak żeby Dom mógł wtajemniczyć go bezpośrednio w co ciekawsze aspekty rozwoju Phillipy, jak uczy się chodzić i jak precyzyjnie potrafi zaplanować tor lotu rzucanego jedzenia. W tle Arthur nadal słyszy głos Mal, oskarżającej Doma o bycie paskudnym zdrajcą.

Później, gdzieś nad Atlantykiem, siedzą przytuleni do siebie w ciasnocie klasy ekonomicznej. Eames śpi jak zabity z głową opartą o okno, a Arthur wykorzystuje jego ciało jako poduszkę, ale nie zamyka oczu, dotknięty atakiem ekstatycznej bezsenności. Czuje się jak za najwspanialszych dni w dzieciństwie, zmęczony do szpiku kości, a mimo tego wciąż broniący się przed zaśnięciem, żeby przedłużyć cudowny smak udanego dnia, rozkoszować się jeszcze przez parę minut leciutkim mrowieniem powstającej na skórze opalenizny i zapachem plaży w nozdrzach, wspomnieniem prażonej nad ogniskiem kukurydzy, łykiem piwa, którego pozwolił mu napić się ojciec, echem śmiechu matki. Wszystko to blednie po przebudzeniu, traci swą intensywną urodę, i Arthur nie chce się z tym rozstawać, pragnie zachować pamięć nasyconą aż do ostatniego szczegółu, więc odpędza sen i czuwa, czuwa, czuwa, aż wreszcie Eames unosi powieki, obejmuje go ramieniem i szepcze ochryple: „Zaśnij, skarbie”, a Arthur go słucha.

 

***

 

Zanosi się na to, że Eames będzie fatalnym przewodnikiem, bo po wylądowaniu na lotnisku Charlesa de Gaulle’a wyznaje, że nie zna ani słowa po francusku, nie trudził się do tej pory, by dobrze poznać miasto, a tak w ogóle to nie znosi paryżan.

— Więc po jakiego diabła kupiłeś sobie tutaj mieszkanie? — pyta Arthur logicznie, wyglądając przez okno taksówki, której kierowca obrał najdłuższą i najbardziej krętą trasę z lotniska do piątej dzielnicy.

Eames rozbrajająco wzrusza ramionami.

— A po co generalnie posiadam cokolwiek, skarbie? Na marginesie, to mieszkanie urzekło mnie pięknymi półkami na książki.

Och, myśli Arthur po dotarciu na miejsce, podczas gdy Eames płaci kierowcy sporą sumę w euro. Stoi na czyściutkim chodniku w ciszy chłodnego paryskiego poranka i patrzy na biały budynek na rogu ulicy, obramowane balustradkami z kutego żelaza skrzynki na kwiaty przy oknach, pełne fiołków i powoju, portfenetry z donicami pyszniącymi się soczystą zielenią paproci i pnących róż. Przełyka ślinę, żeby pokonać gwałtowny skurcz gardła na żywe, bezlitosne wspomnienie tego widoku, bo był już tutaj kiedyś, szedł tą ulicą, pamięta jej skrzyżowanie z salonem dealera samochodowego, małym Carrefourem i dwoma sąsiadującymi ze sobą piekarniami. Wędrował po tej okolicy godzinami, zaglądając zarówno w ciemne, jak i oświetlone na pomarańczowo okna, choć dobrze wiedział, że szuka bez sensu.

— Wyglądasz na zagubionego, skarbie — mówi Eames.

Dziwne, że od Chicago Eames pozostawia mu aż tyle swobody i przestrzeni w porównaniu z wcześniejszym lgnięciem do niego tak blisko, jak to tylko możliwe. Arthur czuje się z tym odrobinę nieswojo — jakby został zdobyty.

— Byłem już tutaj — mówi półgłosem. — Przechodziłem tą ulicą… — urywa, zanim _szukając cię godzinami w każdym oknie_ wciśnie mu się na usta — …zaraz po wyjeździe ze Stanów.

Bardzo daleko mu do tamtego dzieciaka w rozsypujących się adidasach i dżinsach, śmiertelnie przerażonego ucieczką na drugi koniec świata, stojącego na rogu tej samej ulicy co dziś. Niemniej nawet teraz, otulony ciemnym płaszczem i znakomicie skrojonym garniturem, opływający w gotówkę, możliwości i uzbrojony w pewne alibi, przeżywa chwilę koszmarnego zawrotu głowy, jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod stóp na widok tych okien, pozostawiając go z miękkimi kolanami i poczuciem bezradności.

— Byłeś _tutaj_? — pyta Eames. — Przed tym domem?

— Dokładnie — potwierdza Arthur, wciąż przygnębionym bolesnym wspomnieniem, po czym sięga po walizkę. — Chodźmy. Które wejście…

Ale zanim zdąży dotknąć rączki walizki, Eames przechwytuje jego dłoń, unosi ją do ust i całuje raz, drugi, przywiera wargami do zaczerwienionych z zimna knykci.

— Przepraszam, kochany — szepcze w skórę na nadgarstku Arthura. — Tak bardzo mi przykro. Nie wiedziałem.

— A skąd miałeś wiedzieć — mówi Arthur szorstko i wyrywa rękę z uchwytu Eamesa.

Spojrzenie, które otrzymuje w odpowiedzi, trudno zinterpretować.

— To prawda — przyznaje Eames cicho, a potem splata palce z palcami Arthura i prowadzi go do wejścia, a stamtąd do windy, gdzie naciska guzik czwartego piętra. — Jakżeby inaczej. W końcu moi szpiedzy, którym kazałem cię obserwować, działali w tym czasie na terenie Stanów.

Jakiś czas później Arthur myśli, że na zawsze pozostanie sam sobie wdzięczny za przewidywalność i zachowanie Paryża na koniec, bo odkrywania uroków tego miasta, gdy jest się jego mieszkańcem, nie da się porównać z niczym innym. Eames twierdzi, że nieuleczalny nawyk zrywania się codziennie o szóstej rano to efekt jego krótkiej kariery jako porucznika lotnictwa Jamesa Eamesa, co znaczy, że gdy Arthur zmusza się do opuszczenia ciepłego łóżka o wpół do ósmej, w kuchni czeka na niego kawa w zaparzaczu, porcja jajek sadzonych z bekonem i świeże pieczywo oraz Eames skrzywiony nad „Guardianem” kupionym w kiosku z prasą międzynarodową dwie ulice dalej, tuż obok bulanżerii. Arthur nazywa mieszkanie Eamesa „Biblioteką”, ponieważ tak właśnie wygląda — niemal każdą ścianę wspiera półka z książkami gromadzonymi przez całe życie, w każdym możliwym języku i w każdym stanie używalności. Arthur czyta ponownie wszystkie tomy „Opowieści z Narnii”, a potem, dla bezwstydnej prowokacji, „Historię O”, podczas gdy Eames męczy się nad wymagającym najwyższej precyzji zadaniem sfałszowania pół tuzina dokumentów, porozkładanych po całym apartamencie.

— Dla formalności, prędzej podpaliłbym się sam, niż miałbym dzielić się tobą z kimś innym — mamrocze Eames w kark Arthura tego wieczoru przed zaśnięciem. W nocy odsuną się od siebie i rankiem obudzą po dwóch przeciwnych stronach łóżka, co Arthurowi wcale nie przeszkadza, bo pierwszą rzeczą, jaką może zrobić nowego dnia, jest pociągnięcie Eamesa w objęcia.

— Chyba nie zrozumiałeś tej książki, Eames — mówi Arthur, ziewając. — Chodzi o to, że…

— Chryste, przymknij się. Nie masz za grosz romantyzmu — przerywa mu Eames i ucisza go pocałunkami.

Po śniadaniu idą na targ, spacerują szerokimi ulicami pod zwisającymi koronami drzew i wszystko wygląda zarazem dokładnie tak samo i zupełnie inaczej niż Paryż, który Arthur oglądał w snach z Mal tyle lat temu. Jej konstrukcje były odrobinę zbyt perfekcyjne, bez opadłych liści popychanych przez wiatr — chyba że dodawały jakiejś scenie artyzmu — i chociaż zawsze wplatywała w krajobraz kilka projekcji, jej Pola Elizejskie nigdy nie pękały w szwach od tłumu turystów przelewających się tamtędy w marcu, u progu wiosny, gdy kwiaty, śpiące w ceramicznych donicach na parapecie ich kuchni, zaczynają wypuszczać drobne zielone pączki. Arthur uczy Eamesa, jak zamówić po francusku herbatę i czekoladowe croissanty, ciągnie go po wszystkich kościołach w mieście, wygłasza obszerne wykłady o sklepieniach łukowych i o tym, jak miłość Eleonory do Akwitanu stworzyła podwaliny architektury gotyckiej, stylu angewińskiego, cechującego się strzelistym systemem przyporowym i wielkimi, wpuszczającymi strumienie światła oknami.

— Akwitan? To dlatego wybrałeś nazwisko Aquitaine? — pyta Eames, desperacko próbujący zmienić temat, bo nawet zauroczony Arthurem nie ma cierpliwości do wysłuchiwania długich wywodów o architekturze.

Arthur nie przestaje grzebać w wielkim koszu z przecenionymi książkami po angielsku, stojącym na klaustrofobicznie wąskim chodniku przed obcojęzycznym antykwariatem niedaleko Rue de Severin.

— Uznałem, że do mnie pasuje — odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.

Kątem oka widzi, jak Eames przerzuca zawartość kartonu opisanego „Literatura po niemiecku — dla dzieci”.

— Pod jakim względem? Eleonora z Akwitanu była królową Francji, a ty wychowałeś się na wschodnim wybrzeżu Stanów i do dziś żyjesz w przekonaniu, że taksówkami jeżdżą tylko burżuje.

— Była też królową Anglii — mówi Arthur, porzucając kosz z książkami. Trudno, później zadzwoni do Mal i spróbuje ją namówić, żeby wysłała mu poszukiwany egzemplarz pocztą. — Najpierw Francji, a potem Anglii. Urodziła Ryszarda Lwie Serce, ale gdy ją wspominamy, jest dla nas jedynie Eleonorą z Akwitanu.

Milknie na chwilę, bo jego uzasadnienie zaczyna brzmieć nieprzekonująco. Zaraz przypomina sobie jednak ciężar tomu z biografią Eleonory autorstwa Marion Meade, noszonego w plecaku na pierwszym roku studiów, i ile znaczyła wtedy dla niego ta książka. Ile znaczy dla niego dziś.

— Niezależnie od okoliczności zawsze pozostała sobą — kończy, ale nie odważa się spojrzeć przy tym na Eamesa. — Pomyślałem, czemu nie skorzystać z jej nazwiska? Może przyniesie mi szczęście.

— Skarbie — odpowiada Eames poważnie. — Właśnie zakochałem się w tobie od nowa.

— Uch. — Arthur czuje na twarzy gorący rumieniec. — Nienawidzę cię. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle ci coś mówię.

W maju Eames kończy kopiować obraz Kandinsky’ego, dostarcza go zleceniodawcy, a dla uczczenia sukcesu porywa Arthura do Anglii na dwa tygodnie słońca w swojej ojczyźnie. Na trzy dni spędzone w Londynie kwaterują się w hotelu Lanesborough. Eames nie przestaje zmuszać Arthura do noszenia okropnych koszulek z napisem MY BOYFRIEND WENT TO LONDON AND ALL I GOT WAS THIS T-SHIRT, a wieczorami zabiera go na spacery wzdłuż South Bank, gdzie podziwiają tańczące na wodzie odblaski świateł miasta. Pozwala mu — przypuszczalnie kierowany głębią swojego uczucia — zniknąć na cały dzień bez włączania telefonu w otchłaniach księgarni Foyles i zamiast wściekać się z powodu książek znoszonych stertami do pokoju hotelowego, wzywa obsługę i prosi o wysłanie wszystkiego pocztą na adres Biblioteki.

Arthur nigdy nie potrafił jasno określić, czy woli wielkie aglomeracje, ciche przedmieścia, czy wiejski spokój, po prostu był tam, gdzie być musiał, niewykluczone jednak, że zakochuje się w pustych rustykalnych drogach, którymi Eames prowadzi samochód z o wiele za dużą prędkością, pędząc przez szmaragdowozielone połacie Cotswolds. Zatrzymują się w okolicach wzgórz Devil’s Jumps; wysiadając z samochodu machają do dziewczyny w dżokejce, siedzącej na grzbiecie cisawego konia. Wspinają się na szczyt stromego pagórka, gdzie docierają o zachodzie słońca, kiedy niebo, gładkie jak organdyna, przybiera barwę grejpfruta i żółtka. Eames przygniata Arthura do szorstkiej trawy i wypala na jego skórze pamięć tego momentu.

— Nikogo nie kochasz tak jak mnie, prawda? — Gorące, wilgotne wargi Eamesa dotykają wnętrza łokcia Arthura i zsuwają się w dół po bladej, prawie przezroczystej skórze przedramienia, nieskazitelnej po długich miesiącach rozłąki z igłą PASIV-u, na prześwitujące błękitno żyły na nadgarstku. — I zawsze wybrałbyś mnie, a nie innych?

Taki Eames zawsze wprawia Arthura w szaleństwo, więc pociąga go gwałtownie do góry i szepcze raz za razem jego imię prosto w żar rozwartych ust.

Nocują w jednej z wielkich posiadłości mijanych po drodze, błyskających zza żywopłotu szarością kamiennego georgiańskiego muru. Otwierają na oścież okna pokoju, wychodzące na przestronny, prawdziwie arystokratyczny taras. Noc jest nietypowo ciepła jak na tę porę roku, nie przykrywają się więc, tylko leżą na pościeli dużego łóżka z kolumnami i dotykają się bez pośpiechu samymi opuszkami palców, wsłuchani w szum wiatru i buszujące w krzakach króliki i lisy, wpatrzeni w mrok sączący się z wysokiego sufitu.

— A jednak cię skradłem, Arthurze — mówi Eames sennie. — Skradłem cię każdemu, bo to ja, a nikt inny, pragnąłem cię najbardziej.

 _Mam absolutnie pewne podstawy przypuszczać, że przyszedłem do ciebie z własnej woli_ , chce sprostować Arthur, ale jest już tak późno, poza tym Eames nigdy nie był odpowiednim partnerem do długich nocnych rozmów.

— Śpij, panie Eames — odpowiada więc tylko i sam osuwa się w objęcia snu.

W ciągu lata Arthur czterokrotnie wybiera się do Nowego Jorku. Z zaciśniętymi zębami znosi męczące podróże i gdy tylko może, łapie odrobinę snu w czarnych limuzynach, które wysyłają po niego Harlan i Amelia. Spotyka się z nimi w apartamencie przy Central Park West lub w biurze Harlana, najczęściej jednak w domu w Hamptons, straszącym oknami pozamykanymi szczelnie przed brutalnym letnim sztormem, przyczyną trzygodzinnej awarii zasilania, opóźnienia w zejściu w sen i kłótni Rogersów na temat konieczności zainstalowania własnego generatora.

Wie, że powinien ich powstrzymać albo w jakiś sposób ostrzec, ale ma bolesną świadomość, że na to jest już za późno. Na początku, gdy zbierał pierwsze doświadczenia we współśnieniu, jego sesje z PASIV-em były sporadyczne, otoczone siatką bezpieczeństwa nieskomplikowanego cudu, który odarł z romantyzmu dopiero wojskowy program McCallistera. Teraz schodzi w sztuczny sen stosunkowo rzadko, w towarzystwie Eamesa, żeby poeksperymentować z nowym pomysłem, nad którym pracuje — Eames nie potrafi żyć bez prób wykiwania wszystkiego, co się rusza, i pragnie przenieść tę palącą potrzebę na zupełnie nową płaszczyznę, czyli podświadomość — albo wraz z Domem i Mal, kiedy mają okazję się zobaczyć, wykorzystując inny upływ czasu we śnie do całodziennych rozmów bez zaniedbywania dziecka i ryzyka, że coś im przeszkodzi, w zbudowanej przez Doma scenerii z plażą na archipelagu Outer Banks. Nie robią tego jednak regularnie, nawet Eames przestał aż tak często sięgać po maszynę. Tajna technologia wyciekła na czarny rynek niczym płyn z dziurawego pojemnika i ani Arthur, ani Eames nie widzą sensu w zbijaniu cen i rywalizacji o klienta z podrzędnymi operatorami.

Jednak Rogersowie są mu wierni aż do bólu — albo po prostu wiedzą, że Arthur zna jak własną kieszeń życie ich córki, którego nigdy nie miała szansy prowadzić. Dręczeni nietracącym na sile żalem za zmarłym dzieckiem, wciąż pozostają dobrymi ludźmi, a w pewnym momencie, czy za sprawą autentycznego przypadku, czy też „przypadku” zaaranżowanego przez Eamesa, zaczynają dowiadywać się coraz więcej o prywatnym życiu Arthura. Głównie dlatego, że Eames pozostawia im ślady, na przykład w postaci notki wrzuconej do walizki z PASIV-em, nabazgranej jego denerwującym, ledwo czytelnym pismem.

— „Skarbie” — odczytuje Harlan głośno, a Arthur patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem, zanim przenosi wzrok na strzępek papieru w jego ręce i czuje odpływającą z twarzy krew. — „Proszę, nie zapominaj o moim istnieniu i nie puszczaj się z amerykańskimi smarkaczami w rurkach. Myślę o Tobie cały czas i daję temu wyraz w bardzo męski sposób, budując Ci nowe półki na książki. Buziaki, Eames”.

— A niech cię cholera strzeli — wydusza Arthur przez gorącą falę upokorzenia i niepohamowany śmiech Amelii.

Harlan oddaje mu notkę.

— Więc gdy mówiłeś, że nie ma w twoim życiu nikogo…

— To stosunkowo nowa sytuacja — odpowiada Arthur i z gniewem wsuwa notkę do kieszeni spodni. — A jak tak dalej pójdzie, szybko stanie się _byłą_ sytuacją.

Amelia klepie go życzliwie w łokieć.

— Wydaje się być miłym człowiekiem.

— Ale nim nie jest — mówi Arthur burkliwie. — Jest okropny.

Arthur bardzo chciałby odzwyczaić ich od PASIV-u, ale po wyjściu ze snu są tacy szczęśliwi, naprawdę szczęśliwi, jakby właśnie wrócili z wizyty u córki, której nierealne życie dostarcza im dosyć pociechy, by móc zająć się własnymi sprawami, pozostałymi dziećmi i budowaniem swojego imperium na jawie. Nie ma pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć im rodzące się w jego trzewiach ciężkie przeczucie czegoś bardzo niedobrego, gdy decydują się na coraz dłuższe przebywanie we śnie. Bo jak je uzasadnić, skoro już od pierwszego razu budzą się idealnie opanowani i świadomi tego, co jest fantazją, a co rzeczywistością? Nadal chodzą na przyjęcia dobroczynne i wygłaszają przemówienia o niebezpieczeństwie prowadzenia samochodu po spożyciu alkoholu. Harlan wciąż pomnaża swój majątek, którego część nieprzerwanie odprowadza Arthurowi, więc niby dlaczego miałby protestować?

Z jawnie perwersyjnej ciekawości oboje zapraszają go na coroczną galę charytatywną imienia Ashley Sarah Rogers, a ponieważ Eames to patentowany kieszonkowiec, wyciąga zaproszenie z rzeczy Arthura i odpowiada gospodarzom bez jego wiedzy i zgody, deklarując ich wspólne przybycie.

— Eames, to moi klienci — tłumaczy Arthur. — Nie nawiązuję kontaktów towarzyskich z klientami.

— Bzdura — gasi go Eames. — Sprawiają całkiem przyjemne wrażenie. Poza tym posunąłbym się do dużo bardziej drastycznych środków, żeby zobaczyć cię w smokingu, niż banalne wrobienie cię w imprezę w Nowym Jorku.

Przyjęcie jest straszne. Amelia przedstawia Arthura każdemu z gości jako swojego „doradcę kreatywnego”. Eames przedstawia się każdemu jako jego „ukochany”. O północy Arthur czuje się rozdarty między żądzą mordu a żądzą dzikiego śmiechu. Kiedy wchodzą do holu Pierre Hotel, gdzie nocują, Eames bulwersuje co niektórych, bardzo przekonująco sugerując, że jest ofiarą przemocy domowej.

— Błagam, Arthurze, tylko spokojnie… Wiem, że mam skłonności do wygłupów, ale…

Na co Arthur twardo ignoruje miny recepcjonistów i czym prędzej wpycha Eamesa do windy, warcząc:

— Boże, tobie chyba naprawdę potrzebne jest porządne lanie.

Ostatecznie spędzają w Stanach niemal całą jesień. Eames angażuje się w czynność, którą można nazwać wiciem gniazdka w apartamencie położonym na dwudziestym drugim piętrze budynku u zbiegu Drugiej i Dwudziestej Ósmej Alei, niedaleko marketu Kalustyan's i utrzymanej w jaskrawym błękicie restauracji o nazwie „Curry bez kary”. Podczas gdy Central Park okrywa się miedzią i rudością października, Amelia i Harlan kradną Arthurowi wszystkie weekendy, a Traveler dokłada swoje, żądając jednak od czasu do czasu jego usług — _Eames, NIE!_ — wygodniej jest więc operować ze Stanów, przynajmniej przejściowo. Dzięki temu otwiera się też możliwość zaproszenia Doma, Mal i Phillipy na Boże Narodzenie.

Ponieważ Arthur potrafi być tylko i wyłącznie sobą, kupuje Phillipie w prezencie książkę z obrazkami poświęconą wielkim kobietom w historii Stanów Zjednoczonych, łącznie z Pierwszymi Damami, Susan B. Anthony oraz Sandrą Day O'Connor. A ponieważ Eames też jest tylko sobą, mówi do małej:

— Okay, Phillipa, temu trzeba przeciwdziałać. Chodź, idziemy. — I owija ją kilkunastoma warstwami ciepłych rzeczy, po czym oboje znikają bóg jeden wie dokąd.

Mal i Dom, którzy albo opadli z sił przy wychowywaniu hiperaktywnego rocznego dziecka, albo przy coraz częstszych rozmowach na temat ekstrakcji, poruszanego ostatnio ciągle z powodu pracy Arthura, odprawiają Eamesa i Phillipę machnięciem ręki, a następnie zaszywają się w salonie z Arthurem, butelką Malbeca i telewizyjnym seansem „Cudu z 37 ulicy”.

Eames wraca z Phillipą plus połową zabawek oferowanych przez sklep F.A.O. Schwarz, które zrzuca w stos przesłaniający sporą część choinki, udekorowanej przez Arthura ze starannością mającą na celu dopasowanie jej wyglądu do wystroju mieszkania.

— Eames, tylko szczerze: czy kupiłeś jej na dokładkę kucyka? — pyta Dom z napięciem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Za jego plecami Phillipa, kompletnie mobilna i pełna niszczycielskiej energii, kręci się jak szalona po pokoju, rwąc folię bąbelkową na strzępy i wpełzając do wielkich papierowych toreb. Mal siedzi po turecku na podłodze i pilnuje, żeby nie próbowała pogryźć plastyku ani połknąć czegoś potencjalnie trującego. Arthur z wysiłkiem powstrzymuje śmiech i dla pewności chowa usta za kieliszkiem wina, gdy przysiada na otomanie tuż przy nodze Eamesa.

— Nie — odpowiada Eames powoli. — Ale obiecałem jej, że może sobie wybrać jednego z mojej rodzinnej posiadłości.

Dom przenosi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie na Arthura.

— On naprawdę ma jakąś posiadłość?

Arthur wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie jestem pewien. Moglibyśmy spróbować wkręcić się na jej teren — próbuje pocieszyć Doma.

— Phillipa, umiesz powiedzieć: „koń przerobiony na salami”? — pyta Mal słodkim głosem, wyciągając ramiona do córki.

Cienkie blond włosy Phillipy kleją się do jej zarumienionej twarzy. Jest nadmiernie podekscytowana, na granicy raptownej zmiany humoru o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, co jednak znaczy, że prawdopodobnie za chwilę opadnie z sił i bez oporu pozwoli rodzicom zapakować się do przenośnego łóżeczka, dzięki czemu wszyscy dorośli będą mogli usiąść spokojnie w dużym pokoju, patrzeć na ciemniejące za oknem miejskie niebo i rozmawiać do późnej nocy bez pomocy PASIV-u.

Dom kupił Mal na Gwiazdkę diamentowy naszyjnik, a ona podarowała mu wczesny test ciążowy, z którym oboje zaszywają się na jakiś czas w łazience.

Eames odprowadza ich ciepłym wzrokiem.

— Aktywne rozmnażanie. Urocze — komentuje z czułym uśmiechem.

Eames podsuwał Arthurowi prezenty przez cały dzień — a to antyczny zegarek kieszonkowy, a to równie stary komplet do golenia z brzytwą. Znalazł gdzieś doskonałą kamienną replikę projektu Poitiersa i zostawił ją na biurku Arthura. Obudził go dziś rano, z absolutnie poważną miną oferując mu sznur pereł, którego Arthur nie przyjął, za to zepchnął Eamesa z łóżka na podłogę.

— Jak to się dzieje, że Cobbowie wymieniają się między sobą diamentami i dziećmi, podczas gdy z twojej strony nic, tylko cisza? — Eames zanurza palce we włosach na karku Arthura, pytając bardziej z ciekawości niż chęci robienia mu wyrzutów.

— Próbowałem zajść z tobą w ciążę, ale najwyraźniej jestem bezpłodny — odpowiada Arthur z kamienną miną i upija łyk wina. — Możemy postarać się znów dziś wieczorem, gdy wszyscy pójdą spać.

Arthur uparcie obstaje przy tym, że jego prezent gwiazdkowy dla Eamesa to nic innego niż rezygnacja z własnej godności, co z kolei Eames uważa wyłącznie za pretekst do realizacji długo skrywanych erotycznych fantazji. Jakby nie było, Arthur ma pewność, że nie powinien wykorzystywać PASIV-u do stworzenia kulisów brytyjskiej męskiej szkoły z internatem, w której daje się Eamesowi posuwać po lekcjach na jednej z ławek w klasie pełnej drobinek kurzu, wirujących w żółtych promieniach popołudniowego słońca, no ale święta Bożego Narodzenia są w końcu tylko raz w roku.

— Gdyby moje lekcje wyglądały w ten sposób, jak nic byłbym wzorowym uczniem — wyrokuje Eames po wszystkim, wciągając do płuc dym papierosa wsuniętego w wąską szczelinę uchylonego okna, którego nie da się otworzyć na oścież, by pokrzyżować plany potencjalnym samobójcom.

Leżący na brzuchu Arthur, rozleniwiony po pierwszej rundzie seksu na jawie, a piątej łącznie ze snem, prycha ironicznie.

— Taaa, jakbyś kiedykolwiek miał powody narzekać na brak partnerów do łóżka. Nawet za szkolnych czasów.

Eames nagle poważnieje.

— Do twojej wiadomości: byłem pryszczaty i bardziej niż przysadzisty aż do siedemnastego roku życia. Musiałbym wtedy komuś zapłacić, żeby się ze mną przespał. — Szczerzy się lubieżnie. — Oto cała tajemnica mojej porywającej osobowości.

Arthur nie może sobie wyobrazić Eamesa jako nieatrakcyjnego bądź nielubianego na żadnym etapie jego życia — a może tylko nie chce go sobie takim wyobrażać. Wyciąga rękę i w zamyśleniu gładzi go po włosach.

— Mnie i tak byś się podobał — mówi, pewien że Eames nie skłamał.

— Wierzę, że naprawdę tak myślisz, skarbie.

Eames gasi papierosa i wraca do łóżka, wyciąga się u boku Arthura w długi, ukochany kształt, a Arthur nie komentuje jego odpowiedzi, poprzestając na delikatnych pocałunkach, przy których obaj w końcu zasypiają.

 

***

 

Mal spędza poranek drugiego dnia świąt pochylona nad muszlą klozetową, głośno przeklinając Doma za zmajstrowanie jej dziecka. Stojąca obok w jednoczęściowej piżamce Phillipa ze współczuciem poklepuje matkę po kręconych kosmykach, ale już w okolicach południa reaguje niecierpliwie na fakt, że wszyscy obchodzą się z Mal jak z jajkiem, i zaczyna szykować się do wielkiego wybuchu histerii, czemu zapobiega Eames, rzucając się na ten grożący eksplozją granat. Prosi Doma, by odprowadził ich na parter budynku, po czym zabiera gdzieś Phillipę na resztę dnia.

Arthur uchyla antysamobójcze okna, żeby zapewnić Mal dopływ świeżego powietrza. Kładą się we dwoje na miękkim dywanie przed wielkim obrazem Kandinsky’ego, podprowadzonym przez Eamesa któremuś z dawnych klientów, i godzinami rozmawiają o niczym.

— Nigdy sobie nie wyobrażałam, że będę matką — wyznaje Mal.

— A ja nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że będę z Eamesem — odpowiada Arthur.

Mal unosi się za łokciu i patrzy na niego z góry groźnym wzrokiem.

— Łżesz jak pies, skarbie.

Arthur wzdycha i wbija spojrzenie w róg sufitu.

— Nie wierzyłem, że do tego dojdzie — zdradza i wie, że Mal rozumie cały ogrom tego wyznania.

Mal całuje go w czoło i kładzie się z powrotem na podłodze, ściągając po drodze z poręczy kanapy koc. Przykrywa nim siebie i Arthura, a potem przytula się do niego i opiera policzek o jego ramię.

— Mimo wszystko cieszę się, że oboje pozostaliśmy sobą — mówi cicho w kołnierzyk jego koszuli. — I że wciąż się przyjaźnimy.

Drzemią przez dłuższy czas, a gdy się budzą, jest już wieczór. Mal idzie zająć się Phillipą, przyprowadzoną do domu przez Eamesa, który przygotowuje kolację z pomocą Doma, krzątając się cicho po kuchni. Lekko zdezorientowany i rozgrzany od snu Arthur przystaje w jej progu.

— Jak minął wam dzień? — pyta.

— Przyjemnie — odpowiada Eames zwięźle, zajęty wyjmowaniem pieczeni z piekarnika. — Aha, pod hotelem Strand spotkaliśmy Harlana i Amelię.

Arthur marszczy czoło.

— Eames…

— Sami do nas podeszli, skarbie — uspokaja go Eames i kiwa głową w stronę Doma, który wycofuje się dyskretnie w kąt kuchni. — W zasadzie chcieli porozmawiać głównie z Cobbem. Wygląda na to, że zapoznali się z częścią jego pracy.

Dom gromi go wzrokiem.

— Długi jęzor.

— To ja muszę się potem przed nim tłumaczyć, nie ty — kontruje Eames, wskazując na Arthura.

— Przecież nie miałeś szans opublikować swoich prac — zwraca się Arthur do Doma, który tylko unosi brwi.

— Arthurze, mowa o Harlanie, człowieku, który przekonująco zaaranżował twoją śmierć w pożarze magazynu w Rumunii — przypomina mu Dom z naciskiem. — Wątpię, żeby dowiedział się o szczegółach naszych badań w wyniku mojej ewentualnej niedyskrecji.

Spostrzeżenie jest celne, chociaż wcale nie łagodzi sytuacji, z którą Arthur ma do czynienia krótko potem w styczniu. Eames wyjeżdża do Toronto, żeby pozałatwiać jakieś sprawy, a pozostały w Nowym Jorku Arthur musi toczyć boje z Rogersami, którzy uparcie żądają od niego snu we śnie.

— Wyczytaliśmy, że to znacznie wydłuża czas — tłumaczy Amelia.

— Chcemy tego koniecznie spróbować — popiera ją Harlan. — Nic skomplikowanego, Arthurze. To co zwykle, tyle że dłużej. Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie możemy zaniedbać pozostałej rodziny na korzyść Ashley, ale…

— Panie Rogers — przerywa mu Arthur. — To ryzyko, którego wolę nie podejmować.

— Według badań pana Cobba jest to jak najbardziej wykonalne — oponuje Amelia. — Co też nam osobiście potwierdził.

Arthur wzdycha.

— Fakt, że coś jest wykonalne, nie znaczy, że musi być wykonane — mówi łagodnie i unosi dłoń, by powstrzymać kolejny kontrargument Rogersów. — A jeśli chodzi o dziś… Może wolą państwo odwołać sesję?

Nie wolą. Schodzą w sen, Arthur uprzejmie pozdrawia ruchem głowy Ashley, która zdążyła już wypytać rodziców, czy wiecznie towarzyszący im Arthur jest dodatkiem do ich małżeńskich rozrywek, co z kolei wzbudziło niepokojące wątpliwości, skąd takie podteksty u projekcji Harlana i Amelii. Rogersowie życzą sobie dzisiaj wycieczki i wybierają za jej cel jedną z rozległych winnic Napy. Oszołomieni winem i lekkim udarem prażącego słońca pakują się ze śmiechem na tylne siedzenia vana, przekrzykując się bełkotliwie. Kiedy się budzą, Amelia po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu zalewa się łzami.

— Pani Rogers… Amelio… — niepokoi się Arthur. — Co się stało?

Amelia milczy przez chwilę, wpatrzona ponad jego ramieniem w sufit.

— Tak za nią tęsknię, kiedy jesteśmy gdzie indziej — wyznaje przesiąkniętym łzami głosem. — Nie możemy do niej po prostu zadzwonić.

Bo przecież ona nie żyje, chce przypomnieć Arthur, ale nie jest w stanie, nie może, więc tylko kiwa głową i idzie zbudzić wciąż śpiącego Harlana.

Sytuacja pozostaje bez zmian. Rogersowie przez miesiąc umawiają się co weekend na godzinny seans, a potem proszą o dwugodzinny. Arthur zastanawia się, przed czym do diabła uciekają w swoim życiu na jawie, aż pewnego ranka, kupując egzemplarz New York Timesa w winiarni na rogu, zauważa na stoisku z wulgarnymi tabloidami zdjęcie ich średniej córki, podpisane wielkimi literami „WYCIEKŁA SEKSTAŚMA”. Daje Rogersom ich dwie godziny.

— Panie Rogers, to nie jest realny świat — próbuje przemówić Harlanowi do rozsądku pod koniec jednej z sesji, gdy nowojorska wiosna zaczyna zadamawiać się w mieście na dobre. — Obawiam się, że spędzacie o wiele za dużo czasu w snach.

Harlan mierzy go zmęczonym wzrokiem.

— Zapłacę ci więcej.

— Dobrze pan wie, że nie chodzi o pieniądze — odpowiada Arthur ostro. Zerka na Amelię, zwiniętą w kłębek na boku, wpatrzoną w ścianę, nieruchomą i przerażająco milczącą od momentu przebudzenia. — Szkodzi pan sobie i swojej żonie.

— To nasza decyzja, Arthurze. Ty jedynie wykonujesz dla nas usługę.

Arthur nie wie, czemu te słowa bolą jak uderzenie w twarz. Może dlatego, że Amelia wypytuje — albo wypytywała — go od czasu do czasu o jego „ukochanego”. Albo że był zaproszony na dobry tuzin organizowanych przez nich gali i coraz rzadszych przyjęć z kolacją, których dawna sława zaczyna z wolna przygasać. A może dlatego, bo wbrew sobie od samego początku lubił Harlana, jego przemyślany, pełen respektu do innych ludzi styl bycia, sposób, w jaki realizował swoje ambicje — słowem wszystko, o co Traveler był tak chorobliwie zazdrosny.

— Nie przeczę — odpowiada wreszcie, zamykając walizkę z PASIV-em i zabezpieczając zamek kodem. — Ale mogę przestać ją wykonywać, jeśli uznam, że wyrządza wam krzywdę.

 

***

 

Arthur umierał już na setki mniej lub bardziej okrutnych, podsuwanych przez PASIV sposobów. Wiele bolesnych godzin poświęcił, rozmyślając na temat śmierci. Nie może z pełną szczerością powiedzieć, że się jej nie boi, bo to znaczyłoby pozostawienie Eamesa bez nadzoru z wszystkimi jego rzeczami, a Phillipy bez jedynej konsekwentnie autorytatywnej osoby w jej otoczeniu. Poddał się jednak z rezygnacją naturalnemu prawu, że kiedyś trzeba będzie rozstać się z życiem — na tej samej zasadzie, na jakiej ludzie znoszą opóźnienia w komunikacji miejskiej albo godzą się z faktem, że rząd paskudnie robi ich w balona za pomocą podatków.

Czego się nie spodziewa, to że podróż z Londynu do Nowego Jorku, skąd przyjeżdża do domu Rogersów w Hamptons, zakończy się po przekroczeniu progu ciosem w głowę, który pozbawia go przytomności.

Gdy dochodzi do siebie, Amelia przeprasza go roztrzęsionym głosem, a Harlan, dobry Jezu, sprawdza wytrzymałość więzów krępujących jego nadgarstki i kostki u nóg. Walizka z PASIV-em, otwarta z użyciem mniejszej lub większej siły, leży na stole, otoczona porozrzucanymi fiolkami z somnacyną. Usta Arthura są zatkane mocno zaciśniętym kneblem. Amelia łagodnie obmacuje jego potylicę.

— Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, Arthurze. Na szczęście głowę masz chyba całą. Wrócimy za minutę. Zgłębiliśmy temat na tyle, że powinniśmy dać sobie radę sami. Nie martw się o nas, proszę.

Arthur ma wystarczające doświadczenie z uderzeniami w głowę, by rozpoznać, że to dzisiejsze poskutkowało porządnym wstrząśnieniem mózgu, utrudniającym mu rejestrację takich szczegółów jak wysokość dawki somnacyny, którą aplikują sobie Rogersowie, i wybrane przez nich ustawienia PASIV-u. Z całej siły próbuje zachować wymykające się spod kontroli skupienie i chociaż w zawiązanych przez Harlana węzłach jest sporo luzu, nie daje rady skoordynować swoich ruchów tak, by uwolnić dłonie i zapobiec nadciągającej katastrofie. Chce krzyknąć: „Poczekajcie, zejdę z wami, dobrze?! Tylko mnie rozwiążcie! Znajdziemy razem jakieś wyjście!”, ale z jego ust wydobywa się tylko zdławiony przez knebel bełkot. Harlan rzuca mu przepraszające spojrzenie, po czym wkłuwa igłę w przedramię żony, kładzie się obok niej i podłącza własny przewód.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Arthurze — obiecuje, już odpływając. — Zobaczysz…

Arthur gapi się na nich przez dziesięć minut, piętnaście, a potem znów ogarnia go ciemność i traci rachubę czasu wraz z przytomnością.

— Nie próbuj otwierać oczu, skarbie — słyszy, ocknąwszy się po raz drugi.

Arthur ignoruje polecenie i unosi powieki. Światło jest tak jaskrawe, że wybucha pod jego czaszką jak chemiczna eksplozja, torując drogę gigantycznej migrenie. Przewraca się na bok, zwija w kłębek i wymiotuje gwałtownie, po części na samego siebie, po części na podłogę i buty kogoś, kto przy nim stoi.

— Co za posłuszny, grzeczny chłopiec — komentuje Eames z lekką drwiną, ale ociera Arturowi twarz zwilżonym ręcznikiem i osłania mu oczy dłonią. — Spokojnie, jestem przy tobie — szepcze.

— Rogersowie — chrypi Arthur, chociaż wydobycie głosu z gardła okazuje się najcięższym zadaniem, z jakim przyszło mu się dotąd zmagać.

— Dom ich pilnuje — odpowiada Eames i obejmuje Arthura za łokieć. — Wszystko w porządku, skarbie, chcę cię tylko uprzedzić, bo za chwilę zrobię coś, na co nigdy byś mi nie pozwolił z nieuszkodzoną czaszką.

Arthur ma jedynie moment na przelotną myśl: „Dobry Jezu, co?!”, zanim Eames bierze go na ręce jak pan młody przenoszący przez próg swoją świeżo upieczoną małżonkę.

— Wiem, wiem — papla Eames beztrosko — później mnie za to zabijesz, całkowicie zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Gdy tylko wychodzą z pomieszczenia, ktoś, kogo Arthur nie widzi, robi mu zastrzyk w ramię. Eames gładzi go po włosach i szepcze pocieszające bzdury, za co Arthur jest mu żenująco wdzięczny. Jęczy, bo wciąż czuje się paskudnie, i obraca głowę, przylegając policzkiem do ciepłego uda Eamesa, po czym kolejny raz poddaje się napierającej ciemności.

Kiedy dochodzi do siebie ponownie, jego samopoczucie jest jeszcze gorsze niż poprzednio.

Jakiś nieznajomy mężczyzna o podejrzanym wyglądzie poddaje go krótkiemu badaniu, obmacując lodowato zimnymi rękami w miejscach, które zdaniem Arthura nie powinny wchodzić w kontakt z niczym lodowato zimnym. Zdaje się też, że Eames zakwaterował ich przelotnie w domu należącym do zupełnie obcych ludzi, bo stolik obok łóżka zdobi fotografia uśmiechniętej pary spryskanej sztuczną opalenizną, a we wnęce przy oknie króluje pieprzony orbitrek.

— Włamałeś się do czyjegoś domu w Hamptons? — rzuca więc w przestrzeń pokoju, gdy tylko jest w stanie wydobyć z siebie artykułowane dźwięki.

W jego polu widzenia pojawia się zmęczona, nieogolona twarz Eamesa.

— Arthurze, daleko mi do wpędzania cię w kompleksy dotyczące twojej postury, bo w moich oczach byłbyś idealny zarówno jako wątła mimoza, jak i rozłożysty dąb. Nie chciałbym też rozwiewać twoich złudzeń odnośnie mojej nadludzkiej siły, niestety jesteś bardzo, bardzo ciężki — odpowiada. — Tak się też składa, że nie musiałem jeszcze nosić na rękach dorosłych ludzi.

Arthur wysuwa w jego stronę zwiniętą pięść, a potem wskazuje na faceta z zimnymi łapami.

— Ten gość to lekarz mafii?

Eames robi minę jak ktoś przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

— Niewykluczone.

— Znalazłeś w Hamptons lekarza mafii — powtarza Arthur dla pewności.

— Gratuluję, kość czaszki jest cała — mówi szemrany doktor do Arthura, a potem przenosi wzrok na Eamesa. — Zna pan postępowanie przy wstrząśnieniu mózgu?

Eames odprawia go ruchem dłoni, a podczas gdy lekarz szykuje się do odejścia, Arthur stara się przypomnieć sobie przebieg zdarzeń, w czym przeszkadza mu wciąż ta sama uporczywa myśl.

— Co z Rogersami? — wyrzuca z siebie, kiedy pozostają tylko we dwóch.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć Eames zaczyna zbierać ich rozrzucone po pokoju rzeczy.

— Wyeliminowaliśmy najgorsze, kochany — odzywa się wreszcie — niemniej trzeba będzie zrobić ci jakieś prześwietlenie albo jeszcze lepiej tomografię. Znam odpowiednich ludzi w Nowym Jorku. Załatwię wszystko, zanim tam dojedziemy.

— Rogersowie — nie daje za wygraną Arthur, wodząc oczami po pomieszczeniu. — Eames…

— Już ci mówiłem — odpowiada Eames podejrzanie miękkim głosem. — Cobb się nimi zajął.

Arthur z trudem przełyka ślinę.

— W jakim są stanie?

W ułamku sekundy wie, że musi być z nimi bardzo źle, bo Eames podchodzi bliżej i siada na brzegu łóżka z łagodną miną i wyrazem głębokiego zmęczenia wokół ust. Kładzie dłoń na ręce Arthura i głaszcze kciukiem czerwone otarcia po więzach na jego nadgarstku.

— Nie mamy pojęcia, co im jest, skarbie — szepcze.

 

***

 

Według oficjalnej wersji Harlan i Amelia Rogersowie ulegli poważnemu wypadkowi na łodzi, w wyniku którego przebywają w klinice przy Lennox Hill, wciąż nieprzytomni, choć ich życiu nie zagraża bezpośrednie niebezpieczeństwo. Zapis fal mózgowych obojga przypomina aktywność podczas fazy REM, jasne jest jednak, że nie śpią, ponieważ w żaden sposób nie można ich obudzić. Lekarze są bezradni. Za sprawą kilku ostrożnych telefonów od przedstawicieli wojskowych, którzy rekomendują Cobba jako eksperta w dziedzinie neurologii śnienia eksperymentalnego, Dom zostaje dopuszczony do pacjentów. Jego rozeznanie nie prowadzi do żadnych konkretnych wniosków — przynajmniej nie oficjalnie.

— Zszedłem do nich — informuje Dom podczas odwiedzin w mieszkaniu Arthura i Eamesa na Murray Hill. — Totalny chaos.

Od momentu, kiedy Arthur został zwolniony ze szpitala po zakończonej obserwacji, Eames nie spuszcza z niego czujnego oka i nie pozwala wychodzić z domu przez co najmniej kolejne dwadzieścia cztery godziny, przy czym nie wiadomo, czy bardziej z troski o jego zdrowie, czy też raczej z chęci powstrzymania go przed szukaniem rozwiązania problemu Rogersów na własną rękę.

— Chaos? W jakim sensie? — pyta Arthur, byleby tylko coś powiedzieć, bo inną opcją jest tylko walka z poczuciem winy szarpiącym go boleśnie za żołądek, tak próżna i bezproduktywna, że nawet nie ma sensu jej zaczynać.

Dom pociera ze zmęczeniem twarz.

— W takim, że jak podłączyłem ich do PASIV-u, to w ogóle nie mogłem ich odnaleźć. Ani na pierwszym poziomie, ani na drugim, po którym zresztą został obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Jakby wszystko, co dla nich zbudowałeś, eksplodowało w wielkim kosmicznym wybuchu.

Eames zaciska dłoń na kolanie Arthura.

— Naprawdę ich tam nie było?

— Nie — odpowiada Dom. — Jeśli utknęli w tym śnie, to na trzecim poziomie. Albo jeszcze niżej.

Arthur czuje, jak coś podchodzi mu do gardła. Coś przypominającego rozżarzoną do białości złość.

— Trzeci poziom — powtarza.

— Jasna cholera, Cobb — syczy Eames. — Tylko nie mów, że ty…

Dom krzywi się z miną winowajcy.

— Wiem — mówi cicho. — Po prostu byliśmy ciekawi.

Arthur ma wrażenie, że za chwilę dostanie apopleksji.

— Mal też się w tym babrała?!

— Nic się nie stało — odpowiada Dom wymijająco. — Wszystko poszło gładko. Było dziwnie, ale w porządku. Jeszcze zanim Mal zaszła drugi raz w ciążę. Miles zabrał Phillipę na weekend. Mieliśmy czas.

Arthur chowa twarz w dłoniach, bo w tej chwili dosłownie nie może patrzeć na Cobba. Nigdy nie miał skłonności do histeryzowania ani panikowania z powodu czegoś, co już się wydarzyło, ale teraz jest w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, jak cholernie niebezpieczny był eksperyment Doma i Mal, którzy zupełnie w ciemno zeszli wspólnie na trzeci poziom snu bez żadnego nadzoru na górze. Dom i Mal, jego najlepsi przyjaciele, mogli skończyć dokładnie jak Rogersowie, zagubieni we własnych umysłach i pogrążeni w śpiączce w pieprzonym szpitalu. Mogli osierocić Phillipę i wpędzić Milesa z Marią w czarną rozpacz. Sam Arthur na pewno rzuciłby się z mostu, bo, kurwa ich mać, co oni sobie myśleli?!

— Cobb, nie chcę sugerować, że jesteś uciążliwym gościem — wtrąca się Eames obcesowo — ale chyba poproszę cię, żebyś się stąd wyniósł. W tej chwili.

— Arthurze — próbuje mitygować Dom.

— Cobb — warczy Eames. — Jazda stąd. Spadaj.

Kiedy Eames po odeskortowaniu Doma do drzwi wraca do sypialni, Arthur decyduje, że pozycja siedząca łączy się ze zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem. Zwija się w kłębek na połowie łóżka należącej do Eamesa i wbija wzrok w szafę z poczuciem, jakby coś w nim wyblakło niczym na prześwietlonej fotografii.

— Jak oni mogli? — pyta, pokonując opór w gardle.

Ciężar ręki Eamesa na okrytym koszulką ramieniu jest ciepłą, dobrze znaną pociechą.

— Eksperymentowali, Arthurze — szepcze. — Cobbowie tacy właśnie są. Zawsze tacy byli, kochanie. Od pierwszego momentu, kiedy ich poznałeś.

Arthur zamyka oczy.

— Jestem wykończony.

— Śpij, skarbie — mówi Eames. — Zasłonię tylko okna.

I chociaż zbliża się dopiero czwarta po południu, Eames zdejmuje swoje dżinsy i czarny sweter, a potem kładzie się obok Arthura, przytula mocno do jego pleców i obejmuje ramieniem w pasie.

Gdy tylko Arthur może się samodzielnie poruszać, Eames bukuje lot powrotny do Paryża. Znów wprowadzają się do Biblioteki, gdzie czekają już wysłane pocztą książki zakupione u Foylesa w Nowym Jorku, niedoczytane i pozakładane przypadkowymi przedmiotami: strzępkiem papieru, długopisem, kawałkiem sznurowadła. Eames odrzuca kilka ofert pracy, a Arthur idzie w jego ślady. Przez długi czas obaj unikają PASIV-u, schowanego w skrytce pod parkietem w gościnnym pokoju. Spacerują całymi dniami po mieście po trasach przypominających olbrzymie spirale, prowadzące od pierwszej do trzynastej dzielnicy, ścinając drogę przed powrotem do domu.

Dom dzwoni kilkakrotnie. Unika bezpośredniego poruszania palącego tematu i ciągle przeprasza, nie przechodząc jednak do sedna. Mal próbuje udawać, że nic się nie stało, i Arthur z wciąż drzemiącą w nim zimną furią wysłuchuje jej słowotoku na o przebiegu ciąży oraz zachowania Phillipy, podekscytowanej perspektywą narodzin młodszego braciszka.

— Nie przestaliście w tym dłubać? — pyta w końcu, kiedy nie może już znieść jej pustej paplaniny.

Mal milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

— To tylko badania, Arthurze.

Arthur bez słowa odkłada słuchawkę.

Dwa miesiące później ma dość głośnego wyrażania swojego gniewu i chociaż Eames jest bardzo cierpliwym słuchaczem i dzielnie znosi jego krzyki, Arthurowi zaczyna brakować sił nawet na to, by o tym myśleć. Postanawia nie poruszać więcej tego tematu i przeprosić się z PASIV-em, więc pewnego dnia czeka, aż Eames pozałatwia swoje mętne sprawy, które miał dziś pozałatwiać, i wróci do domu.

— Pokaż mi to znów — wita go w progu.

Eames odruchowo zerka na swoje krocze.

— Pokaż mi to znów we śnie — precyzuje Arthur, na co Eames ponownie kieruje wzrok w dół.

Arthur wzdycha z głęboką irytacją.

— Nie twojego kutasa, Eames, ale sztuczkę, nad którą pracujesz w snach. Podszywanie się pod inne osoby.

Zasypiają, a gdy Arthur znajduje się już po drugiej stronie, rozpoznaje scenerię dokoła budynku Fallingwater, i czuje wzbierające w piersi ciepło na widok niesłychanej dbałości o jej szczegóły. Eames — którego zresztą nigdzie nie widać — nigdy nie był tutaj sam, jedynie razem z nim w snach przypominających ten, więc tym bardziej godna podziwu jest jego drobiazgowa pamięć. W pierwszym momencie Arthur myśli, że coś poszło nie tak, że Eames został na górze i klnie jak szewc na błąd funkcjonowania PASIV-u, ale w następnej sekundzie podchodzi do niego jedna z kręcących się w pobliżu osób: ubrana w workowaty sweter i ściskająca w ręku przewodnik młoda turystka.

— Bolało? — pyta ze śmiertelnie poważną miną.

Arthur cofa się o krok i sięga w tył po zatknięty za pasek spodni pistolet, który zawsze ma przy sobie w snach takich jak te.

— Słucham? — mówi.

Dziewczyna gapi się na niego uparcie.

— Kiedy spadałeś z nieba.

Mrugając, Arthur przygląda się jej młodzieńczemu trądzikowi, dżinsom o kroju mom fit, okropnemu plecaczkowi w bijącym po oczach ostrym fiolecie.

— Jaja sobie robisz? — pyta.

— I chyba nosisz kosmiczne spodnie — ciągnie dziewczyna — bo masz w nich tyłek nie z tej ziemi.

Arthur piorunuje ją wzrokiem.

— Nie wierzę, że sypiam z tobą dobrowolnie.

Sylwetka dziewczyny rozpływa się przed oczami Arthura i moment później na jej miejscu stoi Eames z melodramatycznie zwieszonymi ramionami i pokazowym dąsem.

— Kwiatuszku, zraniłeś moje serce.

Arthur ignoruje pieszczotliwe słówko — jedno z listy tych szczególnie zakazanych, o czym Eames doskonale wie — wypuszcza pistolet z ręki i postępuje z powrotem krok do przodu.

— Coś niesamowitego — mówi z uznaniem.

— Prawda? — grucha Eames radośnie.

Arthur okrąża go powoli w zamyśleniu.

— Umiesz podrobić kogoś innego? — pyta, a gdy zamyka okrążenie, widzi, że Eames zdążył przemienić się w Travelera. — Hej, nieźle.

— Witaj, Arthurze — odzywa się Eames, idealnie imitując barwę głosu Travelera. — Wiem, że żywisz do mnie dziwną sympatię, chociaż trudno pojąć dlaczego, skoro jestem gigantycznym dupkiem…

— Akcent, Eames — śmieje się Arthur. — Pamiętaj o amerykańskim akcencie.

—… niemniej nie będę krył, że to już wszystko, co we mnie gigantyczne. Mam bowiem najmniejszego fiuta w całej historii ludzkości — kontynuuje „Traveler” bez zająknięcia tym samym pewnym tonem, jakim zakomunikował kiedyś Arthurowi, że potrzebuje go w Singapurze, by zacieśnić na nowo kontakty z mało zainteresowanym inwestorem, z którego, jak twierdził Traveler, dałoby się jednak wycisnąć zainteresowanie. — Tak tyciego, Arthurze, że na Harwardzie, no wiesz, tej uczelni, powstał wydział zajmujący się badaniami nad fenomenem rozmiaru mojego, jak oni to nazywają, przyrodzenia chochlika.

Arthur szczerzy się jak wariat.

— A teraz dawaj znów kobietę.

Traveler przekształca się w Gillian Anderson z mniej więcej czwartego sezonu _Z Archiwum X_. Arthur wywraca oczami.

— Nie kłam, Arthurze — mówi Scully i przesuwa starannie opiłowanym paznokciem wzdłuż zapięcia jego koszuli. — Sam wiesz, że żar pożądania, jakie w tobie wzbudzam, potrafi wypalić dziurę w każdej z twych szalonych teorii.

— Nie mam żadnych szalonych teorii, ty zboczeńcu — oponuje Arthur, ledwo panując nad drgającymi kącikami ust.

— Ale nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym zbadała tę dziurę? — mruczy Scully.

Arthur czym prędzej łapie ją za rozochoconą dłoń.

— Dobra, dobra — mówi pospiesznie. — Wracaj do swojej postaci.

Sekundę później widzi rozpromienionego jak słońce i bezczelnie uśmiechniętego Eamesa.

— No i jak, skarbie? Podobało ci się?

— To chyba jasne — odpowiada Arthur z kamienną miną. — Dobrze wiedzieć, że mogę nareszcie skonsumować swój związek z Travelerem, skoro wyszło na jaw, że się w nim potajemnie kocham.

Eames, w typowym dla siebie wybuchu nieobliczalności, pociąga go za sobą prosto w przepaść wodospadu, a gdy obaj wynurzają się ze snu, Arthur wciąż zanosi się ze śmiechu.

— Nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego! — krzyczy Eames, gniewnie wyszarpując igłę z żyły. — Nic a nic, cholera jasna psia krew!

 

***

 

Arthur zawiera rozejm z Mal po narodzinach Jamesa. Odwiedza ją razem z Eamesem na wyraźne życzenie Phillipy, skarżącej się, że wszyscy potracili głowy dla tego, jak to ujęła, „wrzeszczącego tobołka”, i poza panem Eamesem nikt już jej nie kocha. Arthur nie ma serca powiedzieć jej, że James jest dużo, dużo spokojniejszym niemowlęciem niż była ona sama.

Eames, z miną wyrażającą cierpiętnicze zmęczenie, zostaje natychmiast porwany przez małą, pękającą od nadmiaru podsycanej słodyczami energii, a Dom wycofuje się do gabinetu, żeby wykonać kilka telefonów, co znaczy, że Mal i Arthur w niezręcznej ciszy pozostają sami nad kołyską Jamesa.

— Jakoś mało podobny do Doma — decyduje się przełamać lody Arthur.

— Tak wyszło — odpowiada Mal żartobliwie. — Miałam krótki, za to ognisty romans z listonoszem.

Arthur z ulgą kiwa głową.

— Mężczyznom w mundurach trudno się oprzeć.

— Prawda. W końcu tak właśnie uwiódł cię Eames — odpowiada Mal refleksyjnie, a kiedy Arthur nie znajduje na to dowcipnej riposty, dodaje: — Nie było w tym nic złego, że chcieliśmy poszerzyć naszą wiedzę, Arthurze.

Arthur chwyta brzeg kołyski.

— Próbujecie poszerzyć ją w najgłupszy z możliwych sposobów.

— To tylko sny — argumentuje Mal.

— Dom nie powiedział ci nic o Rogersach? — kontruje Arthur, boi się jednak oderwać wzrok od Jamesa, śpiącego słodko pod kocykiem i pilnowanego przez wielkiego wypchanego królika oraz zbliżoną rozmiarami pluszową lokomotywę.

Mal nachyla się nad synkiem i przykłada grzbiet palca do jego zarumienionego policzka.

— W odróżnieniu od nich nie jesteśmy pogrążonymi w żałobie turystami — odpowiada tonem stojącym w ostrej sprzeczności z łagodnością dotyku. — Nie zapominaj, że połowę naszych wspólnych snów kończyłam, celując do ciebie z pistoletu.

Arthur odruchowo myśli o drugiej połowie. Z jak chorą obojętnością przyjmował pod koniec wojskowego eksperymentu fakt, że przyzwyczaił się do strzelania w głowę swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce.

— Macie dzieci — mówi. — Nie powinniście brać na siebie podobnego ryzyka.

— Wytłumacz mi więc, czym różni się to, co robimy my, w dodatku z najwyższą ostrożnością, od tego, czym zajmujesz się sam? — pyta Mal, ale w jej głosie nie słychać złości, tylko zwykłe zmęczenie.

Dla Arthura różnica jest oczywista, lecz jeśli Mal jej nie dostrzega, to dalsza dyskusja nie ma większego sensu.

Kiedyś potrafili kłócić się godzinami, czy świat snów jest bardziej elastyczny od rzeczywistego, co zawsze sprowadzało ich do kwestii reprezentowanych przez dwa różne podejścia naukowe, przebiegające względem siebie równolegle i tym samym nie krzyżujące się pod żadnym istotnym względem. Mal twierdziła, że samo pojęcie realności było bardziej giętkie niż absurdalność snu — budowała wielkie miasta i strzeliste katedry z niczego, jedną myślą zapełniała oceany, podróżowała w czasie. W kontekście snu nawet śmierć stanowiła dla niej jedynie przejściową niewygodę. Z kolei Arthur nigdy nie przestawał jej przypominać, że nic z tego nie jest prawdziwe, zdefiniowane wyłącznie przez granice snu, który swoją drogą narażał śniącego na niebezpieczeństwo, zarówno zewnętrzne, jak i te pochodzące z jego własnej głowy. Nigdy nie udało im się rozstrzygnąć sporu ani nawet zbliżyć do kompromisu, aż wreszcie Dom stracił cierpliwość i zabronił dalszego poruszania tematu, zapowiadając, że jeżeli jeszcze raz w życiu wrócą do niego choćby słówkiem, powiesi się na suchej gałęzi.

— Błagam, tylko bądź ostrożna, Mal — prosi Arthur.

Mal uśmiecha się do Jamesa, nadal głaszcząc go miękko po twarzy.

— Wiem, Arthurze. Obiecuję.

 

***

 

Dwa miesiące później Amelia wybudza się ze śpiączki, co dla Arthura oznacza jeszcze jeden lot transatlantycki na trasie Amsterdam (gdzie Eames zakupił swoją najnowszą posiadłość) — Nowy Jork. Przed drzwiami prywatnego pokoju Amelii w klinice znajoma lekarka ostrzega go, że stan zdrowia pani Rogers jest niestabilny i informuje niechętnym tonem, iż zezwala mu na wizytę jedynie dzięki interwencji prawników.

— Ale jest przytomna? — przerywa jej Arthur niecierpliwie. — Jak się czuje?

Twarz doktor Frost chmurzy się stopniowo.

— Zależy, co uznać za przytomność — odpowiada chłodno. — Zdradza pewne oznaki zaburzenia procesów kognitywnych. Nie wykluczamy, że może to być efektem niedotlenienia mózgu bezpośrednio po wypadku z łodzią.

Arthur powstrzymuje gwałtowną chęć schowania twarzy w dłoniach.

— Rozumiem.

— Prosiłabym, żeby powstrzymał się pan od karmienia jej złudzeń, panie Aquitaine — podkreśla doktor Frost.

— Nie wyglądam chyba na człowieka ze skłonnościami do nieprzemyślanych odruchów, prawda? — odpowiada Arthur ostro, na co doktor Frost robi minę określaną przez Eamesa „kwaśna jak wiadro cytryn”, wpuszcza go jednak bez dalszych komentarzy do pokoju pacjentki.

Amelia siedzi na łóżku z rękoma splecionymi na brzuchu, blada w świetle porannego słońca. Po przebudzeniu musiano przewieźć ją tutaj z sali, w której leżała z Harlanem, nadal pogrążonym w śnie tak głębokim, że rada nadzorcza jego kapitału zdecydowała się na stałe przenieść jego obowiązki na wyznaczonego następcę. Sporo schudła i wygląda na równie zrozpaczoną jak wtedy, gdy Arthur widział ją po raz pierwszy, kiedy nie dowierzała wprawdzie jego słowom, ale była gotowa sięgnąć po każdą deskę ratunku. Tragicznie zabawne, że na końcu było z nią tak samo — nie wierzyła mu, ale chciała spróbować wszystkiego.

Arthur stawia torbę podróżną na podłodze, rozpina marynarkę i siada na plastykowym krześle przy łóżku Amelii, która mimo tego potrzebuje prawie całej minuty, żeby odnotować jego obecność.

— Arthurze — odzywa się wreszcie, skonfundowana. — Jesteś tutaj.

— Prosiła pani, żebym się zjawił.

— Naprawdę bardzo przepraszam, że uderzyłam cię w głowę.

— Mój partner tygodniami wyśmiewał się ze mnie, że dałem się znokautować dziewczynie — mówi Arthur. — Rzeczywiście winna mi jest pani przeprosiny.

Amelia uwielbiała kiedyś anegdotki o Eamesie i najwyraźniej wciąż je lubi, bo jej usta wyginają się w uśmiechu, a dłonie wyciągają ku rękom Arthura, który podaje je jej bez wahania.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś cały i zdrowy — szepcze Amelia, głaszcząc kciukiem grzbiet jego dłoni. — Muszę z tobą porozmawiać… Poprosić o radę.

— Jak mógłbym pani pomóc, pani Rogers? — pyta Arthur cicho.

Amelia patrzy na niego poważnie i znów ściska go za rękę.

— Muszę się obudzić, Arthurze — odpowiada z naciskiem. — Harlan wpadł już na pewno w panikę.

— Obudzić — powtarza Arthur powoli.

— Osunęliśmy się kilka poziomów w dół, ale zachowaliśmy rachubę czasu — mówi Amelia. — Jeżeli na pierwszym z nich minuty zamieniają się w godziny, to na drugim stają się dniami. Gdy dotarliśmy do trzeciego, były to już całe miesiące. Ale potem Ashley zamierzała wyjść za mąż i za nic w świecie nie chcieliśmy tego przegapić, więc zeszliśmy o jeszcze jeden poziom niżej.

Arthur wbija w nią skupione spojrzenie. Skurcz w jego gardle jest tak silny, że mówienie wymaga prawdziwego wysiłku.

— Znaleźliście tam Ashley? Na czwartym poziomie?

— Nie było żadnego czwartego poziomu, Arthurze — odpowiada Amelia. Jej twarz zaczyna się kurczyć, zygzaki na monitorze wyświetlającym pracę jej serca przyspieszają panicznie, a towarzyszące im elektroniczne pikanie traci miarowy rytm. — Tam nie było nic.

— Zupełnie nic? — nie daje za wygraną Arthur, bo musi wiedzieć, nie tyle dla siebie, co dla Mal i Doma.

Amelia wzdryga się dostrzegalnie.

— Ocknęliśmy się na łódce pośrodku oceanu.

— Jak długo tam byliście?

— Nie widzieliśmy żadnych ryb i nie mieliśmy wioseł. Próbowaliśmy wiosłować rękami, ale nieważne, jak bardzo się staraliśmy, nie udało nam się nigdzie dopłynąć. Nawet niebo było pozbawione koloru — mówi Amelia, szczękając zębami. Jej pusty wzrok nie odrywa się od jakiegoś dalekiego punktu nad ramieniem Arthura. — Nie czuliśmy głodu ani gorąca, tylko… — Jej oddech urywa się nagle. — Po dwóch miesiącach Harlan rzucił się do wody. Krzyczałam i krzyczałam, ale nikt się nie zjawił.

— Amelio, to bardzo ważne: jak długo tam byliście? — powtarza Arthur.

Amelia zaczyna płakać.

— Nie wiem — szlocha. — Ja nie… Arthurze, musisz mnie obudzić. Tęsknię za Harlanem. I za córkami.

— Pani Rogers… Amelio — próbuje uspokoić ją Arthur. — Pani już się obudziła.

W tym momencie doktor Frost wpada do pokoju, w biegu wsuwając długopis do kieszeni fartucha, i bezceremonialnie odpycha Arthura od łóżka.

— Niech ktoś go stąd wyprowadzi, do diabła! — woła.

Łkanie Amelii zamienia się w głośne zawodzenie. Ktoś wyciąga Arthura na korytarz, gdzie nadal ma w uszach jej świdrujący, obłąkany, zrozpaczony krzyk:

— Obudź mnie! Musisz mnie obudzić!!!

 

***

 

Dopiero szósta próba samobójcza Amelii kończy się zgodnie z jej zamierzeniem.

Pogrzeb jest jednym wielkim fiaskiem, a że śmierć Amelii, posiadającej prawo pełnomocnictwa prewencyjnego nad mężem, pozbawia Harlana tej formy opieki, o jego dalszym losie automatycznie decyduje podpisany przez niego testament życia. Arthur zamyka się na tydzień w salonie Cobbów i ignoruje wszelkie meldunki medialne na ten temat, znieczulając się zgromadzonym przez Eamesa zapasem zolpidemu i unikając kontaktu z każdym, kto chce się do niego zbliżyć. Za parę dni odzyska równowagę, ale teraz po prostu musi zamknąć się w sobie i histeryzować w ciszy, efektywnie dzielić swoją panikę na precyzyjnie określone etapy czasu, po którego upływie ułoży sobie wszystko w głowie.

Następnie do późnej nocy analizuje z Domem i Mal najdrobniejszy szczegół, jaki Cobb wydobył z Amelii, zanim zdołała wymknąć się ze ściśle strzeżonego oddziału dla niedoszłych samobójców i natychmiast potem zabić przy pomocy plastykowego noża i wanny z ciepłą wodą za zaryglowanymi drzwiami łazienki. Schodzą w sen parami na godzinę, na dwie. Pierwszy poziom, potem drugi, żeby zapoznać się ze specyfiką tego miejsca, gdzie spędzają w końcu całe dni i tygodnie, przełożone na jawie zaledwie na kwadranse. A kiedy Arthur wpełza do łóżka, usycha z tęsknoty za leżącym obok niego Eamesem, bo ma wrażenie, jakby nie widział go od wieków. Kolejnego dnia Dom i Mal decydują się zejść o jeszcze jeden poziom niżej na pięć minut, najdłuższych w życiu Arthura, który czuwa nad nimi na drugim poziomie i czeka, aż kick wyniesie ich wszystkich razem na powierzchnię. Zagarnia dla siebie tablicę w kuchni i pokrywa ją wykresami przedstawiającymi teoretyczną strukturę snu, wzbogaconymi o uwagi ze strony Doma i Mal. Dyskutują we troje całą noc i zapewne robiliby to dłużej, gdyby nie Eames, który o świcie pojawia się w kuchni i z chmurną miną zabiera Arthura ze sobą.

— Próbujemy tylko zrozumieć problem — tłumaczy Arthur w ramach przeprosin.

Eames kiwa głową, ale nie odpowiada. Wraca do łóżka, kładzie się na boku i czeka, aż Arthur się rozbierze i wsunie pod kołdrę.

— Nie mam zamiaru stracić cię dla jakiejś zagadki — odzywa się wreszcie Eames do sufitu.

Arthur odwraca głowę i patrzy na jego profil, zarys nosa i łuk policzka, myśląc, że na całym świecie nie istnieje zagadka, której rozwiązanie byłoby warte poświęcenia tego — ale nawet w tej chwili, gdy są ze sobą sam na sam, brakuje mu śmiałości do wypowiedzenia tych słów.

— Nie stracisz — obiecuje i wyciąga rękę, sięgając pod kołdrą po dłoń Eamesa, a potem ściska ją aż do bólu. — Eames, nie stracisz mnie.

Zapada cisza, dłuższa niż zwykła przerwa między wymianą zdań w rozmowie, ale Arthur zna Eames na tyle dobrze, że wie, iż musi jedynie cierpliwie poczekać.

— Wróćmy już do domu, zgoda? — mówi w końcu Eames.

Arthur ma protest na końcu języka. Chce powiedzieć, że razem z Mal zrobili zaledwie mały kroczek w kierunku pozwalającym zrozumieć, co stało się z Harlanem i Amelią, że skoro Eames stęsknił się za Paryżem i nie cierpi ich nowojorskiego łóżka, to może wrócić do domu pierwszy, a on sam dojedzie później. Że Eames do tej pory nigdy nie troszczył się specjalnie o to, dokąd Arthura poniesie, o ile tylko miał go na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Nie podoba mi się to — ciągnie Eames, nadal zwracając się do sufitu, ale nie puszczając dłoni Arthura. — Nie podoba mi się, że to, co robicie z Mal, przypomina mi czas w bazie, tyle że teraz nikt was nie zmusza i eksperymentujecie z własnej woli. To nie zabawa, Arthurze.

Arthur chce niemal odruchowo skontrować, że to tylko niewinny sen, chociaż nawet on w to nie wierzy, do czego głośno przyznał się Mal. Czuje, jak coś drapie go w gardle.

— Zaufaj mi, ja naprawdę rozumiem, jak cudownie jest dla was móc być w każdym miejscu, o którym zamarzycie, i robić, co się wam podoba — kontynuuje Eames — ale sam stoję twardo na ziemi, podczas gdy ty, jak mi się wydaje, lubisz pobujać w obłokach.

— Jezu, ja nie… Przecież nigdy bym cię nie opuścił — mówi Arthur.

Eames odwraca wreszcie głowę w jego stronę i patrzy na niego ciemnymi, migoczącymi jak onyksy oczami.

— Amelia zapewne też nie chciała opuścić Harlana, skarbie — odpowiada Eames z cichą przyganą.

Arthur wie, zawsze wiedział w głębi serca, że istnieją dobre i złe metody, i że sam nieustannie zbacza ku niebezpiecznej krawędzi, gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiają się Mal i Dom ze swoją wiecznie niezaspokojoną, bezbrzeżną, nieznającą lęku ciekawością. Eames obraca się całkiem ku niemu, dotyka kciukiem najpierw jego ust, potem skroni i wreszcie zatrzymuje palec we wgłębieniu między obojczykami.

— Nigdy nie kazałem ci wybierać — mówi Eames dalej — bo rozsądek podpowiadał mi, że nie skończy się to dobrze. Teraz też mi podpowiada, mimo to proszę: daj sobie z tym spokój.

Głos Eamesa brzmi jak w swobodnej konwersacji, wręcz lekko obojętnie. Zwykł posługiwać się nim, kiedy jest zmęczony, znudzony albo zmuszony do rozmowy z sąsiadami, klientami, setkami pozbawionych twarzy i imion ludzi. Przybiera ten ton, jakby zakładał parę wygodnych, znoszonych adidasów, i Arthur doskonale wie, co wróży mu on w tej chwili.

— W porządku, jutro wracamy do Paryża. Przepraszam. Nie chciałem, żebyś… Przepraszam — decyduje się powiedzieć, bo już nigdy nie chce słyszeć tego głosu skierowanego do siebie, jakby Eames był tak przesiąknięty znużeniem, że pozostało mu jedynie odgrywanie obojętności.

Gdy tylko wypowiada te słowa, ma wrażenie, że ciało Eamesa rozluźnia się, rozpływa, spięte strachem ramiona miękną i opadają w wyrazie wielkiej ulgi.

— Dziękuję — szepcze, na co Arthur przyciąga go do siebie i pozwala mu spać w tej pozycji, chociaż przez pół nocy wpatruje się w sufit i z trudem łapie oddech, na wpół przygnieciony jego ciężarem, jego niedoskonałościami i poczuciem wdzięczności za realność tego momentu.

— Niepotrzebnie dopuściłeś, żeby zmusił cię do wyjazdu — krytykuje go Mal następnego dnia rano, kiedy Arthur pozwala Eamesowi demonstracyjnie odgrywać męską rolę w związku, co w tej chwili polega na taszczeniu bagażu do samochodu bez niczyjej pomocy.

Arthur zerka na nią groźnie z ukosa. Mal przewraca oczami.

— No dobra, niepotrzebnie dopuściłeś, żeby wmówił ci poczucie winy — koryguje.

— Niczego mi nie wmówił — oponuje Arthur.

Wyciąga ręce i przejmuje od niej Jamesa, po czym sadza go sobie na kolanach, ostrożnie podtrzymując za tył pokrytej puszystymi włosami główki. Mały ma już osiem miesięcy, niemniej wciąż jest dla Arthura tym samym zadziwiającym cudem: ciemnooki i długorzęsy jak Mal, skłonny do charakterystycznego mrużenia oczu jak Dom.

— Po prostu tak będzie najlepiej — kończy.

Mal oferuje Jamesowi wysunięty palec, który on natychmiast pakuje do ust i zaczyna obrabiać ząbkami.

— Nie jesteś ciekawy? — pyta, bez pretensji, jedynie ze zdziwieniem. — Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało?

Arthur patrzy na nią poważnie. Czasami ma wrażenie, że Mal się zapomina.

— Mal — mówi. — Żyjemy w _tym_ świecie.

Mal mruga gwałtownie, jej policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem gniewu.

— Wiem — odpowiada cierpko.

Przez sekundę Arthurowi wydaje się, że to tylko dalsza część ich długoletniego sporu sny kontra rzeczywistość i że oboje mówią o dwóch zupełnie innych rzeczach, ale zanim ma czas jej to wytknąć, do rozmowy wtrąca się Dom:

— Arthurze? Może skoczyłbyś po ostatnią walizkę? Eames się chyba właśnie mocno przedźwignął.

Cały pierwszy tydzień po powrocie do Paryża Eames leży płasko na obolałych plecach, marudzi jak rozpieszczony dzieciak i dziwnie przekonująco wylewa łzy z najbanalniejszych powodów. Trzeciego dnia Arthur porzuca jakąkolwiek myśl o pracy, ale sytuacja się nie poprawia, chociaż zdążył już zaopatrzyć Eamesa w torteletki, Oranginę oraz jego ulubione albumy The Clash i siedział przy nim od rana, zamiast zająć się czymś produktywnym.

— Wygląda na to, że jestem bezrobotny — rozważa Arthur głośno.

Od chwili wylądowania we Francji ani razu nie tknął, ani nawet nie spojrzał na swój PASIV, wciąż spoczywający w nierozpakowanym bagażu razem z należącą do Eames doskonałą czarnorynkową kopią. Lubi leniwie budzić się rankiem w promieniach prawdziwego słońca i zasypiać wieczorem przy odgłosach ruchu ulicznego za oknem, a pod koniec dnia poszukiwać z irytacją ostatniej kiści dobrych bananów w sklepie na rogu. Lubi świat takim, jakim jest, niesterowany jego dłońmi, i docenia poczucie bezpieczeństwa płynące z pewności, że to, co widzi, słyszy lub dotyka, jest realne.

Eames jęczy.

— Znajdź sobie jakieś zatrudnienie — gdera. — Błagam, natychmiast.

— I co, mam zostawić cię tu tak bez żadnej opieki, unieruchomionego twarzą w dół?

Eames rzuca mu rozgoryczone spojrzenie.

— Ty wcale się mną nie opiekujesz — marudzi — tylko przeprowadzasz brutalne zamachy na moje zapasy papierosów. Wyrzuciłeś je, wykorzystując fakt, że nie mogę wstać.

— Sprezentowałem je nastolatkom z sąsiedztwa — mówi Arthur. — Potrzebują ich bardziej niż ty.

— Te fajki były moje, skarbie — narzeka Eames. — Zapłaciłem za nie.

— Jeśli chodzi o płacenie za ogólnodostępne dobra, nie jesteś raczej osobą wartą zaufania — komentuje Arthur trzeźwo. — To co, chcesz posłuchać Clashów czy nie?

— Chcę moich fajek. Najlepiej tuzina. Tuzina petów. Świeżych, nietkniętych peciów — biadoli Eames.

— Petów ci się zachciewa? — mówi Arthur, podłączając iPoda do stacji dokującej i sięgając jednocześnie po swoją książkę. — Dobra, dostaniesz. Ale nie pecia, tylko pedzia. I to tylko jednego.

 

***

 

Trzymanie Eamesa z dala od papierosów wymaga sporych wysiłków. Należy odwrócić jego uwagę w stronę innych rzeczy, nie na tyle jednak, by popadł w nową obsesję i przykładowo podjął próbę obrabowania Musée d'Orsay. Potrzebne jest wielkie wyczucie i zdolność balansowania na skraju równowagi, ale i tak po paru tygodniach Eames zaczyna głośno przeklinać Arthura i rzucać porównaniami do „Lizystraty”, co zdaniem Arthura zakrawa o niesprawiedliwość, bo przecież nie odmawia Eamesowi uciech cielesnych — wykorzystuje je jedynie jako doskonałą okazję, by uzyskać od niego deklarację wzorowego zachowania. A Eames, jako honorowy złodziej, zwykł sumiennie wywiązywać się ze złożonych obietnic.

Mimo że krążyli przecież wokół siebie aż nadmiernie długo, Arthur znajduje się nagle w dziwacznej sytuacji pierwotnego zauroczenia Eamesem. Znika na cztery miesiące z pola widzenia wszystkich swoich przyjaciół i znajomych, przestaje się nawet do nich odzywać w obawie, że wypowie na głos którąś z żenująco sentymentalnych myśli o Eamesie albo, co gorsza, będzie go trzymał publicznie za rękę.

Wyjeżdżają do Wiednia, potem do Hiszpanii, stamtąd na Capri. Eames kupuje szybką łódź motorową i obwozi nią Arthura wokół wyspy. Arthur, zamiast zganić go za niebezpieczną prędkość, nie może powstrzymać się od wybuchu śmiechu, gdy śmigają obok dryfujących na dmuchanych materacach turystów, przemoczonych do suchej nitki rozbryzgiwaną przez ich motorówkę wodą. Przepraszają ich głośnym wołaniem, które rozciąga się niczym wstęga i odbija echem od słonecznego śródziemnomorskiego nieba. Wpływają do błękitnej groty, skąpanej w lazurowym świetle tańczącym na wapiennych ścianach, wokół ich rąk, na falach pod łodzią, i Eames przyciska Arthura do skały, szepcząc w jego usta wersy niemieckiej poezji miłosnej, której podobno wcale nie czytał ani tym bardziej nie nauczył się na pamięć.

Eames proponuje jako następny przystanek Santorini, ale Arthur ma inny pomysł, a ponieważ ich życie na jawie jest bardziej nieobliczalne niż w snach, wsiadają w samolot odlatujący do Pensylwanii. Eames nazywa Arthura szaleńcem, na co Arthur odpowiada, że po dotarciu na miejsce będą mieli tylko jedną przesiadkę do Pittsburgha. Na docelowym lotnisku wynajmują samochód, którym Arthur wywozi ich osiemdziesiąt kilometrów od miasta.

Arthur spędził swoje wczesne, pozbawione rówieśników dzieciństwo na tylnych siedzeniach różnych samochodów, służących jako środek transportu w niezliczonych rodzinnych wycieczkach. Nauczyło go to wielu cennych rzeczy, takich jak umiejętność zajęcia się samym sobą, ignorowania ludzi kłócących się w jego najbliższym otoczeniu oraz czytania mimo umiarkowanych ataków choroby lokomocyjnej. Jego ojciec był tym typem architekta, który przez całe życie realizował cudze wizje, znajdował jednak czas na budowanie modeli z synem i zabierał go ze sobą do biura, gdzie Arthur mógł podziwiać mapy topograficzne i chłonąć wiedzę o stalowo-betonowych szkieletach budynków. Zwiedził z nim też, wówczas dziesięciolatkiem, dom Fallingwater.

Arthur ma wrażenie, że wnętrze Fallingwater odstaje lekko od harmonii idealnie czystych linii, które kiedyś tak uwielbiał w projektach Franka Lloyda Wrighta, niemniej już od pierwszej wizyty w dzieciństwie nasiąkł jego urodą, jaskrawym złotem i czerwienią jesiennych drzew migających za oknem samochodu, rykiem wodospadu, kiedy podjechali bliżej. Był wtedy tak mały, że ojciec musiał przytrzymać go za rękę, gdy wychylił się, żeby spojrzeć w dół na geometryczne krawędzie przecinające widok. Pamięta osiadającą na twarzy wilgoć mgiełki unoszącej się nad kaskadą i białe ściany budynku prześwitujące między pniami świerków niczym błysk czegoś eleganckiego, nieskażonego.

Eames chłonie wszystko w ciszy, okiem artysty. Daje się oprowadzić Arthurowi wokół domu, słucha go w skupieniu, czyta każdy szyld i tablicę, traktuje uprzejmie zwiedzających obiekt turystów i ani razu nie drwi z nikogo ani z niczego. Zatrzymują się u stóp wodospadu, przeszkadzając co najmniej sześciu uzbrojonym w potężne aparaty fotograficznie rodzinom w robieniu pamiątkowych zdjęć. 

— Rozumiem, dlaczego kochasz to miejsce, Arthurze.

Arthur patrzy na wodę, opryskującą jego przesadnie drogie mokasyny.

— Dziękuję, że tu ze mną przyjechałeś — odpowiada głosem stłumionym przez grzmot wodospadu.

I wtedy Eames uśmiecha się do niego z tak szczerą czułością i jeszcze czymś, czego Arthur nigdy nie nazywa po imieniu, że nie pozostaje mu nic innego niż dać się pocałować bez słowa. Czuje krople wody zraszające twarz, słyszy radosne krzyki dzieci, gwar kręcących się wokół turystów i wszystko jest po prostu piękne. Cudownie, idealnie piękne.

Następnego dnia nad ranem, o czwartej czterdzieści sześć czasu nowojorskiego, dzwoni Dom.

 

***

 

Ludzie nie przestają dziękować Arthurowi, że bez niczyjej pomocy zajął się formalnościami. Eames jako jedyny nie przestaje mu przeszkadzać upomnieniami, żeby choć na chwilę odpoczął — zupełnie bez sensu, skoro dla Arthura czas stanął w miejscu od momentu, kiedy podniósł słuchawkę telefonu, i że wcale nie zrobił aż tak wiele po jej odłożeniu i zakomunikowaniu Eamesowi, że muszą natychmiast lecieć do L.A.

Nic z tego zresztą nie jest trudne i da się zorganizować telefonicznie. Arthur dzwoni do prosektorium w sprawie terminu wydania zwłok. Dzwoni do domu pogrzebowego i prosi o ceremonię bez otwartej trumny. Dzwoni do adwokata Cobbów, który już na starcie wycofuje się tchórzliwie z całej afery i poleca w zamian jakichś kolesi po fachu z centrum miasta, żądających pięciuset dolarów za godzinę. Dzwoni na policję, żeby wyhamować nadgorliwych śledczych, przeszkadzających w żałobie stawianiem Domowi tych samych pytań, które zadawali mu już wcześniej. Dzwoni kolejno do wszystkich psychologów, którzy poświadczyli pisemnie pełną poczytalność Mal, zanim rzuciła się z jednego z najwyższych pięter wieżowca, i niewiarygodnym aktem woli powstrzymuje się przed głośnym wyrażeniem tego, co o nich sądzi. Dzwoni do Milesa, żeby przyjechał i zabrał do siebie Jamesa i Phillipę. Dzwoni do Marie, żeby przyjechała i zabrała Milesa. Dzwoni do swojej matki, która zaczyna płakać do słuchawki, i słyszy własne uspokajające słowa: „W porządku, mamo, zajmę się wszystkim, będzie dobrze”, aż wreszcie Eames odbiera mu aparat i odchodzi z nim do innego pokoju, gdzie mruczy coś cicho do mikrofonu.

Miles i Marie wyjeżdżają z dziećmi do Francji, do swojego letniego domu w Nicei. Dom zostaje zobligowany przez policję do pozostania w Los Angeles i przesiaduje godzinami niczym katatonik w pokoju gościnnym, jedynym pomieszczeniu, które nie pachnie perfumami Mal. Stypa jest jednak stypą — Arthur wie, że oprócz zamówienia kwiatów oraz cateringu trzeba będzie zatroszczyć się o przewijające się przez dom tłumy z kondolencjami na ustach, banalnymi wspominkami na podorędziu i zapiekankami w naczyniach żaroodpornych, więc instaluje się w salonie i grzecznie wita przybywających.

Dochodzi piąta. Arthur słucha jednym uchem wywodu pani Pages, sąsiadki Cobbów z domu trzy ulice dalej, rozpływającej się nad cassoulet przyrządzanym przez Mal (nie ma serca powiedzieć jej, że Mal nie miała za grosz talentu kulinarnego, a chwaloną zupę kupowała w puszkach) kiedy zbliża się Eames i wpada jej w słowo:

— Przepraszam, czy mogę porwać Arthura na chwileczkę?

— Ależ oczywiście — mówi pani Pages, ściskając Arthura za łokieć. — Jeszcze raz, proszę przyjąć wyrazy współczucia. Co za szkoda. To była taka piękna kobieta.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada Arthur odruchowo. — Przekażę pani słowa Domowi.

Eames prowadzi go w kąt pokoju i odgarnia opadające mu na oczy kosmyki włosów.

— Skarbie, nie spałeś od czterech dni.

Arthur mruga kilkakrotnie.

— To fizjologicznie niemożliwe — oponuje.

— Ledwo co zjadłeś — ciągnie Eames. — Czy ty w ogóle wypiłeś dziś choć łyk wody?

— Nic mi nie jest. Nie chce mi się pić ani jeść. Wszystko w porządku, Eames — mówi Arthur pospiesznie, bo zauważa stojącego w drzwiach Gavina z klasy Phillipy, z przerażeniem wymalowanym na nieruchomej twarzy. — Muszę zająć się gośćmi, dobra? Muszę z nimi porozmawiać. Idź zobaczyć, co z Do…

— Nie — przerywa mu Eames i zaciska palce na jego przedramieniu, ciągnąc z powrotem w róg, w pobliże stolika, na którym stoi wazon z żałobnymi białymi liliami i zdjęcie Cobbów z dziećmi na plaży niedaleko domu, i boże wielki, _Mal nie żyje_. — Nie, Arthurze, niczego nie musisz, jasne? Poza wypoczęciem.

Arthur gapi się na niego w milczeniu. W innych okolicznościach byłby wściekły i nie puściłby Eamesowi takiego zachowania płazem, ale teraz czuje wyłącznie dziwną beznamiętność.

— Nie jestem zmęczony — mówi wreszcie, bo przecież wcale nie jest, i usiłuje wyswobodzić rękę z uchwytu. — Eames, daj spokój, proszę… Ktoś musi zająć się gośćmi.

— I tym kimś będę ja — odpowiada Eames — bo w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni pamiętałem o spaniu, jedzeniu i piciu. Jasne? Jazda na górę, do łóżka.

Arthur na przemian otwiera i zamyka usta.

— W sypialni gościnnej siedzi Dom — wydusza w końcu.

— No to połóż się w dużej — radzi Eames rzeczowo.

To jakaś parodia. I zarazem najgłupsza rzecz, jaką Eames kiedykolwiek powiedział, przewyższająca nawet bzdurę, o której rozwodził się przez całą podróż pociągiem wzdłuż Wybrzeża Amalfitańskiego, usiłując wmówić Arthurowi, że autentycznie miał kiedyś normalne zatrudnienie z comiesięcznym wynagrodzeniem, podatkami i ludzkimi godzinami pracy.

— Przecież to sypialnia Mal — tłumaczy po chwili, bo Eames zdaje się niczego nie pojmować.

Eames zaciska usta.

— Ale teraz nikt z niej nie korzysta, Arthurze.

— To jej pokój — powtarza Arthur dla jasności. — Czasami ledwo tolerowała w nim Doma.

— Arthurze, ja nie żartuję. Natychmiast połóż się spać — warczy Eames.

— Słuchaj, nie… To _jej pokój_ — mówi jeszcze raz Arthur i czuje, jak coś ostrego niczym kwas wędruje z głębi jego trzewi w górę, do gardła. Słyszy własny głos, przybierający na mocy z każdym słowem: — Nie będę tam spał. Nawet nie chce mi się spać. To jej pokój, Eames. Powtarzam, nie jestem zmęczony! Chcę po prostu porozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy tu przyszli! Chcę podać panu Forsythowi pieprzonego drinka! A ty, do jasnej cholery, masz przestać za mną łazić i ględzić, żebym się położył, dobra?!

Kiedy kończy, wszyscy goście gapią się na nich szeroko otwartymi oczami. Arthur wypuszcza z płuc powietrze w jednym długim, drżącym wydechu. Ignorując minę Eamesa, który wygląda, jakby właśnie pękło mu serce, mamrocze pod nosem przeprosiny i wbiega pędem po schodach na górę.

Mija zajęty przez Cobba pokój gościnny, z którego bije aura takiego żalu, że jeśli Arthur dołączyłby go do swojej żałoby, dom zawaliłby się pod ciężarem ich wspólnego smutku. Wchodzi do głównej sypialni, skąpanej w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, jakby nikt nie uprzedził kalifornijskiej pogody, co się tu dzisiaj będzie dziać. Zamyka za sobą drzwi na klucz. Omiata wzrokiem zmięte koszulki, pozostawione przez Mal na skrzyni ustawionej przed łóżkiem, rozsypane na komodzie drobiazgi, rozrzucone niecierpliwą ręką kolczyki i bransolety, wyraźny dowód, że nie mogła zdecydować, które założyć. Zauważa foliowy pokrowiec z pralni chemicznej — zapewne zawierał suknię na rocznicę ślubu. Nie poświęca większej uwagi żadnemu z tych przedmiotów, tylko sięga pod łóżko po zimny, dobrze znajomy uchwyt walizki z PASIV-em.

Arthur nie śnił w ten sposób od miesięcy. Jego dłonie trzęsą się tak bardzo, że czterokrotnie nie trafia w żyłę, raniąc się do krwi. W tej samej sekundzie, kiedy schodzi w sen, woła ile sił w płucach jej imię. Znajduje się w Harwardzie, na ponurej sali wykładowej, gdzie ujrzał Mal po raz pierwszy, ale nigdzie nie może jej dostrzec. Nie ma jej też w całym budynku, podobnie jak na zewnątrz. Arthur przeszukuje kolejno jej ulubione miejsca, kawiarnię, stołówkę, w której pokazała mu kiedyś Doma, podupadły punkt sprzedaży burrito, gdzie żywiła się cztery dni w tygodniu. Zagląda do sklepiku z artykułami dla artystów, sprawdza nawet zaplecze z gliną ceramiczną, ale wszędzie widzi jedynie ledwo znajome twarze z zupełnie innej ery życia, a gdy wybiega przez drzwi, stwierdza, że wylądował nagle na korytarzu bazy wojskowej. Kilka kroków dalej Culpepper kłóci się z kimś zapamiętale, czy to dopuszczalne, żeby nowa wersja porucznika Starbucka była dziewczyną. Mal nie ma ani na korytarzu, ani w laboratorium. Arthur bada każdy kąt, ignorując spojrzenia ludzi patrzących na niego jak na psychopatę. Z asekuracyjnym „Przepraszam!” na ustach wpada do toalety damskiej, ale żadne z nóg widocznych w szparach pod drzwiami kabin nie należą do niej. Idzie do paskudnego pokoju rekreacyjnego, potem do głównego laboratorium, ale nigdzie nie widzi jej czoła, zmarszczonego nad jakimś problemem wypisanym na tablicy najczarniejszych wizji i tragedii. Nie odnajduje jej na dachu, gdzie przesiadywała z Domem. Również salki obserwacyjne przy laboratoriach są co do jednej puste.

Wymyka się przez otwarte okno i ląduje na werandzie stojącego na końcu ulicy domku o witrażowych szybkach i drewnianych podłogach, gdzie obiecał Mal, że będzie na siebie uważał. Tutaj też jej nie ma. Nie ma jej na dole, klnącej jak szewc na rozklekotaną pralkę i suszarkę; nie ma jej w salonie, pochylonej nad książką; nie ma jej w hamaku w ogródku za domem; nie ma na werandzie, gdy Arthur sprawdza ponownie. Jest za to Dom, patrzący na niego z progu z niespokojną miną.

— Arthurze… Wiesz może, gdzie podziała się Mal?

— Znajdę ją — obiecuje Arthur.

Przekracza ulicę i już jest w Los Angeles, w innym domu Cobbów, większym i położonym tak blisko plaży, że wiatr nawiewa na chodnik przed wejściem nadmorski piasek. Nigdzie nie ma ani żałobnych białych kwiatów, ani tac z drobnymi przekąskami. Salon nie pęka w szwach od przybyłych na stypę ludzi, których Arthur ledwo pamięta, więc łatwo mu się rozejrzeć po pokojach. Niestety, znów bez skutku — Mal nie robi przeglądu swojej biżuterii, nie bawi się z dziećmi w ogródku, gdzie jest jedynie Phillipa rugająca braciszka, że mama zaraz tu będzie i żeby natychmiast wypluł tego paskudnego ślimaka. Arthur zatrzymuje się przy nich na kilka sekund potrzebnych, żeby wyjąć z ust Jamesa śluzowate stworzenie — lśniące neonową zielenią i fioletem, oby tylko nie okazało się jadowite — a gdy się prostuje i odwraca, otacza go Paryż.

— Boże, ależ ze mnie idiota — zwierza się ostrym podmuchom wiatru.

Powinien wybrać się tutaj od razu, w końcu to Paryż był pierwszym celem ich wspólnej sennej podróży. Przebiega pod brzuchem Wieży Eiffla, potem przez ogrody Tuileries, krzycząc głośno jej imię. Ludzie oglądają się za nim, ale poprzestają na potrząsaniu głowami, jakby dawali mu znać, że też nigdzie jej nie widzieli. Mknie nad Sekwanę, gdzie przewodnik na statku wycieczkowym mówi mu, że nie widział jej tu od lat i proponuje lampkę szampana, którego Arthur z podziękowaniem odmawia. Przed nim Notre Dame, więc pędem wymija kolejkę turystów i wpada do wnętrza katedry, przeczesuje wszystkie nawy, zagląda pod ławki, zapuszcza się nawet do zakrystii. Daremnie.

Skręca za róg niedaleko paryskiego mieszkania Eamesa, potyka się, słyszy krzyk i nagle wszystko pochłania nieprzenikniona czerń. Otwiera oczy i widzi zaczerwienioną ze złości twarz Eamesa, jego wilgotne oczy.

— Arthurze, do kurwy nędzy, uduszę cię własnymi rękami!

Znów jest w sypialni Mal. Leży na podłodze, jego serce galopuje jak dziki koń. To Kalifornia; za ścianą, w sąsiednim pokoju, siedzi Dom, a Phillipa i James karmią się wzajemnie ślimakami we Francji, gdzie na próżno szukać Mal. Bo jej nie ma nigdzie. Arthur mógłby szukać jej całe wieki, dzwonić do niej milion razy, ale nikt nie odebrałby już telefonu. Nie ma pojęcia, że wyrzuca z siebie to wszystko na głos, uprzytamnia to sobie dopiero, gdy Eames chrypi: „Chryste, Arthurze” i zamyka go w swoich objęciach.

 

***

 

Odkąd Arthur zawarł znajomość z PASIV-em, bardzo rzadko śni w normalny sposób, ale że i przedtem naturalne sny nie przydarzały mu się zbyt często, trudno narzekać na jakąkolwiek stratę. Sny produkowane przez somnacynę są krystalicznie czyste i wyraźne, nadrealne, podatne na manipulację. To, czego doświadcza teraz, jest zupełnie inne. Rozmyte krawędzie, nieskończoność widziana kątem oka, żadnego rozpoznawalnego celu. Jest znów w Paryżu, ale nie tym odzwierciedlonym z rzeczywistości ani skonstruowanym we śnie razem z Mal, tylko w Paryżu posklejanym ze strzępków pamięci. Wszystko znajduje się w niewłaściwym miejscu, napisy na szyldach nie mają nic wspólnego z francuskim, Notre Dame strzela w górę nad szklaną piramidą przed Luwrem. Arthur krąży po pierwszej kondygnacji Sainte-Chapelle, przygląda się jaskrawym, lazurowym sklepieniom, ukrytym pasom zieleni, czerwono-złotym krawędziom żeber i nagle stwierdza, że choć jest zupełnie sam, do jego uszu dobiega jakiś odgłos. Rozgląda się na boki, po czym postanawia wejść piętro wyżej. Pokonanie wąskich, krętych schodów trwa całą wieczność; Arthur ma wrażenie, że poruszając się w górę, tak naprawdę porusza się donikąd, ale wreszcie dociera do drugiej kondygnacji, skąpanej w blasku słońca wpadającego przez witraże, kładącego się zielonymi, czerwonymi i niebieskimi smugami na intarsjowanej posadzce. Pośrodku kaplicy stoją dwa krzesła i Arthur wydaje mimowolny okrzyk, bo na jednym z nich siedzi Mal. Doskonale rozpoznaje tył jej głowy, jej loki, których nigdzie i nigdy nie pomyliłby z żadnymi innymi, i wymyśla sobie w duchu od durni, bo po co tak rozpaczał, skoro ona przecież była tutaj przez cały ten czas. Woła ją po imieniu i Mal się obraca, uśmiecha, przyzywa gestem dłoni, więc Arthur rusza z miejsca, idzie w jej stronę, potykając się o własne stopy, siada na krześle obok, żeby podziwiać razem z nią kunsztowne okna, co robią tak długo, dopóki Mal nie dotyka jego kolana, jego ręki, jakby prosiła, by na nią spojrzał. Wygląda na szczęśliwą, Arthur chce zapytać, co się z nią stało, ale udaje mu się jedynie zmarszczyć brwi, Mal potrząsa w odpowiedzi głową, przytula go do siebie, obejmuje dłonią za kark, dociska jego twarz do swojej szyi, i Arthur mówi głośno do niej i do nikogo: „Pachniesz moją wodą po goleniu”, po czym budzi się na przesiąkniętej wilgocią poduszce, z sercem jęczącym nad powolnie, nieskończenie boleśnie rozrywaną na pół tkanką.

 

***

 

Żądający pięciuset dolarów za godzinę adwokaci Doma starają się jak mogą, nie są jednak cudotwórcami i wkrótce przechodzą do pozycji czysto obronnej. Eames wykazuje cierpliwość przez dwa tygodnie, tolerancję przez następne trzy, ale gdy i po ich upływie Arthur nie zdradza żadnych zamiarów, by porzucić koczowanie w gabinecie Cobbów i powrócić do Francji, kłótnia staje się nieunikniona.

— Przenieś się przynajmniej do mnie do hotelu — mówi Eames, pochylając się nad biurkiem, przy którym siedzi Arthur.

— Wolę być tutaj — odpowiada Arthur.

Nie podnosi nawet głowy znad teczki z aktami. Oczywiście dowierza prawnym przedstawicielom Doma, w końcu zostali im zarekomendowani przez ludzi mających na sumieniu naprawdę nieczyste sprawki, problem polega jednak na tym, że pokładana w nich wiara jest mocno ograniczona.

Eames zakrywa czytaną przez Arthura stronę jedną dłonią, a zwinnym ruchem nadgarstka drugiej zamyka klapę laptopa.

— Ile nocy spędziłeś przy tym biurku?

Pod względem czystej, brutalnej siły Arthur nigdy nie byłby w stanie wygrać z Eamesem, który w tej chwili ma na swoim koncie dobre dwadzieścia kilo oraz jakieś sześćset godzin wypoczynku więcej. Poprzestaje na obronnym spięciu ramion i odchyleniu się na oparcie krzesła.

— Dom potrzebuje mojej pomocy — mówi wypranym z emocji głosem.

— Zgadzam się w pełnej rozciągłości — przytakuje Eames. — Z tego właśnie powodu pomagam ci hojnie finansować jego prawników. To, co mam na myśli, dotyczy jednak rzeczy, które są niezbędne do życia dla zwykłej, przeciętnej istoty ludzkiej, a które ty tak niefrasobliwie zaniedbujesz.

— Niby jakie rzeczy? — warczy Arthur. — Dreptanie w ślad za tobą? Obciąganie ci kutasa?

Eames patrzy na niego z kompletnie neutralnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Gdybym zażądał, żebyś wypełnił swoje małżeńskie obowiązki, to czy odciągnąłbym cię w ten sposób od tych papierów? Na choć jedną noc przespaną w normalnym łóżku?

Fakt, że Eames zachowuje dziwną obojętność w stosunku do wszystkiego — do całej tragedii, do brzydkich aluzji ze strony policji, że to Dom mógł przyczynić się do śmierci Mal, do samego faktu, że się zabiła — przyprawia Arthura o skurcz gardła. Eames wprawdzie lubił Mal i niemal wybaczył Domowi przesłuchania we śnie obejmujące strzelanie w kolana, ale nie kochał jej tak jak Arthur, nie opłakuje jej w ten sam sposób, i Arthur nie ma ani chęci, ani siły tłumaczyć mu, że siedzenie przy tym biurku jest jedyną rzeczą powstrzymującą go od osunięcia się pod nie i totalnego załamania nerwowego.

— Nie cierpisz na brak gotówki — odpowiada chłodno i momentalnie czuje złość na siebie za swoje słowa. — Idź i kup sobie jakiegoś przystojniaka na tę noc.

Dopiero to wywołuje drobne drgnięcie szczęki Eamesa i Arthura ogarnia satysfakcja zbyt duża, żeby odwrócić wzrok od jego wciąż opanowanej twarzy. Słyszy suchy trzask rozrywanego własnymi palcami papieru.

— Wiem, że jesteś wykończony, Arthurze, i dlatego zaraz stąd wyjdę, udając, że nie powiedziałeś tego, co powiedziałeś — mówi Eames idealnie spokojnym i zarazem ostrzegawczym tonem. — Ale jeśli jeszcze raz odezwiesz się do mnie w taki sposób…

— To co? — przerywa mu Arthur opryskliwie, bo tak mu się chce. Przepełnia go gorąca furia, chociaż nie ma pojęcia, co go tak rozzłościło. Nie, to nieprawda. Dobrze zna przyczynę, ale o zmarłych nie należy wyrażać się źle ani się na nich wściekać. Nie w ten sam sposób, w jaki może wściekać się na Eamesa.

— Lepiej, żebyś się nie dowiedział — odpowiada Eames.

Prostuje się i, jakby z wahaniem, jeszcze przez jedną chwilę stoi bez słowa obok biurka, po czym obchodzi je dokoła i składa krótki, smutny pocałunek w kąciku oka Arthura, który usiłuje się przed nim nie cofnąć. Bez skutku.

— Spróbuj trochę odpocząć, kochany — szepcze Eames i wychodzi, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Faktycznie udaje mu się odetchnąć nieco tej nocy, podobnie jak przez kilka kolejnych, niestety wkrótce znów pojawia się prawnik Doma na „poważną rozmowę”, po której Dom kompletnie zamyka się w sobie, nie odzywa się ani słowem, a jego twarz nieruchomieje jak sparaliżowana. Arthur czuje się zobowiązany przesiedzieć z nim w ciszy całą noc, bo, na rany boskie, jest ostatnim człowiekiem, na którego Cobb może jeszcze liczyć, poza tym obaj są dla siebie jedyną resztką tego, co pozostało im z Mal.

Bycie nieszczęśliwym wyczerpuje. Arthur nie jest w tym dobry.

To, co przychodzi mu łatwo, to niezadowolenie, rozczarowanie, znajdowanie tysiąca rzeczy, których pragnie — ale te rzeczy są napędem do zmiany na lepsze, w odróżnieniu od poczucia nieszczęścia, które samo w sobie jest ślepą uliczką. Brakuje mu zajęć wokół domu i ludzi do rozmów. Analizuje do końca każdą możliwość oferowaną przez prawo oraz sporo rozwiązań leżących poza nim. Ile by nie myślał, zawsze kończy się to w ten sam sposób: siedzi z Cobbem w domu, pogrążającym się stopniowo w mroku, ciszy i chłodzie, nie mając już na dziś ani nic do powiedzenia, ani do zrobienia, i próbuje znaleźć jakieś zadanie na następny dzień.

W czwartek wieczorem, podczas tasiemcowego oglądania pomieszanych odcinków „Prawa i porządku”, Dom pyta znienacka:

— Sądzisz, że ją zabiłem?

— Sądzę, że na jawie nie potrafiłbyś nikogo nawet uderzyć — odpowiada Arthur odruchowo, bo jest tak wściekły na Mal, że ledwo może o niej myśleć. Nie chce pogarszać tego stanu dodatkową złością na Doma.

Cobb milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Mogłem się przecież nauczyć — mówi w końcu. — Ty się nauczyłeś.

— Ty nie musiałeś.

Na ekranie telewizora Elliot i Olivia kłócą się o niewyróżniający się niczym, szablonowy nowojorski apartament, stojąc o wiele za blisko siebie, nie dotykając się jednak nawzajem. Arthur ma wrażenie, jakby od momentu przybycia do Los Angeles siedział z Domem na kanapie w jego salonie i oglądał jeden odcinek głupawego serialu za drugim z rosnącym pragnieniem, żeby Elliot i Olivia przespali się wreszcie ze sobą, bo inaczej umrze chyba z nudów.

— Gdybym chciał uciec — zaczyna Dom — pomógłbyś mi?

Arthur zaciska zęby.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie ma potrzeby uciekać.

— Ale gdyby jednak było trzeba — nalega Dom.

— Wydawało mi się, że cały sens polega na tym, żeby nie przyznawać się do winy na poczet złagodzenia kary, nie współpracować pod tym kątem z policją ani nie mówić niczego złego o Mal, bo to zaszkodziłoby waszym dzieciom — mówi Arthur i kątem oka widzi, jak Dom drga na ich wspomnienie. — W jaki sposób ucieczka miałaby poprawić sytuację?

Dom siedzi cicho przez chwilę.

— Ja ją chyba naprawdę zabiłem, Arthurze.

 _Jezu Chryste_ , myśli Arthur. Wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na karku Cobba.

— Dom, nie zabiłeś jej, jasne? Ona… — nie znosi tych słów, tej myśli — …ona zabiła się sama.

— Może ją popchnąłem? — chrypi Dom. — Może skoczyła, bo zrobiłem coś, co ją do tego skłoniło?

— Ale co? Zakochałeś ją na śmierć? Nie, Dom, przestań pieprzyć bzdury. Niczym nie zawiniłeś.

Dom zdaje się kurczyć, zapadać w sobie. Nie należy do ułomków, ale w tej chwili wygląda na małego i drobnego, gdy siedzi tak z ręką Arthura na karku w pustej, zalanej szarobłękitną poświatą telewizora i straszącej echami przestrzeni domu.

— Dlaczego ona to zrobiła? — jęczy Dom i przyciska nasady dłoni do oczu. — Mamy dzieci… Czemu…?

Arthur nie ma pojęcia. Mal nie była nieszczęśliwa ani skłonna do niezadowolenia i drobiazgowego roztrząsania spraw tak jak on. Zawsze sprawiała wrażenie radosnej, lekceważyła ewentualne niewygody przysłaniające jej optymistyczne spojrzenie na świat. Z całych sił kochała swoją rodzinę. Planowała odwiedzić go niedługo w Paryżu. Obiecała.

Pakuje Doma do łóżka i wraca na dół do gabinetu. Pozostawiony na biurku telefon informuje o pięciu nieodebranych połączeniach oraz jednej wiadomości w poczcie głosowej. Arthur z góry zna jej treść, więc wycisza aparat i kładzie się na sofie, na której leży z otwartymi oczami, dopóki mózg nie wyłącza się sam i nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, jest znów poranek. Wstaje i zaczyna robić wszystko od początku.

Tydzień później Miles i Marie wracają z dziećmi z Francji. Ich rezygnacja i smutek rosną wraz z podejrzeniami śledczych badających niejasne okoliczności śmierci Mal. Przez kilka dni z rzędu Arthur myśli, że Dom podda się kompletnie i pójdzie w jej ślady, dlatego sam wyznacza sobie rolę nieoficjalnego, całodobowego strażnika potencjalnego samobójcy, zwłaszcza że i tak nie może spać.

— Potrzebujesz mnie jeszcze? — pyta Eames nazajutrz i Arthur słyszy w słuchawce otaczającą go ciszę, wręcz czuje pustkę hotelowego pokoju, wyobraża sobie jego nierozpakowaną walizkę, której zawartości nigdy nie chciało mu się wieszać w szafie.

Arthur zagląda do kuchni, gdzie jeden z prawników rozmawia z Domem. Za szeroko otwartymi drzwiami na taras widać bawiących się w ogrodzie Phillipę i Jamesa.

— Możesz wyjechać, jeśli chcesz — odpowiada do telefonu. — Nie musisz na mnie czekać.

Eames nie zasługuje na przymusowe siedzenie w L.A. i znoszenie jego nieustających, uciążliwych problemów. Arthur sporządził ostatniej nocy listę, który z nich dwóch bardziej skomplikował ich wzajemne relacje. Z jego własnej strony było to odrzucenie pierwotnej ucieczki z Eamesem, po cichu również komitywa z Travelerem, choć na głos nadal utrzymuje, że wszelkie podejrzenia są stuprocentowym wynikiem fantazji Eamesa, następnie sprawa z Rogersami, wreszcie Mal, a tuż za nią Dom. Na koncie Eamesa jest jedno zdemolowane mieszkanie oraz zapomniane urodziny Arthura z powodu nadmiernego zaangażowania w pewno włamanie w Holandii, co Arthur uświadomił sobie dopiero po wylewnych przeprosinach Eamesa dwa dni później, bo sam o nich zapomniał.

— Nie o to pytałem, Arthurze — mówi Eames bardzo, bardzo zmęczonym głosem.

Arthur nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Ma suchość w gardle.

— Nie musisz na mnie czekać — powtarza.

Eames milczy, ale nie przerywa połączenia. Arthur opiera się o ścianę i patrzy, jak Phillipa i James wykopują coś z ziemi w ogródku. Przez jeden krótki moment ma nadzieję, że nie są to żadne ślimaki.

— Wrócę niedługo do Paryża — odzywa się w końcu do telefonu. — Obiecuję.

— Naprawdę? — Ton głosu Eames jest tak płaski, że nie brzmi nawet jak pytanie.

— Naprawdę — kłamie Arthur, bo widzi, jak Dom rzuca szybkie spojrzenie najpierw w jego stronę, a potem na dzieci, podczas gdy prawnik macha do niego niecierpliwie. Coś się tu zaraz wydarzy, Arthur czuje to przez skórę, rozpoznaje po mdlącym skurczu żołądka.

— W takim razie będę czekał do skutku — mówi Eames cicho i rozłącza się.

Arthur ma akurat dosyć czasu, żeby poczuć druzgocący ból w piersi, zanim Dom rzuca ostatnie błyskawiczne spojrzenie na dzieci i wypada z domu jak burza.

Gdzieś po drodze między dystopijną aurą pierwszych lat po studiach, tworzeniem reputacji sprawnego przestępcy, a następnie porzuceniem tej kariery na rzecz aktywnego przerabiania książek kucharskich Julii Child oraz całodziennego wylegiwania się w łóżku z kochankiem, Arthur zupełnie zapomniał, że Dom to człowiek, który kiedyś bez wahania przestrzelił Eamesowi we śnie oba kolana, żeby wyciągnąć z niego informację. Zapomniał, że kiedy sam pławił się w luksusach służenia obrzydliwie bogatym biznesmenom w Europie i jeszcze bogatszym w Stanach, Dom pozostał na miejscu i latami zarabiał na życie torturowaniem ludzi w ich własnych głowach.

Dom jest ojcem, wdowcem, zawodowym przesłuchującym, a ponad wszystko — kompletnym, skończonym, nieobliczalnym szaleńcem, w dodatku bardzo szybkim, więc gdy Arthur wreszcie wybiega na zewnątrz, Cobb wsiadł już za kierownicę jego wynajętego samochodu, którego kalifornijska rejestracja z każdą sekundą maleje w oczach.

 

***

 

Kostka do gry nieustannie ląduje na trójce, mimo tego Arthur nie przestaje nią rzucać, bo nie może się pozbyć cholernie nieprzyjemnego wrażenia déjà vu.

Prawnik Doma okazuje się wart swoich pięciuset dolarów za godzinę. Nawet po czterokrotnym uderzeniu pięścią w twarz i dobitnym przypomnieniu, że to nikt inny niż Arthur płaci jego rachunki, milczy jak zaklęty i patrzy na niego ponuro poważnym wzrokiem, z którego wręcz biją słowa „adwokacka tajemnica zawodowa”. Arthur dzwoni do wypożyczalni pojazdów i zgłasza wynajęty samochód jako skradziony, po czym wsiada do RAV4 Cobba i krąży po centrum Los Angeles, słuchając radia policyjnego. Przez cały czas ma chęć kopnąć się w tyłek, bo jak mógł tego nie przewidzieć?

Korzystnym zbiegiem okoliczności śledczy zamierzali poddać Dominicka Philipa Cobba ponownemu przesłuchaniu co do okoliczności śmierci jego żony, więc nagłe zniknięcie potencjalnego podejrzanego szybko skutkuje poszukiwaniami na terenie całego kraju, co idealnie zbiega się z ostatecznym celem Arthura (wydostanie kogoś z więzienia, nawet z użyciem siły, jest dużo łatwiejsze od znalezienia tego kogoś poza jego murami, zwłaszcza jeśli prysnął gdzieś w szeroki świat), niestety policja nie szuka tam, gdzie powinna, i gdy system zwiadowczy Arthura wypluwa wreszcie jakąś przydatną informację o aktualnym miejscu pobytu Doma, chodzi o pieprzoną Kalkutę.

 _Boże drogi, przecież on umrze z głodu, zanim go znajdę_ , myśli Arthur, bo Dom nie kupuje jedzenia na straganach nawet w krajach, gdzie łyk wody niekoniecznie kończy się zatruciem pokarmowym. Tamtego roku, kiedy był w Malezji razem z Mal, zdołał nabawić się czegoś na kształt dezynterii, o ile Arthur poprawnie przyporządkował objawy opisowi tej choroby na WebMD. Bezzwłocznie wykonuje kilka telefonów, kupuje bilety lotnicze, pakuje małą walizkę i zaczyna usprawiedliwiać się przed Milesem, który nie wydaje się ani zainteresowany, ani przejęty jego rychłym wyjazdem.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Miles — mówi na pożegnanie. — Przywiozę go z sobą.

— Jak, w kajdankach? — pyta Miles z rezygnacją i zmęczeniem.

James i Phillipa są gdzieś w domu z Marie, zadręczając ją prośbami o czytanie bajek na głos. Na pewno dopytują się bez przerwy o ojca, o jego powrót, a James, który nie do końca zrozumiał, co się stało, pyta również o matkę.

— Moja córka nie żyje — ciągnie Miles. — Wszyscy myślą, że to on ją zabił. Nie będzie mógł tak po prostu wrócić. Prawdopodobnie nigdy.

— Wrócę razem z nim — powtarza Arthur i znika za drzwiami.

Istnieje wiele powodów, żeby nienawidzić ustawicznego przemieszczania się z miejsca na miejsce, którego wymagały od Arthura pierwsze miesiące życia poza prawem — są nimi chociażby mało przyjemne kompromisy odnośnie higieny. Sytuacja ulega pogorszeniu, jeśli zamiast uciekać, ściga się genialnego psychopatę, ponieważ to oznacza operowanie na jego poziomie. Mózg Doma pracuje w skomplikowanym labiryncie psychologii, statystyki i podstępu, a mozolne odkopywanie śladów jego działalności na Półwyspie Indochińskim jest dokładnie tak żmudne, jak brzmi.

Tydzień spędzony w Bombaju okazuje się najgorszy. Panuje piekielne gorąco połączone z nieznośną wilgocią. Tabletki przeciwko malarii powodują okropne mdłości, w wyniku czego Arthur nie zawsze ma siłę trzymać się na nogach, a jeśli już, to snuje się w lekkim zamroczeniu po bocznych uliczkach, szukając najmniejszego tropu. Angażuje wszystkie swoje kontakty w tym mieście, począwszy od elektroników, którzy pomagają mu zdobyć zapasowe części do wnętrzności PASIV-u, aż po duet bollywoodzkich reżyserów, którym pomógł kiedyś sfinansować ich kolejny wielki projekt filmowy. Owszem, krążą plotki, ale tych tutaj nigdy nie brakuje, podobnie jak białych facetów o smutnych oczach, zwłaszcza że Dom wie, jak w razie potrzeby zachować dyskrecję i ostrożność, nawet gdy nie ma ze sobą niczego poza jedną zmianą ubrania i szaleństwem w głowie.

— Dlaczego dał nogę, skoro nie jest winny? — pyta Amendeep, jeden z reżyserów, przy kolacji, na którą zaprosił Arthura do swojego domu, luksusowego i przestronnego bungalowu, pełnego służby i obdarzonych nadmierną ambicją dzieci władających idealną brytyjską angielszczyzną. Eames, pieprzony imperialista, uwielbiałby to miejsce.

— Mało kto zna pobudki Cobba do czegokolwiek — odpowiada Arthur.

Słyszy odbijające się w myślach widmo własnego głosu: _Zwiał, bo wyglądał na winnego_. Absolutnie nie wolno mu się nad tym zastanawiać, w przeciwnym razie zamiast odnaleźć Doma pozwoli, żeby zadusił się w sobie. Jest tyle rozmów, których nie powinien był odkładać na później i teraz bardzo żałuje, że nie wymusił ich na Cobbie wcześniej.

Amendeep nie wygląda na przekonanego.

— Zawsze są jakieś powody, Arthurze — poucza go, podczas gdy jeden z tuzina służących serwuje kolejne danie.

— To nie scenariusz filmowy — przypomina mu Arthur, dłubiąc widelcem w swojej porcji.

— Gdyby był, to raczej kiepski — burczy Amendeep z irytacją, co zakrawa o bezczelność w obliczu faktu, że popełnił film zatytułowany „Dama i uprzedzenie”, z którego jest w dodatku dumny. — Żadnego romansu, tylko same mroczno-tajemnicze postacie, uciekające bez przerwy po całym świecie. Hmm, chociaż z drugiej strony można by to całkiem nieźle ożywić jakąś strzelaniną.

— Taaa, jasne — krzywi się Arthur.

Następnego dnia odbiera telefon od Ulricha, pracującego w kontroli paszportowej na lotnisku we Frankfurcie, który z desperackim pragnieniem czeka, aż Arthur da mu zielone światło na seks z Eamesem. Moralność takiej strategii jest bez dwóch zdań wątpliwa, zwłaszcza że sam Eames nie ma o niczym zielonego pojęcia, ale Arthur uwielbia mieć przewagę możliwości oraz dostęp do niemieckiego systemu rejestracji osób odwiedzających kraj.

— Mam tu kogoś, kto pasuje do danych Cobba — mówi Ulrich swoim precyzyjnym angielskim. — Chyba przesiadał się tu wczoraj wieczorem. Nie jestem pewien, dokąd się udał, ale wygląda na to, że nie opuścił jeszcze Niemiec.

— Dzięki, Ulrich. Jestem ci wdzięczny za informację.

— A jak tam Eames? — pyta Ulrich tonem pełnym tragicznej nadziei.

— Wciąż się waha — odpowiada Arthur z kamienną miną. — Jest taki nieśmiały, jeśli chodzi o łóżko — dodaje i odkłada słuchawkę.

Mal zawsze powtarzała, że miłość Arthura do Niemiec ma podłoże w jakiejś niewyjaśnionej faszystowskiej mutacji jego genów, jednak on sam uważa, że nie ma nic złego w podziwianiu pewnych krajów za dobre zorganizowanie. Przybywa do Frankfurtu porannym lotem i uświadamia sobie, że stoi na asfalcie z kubkiem kawy od Starbucksa w ręku, gapiąc się na panoramę miasta bez pojęcia, gdzie rozpocząć poszukiwania, ponieważ zupełnie nie wie, co do diabła wyprawia Cobb. Rozpoznaje to uczucie jako pierwszy kopniak paniki, chociaż naprawdę nie zna najmniejszego powodu, dlaczego Dom miałby przed nim uciekać. Jezu Chryste, co ten facet wyrabia?!

Arthur nie odnajduje go ani we Frankfurcie, ani w Düsseldorfie, ani w Berlinie, gdzie można obejrzeć popiersie Nefretete, do którego Dom zawsze miał dziwnie nieodpowiednią słabość. Cztery razy dzwoni do Milesa, żeby zapytać o dzieci i dowiedzieć się, co słychać w domu.

— Och, nic nowego. Globalne poszukiwania listem gończym. Płacz Phillipy, kiedy zobaczyła w telewizji ojca i usłyszała komentarze, że zamordował jej matkę — informuje Miles tym samym rześkim, okrutnym tonem, którym w swoich najlepszych chwilach zwykła posługiwać się Mal.

— Wielkie dzięki — mamrocze Arthur.

Co wieczór wybiera numer Eamesa. Początkowo Eames rozłącza się natychmiast bez słowa, ale tydzień później topnieje i godzi się na krótką rozmowę krążącą ogólnikowo wokół sprawy, którą być może niebawem zaplanuje i która być może będzie mieć jakiś związek z prywatną kolekcją sztuki w Amsterdamie. Niestety każda kolejna wymiana zdań szybko osiąga martwy punkt, bo Eames zawsze pyta: „Wciąż trzymasz się swojej obietnicy?”, Arthur odpowiada: „A ty swojej?”, co kończy się mało przyjemnym patem.

Przez dwa dni ślad Doma prowadzi do Brukseli i Arthur poważnie zastanawia się, czy nie rzucić wszystkiego w cholerę, spakować się i wsiąść w Eursostara do Paryża, kiedy niespodziewanie odzywa się do niego pewien gość zajmujący się handlem podrabianymi PASIV-ami, winien Arthurowi sporą uprzejmość, i mówi, że wprawdzie nie wie, czy to ten Dom Cobb, którego szuka Arthur, ale kręci się tu jakiś popierdolony drań zatrudniający się do bardzo nielegalnych przesłuchań.

— Do przesłuchań — powtarza Arthur. Minęły cztery miesiące, odkąd zaczął podążać za Domem, zaliczając po drodze pięć krajów oraz dwa oceany. — A czy nie nazywa ich przypadkiem ekstrakcjami?

— Dokładnie — potwierdza Jake. — Ten chuj wyprze nas z interesu, jeśli nie zepniemy dupy i nie podciągniemy poziomu. Ludzie są gotowi płacić za najbardziej chore gówno.

Arthur sięga po długopis.

— Gdzie go znajdę?

Oto punkt, w którym się różnią: podczas gdy Arthur woli zacierać wszelkie ślady swojej działalności, Dom zostawia za sobą widoczne z oddali dymiące zgliszcza. Każda robota powiązana z nazwiskiem Dominicka Cobba ( _no wiecie, ten wariat, który zabił swoją żonę, bo lata tortur NSA zrobiły mu wodę z mózgu_ ) kończy się zazwyczaj gradem kul i budynkiem strawionym przez ogień. Arthur bada po fakcie kilka z nich, przegląda notatki sporządzone pismem Doma, obmacuje łuski pocisków rozsypane na okopconej podłodze i myśli, że tak naprawdę w ogóle go nie poznał.

Ma wrażenie, że jego własna droga do przestępczej kariery przeszła przez wszystkie konieczne etapy, z kolei Dom wybiera mroczne, niebezpieczne skróty, na które Arthur udaje się teraz jego tropem. Zapoznaje się z serią coraz bardziej śliskich robót łączących Cobba ze wschodnioeuropejskimi szajkami narkotykowymi i handlarzami ludźmi operującymi z miast na pograniczu Korei Północnej i Chin. Słyszy pochlebne opinie o pracy Doma, jego szybkim tempie, inteligencji, zdolności do wyciągania na światło dzienne rzeczy niemożliwych do odkrycia przez nikogo innego, z drugiej strony pochwały płyną do Arthura z ust osób, którym wciska pod szczękę lufę pistoletu, tak że mogą być mocno podkoloryzowane.

Dzwoni ponownie do Jake’a, siedząc na czyściutkiej ławeczce w singapurskim parku.

— Jak bardzo popierdolony był ten drań? — pyta zaraz po powitalnym „halo-halo-halo” w słuchawce, wyśpiewanym jednym długim ciągiem pogłębionych samogłosek.

— Popierdolony do sześcianu, w sensie strzelania ludziom w twarz na jawie — precyzuje Jake. — Mój wniosek: wysokie ryzyko, wysoka zapłata. Człowieku, on podobno próbuje wykraść recepturę coca-coli.

Arthur ściska palcami nasadę nosa.

— Fantastycznie.

— Taaa — wzdycha Jake. — Ale przynajmniej twój własny facet nie wydurnia się w taki sposób.

Arthur sztywnieje.

— Co?

— No, Eames przecież. Jego akcje są co do jednej rozsądnie ciche — mówi Jake, a po chwili przydługiego milczenia ze strony Arthura dodaje: — Ehm, słuchaj, zanim zdecydujesz się tu przyjechać i mnie rozwalić…

— Cześć, Jake — przerywa mu Arthur, rozłącza się i dzwoni do Paryża.

Nikt nie podnosi słuchawki telefonu w Bibliotece. Eames nie odbiera swojej komórki, podobnie jak zapasowej oraz tej, którą chowa między materacami, więc Arthurowi nie pozostaje nic innego niż zadzwonić do Marii, pracującej w sklepie na rogu.

— Arthurze, jesteś okropnym egoistą — wyrzuca mu Maria, gdy tylko rozpoznaje jego głos. — Złamałeś Eamesowi serce. Znów zaczął palić. Gdzie ty się podziewasz? Pokłóciliście się? Jeśli tak, to natychmiast wracaj do domu, przeproś go i zajmij się nim.

— Mario, kiedy widziałaś go po raz ostatni? — Arthur potyka się o francuskie słowa, bo nie używał ich od dawna. Obce języki tak szybko wylatują z głowy.

— Nie wiem, gdzie on jest — ciągnie Maria oskarżycielsko. — Prosił, że gdybyś zadzwonił, mam ci przekazać, że oddzwoni.

Ledwo odkłada słuchawkę, znów dzwoni Jake.

— Serio, słuchaj, to nie moja wina — usprawiedliwa się Jake i Arthur niemal ma go przed oczami, krążącego niespokojnie po swoim mieszkaniu w suterenie, zapchanym po brzegi sprzętem komputerowym. — Nie myśl, że śledzę czyjeś akcje albo coś w tym stylu. I, do kurwy nędzy, nie odpowiadam za to, że traktujecie mnie jak słup ogłoszeniowy dla waszej przesranej bandy kryminalistów. On sam mi powiedział, że jest otwarty na ten interes. Nawet mi się nie śniło wtykać nos w wasze…

— Do widzenia, Jake — przerywa mu Arthur ponownie i rozłącza się po raz drugi.

Nie pozwala sobie na śledzenie Eamesa, bo po pierwsze ściganie jednego faceta po świecie to i tak za dużo, a po drugie Eames jest dorosły i w odróżnieniu od Cobba wie, co robi, nie wariuje z żałoby i nie ucieka przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Arthur dopadnie go we właściwym czasie, gdy tylko upora się z Domem, i wybije z niego zarówno głupie pomysły, jak i substancje smoliste.

Omal nie rozmija się z Domem w Pradze. Brakuje mu do tego tak niewiele — wciąż ciepła filiżanka po kawie na stoliku, pieniądze pozostawione wraz z rachunkiem na blacie — że ma chęć rwać sobie włosy z głowy albo pozabijać ze złości przypadkowych świadków. Tym większe jest jego zaskoczenie, że gdy wybiega jak burza z kawiarni i skręca w lewo, wpada prosto na Cobba.

— Hej — mówi Dom.

Jego twarz pokrywa jednodniowy zarost. Ma na sobie klasyczne spodnie i marynarkę, której Arthur nigdy u niego nie widział. Opalony, pozbawiony towarzyszących mu odwiecznie plam po dziecięcym jedzeniu i wyzłocony padającymi na niego promieniami słońca, przez jedną chwytającą za serce chwilę wygląda dokładnie tak pięknie, odważnie i fascynująco, jakim zawsze widziała go Mal.

Arthur wali go pięścią w zęby.

— Zasłużyłem na to — mamrocze Dom, plując krwią na chodnik i strasząc przechodniów.

Arthur łapie go za kołnierz i ciągnie za sobą.

 

***

 

Dom nie ma żadnego sensownego planu — a przynajmniej Arthur ani przez chwilę nie wierzy w jego rozwlekłe wywody o konieczności opłacenia prawników, czego musi wysłuchiwać przez całą drogę z kawiarni do hotelu. Cobb twierdzi ponadto, że ekstrakcje na pewno będą w jakiś sposób przydatne, najwyraźniej przekonany, że grzebanie w ludzkich mózgach pomoże mu znaleźć czarodziejski klucz cofający czas i przywracający dawne, szczęśliwe dni. Arthur ma wrażenie, że próba podążania za logiką Doma przypomina ciężki odlot narkotykowy: to samo poczucie wszechobecnej grozy, ten sam brak ciągłości myślenia, ten sam wywołujący łomot serca lęk.

— Musiałem uciec — odpowiada Dom, zapytany o powody swojej decyzji. — Chcieli mnie aresztować.

— Nie zrobiliby tego — zaprzecza Arthur, niemal całkowicie pewien swojej racji. — Nie mieli w ręku nic konkretnego przeciwko tobie, inaczej od razu wpakowaliby cię do więzienia.

Pewne poszlaki rzucają na Doma cień winy, jednak wcale nie przesądzają o niej ostatecznie. Poza tym bez wątpienia znajdzie się jakieś nagranie z kamer monitorujących budynek, ukazujące Mal wsiadającą samotnie do windy w wieżowcu naprzeciwko hotelu, może nawet udowadniające, że weszła do środka bez męża. Dom przebywał w tym czasie w pokoju, gdzie się umówili, jakże więc miałby wypchnąć ją z okna budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy? Sytuacja nie wyglądała wprawdzie najlepiej na tle skrupulatnych przygotowań, które poczyniła Mal (a których nie powstydziłby się sam Arthur), niemniej zamiast rozbić jej argumenty, Cobb zwiał, utwierdzając śledczych w przekonaniu, że jest głównym podejrzanym.

Dom przeczesuje włosy palcami.

— Arthurze, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

— Wracamy do domu — mówi Arthur, sięgając po telefon. — Zadzwonimy do twoich zasranych prawników. Coś wymyślą. I niech się lepiej porządnie postarają.

Dom łapie go za rękę.

— Nie takiej pomocy. Chciałbym, żebyś towarzyszył mi przy robocie.

Arthur wysuwa dłoń z jego uścisku.

— Dom.

— Tylko ta jedna, prosta ekstrakcja.

— Nie wchodzę w to, Dom — odpowiada Arthur. — Nie zapominaj, że rozstałem się z branżą.

— Chyba żartujesz — mówi Dom, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Arthur odwzajemnia spojrzenie.

— Rzuciłem ten interes. Podobnie jak Eames.

— Jake twierdzi, że Eames jest obecnie w Shenzhen i próbuje wyciągnąć z jakiegoś starego miliardera treść jego testamentu — kontruje Dom ciętym tonem.

Arthur czuje, jak usta same układają mu się w wąską, gniewną linię.

— Dom, nie rób tego. Wracajmy do domu, dobra? Nie chcesz zobaczyć dzieci?

— Bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie — odpowiada Dom, co jest ewidentnym kłamstwem, bo jeśli rzeczywiście pragnie teraz czegoś z całych sił, to z pewnością widok Phillipy i Jamesa nie jest dla niego priorytetem. — Właśnie dlatego muszę to robić, Arthurze.

— Dom, słuchaj…

Ale Cobb patrzy na niego bez słowa zaczerwienionymi oczami, uśmiechając się drżąco, i do Arthura dociera, że Dom podejmie się tej roboty niezależnie od jego zgody bądź odmowy, że weźmie na siebie wariackie ryzyko, którego rozmiar przysłoni mu żałoba oraz lekkomyślne szafowanie własnym życiem, że prawdopodobnie następnym razem zobaczy go już tylko jako trupa w zimnej kostnicy w jakimś cieszącym się złą sławą zakątku świata. Nie chce trzymać Phillipy za rękę na następnym pogrzebie. Jest na to o wiele za młody.

Dom bierze jego dłoń, splata ją ze swoją w ten sam czuły sposób jak wtedy, sto tysięcy lat temu, kiedy obudzili się rankiem w starym bostońskim mieszkanku, a Dom wymruczał: „Dzień dobry” i pocałował go z rozbrajającą słodyczą, dając mu poczucie ciepła i bezpieczeństwa. Dom jest teraz jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jedynym, którego wciąż może mieć, i serce Arthura zamiera na chwilę, traci rytm na wspomnienie uśmiechu Mal we śnie, jej twarzy na ślubie, jej butów tamtego dnia, gdy po raz pierwszy zamienili ze sobą słowo.

— Daj mi dzień — odzywa się wreszcie i czuje, jak coś pęka mu w piersi. — Nie lubię wchodzić do akcji bez przygotowania.

— Świetnie. — Uśmiech Doma z niepewnego staje się maniacki. — Świetnie.

 

***

 

Arthur jest dokładny aż do bólu, bo jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie przeprowadzał ekstrakcji poza warunkami laboratoryjnymi. Do tego dochodzi fakt, że Eames nie odbiera telefonu. Po raz pierwszy od lat Arthur nie wie, gdzie można go znaleźć, i ma wrażenie, jakby ktoś kopnął go prosto w splot słoneczny albo uderzył kantem dłoni w krtań, zbijając z nóg do klęczek na bardzo cienkim lodzie. Zajęcie się pracą jako jedyne pomaga mu skierować myśli na inny tor. I tak oto jeden dzień, o który poprosił na początku, zamienia się w pięć, wysypujące się z kopert dokumenty okupują coraz większą powierzchnię pokoju hotelowego, dołączając do porozwieszanych na ścianach notatek, zrobionych ukradkiem fotografii i drobiazgowo zestawionych wykresów. Dom spędza ten czas na zapamiętywaniu miejsc potrzebnych do skonstruowania snu, bo nie ma nic innego do roboty, a poza tym Arthur omal nie wpada w panikę z powodu różnorodności zadań, z konieczności dzielonych tylko między ich dwóch. Potem jest sprzątanie po pierwszej akcji, która w dziwny sposób przechodzi w następną („Jeszcze tylko ta jedna, ostatnia robota, Arthurze, przecież wiesz, że nie ufam nikomu poza tobą”), a po niej w jeszcze następną.

Wydobywają z ludzkich umysłów hasła i formuły chemiczne, wykopują informacje pogrzebane w głowach ofiar wypadków, pracują dla rywalizujących ze sobą korporacji, wykradając im nawzajem te same dane podstępną sztuczką, której spektakularnie spieprzony finał kończy się spontaniczną lekcją teorii obchodzenia się z półautomatyczną bronią maszynową, udzieloną przez Arthura Cobbowi, oraz natychmiastowym wypróbowaniem efektów nauki w praktyce.

— Do kurwy nędzy, Dom, to był ostatni raz! — wrzeszczy Arthur po wszystkim, wciąż na wpół ogłuszony dzwonieniem w uszach, próbując zmyć z rąk pozostałości prochu strzelniczego i usiłując znaleźć jakiś sposób na dostanie się do kotłowni w hotelu, bo jest zmuszony spalić swój ulubiony garnitur od Zegny, z którym wiąże się tyle dobrych wspomnień. — Słyszysz mnie, do cholery?! Nigdy więcej!

Już ma posłać Cobba do diabła, powiedzieć mu, że ma po dziurki w nosie jego akcji, że poczucie winy w którymś momencie przestaje działać, że Mal na pewno nie chciała, by pomagał Domowi dźwigać żałobę w ten właśnie sposób, ale Dom uśmiecha się tylko półgębkiem, jakby uważał Arthura za histeryka, który, jak każdy inny nerwus, szybko się uspokoi, a jutro wszystko wróci do normy.

— Jesteśmy coraz lepsi, Arthurze. Wyrabiamy się jako zespół. Zobaczymy się rano. — I z tymi słowami znika za drzwiami, oddalając się do swojego pokoju.

 _Rano_ , myśli Arthur ze złośliwą satysfakcją, _obudzisz się i stwierdzisz, że mój pokój jest pusty. Ja w tym czasie już dawno wyjadę z Budapesztu w kierunku Paryża, gdzie zrobię sobie gorącą kąpiel we własnej wannie z nadzieją, że Eames wciąż się do mnie odzywa._

I rzeczywiście dociera do Paryża. Wysiada na dworcu Gare du Nord. W drodze do wyjścia omiata wzrokiem wystawę kiosku z gazetami i nagle dostrzega kątem oka coś znajomego, co na powrót przykuwa jego spojrzenie.

Ziarniste zdjęcie oryginału „Ib i jej męża” w przepięknej ramie, zupełnie zagubionej bez towarzystwa książek o historii Anglii, dzieł Walta Whitmana, wyjętej z przytulnego domku między Coleridge’em a Donne’em, gdzie dawno temu powiesili ją wspólnie z Eamesem, urąbawszy się podłej jakości szampanem. Urywek na pierwszej stronie gazety informuje, że została sprzedana przez prywatnego kolekcjonera na aukcji za 19,4 miliona dolarów amerykańskich.

Arthur wraca do Budapesztu i odnajduje Doma, czekającego przy stoliku w restauracji obok hotelu. Na widok Arthura zrywa się na równe nogi.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta, wyjmując torbę podróżną z dłoni Arthura i popychając go w stronę krzesła. — Myślałem… Zostawiłeś notkę. Myślałem, że wracasz do domu.

W tej sekundzie Arthur szczerze nienawidzi Cobba, tak jak nienawidzi go Marie, tak jak kiedyś wykrzyczał to Eames. Chce przewrócić stolik, zadzwonić do Interpolu, zrobić coś desperackiego, dyktowanego pragnieniem zemsty, co pozwoli skierować dławiący gardło ból na kogoś innego.

— Rany boskie, Arthurze, wyglądasz strasznie.

Głos Doma jest pełen troski i niepokoju, podobnie jak spojrzenie, którym wpatruje się w jego zaciętą od negatywnych emocji twarz. Dotyka dłonią policzka Arthura, zsuwa ją na ramię i ściska je mocno.

— Co się stało? — pyta. — Naprawdę nic ci nie jest?

— Nie.

Dom nie odrywa od niego oczu.

— Może wolałbyś…

— Zajmijmy się robotą — przerywa mu Arthur, bo przecież Cobb ma zawsze w zanadrzu jakąś robotę, wypracował sobie pewną renomę w oparciu o całą paletę działalności przestępczej. — Pogadajmy o nowej robocie, dobra?

— Dobra — zgadza się Dom. — W porządku, porozmawiajmy o robocie.

Więc rozmawiają o robocie — i o niczym innym. Nie rozmawiają o Mal, o powrocie do Kalifornii, o Phillipie i Jamesie, mimo że Dom do nich dzwoni, o czym Arthur dobrze wie. Dyskutują zamiast tego o planach, harmonogramach, miejscach, konieczności angażu profesjonalnego architekta snów, specjalisty potrafiącego przejąć część zadań. Dzwonią do Jake’a, który faktycznie funkcjonuje jako słup ogłoszeniowy dla kryminalistów i prezentuje im odpowiednią listę nazwisk.

— Chłopie, co do diabła zaszło między tobą a Eamesem? — pyta Jake pod koniec rozmowy.

Arthur ściska telefon tak mocno, że niemal słyszy trzask plastykowej osłonki.

— Nie ma żadnego „mnie i Eamesa”.

— Taaa, teraz wszystko jasne — komentuje Jake i odkłada słuchawkę.

Arthur nie do końca wie, co to znaczy. Dowiaduje się dopiero podczas akcji z udziałem Hobbesa, człowieka równie skłonnego do filozofowania co noszący to samo nazwisko zarówno słynny matematyk, jak i bohater komiksu.

— Zadziwiające. Naprawdę zadziwiające, co robi Eames — rozmyśla głośno Hobbes, pochylony nad stołem projektowym, na którym stoi model w skali jeden do dwunastu, wykonany z taką dbałością o szczegóły, że Arthur czuje coś na kształt uwielbienia. — Sterowanie projekcjami ofiary nie jest jak wiadomo możliwe, ale jeśli wprowadzimy na scenę aktora, przekonująco grającego swoją rolę, drzwi do nowych możliwości stoją otworem.

Arthur zaciska zęby.

— Wspaniale. Możemy zmienić temat?

Hobbes unosi brwi.

— Nie lubisz go? — pyta z łagodną ciekawością.

— To mój eks — mówi Arthur i z miejsca żałuje tej odpowiedzi, czując żal podchodzący do gardła niczym mdłości i głęboki rumieniec przerażenia wypływający mu na policzki na widok nienachalnego współczucia, z jakim patrzy na niego Hobbes.

Robota kończy się fatalnie, a gdy prawdziwa kula wystrzelona z prawdziwego pistoletu w najzupełniej realnym świecie rozrywa Hobbesowi tętnicę szyjną, Arthur przeżywa krótki, okropny moment totalnie nieodpowiedniej wdzięczności, że przynajmniej tamta żenująca chwila umarła wraz z nim.

Wie, że to ohydna myśl, ale dzięki niej udaje mu się odwrócić na jakiś czas uwagę od wspomnienia Mal we śnie Doma. Zjawiła się w korytarzu stalowo-szklanego paradoksalnego biurowca wzniesionego przez Cobba, tak surrealnie perfekcyjna i rzeczywista, że na sekundę lęk odebrał Arthurowi zdolność działania, dopóki pierwsze oszołomienie rozpoznania nie przeszło we wrażenie czegoś obcego: włosy prawdziwej Mal nigdy nie wyglądały tak nienagannie, skóra jej żuchwy zawsze była lekko podrażniona z powodu denerwującej abnegacji Doma, często zaniedbującego regularne golenie. Poza tym ani raz w życiu nie patrzyła na Arthura z dziwnie czułą wyższością, więc cofnął się o krok, szepcząc: „Mal?”, na co odpowiedziała uśmiechem i wezwała go bliżej skinieniem palca. Stała, opierając ciężar ciała na jednej nodze, a gdy podszedł z wahaniem, wbiła mu ostrze noża w szyję i przyglądała się spokojnie, jak pada na ziemię niczym worek kamieni. Jej uśmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał przed oczami, kiedy świat rozpływał się w nicość.

Później, po ucieczce z miejsca akcji, spytał Doma:

— To był pierwszy raz? Pojawiała się już wcześniej?

Twarz Doma pociemniała z przygnębienia.

— Nnn-nie.

Arthur zacisnął szczękę.

— Zobaczymy ją jeszcze?

— Mam wszystko pod kontrolą — zapewnił Dom.

Jednak Mal pokazuje się znowu przy następnej robocie, i jeszcze kolejnej. Początkowo Arthur jest pewien, że nie będzie zdolny zastrzelić jej we śnie, że sama myśl o czymś takim po prostu go sparaliżuje. Ale za każdym razem, kiedy Mal się pojawia, zabija go w okrutny sposób — nożem, pistoletem, ogniem, gołymi rękami — co i tak nie dorównuje jej inwencji w przypadku Doma.

Dopiero za piątym razem przemaga się na tyle, żeby popchnąć ją pod rozpędzony autobus. To, że po przebudzeniu wymiotuje jedynie dwukrotnie, zalicza do swych osobistych sukcesów.

Wbrew zapewnieniom Dom wcale nie ma niczego pod kontrolą, nie zanosi się też na żadną poprawę sytuacji. Niemniej kiedy Arthura znów ogarnia chęć, by rzucić wszystko w diabły i zwiać, byle dalej od niego, uświadamia sobie niezmiennie, że nie ma już dokąd pójść. To, tu i teraz, stało się jego życiem. Podczas akcji koczuje na przemian to w luksusowych hotelach w wielkich miastach, to w podupadających magazynach, nierozerwalnie związany zawodowo z Dominickiem Cobbem, który choć nauczył się lepiej skrywać swoje szaleństwo, nie pozbył się go — a przynajmniej nie ostatecznie.

Cała ironia polega na tym, że kiedy Arthur ruszał w świat, jego żagle napędzała myśl o lęku przed stagnacją, przed pozostaniem w jednym i tym samym miejscu. Pragnął wolności tak, jak ludzie pożądają majątku w złocie albo złożach ropy naftowej. Teraz nie wiąże go już nic i nikt. Może iść, dokąd chce, robić, co mu się podoba lub w ogóle nie robić nic, nie ma jednak cienia pomysłu, czego i gdzie mógłby się podjąć, a samo wyobrażenie braku zajęcia sprawia, że traci zmysły jeszcze bardziej niż stracił je Dom. Pozostaje więc przy tym, co jest. Pozwala Cobbowi wybierać zlecenia, przeprowadza wywiady na temat kolejnych ofiar, czyni wszystkie konieczne i potwornie nudne przygotowania, czyli to, w czym jest dobry od zawsze. Wieczorami kładzie się spać, by rankiem rozpocząć następny, podobny do poprzedniego dzień.

 

***

 

Niewykluczone, że Dom z premedytacją zamierza złamać wytrzymałość Arthura, bo angażuje ich do roboty wymagającej pobytu w Londynie i Tokio w listopadzie, co oznacza zabójczą kombinację paskudnej pogody z morderczymi różnicami czasu, fatalnymi dla wydajności umysłowej. Brak snu oraz rodzące się w Arthurze poczucie pewności, iż uparte trwanie przy Cobbie rujnuje mu wszystko, dla czego warto żyć, nie przechodzi bez śladu — dopiero po miesiącu zbierania informacji na potrzeby akcji z Marzak Solutions stwierdza, że zadanie jest zbyt duże i skomplikowane dla dwóch osób.

— Potrzebujemy fałszerza — oświadcza i natychmiast dodaje, zanim Dom zdąży otworzyć usta: — Ani słowa. Zwerbuję Trajan.

Trajan jest niewysoką, biuściastą blondynką o sercu pałającym gorącym uczuciem do Doma i oku wyłapującym najbardziej nieuchwytne szczegóły. Zobaczywszy Arthura po raz pierwszy zawyrokowała, że kojarzy jej się z czymś odkreślonym od linijki, a podczas gdy Arthur łamał sobie głowę, jak do diabła pozbyć się tej kobiety, Dom skomentował jej wypowiedź: „W jakiś pokrętny sposób to najlepsza charakterystyka Arthura, jaką słyszałem”, na co ona odparła, że z kolei Dom nasuwa jej na myśl trzymany w dłoni niebezpiecznie ostry przedmiot.

Arthur analizuje historię korporacji Marzaka (proces wystarczająco skomplikowany sam w sobie) i odkrywa serię czekających na podpis międzynarodowych kontraktów komercjalizujących odsalanie wody morskiej, a co za tym idzie pozyskiwanie wody pitnej. Spółka ma poza tym swoje udziały w niezliczonych interesach niskich etycznie, za to wysokich pod względem zawartości cynizmu, które ukształtują przyszły rynek handlu wodą, i im wnikliwiej Arthur przygląda się aktywności inwestycyjnej zarządu, tym bardziej jasne staje się, dlaczego Marzakowi tak mocno zależy na infiltracji postępów konkurencji. Niewielkie koszty własne, szybkie wdrożenie planów i odsalanie na szeroką skalę umożliwią Marzakowi oficjalne rozpoczęcie produkcji komercyjnej w 2014 roku — o ile wszystko potoczy się zgodnie z zamysłem, co nie zdarza się prawie nigdy — która pięknie połączy się z pozagiełdowymi działaniami dotyczącymi zaopatrzenia w surowiec. Jeżeli konkurenci, czyli Elcorp lub Silverfish, położą na tym rękę pierwsi, straty będą nieobliczalne, zarówno jeśli chodzi o zobowiązania wynikające z zawartych umów, jak i surowcowych kontraktów terminowych, a rozgałęziony charakter dokonanych inwestycji oznacza, że jedna porażka pociągnie za sobą kolejną w logarytmicznie rosnącym tempie. A wszystko to z powodu napędzanego idiotyczną butą łamania prawa przez nazbyt pewien siebie zarząd, który zaczyna od chciwości, przechodzi do wykroczeń, a na koniec degeneruje w organizację wynajmującą przestępców włamujących się do umysłów i wykradających tajemnice handlowe.

Zatrzymują się na tydzień w Londynie i urządzają bazę w opustoszałej fabryce wciśniętej między hipsterskie, przesadnie drogie bary dzielnicy Hoxton a apartamenty artystów w Shoreditch, kilka kroków od pieprzonego Holiday Inn Express, gdzie Arthur każe zakwaterować się Domowi w napadzie pasywnej agresji, którą wzbudza w nim cała ta robota.

Szefowie działów R&D Elcorpu i Silverfisha mają pojawić się na tokijskiej 2009 Nature Photonics Technology Conference — bo czymże byłby samonapędzający się, samowystarczalny system odsalania wody bez niewyczerpanej energii solarnej? — w związku z czym to trzydniowe sympozjum odbywające się w pomieszczeniach Tokyo Fashion Town Hall jest dla Arthura i Doma najlepszą szansą na przeprowadzenie akcji. Impreza, pozbawiona rozgłosu, za to obfitująca w stada nerdów, ma charakter akademicki. Mark McQuaid z Elcorpu i Kevin Hong z Silverfish są tu nie tylko w celach zawodowych, ale i towarzyskich — przypuszczalnie będą na luzie, z uśpioną czujnością, zrelaksowani, w dodatku nikt z ich przełożonych nawet nie zainteresuje się ich trzydniową wycieczką, pozbawioną znaczenia do tego stopnia, że nie pojawi się na niczyim radarze. Skromnym zdaniem Arthura osoby odpowiedzialne za bezpieczeństwo tajemnic firmowych w ogóle nie biorą pod uwagę wyjazdu speców od R&D na konferencję jako źródła potencjalnego zagrożenia.

Treści prezentowane na sympozjum są tak hermetyczne, że Dom omal nie robi sobie krzywdy spadając z krzesła, na którym zasnął przy czytaniu dokumentacji poszczególnych wystaw. Arthur, krążący między Londynem a Tokio w nieustannej, naprzemiennej obserwacji McQuaida i Honga, wystawia odporność Cobba na nudę na olbrzymią próbę: McQuaid gra w wolnych chwilach bez przerwy w „Halo 3”, zaś Hong ma wyraźną słabość do kanadyjskiego kina niezależnego.

— Nie widzę żadnej możliwości realizacji zadania — oświadcza Domowi tuż po przylocie z Tokio liniami Singapore Airlines, wykończony łamaniem sobie głowy nad tym, jak przekonująco połączyć we śnie Master Chiefa z pieprzonym Wilby Wonderfulem, i to do tego stopnia, że zaczynają nawiedzać go myśli samobójcze. — Moja propozycja: rezygnujemy z akcji i spadamy.

Dom prycha.

— Mam pewność, że jesteś do tego fizycznie niezdolny.

— Do ucieczki? — pyta Arthur, opadając na warte osiemset dolarów krzesło ergonomiczne od Hermana Millera, które wykradł z pokoju konferencyjnego Marzaka. — Uwierz mi, potrafię zwiać.

— Chodzi mi raczej o poddanie się. Odkąd cię znam, nigdy nie zrezygnowałeś ani z czegoś, ani z kogoś — odpowiada Dom ze wzrokiem utkwionym w trzymanych w ręku szkicach. — Zapewne dlatego wciąż jesteś tutaj, a nie z powrotem w Paryżu.

Arthur sztywnieje.

— No i? — ponagla Dom, zerkając na niego znad papierów.

— Co „no i”? — gra na zwłokę Arthur, gdy tylko udaje mu się pokonać nagły skurcz krtani.

— No i nie zamierzasz tam wrócić? — pyta Dom. — Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, ale nie musisz mnie już niańczyć. Radzę sobie… coraz lepiej.

 _Rzecz dyskusyjna_ , myśli Arthur, na głos mówi jednak tylko:

— Sprawa jest załatwiona, Dom.

Cobb spogląda na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Sprawa załatwiona w sensie, że poukładałeś to jakoś z Eamesem, czy załatwiona w sensie, że…

— Akcja jest zbyt skomplikowana jak na pasywną ekstrakcję — nie daje mu skończyć Arthur i gwałtownie wyrywa szkice z jego ręki.

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuje, jest przypominanie sobie, od ilu miesięcy nie rozmawiał z Eamesem, i że nawet Jake, któremu zawsze ciężko się opanować, przestał cierpieć na sraczkę słowną w temacie Eamesa, jego aktywności oraz aktualnego miejsca pobytu.

— Musimy nakłonić ich do kooperacji — ciągnie. — Nie możemy liczyć jedynie na to, że samo nasze doświadczenie zagwarantuje powodzenie akcji.

Dom nie odrywa wzroku od wnętrza dłoni.

— Skaleczyłeś mnie papierem — mówi z wyrzutem.

Arthur wskazuje na szkic.

— Nasz plan, Dom. Marzak.

— Jak chcesz — odpowiada Dom. — Czyli nie będzie rozmowy o Eamesie.

Okazuje się, że łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, bo miesiąc później, kiedy obaj tkwią po uszy w gównie zwanym akcją dla Marzaka, Arthur skręca za róg korytarza w hali goszczącej uczestników sympozjum i wpada prosto na człowieka, o którym nie chce rozmawiać. Zbiór akcesoriów charakterystyczny dla bywalca targów naukowych — koszulka z napisem Kyocera, smycz z logo Sharp, na której końcu dynda konferencyjny identyfikator, bejsbolówka reklamująca DuPont, teczka na laptopa z „Evergreen Solar” na klapie — prawie, choć niezupełnie ukrywa okropny wygląd Eamesa, co z kolei prawie, choć niezupełnie wystarcza, by odwrócić uwagę Arthura od zasadniczego problemu.

— Kurwa — syczy. — Dla kogo pracujesz?

Eames rzuca mu spojrzenie, jakby nie wierzył w to, co usłyszał.

— A ty, kurwa, dla kogo?

Na przedramieniu Eamesa widać nową bliznę. Plaster nikotynowy przyklejony w zgięciu łokcia ma prawdopodobnie ukryć ślady po igle PASIV-u. Przez krótki moment chęć, by oderwać jego brzeg i sprawdzić, czy Eames nie pokaleczył sobie wszystkich żył, jest tak intensywna, że wywołuje u Arthura zawrót głowy. Żuchwa Eamesa jest świeżo ogolona, włosy przystrzyżone znów na wojskową zapałkę i Arthur musi analizować zmiany i co do jednego chłonąć w siebie wszystkie szczegóły, bo jeśli by przestał, mógłby powiedzieć coś fatalnego, co całkowicie odsłoniłoby jego wnętrze.

Odchrząkuje.

— Chyba powinieneś zrezygnować.

Eames pociera twarz.

— Powinienem? Co za pech dla moich długów karcianych.

— Nie jesteś hazardzistą — odpowiada Arthur odruchowo i zaraz tego żałuje, nie wiedząc, co mu wolno, a czego już nie.

Palce Eamesa skaczące po klawiaturce telefonu gubią rytm. Z wahaniem unosi wzrok znad aparatu.

— Minął rok, Arthurze. Aż nadto czasu na rozwinięcie nowych, brzydkich nałogów — mruczy, po czym marszczy brwi. — Czekaj… Czyli twoim zdaniem naprawdę powinienem zrezygnować?

— Za duże ryzyko — potwierdza Arthur. — Nawet jeśli nie pracujemy nad zazębiającymi się zadaniami, to…

— Wytłumacz mi, Arthurze, z jakiego powodu miałbym przerwać misję? — pyta Eames głosem zdradzającym autentyczne rozbawienie.

— Jesteś wyraźnie wyczerpany — odwarkuje Arthur, bo to prawda, Eames wygląda, jakby od miesięcy nie zaznał porządnego snu. — Nie powinno cię tu nawet być.

Eames macha lekceważąco ręką.

— W takim razie może nie nadmienię, że twoje nadgarstki są cienkie jak zapałki, co?

Jedynie olbrzymim wysiłkiem woli Arthur powstrzymuje się, żeby nie wrzasnąć mu prosto w twarz — i nie obciągnąć złączonych spinkami mankietów koszuli.

— Nie wiem, jakie zaburzenie odżywiania mąci ci myśli — kontynuuje Eames beztrosko — ale jako zawodowiec czuję się urażony twoim założeniem, że dopuszczę, aby sprawy osobiste przeszkodziły mi we wzorowym wypełnieniu zobowiązań wobec klienta.

Arthur krzywi się szpetnie.

— Kończ akcję, Eames.

— Najpierw ty.

— Jeżeli zrezygnuję, to ty też? — targuje się Arthur, bo to normalne, że w każdej skomplikowanej negocjacji z Eamesem musi zniżyć się w końcu do poziomu drugiej klasy podstawówki.

Eames robi zaciekawioną minę.

— Ty? Porzuciłbyś robotę? Nigdy.

— Owszem, gdyby okazało się to rzeczą konieczną — odbija piłeczkę Arthur.

Eames nagle poważnieje, chmurniejąc tak gwałtownie, że wyraz jego twarzy wzbudza lęk i poczucie izolacji nawet wśród przedkonferencyjnego gwaru rejestrujących się uczestników, kręcących się w kółko i zajętych pogaduszkami w tuzinie różnych języków.

— To paskudne, wypowiedziane z zimną krwią kłamstwo, Arthurze.

— Jasne — cedzi Arthur przez zęby. — Niech ci będzie. Jestem bezdusznym robotem, zasuwającym dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. A teraz rzucasz tę pierdoloną robotę w cholerę czy nie?

Zabawne. Arthur tak rzadko poddawał się w sprzeczkach z Eamesem, że konsekwencje takiej strategii są mu w zasadzie obce, więc tym bardziej zaskakuje go widok emocji przepływających kolejno przez rysy Eamesa: niedowiara, irytacja i wreszcie furia.

— Nie pojmuję cię — odzywa się Eames z goryczą głosem, którego ostrość przycina gładkie tony neutralnego brytyjskiego akcentu w coś nieznośnie arystokratycznego. — Co cię w ogóle obchodzi, czym się zajmuję? Wiesz co? Powiem ci, że widziałem, jak wasza podrzędna fałszerka zaczepia ludzi, udając pijaną. Nie martw się, nie pracujemy nad tym samym zadaniem, nie ma powodu, żebyś…

Arthura ogarnia gorąco, wciskające do ust nieprzemyślane słowa, ale nie potrafi nad tym zapanować, musi je wymówić. Tyle dobrego, że udaje mu się nie podnieść głosu.

— Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi — syczy cicho, łapiąc Eamesa za nadgarstek.

Jak zawsze czuje się pod jego przenikliwym wzrokiem kompletnie nagi, odsłonięty, pozbawiony skóry. Eames zwykł nazywać to „umiejętnością zawodową”, którą, według własnych słów, szlifował najchętniej na Arthurze, by poznać go na wylot; wymruczał mu to kiedyś w szyję, gdy leżeli przytuleni do siebie w łóżku. Do Arthura dociera nagle, ile czasu minęło, odkąd był z nim w tej pozycji, wręcz przyszpilony jego spojrzeniem. Od sprzedania jego ulubionego obrazu upłynął ponad rok, a od momentu, w którym między nimi skończyło się wszystko — jeszcze więcej czasu.

— Och, skarbie — szepcze Eames. — Przecież sam mnie opuściłeś.

— Wyjechałem szukać Doma — koryguje Arthur. Nie poznaje brzmienia własnego głosu.

— Ale nie wróciłeś.

Arthur przechyla głowę. Odzywa się w nim zapomniany ból, uśpiony w starej ranie wojennej pokrytej bliznowatą, niewrażliwą na dotyk tkanką. Nie wie, czy to normalny bieg rzeczy, czy tak powinno być zawsze, i nie chce się o tym przekonywać ponownie. Bólowi towarzyszy jednak zadziwiający spokój — zawsze myślał, że kiedy dojdzie kiedyś do takiej rozmowy, będzie musiał opanować chęć strzelenia Eamesowi w twarz.

— A ty sprzedałeś obraz — odzywa się cicho pozbawionym wyrzutu tonem. — Trudno o bardziej jednoznaczną wskazówkę, że i dla mnie nie ma już u ciebie miejsca.

Eames patrzy na niego, jakby Arthur złamał mu właśnie serce, jakby ich cała wspólna historia nadal raniła go do krwi, zamiast przyschnąć niczym wspomnienie czegoś, co wydarzyło się dawno temu. Arthur nie ma pojęcia, co z tym począć, jak zakwalifikować i ułożyć w głowie nagłe myśli, pojawiające się na widok wyrazu oczu Eamesa.

To upokarzające przyznawać się przed samym sobą, że Eames pod tyloma względami był dla niego pierwszy i jedyny, i Arthur zastanawia się, czy jego emocje pozostaną takie na zawsze: rwanie w fantomowej kończynie, żar cierpienia i wściekłość, którą ostudza dopiero żal, alchemiczna transmutacja różnych doznań w ostateczny, długotrwały ból, w starą wojenną ranę. Zastanawia się, czy Eames czuje to samo, czy znalazł już nowy obraz na miejsce po poprzednim, by zakryć białą pustkę na ścianie. Zastanawia się, co widzi, kiedy patrzy teraz na Arthura.

— Wybrałeś Cobba, a nie mnie — słyszy. — Chociaż obiecywałeś co innego.

Mimo że nie w sposób dający ubrać się w słowa, Arthur zna Eamesa równie dobrze co anatomię własnych lęków.

— Nigdy nie obiecywałem, że… Rany boskie, jaki sens ma… Eames, ja nie mogłem pozostawić go na pastwę losu.

— Jego nie mogłeś pozostawić na pastwę losu, ale mnie…

— Moje rzeczy są ciągle u ciebie — przerywa mu Arthur, bo to prawda, choć w tej chwili brzydka i żenująca. — Książki, cała kolekcja płyt. Filiżanki do kawy, które dostałem od matki. Któregoś razu musiałem kupić sobie sześć par dżinsów w GAP-ie w pieprzonym Dubaju, bo wszystkie moje ciuchy zostały w twoim mieszkaniu.

Eames rozważa coś w myślach.

— Czyli zostało tam wszystko poza tobą, tak?

— Nie utrzymuję, że nie popełniłem błędu — mówi Arthur ostro, wyrzucając z siebie nagromadzone od dawna żale. — Ale nie chcę też powiedzieć, że go popełniłem. Po prostu zrobiłem, co zrobić musiałem, bo nie jestem człowiekiem, który wybiera w życiu tylko to, co jest dla niego przyjemniejsze i łatwiejsze.

— Lojalny do upadłego — szepcze Eames.

 _Karty na stół_ , rozbrzmiewają w głowie Arthura jego słowa, okruch wspomnienia z czasu, kiedy Eames stracił cały miesiąc na próbach nauczenia go pokerowej odmiany Texas Hold 'Em. Okazało się to absolutnie niewykonalne, ale teraz odsłonięcie trzymanych w dłoni kart jest dziwnie proste, pozbawione ciężaru, naturalne jak oddech.

— W stosunku do ciebie też.

— Arthurze… — mówi Eames i przez jedną krótką sekundę Arthur myśli, że między nimi stanie się zaraz coś bardzo ważnego, gdy nagle we wzroku Eamesa pojawia się błysk irytacji. — Arthurze, ja chyba zabiję Cobba.

Arthur zamiera w osłupieniu.

— Co?

Zza pleców dobiega go głos Doma:

— Cześć, Eames.

Arthur błyskawicznie obraca się na pięcie.

— Dom?

Dom dyszy jak po biegu, jego włosy sterczą na wszystkie strony, usta wygina krzywy uśmiech.

— Możliwe, że zostaliśmy nakryci — mówi. — Musimy wiać.

— Nie słuchaj go. — Eames łapie Arthura za krawat, patrząc na niego z doskonale znajomą, lekko nadąsaną miną. — Zostań.

Dom przewraca oczami.

— Niech zostanie, ale potem się nie dziw, że do niego strzelają.

— W tym wypadku wykorzystam cię jako żywą tarczę — oznajmia Eames.

— Jezu, spadajmy stąd — wzdycha Arthur.

Eames marszczy brwi.

— Może przemyślę jeszcze tę tarczę.

— Porozmawiamy o tym później — obiecuje Arthur.

Uwalnia się z uchwytu Eamesa, chwyta Doma za ramię i zaczyna przepychać się z nim w stronę wyjścia.

— Chuj złamany z ciebie, Arthurze! — woła Eames w ślad za nimi, ale gdy Arthur odwraca głowę, żeby rzucić na niego ostatnie wygłodniałe, tęskne spojrzenie, widzi szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

 

***

 

Pierwsza pojawiająca się krótko potem wiadomość jest niespodzianką. Eames pisze: _Zostawiłeś w mieszkaniu napoczęte opakowanie antybiotyków. Wielkie dzięki za cegiełkę dołożoną do hodowli megaodpornych superbakterii_. Tekst wysłano z okolic Denver, ale Arthur nie traci czasu na dokładną lokalizację, nie dziwi go też, skąd Eames wziął numer jego telefonu. Eames, jeśli zechce, zawsze będzie umiał go zdobyć.

 _Nie czułem się już aż tak chory_ , odpisuje, ale przerywa mu migający na ekranie symbol czekającego na odbiór połączenia. Cobb. Kończy szybko rozpoczęty tekst: _Jak poszła robota w Tokio?_ , po czym przyjmuje rozmowę.

— Masz jakieś plany na najbliższe trzy miesiące? — pyta Dom bez żadnego wstępu.

Arthur rozgląda się po pokoju, za którego oknem rozciąga się panorama Chicago. Za oszklonymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia widzi Travelera, wydzierającego się na kogoś przez telefon.

— Odtwarzanie scenek z filmów Spielberga, jak przypuszczam — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą i przygryza wargę, słysząc dźwięk porannego dzwonka giełdowego w CNBC i następującą zaraz potem lawinę przekleństw Travelera. — Czemu pytasz?

— Cobol Engineering — odpowiada Dom. — Płacą fortunę. Chcą dobrać się do Saito.

— Do Saito z Proclus Global? — upewnia się Arthur.

— Dokładnie rzecz biorąc, chcą dobrać się do jego wielkich planów dotyczących samoodnawialnych źródeł energii, o których krążą plotki na Wall Street.

Słyszy w słuchawce odgłosy krzątaniny, Cobb pakuje się zapewne, żeby pospiesznie opuścić jedną ze swoich kryjówek odwiedzanych między akcjami. Arthur już dobry rok temu porzucił drobiazgowe śledzenie jego ruchów, zwłaszcza że ta teoretyczna wolność zdaje się wychodzić Domowi na dobre. Lubi Rio, lubi Peru, lubi Filipiny, czyli miejsca, w których nigdy nie był z Mal ani na jawie, ani we śnie. Jej nieobecność jest wątłą nicią porozumienia między nimi, niemniej Arthur zastanawia się czasami, czy — wolą jej niepisanego testamentu — Arthur odziedziczył Doma, czy też Dom odziedziczył Arthura. A zresztą może na jedno wychodzi.

— A ja chcę psa, który tęczą sra — odpowiada Arthur ze spokojem.

Ciche piknięcie telefonu kieruje jego uwagę na nowo otrzymaną wiadomość. Odsuwa aparat od ucha i włącza głośnik, by nie przerywać rozmowy na czas odczytania tekstu: _„Nie czuję się chory” mówiłeś też, gdy miałeś zapalenie wyrostka robaczkowego. Robota w Tokio była prosta jak drut, chociaż nie poszła tak gładko, jak mogła, ale takie są efekty pracy z podrzędnymi zwiadowcami._

Dom śmieje się głośno.

— Tak się składa, że Cobol ma plan.

— Znasz moje zdanie na temat klientów, którym wydaje się, że potrafią planować — ripostuje Arthur chłodno i zaczyna wystukiwać odpowiedź do Eamesa.

_Mam nadzieję, że obeszło się bez totalnej kompromitacji._

— Zapoznałem się z ich planem — mityguje Dom. — Wygląda na wykonalny. Oczywiście brak mu twojego specjalnego szlifu, niemniej trzyma się kupy.

 _Skarbie, wiesz przecież, że nie zdradzam szczegółów_ , odpisuje Eames.

Arthur mógłby wyśledzić sygnał komórki Eamesa i w ciągu dziesięciu minut dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest, co robi i dla kogo pracuje. Społeczność prawdziwych profesjonalistów jest bardzo mała w porównaniu z głośnym, agresywnym targowiskiem pretendujących do bycia zawodowcami, gdzie wielkie, skomplikowane, dysponujące odpowiednim budżetem zadania, którym podołaliby tylko ludzie pokroju Doma, Arthura lub Eamesa, należą do rzadkości. Jednak Eames nigdy nie był dla niego ani sprawą do rozgryzienia, ani problemem do rozwiązania, i chociaż niechętnie godzi się z faktem, że nie wie o nim wszystkiego, woli, żeby Eames powiedział mu to sam, zamiast zdobywać informacje o nim inną drogą.

— Zbyt ambitna robota jak na dwie osoby — mówi do Cobba.

Zerka znad telefonu na Travelera, wrzeszczącego do mikrofonu swojego bluetootha. Sąsiedni pokój jest praktycznie dźwiękoszczelny dzięki staraniom jego drugiej byłej żony, która narzekała, że krzyki męża stresują jej koty, niemniej izolacja przegrywa z temperamentem Travelera. Arthur wyłapuje nawet poszczególne słowa: złoto, tajfun, spadek dolara.

 _To jedna z Twoich największych zalet, panie Eames_ , pisze. Waha się przez chwilę, a potem dodaje: _Gdzie jesteś?_

— Cobol zgodził się już, że sami zorganizujemy sobie drużynę. Maksimum cztery osoby.

 _W tajnym miejscu_ , odpisuje Eames niemal natychmiast. _Żeby przemyśleć związany z Tobą problem._

— Jezu Chryste — komentuje Arthur głośno, ale zanim Dom zdąży dać upust swojej ciekawości, ratuje sytuację pytaniem: — Czyli kto? Fałszerz? Farmaceuta?

Dom podejrzanie długo milczy.

— Prawdę mówiąc, chodzi mi o architekta — odzywa się wreszcie.

Arthur myśli o Mal, o jej uporczywej, żądnej krwi obecności w snach Cobba, i chociaż to jasne, że jej upiorny cień nie ma absolutnie nic wspólnego z kobietą, którą obaj tak bardzo kochali, Dom nadal nie potrafi podnieść na nią ręki. Arthur zniósł swoją dolę cierpienia i umie się przemóc, ale najbardziej złości go fakt, że patologiczne poczucie winy Doma, ubrane w twarz Mal i tym samym kompletnie bezkarne, może mu zrobić wszystko, a Cobb pozwoli na to bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Całkiem niegłupi pomysł — zgadza się.

Traveler wysuwa głowę zza drzwi swojej izolatki po drugiej stronie przestronnego salonu penthausa.

— Hej, jak wyglądał prototyp Silverfisha?! — woła do Arthura.

— Gorzej niż Elcorpa! — odkrzykuje Arthur.

— Wiedziałem, kurwa — klnie Traveler. — Widzisz? — zwraca się do swojego rozmówcy w telefonie, wycofując się do pokoju. — Mówiłem ci przecież, że system Silverfisha jest totalnie sko…

Resztę zdania ucina zamknięcie drzwi, zza których zaraz dobiega stłumiony krzyk, podkreślony dzikim wymachiwaniem ramion.

— To był Traveler? — pyta Dom. — Jesteś znów w Chicago?

— Lubię to miasto — odpowiada Arthur.

Lubi „Wielką Fasolkę” przy Cloud Gate i tutejszą pizzę. Bar z palmą i różowym kokosem wciąż istnieje, a Traveler nie pofatygował się zmienić tych samych od lat kodów wejściowych do drzwi, pozwalając Arthurowi poruszać się swobodnie po swojej własności niczym fascynującemu, na wpół oswojonemu dzikiemu stworzeniu. Czasami Arthurowi naprawdę szkoda, że nie poznał go wcześniej.

— Rozumiem. — Dom odchrząkuje.

Dawny Dom Cobb, który nosił tweedową marynarkę z łatami na łokciach i krążył po harwardzkiej stołówce z kubkiem z napisem „Najlepszy architekt na świecie” zapytałby, czy w grę wchodzą jakieś uczucia. Dom Cobb, świeżo upieczony ojciec małej dziewczynki, roześmiałby się głośno. Obecny Dom Cobb chce czym prędzej wrócić do rozmowy o interesach.

— Myślę, że Tadashi mógłby zająć się chemią. Japonia to jego teren.

— Zgoda — mówi Arthur, bo Tadashi jest łatwy w obejściu, punktualny i drobiazgowo precyzyjny, które to cechy Arthur ceni bardzo wysoko u człowieka wstrzykującego mu do żył sporządzone własnoręcznie nielegalne mieszanki.

 _Wyciągnąłeś już jakieś wnioski?_ , odpisuje Eamesowi.

Dom wydaje pomruk zamyślenia.

— Co powiesz o Nashu? W roli architekta?

— Nie znam go za bardzo — mówi Arthur.

Nash wyleciał z akademii RISD po oblanym egzaminie licencjackim. Plotka niesie, że lubi chodzić na skróty, choć zdaniem Jake’a jest absolutnie kompetentny, tyle że trzeba go dobrze przypilnować. Arthur, mistrz kontroli, ma pilnowanie we krwi, ale pewnych spraw nie weryfikuje aż tak drobiazgowo. Pełna fachowość zwerbowanych eliminuje zazwyczaj taką potrzebę.

— Ja też nie — przyznaje Dom niechętnie. — Będziemy patrzeć mu na ręce.

— Dom, jeśli weźmiemy się za tę robotę, i bez tego będę miał aż za dużo rąk, na które trzeba patrzeć.

 _Owszem, kilka_ , pisze Eames. _Ale nasze niedawne spotkanie obudziło drzemiące we mnie negatywne uczucia, z którymi muszę teraz poradzić sobie w dojrzały sposób._

Arthur jest na tyle rozsądny, by nie brać sobie tych słów do serca, jednak Eames zawsze prowokował go do infantylnych, impulsywnych zachowań.

 _To znaczy? Z pomocą alkoholu, używek czy hazardu?_ , odpisuje. Nie wymienia seksu, bo nie chce wiedzieć, czy Eames sięga również i po takie remedium.

 _To ostatnie, kochany_ , brzmi odpowiedź Eamesa. _Mimo okropnych stawek przy tutejszych stolikach. Co ja, do diabła, mam począć z trzema kozami albo dziewicą?_

— Jakoś sobie poradzimy — kończy Dom dyskusję. — To co?

 _Podpowiedziałbym Ci coś, ale może lepiej się powstrzymam_ , pisze Arthur, dobrze wiedząc, że Eames zareaguje na ten tekst wybuchem śmiechu, otwartego, szczerego i rubasznie brzydkiego, od którego rozpromieniają mu się oczy i który wyrywa się z niego jedynie w momentach zaskoczenia — i tylko dla Arthura.

Odpowiedź Eamesa nadchodzi błyskawicznie:

_Ależ za Tobą tęskniłem, skarbie._

— Arthurze — przywołuje go Dom do rzeczywistości. — Co z tą robotą?

— Dobra. Niech ci będzie.

Trzy miesiące później patrzy przez okno helikoptera na zakrwawioną, pobitą twarz Nasha wleczonego z lądowiska i żałuje, że zamiast uważać na słowa Doma, korespondował z Eamesem. Akcja kończy się totalną porażką i teraz Saito spogląda na nich znad kieliszka schłodzonego, zapewne doskonałego malbeca, hipnotyzując Cobba wzrokiem niczym zaklinacz węża, a gdy śmigła helikoptera zaczynają młócić powietrze, mówi: „Incepcja”.

 

***

 

Ponieważ pozostałe opcje oznaczają albo rezygnację z najlepszej szansy Cobba na powrót do Stanów i rodziny — czego zdaje się wreszcie naprawdę bardzo, bardzo chcieć — albo porzucenie go na pastwę wynajętych przez Cobola łotrów, Arthur oczywiście decyduje się na wyjazd do Paryża. Organizuje bazę, mebluje ją sporą ilością niezbyt wygodnych leżaków ogrodowych i starannie unika piątej dzielnicy w obawie przed przypadkowym spotkaniem z Marie, która mogłaby obrzucić go zgniłymi owocami. W tym samym czasie Dom udaje się na poszukiwanie architekta.

 _Przepiękna pogoda w Paryżu_ , pisze do Eamesa, co jest jawnym kłamstwem, bo od dobrej godziny chowa się w Carrefourze przed upartą ulewą, ale w drodze do celu bez wahania minie się z prawdą. _Powinieneś tu przyjechać._

Odpowiedź przychodzi dopiero, gdy wreszcie się przejaśnia, czyli kilka godzin po wyjściu z Carrefoura, skąd Arthur uciekł z postawionym kołnierzem płaszcza, chroniącym przed ostrymi podmuchami wiatru, lżejszy o dwieście euro, zamienionych na wózek pełen materiałów biurowych.

_I mam porzucić niezawodne, suche ciepło Mombasy?_

Arthur wykrzywia usta.

_Nie cierpię Mombasy._

_Skarbie, nie twierdzę, że przyjechałem tu, kierując się rozsądkiem, jak przystało na dojrzałego człowieka_ , odpowiada Eames. _Ale rzeczywiście zaczynam się tu nudzić._

Już od tygodni Arthur czuje coś pełzającego pod skórą, tak samo dziwnego jak to, co siedziało w jego piersi, gdy wyrywał się z sideł McCallistera; coś, co czeka cierpliwie na swój czas. Chociaż jest trzeźwym wyznawcą przygotowania na każdą ewentualność, uzbrajania się we wszystkie fakty i uwzględniania wszelkich możliwych konsekwencji, daje się jednak porwać wibracjom intuicji podpowiadającej, że wkrótce wydarzy się coś niespodziewanego.

 _Wybacz mi_ , pisze.

Odpowiedzi nie ma. Nie nadchodzi ani za godzinę, ani za dzień, a gdy wpatrywanie się w telefon z narastającym poczuciem porażki staje się torturą, Arthur znajduje sobie zajęcie w postaci optymalnego ustawiania leżaków względem białej tablicy, próbując wmówić mrowiącemu pod skórą przeczuciu, że się myli, że wszystko jest jak zwykle, a nadzieja na zmianę zupełnie płonna.

A jednak coś się zmienia — wkrótce po tym, jak Dom przyprowadza ze sobą Ariadne, która po pierwszej sesji wypada z magazynu jak burza, wściekła po skosztowaniu sennej specjalności Dominicka Cobba, jakby jeszcze nikt przed nią nie odkrył, że Cobb jest skończonym wariatem.

— Wróci — twierdzi Dom uspokajająco.

Przypuszczalnie ma rację, bo nic nie może dorównać świadomemu śnieniu, naginaniu całych światów do swojej woli, składaniu ich niczym figurki origami. Arthur odprowadza wzrokiem wybiegającą Ariadne i ma nadzieję, że ta dziewczyna o pięknych, falistych brązowych włosach, po których ślizgają się promienie słońca, nie skończy tak jak oni.

— Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś, kto uczy się równie szybko — chwali ją Dom. — Rzeczywistość już jej nie wystarczy. Kiedy wróci, naucz ją budować labirynty.

Arthur unosi brwi.

— A ty dokąd się wybierasz?

— Muszę porozmawiać z Eamesem — odpowiada Cobb z rozbrajającą prostotą.

— Z Eamesem? — pyta Arthur i czuje, że właśnie o to chodziło jego podskórnemu mrowieniu. — Eames jest w Mombasie. To rewir Cobola.

Dom rzuca mu spojrzenie lżejsze, niż wymagałaby tego sytuacja, i uśmiecha się pod nosem, jakby wiedział o wszystkim. Może rzeczywiście wie. Zmienił się, jednak nie udało mu się wymazać do końca pozostałości dawnego siebie, obudował ją tylko nową skórą, ale pod spodem, pod tym zawężonym żałobą horyzontem i ostrą jak odłamek szkła bezwzględnością wciąż drzemie w nim ten sam Dom Cobb, który przez słuchawkę telefonu zalewał Eamesa potokiem zachwytów nad ząbkującą córeczką tak długo, że ledwo zdążył jeszcze porozmawiać z Arthurem przed ich odlotem do Stanów.

— To warte ryzyka — wyrokuje Dom.

— Jest tylu innych złodziei — mówi Arthur, ale już snuje w duchu plany, już czuje unoszące się samowolnie kąciki ust. Tak. O to chodziło.

— Nie potrzebujemy zwykłego złodzieja — odpowiada Dom, zmierzając do drzwi. — Potrzebujemy fałszerza.

 

EPILOG

 

Niewykluczone, że to zwyczajna brawura zrodzona z przeprowadzenia pierwszej na świecie udanej incepcji — albo chwilowa niepoczytalność wywołana dwunastogodzinnym lotem do Los Angeles, krótkim noclegiem w LAX Radisson i następującą po nim dziesięciogodzinną podróżą powrotną do Paryża — ale co by to nie było, doprowadza Arthura tam, gdzie stoi w tej chwili, wsuwając klucz do zamka drzwi do Biblioteki.

Klucz wciąż pasuje. Arthur pozwala sobie na chwilę zastanowienia nad tym faktem, zanim naciska na klamkę. Towarzyszy mu dziwne wrażenie, że choć mieszkał tu przez długi czas, że zna każde pęknięcie w posadzce i nielogiczny układ przełączników światła, czuje się intruzem. Z drugiej strony posiada przecież klucz, nie może więc myśleć o sobie jak o włamywaczu. Dodaje mu to otuchy na tyle, że przestępuje próg mieszkania.

W środku jest dokładnie tak samo jak kiedyś i zarazem kompletnie inaczej. Wieszak przy wejściu jak zwykle tonie pod stertą okryć. Dobry tuzin parasolek, których część nie zmieściła się w stojaku, zajmuje nieliczne wolne haczyki. Para pokrytych kurzem nieśmiertelnych angielskich kaloszy straszy w kącie na lewo od drzwi. Półki wciąż uginają się pod ciężarem książek, poupychanych w dwóch rzędach na każdym regale i poukładanych dodatkowo w poprzek, z tą różnicą, że dawny system organizacyjny Arthura według gatunku i autora ustąpił miejsca porządkowi według kolorów: pomarańczowe wydania kieszonkowe Penguina zbite w defensywną gromadkę przeciwko niebieskim grzbietom klasycznych zbiorów przygód Sherlocka Holmesa oraz angielskiej poezji naturalistycznej. Doszły też nowe książki, spiętrzone w chaotyczne stosy na podłodze, jakby Eames nie miał czasu postarać się o nowe półki. Pierwsze trzy tytuły, które dostrzega Arthura, napisano w językach nieznanych Eamesowi: francuskim, portugalskim i którymś z celtyckich. Może po prostu spodobały mu się ich okładki, myśli Arthur, mijając chwiejne wieżyczki tomów, soczyście zielone rośliny w doniczkach na parapecie i skrzynkach na balkonie, stół w jadalni. Patrzy na zaniedbany dywan, żałośnie domagający się randki z odkurzaczem. W miejscu starego telewizora pyszni się nowy, sąsiadujący z systemem nagłaśniającym o bardzo drogim wyglądzie, za to z niepodłączonymi przewodami — cały Eames, wzdycha Arthur w duchu. Kuchnia pachnie rozmarynem, tymiankiem, gałką muszkatołową i cytrynami, leżącymi w koszyku na ladzie i lśniącymi w promieniach przedpołudniowego słońca, które kładą się na nich ukosem. Z dużego pokoju zniknęła kolekcja płyt kompaktowych, ale sofy są wciąż te same, podobnie jak kołyszące się nad oknem tęczowe wisiorki z kryształu, przyciągające wzrok dokładnie jak zapewniała matka Arthura. Znajomy stary koc w odcieniu groszkowej zieleni zwisa z oparcia sofy, a na stoliku przed nią leży jak zwykle podzielony na części egzemplarz „Guardiana”, przyciśnięty do blatu brązowym kubkiem z herbatą.

Brakuje dzieł sztuki: oprawionych w zdobne barokowe ramy czarno-białych druków Alexandra Cozensa i pochodzącego z 1880 roku krajobrazu z kościołem w Dulverton Johna White’a Abbotta, który zawsze stał oparty o ścianę obok stolika w kącie pokoju. Nie ma też kolekcjonowanych przez Eamesa iluminowanych średniowiecznych manuskryptów, które kupował bez względu na ich wątpliwą autentyczność na targu przy Portobello Road. Nad kominkiem, gdzie kiedyś wisiała „Ib i jej mąż”, podziwiana przez Arthura z perspektywy sofy, jest tylko zimna, smutna pustka.

Arthur chłonie wszystko wzrokiem, pozwalając sobie na minutę żalu nad własnym losem, gdy nagle zza drzwi łazienki wychyla się głowa kompletnie zaskoczonego Eamesa.

— Arthur…?

— Jesteś w domu? — Arthur wytrzeszcza oczy.

— Skarbie, jest niedziela — odpowiada Eames rzeczowo, wciąż ukryty do połowy za drzwiami. — Większość ludzi zwykła w tym dniu odpoczywać.

— Powiedz mi przynajmniej, że chowasz za tymi drzwiami jakąś broń.

Eames posłusznie prezentuje pistolet, po czym znika na sekundę w łazience, skąd wychodzi do pokoju ubrany w koszulkę, dżinsy i te same ohydne adidasy, o których wyrzucenie Arthur błagał go już kilka lat temu. Trzyma ręce w kieszeniach. Jego włosy są odrobinę dłuższe niż ostatnio. Nie golił się od wczoraj, ma sińce pod oczami i wygląda po prostu cudownie.

— Co za niespodzianka — mamrocze.

Arthur wzrusza ramionami i znów rozgląda się po pokoju, ogarniając spojrzeniem ich wspólne książki i pozostałości niegdyś wspólnego życia. Sama myśl o podzieleniu wszystkiego na rzeczy należące do niego i te należące do Eamesa powoduje zmęczenie. Przypuszczalnie nawet by nie próbował, w końcu żył na walizkach tak długo, że może robić to do końca swoich dni. No dobrze, to kłamstwo, wcale nie życzyłby sobie takiej przyszłości.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie, więc doszedłem do wniosku, że przyjadę tutaj i wyjaśnię wszystko ostatecznie — wyznaje Arthur.

Przesuwa dłonią po obudowie kominka. Po skończonym ruchu czubki jego palców są ciemne od kurzu. Podsuwa je Eamesowi pod oczy.

— Pomoc do sprzątania przyjdzie jutro — zbywa go Eames. — Nie odpowiedziałem na jakie pytanie?

Arthur odwraca się z powrotem w stronę kominka, patrząc na miejsca, gdzie kiedyś były zdjęcia, szkice i jego klucze do mieszkania.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zatrudniłeś kogoś do sprzątania — mruczy.

— Rozumiem, że nieład i kurz boleśnie ranią twoją żądną porządku duszę, skarbie, ale prosiłbym cię o skupienie — mówi Eames. — Co miałeś na myśli twierdząc, że nie odpowiedziałem na twoje pytanie?

Ze wszystkich trudnych rzeczy, z którymi Arthur musiał zmierzyć się w życiu, ta wysuwa się na samą czołówkę.

— Czy mi wybaczysz — wydusza, zaciskając pobielałe palce na obudowie kominka. — Zapytałem cię o to, ale nie odpowiedziałeś i…

Eames gapi się na niego bez słowa z miną tak nieatrakcyjnie pustą, że jego zdumienie musi być szczere.

— Chyba powinienem był się domyślić — kończy Arthur.

Czuje się jak ogarnięty nagłą gorączką, przytłoczony palącym upokorzeniem i własną głupotą. Poszedł za impulsem post-akcyjnej adrenaliny, połączonej z optymistycznym głosem wódki z hotelowego minibaru, nakazującymi mu polecieć do Paryża. To, że Eames nie zmienił zamków, nie świadczy o niczym, jeśli był przekonany, że wyraźnie dał znać Arthurowi o braku zainteresowania ze swojej strony. Chryste. Kurwa mać.

— Dobra, w porządku, ja tylko… Proszę, tu są klucze, nie powinienem ich już mieć — bąka.

Wygrzebuje brzęczący pęk z kieszeni i chce odłożyć go na kominek, ale wyobrażenie widoku kluczy w tym miejscu boli tak mocno, że wygniata mu oddech z piersi, więc zamiast tego rzuca je na stolik przed sofą, prosto na pierdoloną, nierozwiązywalną krzyżówkę w „Guardianie”. Trącony kubek chwieje się mocno, ochlapując gazetę herbatą.

— Przepraszam. Nie powinienem cię tutaj nachodzić ani…

— Arthurze — mówi Eames z naciskiem, a kiedy Arthur urywa i unosi wzrok, wyrazem twarzy przypomina szaleńca.

— Może lepiej już pójdę.

Eames ma coraz bardziej szaloną minę: podkrążone, szeroko otwarte oczy, opadła szczęka i półotwarte usta. Dokładnie tak samo wyglądał, kiedy przebywali w Szanghaju podczas mistrzostw świata w piłce nożnej, kiedy zarywał noce, żeby oglądać transmisje wszystkich meczy na żywo. Udaje mu się jednak zachować jakieś minimum spójności, o czym świadczą jego następne słowa:

— Arthurze, mógłbyś zrobić mi tę uprzejmość i zostać, gdzie jesteś?

Arthur marszczy brwi.

— Co?

— Zostań, gdzie jesteś — powtarza Eamesa — i nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj. W kuchni znajdziesz kawę i ciasto, które lubisz. A w tej paskudnej komodzie, którą przywlokłeś ze sklepu z antykami, są stosy wyjątkowo perwersyjnej pornografii, więc nie będziesz się nudził.

Arthur zwalcza odruchowy przymus — typowy dla rozmowy z Eamesem — by bronić uroku wspomnianej komody. Co do zbioru pornografii, nie jest nim w ogóle zaskoczony. Czując pierwsze zwiastuny nadciągającego bólu głowy, mówi:

— Eames, nie rozumiem, co chcesz…

— Skarbie — przerywa mu Eames, chwytając go za ramię. Ciepło płynące z jego dobrze znajomej, dużej dłoni przenika kurtkę Arthura i wystrzępioną podkoszulkę z napisem HARVARD. — Skarbie, po prostu mi zaufaj. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszaj, dobrze?

— To znaczy… mam tu zostać z tobą? — pyta Arthur, zbyt skołowany, żeby cieszyć się szczęściem.

— Nie, nie, ja muszę wyskoczyć na jakiś czas — tłumaczy Eames. — Ale wrócę tak szybko, jak tylko się da.

— Chcesz, żebym został tu pod twoją nieobecność — podsumowuje Arthur dla pewności.

Eames przytakuje gorliwie z maniackim uśmiechem.

— Dokładnie.

— Jesteś totalnym świrem, Eames.

— Jestem — potwierdza Eames i rzuca się naprzód, składając po drodze na ustach Arthura krótki, mocny pocałunek, szybko i beztrosko jak kiedyś, po czym łapie kurtkę z przeładowanego wieszaka, sięga po klucze leżące w miseczce przy drzwiach i wybiega na klatkę schodową, która rozbrzmiewa echem jego pożegnalnego okrzyku: — Zaczekaj tu na mnie, kochany!

Arthur dotyka swoich warg, sprawdza totem, po czym powtarza wszystko dwukrotnie, zanim wreszcie opanowuje się na tyle, by rzucić głośne: „Co jest, do diabła?” w nieznającą odpowiedzi ciszę mieszkania. Przez pierwszą godzinę siedzi na sofie z poczuciem paraliżującej niezręczności i próbuje niczego nie dotykać. W drugiej godzinie przyrządza sobie kawę w starym jak świat zaparzaczu Eamesa. W trzeciej kilkakrotnie usiłuje się do niego dodzwonić na wszystkie znane mu numery i gdyby był zdolny podejść logicznie do całej sytuacji, czym prędzej wyniósłby się stąd i ułożył sobie życie, przykładowo wracając do Chicago i pozwalając wreszcie zerżnąć się Travelerowi. Zamiast tego znów wybiera kolejno wszystkie numery Eamesa, a gdy ten nadal się nie zgłasza, mruczy pod nosem: „No i chuj” i zaczyna sprzątać mieszkanie.

Wie, że zachowuje się jak neurotyk i skandalicznie nieprawdziwa karykatura samego siebie, niestety fatalna francuska telewizja nie zdaje egzaminu jako środek pozwalający skupić się na czymś innym, więc równie dobrze może włączyć The Clash na cały regulator i zacząć szorować półki.

W pierwszej kolejności otwiera wszystkie okna, bo Eames najwyraźniej nadal cierpi na alergię na świeże powietrze. Następnie zapala świeczki neutralizujące zapachy kuchenne, które kupował latami i rozstawiał po całym mieszkaniu. Wyjmując z lodówki jakieś dziwne, podeschnięte bulwy (waha się przez parę długich minut, czy je wyrzucić, wreszcie uznaje, że będzie to zasłużona kara dla Eamesa) odnajduje przypadkowo numer telefoniczny pomocy do sprzątania i dzwoni, żeby odwołać jej usługi. I chyba słusznie, bo nie pofatygowała się usunąć z lodówki napoczętego i dawno przeterminowanego słoika gęsiego smalcu, który Arthur kupił jeszcze osobiście. Na koniec odkurza podłogi w całym apartamencie.

O północy Eamesa nadal nie ma. Godziny mijają. Arthur porzuca w którymś momencie pucowanie łazienki na błysk, doszedłszy do wniosku, że Eames może się pocałować w dupę, po czym pada na łóżko i zasypia w ciągu sekundy.

Następnego ranka budzi się zdecydowany, że jeszcze dziś wyjedzie. Zamiast obrócić zamiar w czyn, spędza cały dzień w dużym pokoju, zdejmując z półek książki i porządkując je według systemu przejrzystego dla istoty obdarzonej rozumem. Nie udaje mu się uporać z zadaniem do wieczora — posiadają zdecydowanie za dużo książek, jeden z nich musi przezwyciężyć wreszcie swoją niechęć i kupić sobie Kindle’a — więc z poczuciem zażenowania postanawia zostać jeszcze jeden dzień i zamawia telefonicznie tajskie jedzenie z restauracji za rogiem, w której wciąż go pamiętają, zapewne dzięki Eamesowi, w iście brytyjskim stylu zawsze skąpiącemu napiwków.

Drugi dzień powoli przechodzi w trzeci, a potem czwarty. Arthur ma oficjalnie wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie i postanawia wyjechać naprawdę, gdy zapadnie wieczór. Musi tylko jeszcze posortować nowe książki, te poustawiane w stosy na podłodze, ale żeby zrobić to porządnie, powinien najpierw zmontować puste regały.

O szóstej po południu jest pijany. Trochę wcześniej odkrył, że Eames oprócz wielu innych rzeczy pozostawił w starym miejscu również zapas alkoholu, i ma już za sobą kilka sporych lampek Courvoisiera, kiedy stwierdza, że operowanie młotkiem i gwoździami w takim stanie to zły pomysł. Odurzony, przysiada na parapecie okna wychodzącego na balkon i opiera się o balustradę. Wpół do dziewiątej zasypia na sofie przed telewizorem, pokazującym „Rzymskie wakacje” z francuskim dubbingiem, a gdy budzi się w rześkim chłodzie o czwartej nad ranem, dzieje się to z powodu dudniącego hałasu przy wejściu.

— Arthurze! — woła Eames, przekrzykując bębnienie do drzwi. — Skarbie, słuchaj…! Nie mogę dostać się do kluczy! Arthur!

Arthur od lat nie miał takiego kaca jak w tej chwili. Skonfundowany i półprzytomny, potrzebuje dwóch prób, żeby wstać i w końcu otworzyć drzwi.

Po ich drugiej stronie stoi Eames, ciężko oparty o ścianę. Oburącz trzyma coś dużego, owiniętego w plandekę. Z jego nadgarstka zwisa reklamówka, mocno wrzynająca się w skórę. Ma na sobie czarno-biały strój kelnera, a na ustach szminkę. Nad jedną z brwi sączy się niewielkie rozcięcie.

— Coś ty wyrabiał, do cholery?! — krzyczy na niego Arthur.

— Mógłbym najpierw wejść, skarbie? Zanim rozkrzyczysz się na dobre? Ręce mi mdleją.

Odstawia paczkę na sofę, gdzie jeszcze niedawno leżał Arthur, a potem opada teatralnie na dwuosobową kanapę obok. Arthur interpretuje to jako znak, że może znów zacząć krzyczeć.

— Gdzieś się podziewał, do diabła?!

Eames zerka na niego znad przedramienia, którym zakrył sobie oczy.

— Naprawdę pracowałem tak szybko, jak się dało, kochany. Masz szczęście, że wyprawili wczoraj wieczorem przyjęcie, bo inaczej musiałbym czekać, aż ruszą tyłki do jakiejś buddyjskiej oazy odnowienia, żeby wydostać to dla ciebie.

— Wydostać… co? — pyta Arthur, ale odpowiedź staje się zbędna, gdy tylko podchodzi do paczki i ściąga z niej plandekę.

„Ib i jej mąż” w całej okazałości swoich 1,68 na 1,47 metra, oprawionych w złotą ramę. Koralowy sweter Isobel jest tak samo rozchełstany jak zwykle, jej kolana tak samo kościste, wrażliwe i urocze, opuszki palców tak samo różowe. Żylaste ramię jej męża po staremu obejmuje ją w pasie; jego niebieskie dżinsy są niemal dodatkiem, ale nie w tym samym sensie co ściana za kaloryferem, na której Freud rozmazał pozostałe na palecie resztki brązu, umbry i innych ziemistych odcieni, potrzebnych mu do zmieszania w sjenę paloną, koloru pościeli otulającej małżonków. Plandeka wysuwa się z odrętwiałej dłoni Arthura i opada na podłogę.

— Odzyskałeś go — szepcze.

Cofa się tyłem na roztrzęsionych nogach, aż uderza piętami o nogę kanapy i traci równowagę, lądując na kolanach Eamesa, który łapie go bez protestu. Przylegają do siebie wzrokiem; Eames jest odrobinę za chudy i niechlujny z zaniedbanym zarostem i podkrążonymi oczami, ale jednocześnie tak piękny, że Arthur czuje się oślepiony, jakby patrzył prosto w słońce.

Eames odgarnia mu kosmyki z czoła i zatyka za uszy, ostrożnie i metodycznie, ruchami wykonywanymi przez ręce, które dobrze wiedzą, co robią, wiedzione nauczoną na pamięć pieszczotą.

— Nie powinienem był go sprzedawać — wyznaje Arthurowi. — Zachowałem się okrutnie.

— Ale ukradłeś go dla mnie z powrotem — odpowiada Arthur z uśmiechem i zaciska palce na klapach jednorzędowej kelnerskiej marynarki.

— Tak. — Eames patrzy na niego miękko. — Ukradłem.

— Czyli mi wybaczyłeś — mówi Arthur, bo musi wypowiedzieć to na głos, napawać się tym po tamtej strasznej chwili na dworcu Gare du Nord, gdzie pierwsza strona gazety pozbawiła go nadziei z precyzją chirurgicznego skalpela, usuwając spod stóp absolutny dotychczas pewnik. — Odzyskałeś mój obraz.

Eames rozgląda się dokoła, omiata spojrzeniem regały i oczyszczoną z kurzu obudowę kominka.

— A ty w tym czasie, jak widzę, narobiłeś mi bałaganu na półkach i wybiłeś młotkiem dziurę w ścianie — podsumowuje, po czym odwraca się znowu do Arthura, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— I zwolniłem twoją pomoc do sprzątania — uzupełnia Arthur z rozkoszą.

Osuwa się w dół na kolanach Eamesa, mrucząc ostatnie słowo w jego wargi. Nie zwraca uwagi na szminkę, bo podejrzewa, że to jedna z rzeczy, o których wolałby nic nie wiedzieć.

— Skoro już wyznajemy sobie to i owo — mówi Eames wesoło, unosząc reklamówkę — pomyślałem o nabyciu nawilżacza i prezerwatyw.

Arthur wtula twarz w jego szyję, żeby stłumić wariacki śmiech.

— Chyba powinienem czuć się zaszczycony, że nie masz ich pod ręką — wydusza w znajomy, ukochany mur jego mięśni.

— Arthurze — szepcze Eames poważnie do jego ucha. — Przeżyłem okropną posuchę. Zaprogramowałeś mnie na atrakcyjnych, skrajnie niebezpiecznych brunetów o zabójczym prawym sierpowym. Uwierz mi, byłem bardzo, bardzo samotny.

Arthur unosi głowę i przygląda się jego twarzy, wciąż poważnej mimo żartobliwych słów.

— Mimo wszystko nie jestem w stanie opuścić Doma… ani nikogo, na kim mi zależy, o ile ten ktoś będzie mnie potrzebował — mówi, bo wie, że trzeba to wyjaśnić.

Ale Eames tylko przytakuje, lekko i z roztargnieniem, jakby wiedział, co się zaraz stanie, i przyciąga Arthura bliżej, a na ułamek sekundy, zanim ich usta się stykają, mówi:

— W takim razie dobrze się składa, że to ja potrzebuję cię najbardziej.

Później, tego samego ranka, Eames zagipsuje dziurę w ścianie i ustawi półki. Arthur w tym czasie spali strój kelnera, zarówno by pozbyć się dowodów rzeczowych, jak i dowodów bezguścia. Na koniec wspólnie zawieszą obraz. Zabawna sprawa — Arthur słyszał to od Mal, słyszał od Eamesa, ale dopiero teraz, gdy jest pewien i pełen zaufania, dociera to do niego naprawdę: że może robić, co chce, że może mieć wszystko, czego zapragnie.

Potem siedzą przez jakiś czas ramię w ramię na sofie, aż wreszcie Arthur wstaje, ciągnie Eamesa za ohydny krawat z poliestru w stronę sypialni i łóżka, wciąż niezaścielonego po dwóch spędzonych samotnie nocach, i popycha go na kołdrę, w ich wspólną historię we wspólnym mieszkaniu, gdzie wisi ich obraz.

— Zawsze mnie miałeś — mówi i całuje dłonie Eamesa, jego szyję i cudowne gorąco ust, czując się pewny, nieustraszony i absolutnie wolny.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
